Memories of the Past
by I am Alice Cullen
Summary: Reoko and Shiori have been living for over 500 years and both have not had contact with each other. Time is running out, and they quickly need to find a solution to vanquish their incarnations, but before that happens, they must conquer their own problems
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden

The silver BMW M6 Convertible rolled into the parking garage, slowing down to a stop by the security guard. "Name?" the guard asked the woman inside the vehicle, his clip board up to his face. The woman inside rolled down her window (she had the hood up on her car) and poked her head out, flashing a toothy smile at the guard.

"Shiori Yanahara, director of FBI." She flashed her badge at the guard, who looked at her for the first time. She looked to be a twenty year old woman, her pitch black hair reaching just below her shoulder blades, her wide blue-grey eyes filled with a look he couldn't explain, her face was in between pale and tan. She looked a bit young to be the director of the FBI. But the badge was authentic…actually it looked pretty old. The guard sighed, knowing he wasn't allowed to ask someone of her authority questions.

"Go ahead." The guard waved her through. The woman inside the car smiled again before thanking him before she drove on through to find a parking spot.

"Hey mom," The driver flashed her blue-grey eyes to look at her daughter who sat in the passenger seat, looking at her mother expectantly.

"What is it, Rita?" The woman asked her daughter, a slight smile on her face.

"Why are we in Spain again?" Rita asked. It was true; being director of FBI meant that if there was trouble in any of the other branches, Shiori had to go immediately to that branch along with an assistant. Apparently the branch in Spain had some sort of breach, so they called up Shiori, and here she was, sitting in her BMW M6 Convertible in the parking garage in the middle of Spain .

"There was a breach in the file system here and the employees here can't seem to find out who breached it." Shiori rolled her eyes before opening her car door and stepping out onto the black top. Rita did the same.

"Why couldn't they have just called someone else?" Rita muttered irritably.

"We're here anyways, Rita, might as well get the job done. Do you want to g shopping later?" Shiori asked, hoping that Rita would stop complaining.

"No we used to live here, remember? I've got enough stuff from this country." Rita answered as they entered the building, unconsciously flashing their badges at the guards, who nodded and pointed the way. In reality they didn't need to, Shiori had help create the plans for this building, though the measly guards didn't know that. Shiori followed were they had pointed to, coming out of the hallways and into the large main room, were employees bustled about their work, phones rag in the distance. Shiori and Rita strode down the isle toward the director of that particular branch.

He smiled a wrinkly smile; his electric green eyes pierced Rita's soul, making her edgy. She never did like this guy. That's right; he was a demon, as most directors were. He was a dragon demon, which wasn't uncommon in Europe . The humans thought dragons died out long ago along with demons, HA! You know how sometimes you look into someone's eyes and they just give you the creeps? You may be looking at a dragon my friend. They usually creep people out, and Rita was no exception. But her mother had no problem with dragons.

"Ah miss Yanahara!!!" The dragon boomed, holding out his hand, which Shiori gladly took, shaking it gently.

"Ricardo-san, its nice to see you again, we really must catch up sometime, but as of right now I must fix that breach problem of yours, so It will have to wait." Shiori smiled her eyes serious and hard. Ricardo smiled at her before turning and beckoning one of his employees forward.

Shiori eyed the employee suspiciously before holding her hand out. "How do you do?" She spoke, her eyes carefully studying the employee. He nervously nodded his head, something that Shiori didn't like at all. He was much too jittery. "Are you the technician here? You were the one to notice the breach, am I correct?" Shiori questioned him; her blue-grey eyes boring into his brown ones, making him shudder uncomfortably.

"I-I am the technician, but I did not notice the breach, that would actually be Ricardo here." Shiori's eyes narrowed. Definitely suspicious.

"Alright then, so will you show me to the computer room then? I want to be out of here as soon as possible, I REALLY need to be home." Shiori asked, moving out of the technician's way. He nodded quickly before striding past her. Shiori glared at his retreating form before sending Rita a look that told Rita to keep an eye on him. Rita nodded silently before heading after the technician. Shiori sighed and followed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori typed quickly on the screen, using her demon speed to do so. Rita distracted the technician, asking him questions…almost flirting with him. Shiori rolled her eyes before continuing what she had been doing. Suddenly she stopped. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"How many people have access to the computers?" Shiori asked, interrupting the senseless flirting.

"Uh, um, a lot of people who have been working here for at least five months…" The technician stuttered. Shiori's eyebrows furrowed.

"Rita, we have a mole," Shiori announced, feeling the man's mood change from nervousness to panic. "Radio Ricardo and tell him to interrogate everyone with access to the computers, tell him to have their computers checked." Shiori had a good feeling she knew who it was.

"Yes mom…" Shiori could hear her daughter's footsteps leading toward the phone on the other side of the room. Shiori didn't need demon hearing to know that the technician was pulling something out of his pocket.

"Rita, GET DOWN!" Shiori yelled as she turned in her chair sharply, reaching for the gun that the technician had aimed for her daughter. Shiori leapt on him, surprising him into pulling the trigger. Rita cried out as the bullet grazed her arm, blood flickering onto the walls and floor.

Shiori on the other hand wrestled for the gun, but her attempt was unsuccessful. The technician kneed her in the stomach unexpectedly, causing her to let out an "OMPH" before rolling off of him. He scrambled up, and headed for the door. Rita growled in annoyance before she slammed her fist (belonging to the un-injured arm) into the alarm system. Red lights flashed, and Rita ducked as the man tried to shoot at her. She didn't feel like getting shot again.

Shiori scrambled up from the floor, and the technician aimed the pistol at her. Shiori quickly ducked behind the table, her daughter using demon speed to be by her mother. "You were right mom, as usual." Rita whispered in a pitch that a human could almost never hear. Shiori smiled a bit, taking her own gun from her jacket.

"I'm your mother, of course I'm right! I am ALWAYS right."

"Oh really? What about the time you accidentally insulted the emperor's wife? You caused a huge civil was to break out! And what about the time…"

"Rita, can we discuss this another time? I'm sort of busy here!" Shiori growled, hearing the man open the door and run down the hall. Shiori stood, not waiting for an answer and ran after the man.

She chased him down a couple of hallways, and he led her into the parking garage. He was a fast little runner! Maybe he was demon…

Shiori barley dodged the bullet that had been aimed for her head. She ducked behind a suburban, closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breaths. Suddenly Natsumi's voice reached her mind.

_Shiori, do you want me to take over the situation? You have realized by now that he is not human, right?_ Shiori smiled a bit. About 200 years before, she hated Natsumi, her incarnation. But after five years of being stuck with her, Shiori and Natsumi contacted each other through Shiori's dreams, and made a truce. As long as Natsumi only came out when Shiori needed her, then Shiori would tolerate her. But over time they had become one, the best of friends.

_Natsumi I have a job, I can deal with this. I can't have you solve everything._ Shiori smiled a bit before peeking out to find the technician's hide out. Not to far from where she hid. She slowly pulled the gun over the hood of the car and fired, hitting the man square in the shoulder. The man cried out as he dropped his gun, his UN injured hand going to the bullet wound. Shiori stepped out from behind the car, her gun aimed at him.

"DON'T MOVE!" She barked, her chest letting out threatening snarls. The man cast a frightened look at her. _See Natsumi? I'm just fine! _Shiori thought smugly to her incarnation, but received no reply. Natsumi didn't always have access to what Shiori thought or said unless Shiori REALLY concentrated, or she was in immediate danger.

Shiori snapped out of her taunting thoughts as she noticed the man grab his gun and slowly lift it…but not to her. Shiori's eyes widened, realizing what the man was going to do. "DON'T-" She made a move to stop him, but the man pulled the trigger, and his lifeless body slumped to the ground. Shiori flinched as blood splattered everywhere. She frowned. He was stupid, just because he would most likely be put in prison for the rest of his life for the act of treason against his country, but he wouldn't have died in such a horrible way…

Shiori forced herself to look away from the bloody mess and turn to walk away, leaving the body on the black top.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**BRIIIIING!!!!!!!!! BRIIIIIIIING!!!!!!! BRIIIII---**

"Hello?" Shiori answered.

"Hey, how is everything?" Kyo asked on the other line, his voice tired. Shiori smiled and sat down on the hotel bed.

"We're alive, if that's what you want to know." She replied, her voice quiet. It was that night, and Rita's wound had been taken care of. They were going to head back home to Tokyo the following morning. Rita lay on the other twin bed, her black tank top raised up to show her pierced belly button and her arm were propped up on a pillow.

"Is everyone alright?" Kyo asked. Shiori smiled.

"Well for a demon we're ok."

"No blood?" Shiori glanced at her daughter who smiled at her smugly. Rita could hear the conversation.

"Well, Rita shed a small bit of blood, but not much. I'll tell you when I get home, alright?"

"Alright….hey, when are you going to get in touch with your sister again?"

Shiori frowned at his question. Rita had stopped smiling too. "I don't know." Shiori answered plainly.

"Oh, alright, well then I'll let you get some sleep, and hurry home, Crin's been calling every five seconds….actually she's on the other line now, so I got to go. I love you."

"I love you too…and tell Crin to calm down for me, will you?"

"I will, good night."

"Night,"

Shiori flipped her cell phone shut and looked at Rita. "I'm still not happy that you tried to change fate." Shiori scolded her daughter.

"I know mom…but can I have my motorcycle back?"

"Not yet, you are still grounded."

"But mom…"

"No buts' now get some rest." Shiori flopped down on her own bed before switching off her own light. Rita sighed heavily before muttering goodnight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

While Shiori was in Spain, Reoko was back in Japan teaching at the High School she used to attend. It was the first day of school and Reoko was a bit nervous. _I shouldn't be nervous…I raised 8 kids for gods sake! _She smoothed out her short sleeved black shirt, and walked into the classroom. It was her first year of teaching, and she was going to be teaching 12th grade English.. She spoke fluent English because she had lived in America for quite a while.

Setting her things on the empty desk, she heaved out a huge sigh. She walked to the front of her desk, and faced the empty classroom. After looking around at the 30 empty desks, she said, "I think I can handle 30 kids…"

She then sat at her desk and began to take things out of her bag and arrange them on the desk. The bell rang and students began to file in, taking a seat wherever they pleased.

Reoko noticed that they looked at her weird then whispered to each other. _It's just cause I'm a new teacher. _She thought.

The final bell rang. She expected them to get quiet, and wait for instructions from her, but they did not. She sighed. _Think they can take advantage of me cause I'm new, hm? _She stood and cleared her throat. It didn't do anything. She cleared her throat again. Nothing. "Excuse me?" She said. They still chattered. "HELLO!" She suddenly exclaimed. Still nothing. She suddenly grabbed a ruler, and screamed, "KYAH!" and threw the ruler across the room. That got their attention. The entire class turned to look at her.

Reoko smiled pleasantly, smoothing her shirt once more. " Good morning students," She turned to the chalk board, "I will be your homeroom teacher and your English teacher this year." She wrote her name neatly in English on the black board. It read in white writing, "Mrs. Hitsuboshi."

One of the boys suddenly blurted out, "You're the teacher?" He looked shocked as did the rest of the class. Reoko nodded.

""Oh," the boy blushed, "We thought you were a new student here…"

Reoko laughed, walking out from behind her desk to reveal the jean mini skirt she was wearing. The class looked even more shocked. "Ha ha yeah, I've been told I look eighteen." She replied to their shocked expressions.

"You know, you look a lot like a girl who went here last year." Another boy mentioned. The class nodded in agreement.

Reoko blushed furiously. "Well, how weird," was all she could say.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko was experiencing a rough day. In each one of her classes someone would tell her she looked like someone from last year. All Reoko could do was smile and reply, "How weird."

Once again the bell rang, and students filed into the room. Reoko tried to ignore the scent of the stinky men.

As a tall boy past, his scent hit her. Unlike most men, his scent was fresh. It smelled like wild flowers. Reoko shot him a look, examining his appearance. He looked fresh, his uniform neat, his long light brown hair with black and dark brown highlights pulled into a ponytail. His handsome features caught many females attention. He stared back at her with the most piercing silver eyes she had ever seen. He smiled casually, oblivious to the difference in his scent. His smile caused a couple of gasps, and he looked around to the find the reason for gasping. Totally oblivious.

Suddenly the door opened, and his face paled, and uncertainty filled his gaze.

Reoko followed his gaze. At the door stood a woman with the appearance of a 17 year old. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail held by a white ribbon. She was a slight pale color; her deep brown eyes showed intelligence. Her ears were slightly pointed, and her scent hit Reoko like a ton of bricks as the girl walked by. Reoko then paled, and she had to grip the table for balance. Her scent was mixed with Shiori's.

_Oh snap…She's Shiori's kid._ The final bell rang and she exclaimed in a sort of strained voice, "Please everyone sit down and settle down." She waited as the boy and the girl took a seat in the second to last row.

Standing, Reoko introduced herself and pointed to her name on the black board. She got the usual outburst of, "You look like a girl who went here last year." She only replied with her usual response of "How weird."

She gazed at the kids, lingering on the differently scented boy and girl.

_"Hm, you should avoid them."_ She heard Reika's voice in her head.

Reoko sighed. '_Shut up Rieka." _She heard Reika's gasp in her head, but she did not say anything further.

Reoko grabbed the syllabus on her desk, and began to hand it out to her students. As she approached the freshly scented boy and girl, she held her breath, afraid she might have some weird spasm in her body.

She must have had a weird look on her face because the girl gave Reoko a strange look. Reoko forced a smile, which the girl took as a 'ok, she may be more sane than I thought,' and looked over the paper Reoko had given her.

Reoko hastily strode to the front of the room and grabbed her role. She started to call out names, and the students would reply 'here' back.

"Roun Rimundo?" Reoko called the last name the first followed by the students first name. The fresh smelling boy raised his hand.

"Here." His voice was crystal clear, smooth, and evenly toned. A couple of girls sighed, and Reoko saw Shiori's daughter glance at him. They had a connection.

"Yanahara Takiko?" Reoko called out, and Shiori's daughter perked up.

"Here!" She replied cheerfully, a smile on her face. Her voice was soothing and silky. Reoko tried to smile, and go on with role call.

Reoko finished the role call, and smiled pleasantly. "I expect all of you to speak fluent English by the end of the year. In fact, I expect all of you to speak fluent English all year. This is an AP class, not a regular class." She suddenly looked at them with a very scary look in her eyes. "If you fail my class the 1st nine weeks, I will kick you out. Understood, 5th period?"

The class gulped, and nodded.

Reoko smiled cheerfully. "Now, who here would like to introduce themselves to the class? In English of course."

The hand of a long blonde haired girl shot up. She was not Japanese obviously. She had full lips and bright blue eyes.

Reoko nodded, and pointed at her. The girl stood up from her seat in the front row. Turning to face the class, she began her speech. "Hello, my name is Susan. I am 17 years old. I moved here from America when I was 10 years old. I am excited to get to know all of you as we learn to perfect our English skills." Susan spoke perfect English with no accent.

Reoko smiled. "Thank you Susan." She said in English.

Susan sat, smiling broadly. "Anyone else?" Reoko asked.

No one volunteered for a second. Reoko cringed as Takiko sighed, obviously defeated over something, and raised her hand. Reoko reluctantly nodded at her. Takiko stood and walked to the front of the room, and faced the class. A small blush raised on her cheeks.

"My name is Takiko Yanahara, I am seventeen years old," Reoko raised her eyebrows, knowing she was lying, "My family and I moved here eleven years ago from England. I look forward to the remainder of the year." Takiko then briskly strode back to her seat. Reoko smiled, and continued on with the rest.

KKKKKKKKK

The bell rang and the class jumped out of their seats. Reoko pretended she was occupied with papers as Takiko caught Rimundo's attention.

"Rimundo, will you drop by the house tonight?" He glanced at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mom and Rita are coming back from Spain?"

"She took care of everything?" He asked, sounding relieved.

"Yes, they did."

"Then…probably not." Rimundo walked away from Takiko, who sighed heavily, looking down at her shoes. Rimundo left the room and Takiko looked back up at Reoko, and smiled brightly as if nothing had happened. Reoko smiled back and watched as Takiko left.

Reoko chuckled slightly as soon as Takiko was gone, quite amused for some reason. _Rita, in Spain? For some reason that strikes me as funny. _She thought, rearranging her desk. Standing, she walked out of her classroom into the hallway. She received a few wolf whistles, and cat calls from the boys. Suddenly tired of it, she turned around, pointing at no one in particular and yelled, "I AM A TEACHER DAMNIT!!!" She then turned back around and headed for the teachers lounge.

KKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori grabbed Rita's hand, dragging her through the crowded airport terminal, a bright smile on her face. "You want to see dad again, don't you?" Rita laughed as she barley grabbed her luggage and allowed Shiori to drag her through the crowd.

"Of course, and I would also like to see the rest of my family too!" Shiori laughed, grabbing her luggage off the luggage rack without stopping. They practically ran out of the gates, bulldozing a couple innocent people as they caught sight of their large family.

"SHIORI!!!!!!!!!!!" Crin yelled as she leapt into the air. Shiori let go of Rita's wrist and dropped her luggage, catching Crin in her arms. "Did you miss me Shiori-Chan?!" Crin asked, a wide smile on her face. '

"Of course Crin, how could anyone not miss you?" Shiori laughed, setting her down on the ground. Shiori then caught the sight of her purple haired son, his hair hanging in his handsome face, his electric blue eyes filled with drowsiness. Her 34th son, Chris.

"Wow, you finally got out of bed?" Shiori laughed, hugging her son tightly Chris Shrugged lightly.

"Crin can be extremely convincing when she gets scary." Chris stated, shivers running up his back as Crin smiled pleasantly at him. Shiori started to laugh, knowing exactly what that was like.

"I feel for you Chris, it is going to be alright." Kyo then came up behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was him, his sweet wild berry scent hit her. She inhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. She twisted in his grasp and passionately kissed him.

"Get a room!" Night, her youngest grandson laughed, and Shiori pulled away.

Night was a tall boy, he had inherited his grandfathers habit. He had handsome features, with purple eyes, tan skin, blonde hair with dark brown and black highlights in it. His hair usually was never combed, so it hung wildly. He smiled brightly, a smile that would have normally made any girls heart drop to her stomach, but Shiori was related to him, and she knew what he was like.

She rolled her eyes at her grandsons typical comment. "Alright then, lets go home." Shiori smiled brightly as they headed out of the airport terminal.

KKKKKKKKKK

Reoko walked out of the school, quite pleased with her first day; except 5th period but that was only because of Takiko and Rimundo.

She saw her shiny red convertible parked in the parking lot and squealed. She ran over to her corvette and put her arms on it, as if hugging it. "I missed you all those 500 years!!" She exclaimed, climbing in.

She drove back to her comfortable, spacious, two-story house. She reached the gate, and pressed the button on a remote that she had on her dashboard. The gate opened, and she drove up the large drive way. She was happy that her husband was a wonderful brain surgeon. Parking her car, she climbed out and ran into her home. "Mama's home!!!" She exclaimed to what appeared to be an empty house.

"Ka-chan!" She heard her daughter Riena exclaim from upstairs. She heard her daughter reluctantly get up from her chair.

Reoko smiled. _She must've brought her laptop. _Her daughter, Riena was a wonderful writer, and she took her laptop almost everywhere she went.

Riena ran down the stairs and glomped her mother.

Reoko fell backwards onto the floor. "Ha ha quite enthusiastic today aren't we?" Reoko chuckled as Riena climbed off of her Mother.

"So, how was your first day?" Riena asked.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Here it is! (Sings) the very first chapter of the sequel to 'Our life.' Unlike my other story, this will not become a trilogy. It will stay a two part book, so HA:P Anyhow, so please Review and all that jazz. If you don't, i have the right to just not post. :P i love having control lol! **

**Alice**

**Bwhahaha! 3 This will be a very amusing first few chapters, with hugging cars, secret phonecalls, mistaking Reoko for a student...have fun reading and review!**

**Edward **

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW:DDDDDDDDDD_**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

Reoko stood up and smiled. "It was pretty good, except they all thought I was a student. Most of them recognized me from the previous year." Reoko sweat dropped.

Riena laughed. "Well, you do look 18, Mum…"She shrugged.

Reoko laughed as well. "Yeah…how's Tetsu?" Reoko asked.

Tetsu was Riena's mate. They had mated when Riena was 17 and he was 20. Tetsu was a biologist. He liked to study animals and plant life, so he wasn't usually home. Riena and Tetsu had tried 10 times to have children, but the were all miscarriages or they died instantly after birth. They stopped trying; Riena couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, he's on a safari in Africa. He wrote me telling he's having a wonderful time." Riena replied.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori sat at home, talking to Takiko about her day at school. "We have an insane English teacher, Rimundo and I do, that is." Takiko informed her mother.

"Really? Do you know her name?" Shiori asked. Takiko only shrugged.

"I forgot, but I tried to get Rimundo to come over."

"And what did he say?"

"No, like always."

"That's too bad." Shiori sipped her coffee and leaned back against the kitchen chair.

Apparently when you live for 500 years, you get really rich, and that was exactly what had happened to Shiori's family. They lived in a three story Victorian style Manson with an indoor and outdoor pool. Crin would sometimes fill the inside pool with melted chocolate, which Shiori didn't mind if Crin cleaned it up after she was done.

They owned a ton of sports cars and motorcycles…stuff that went fast. But the real reason Shiori bought so many was because she was likely to destroy them after a while of owning them.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't hang around anymore." Takiko bit her lip.

"Takiko, Rimundo has his reasons." Shiori wouldn't mention that he would most likely sneak in to talk to her later when Takiko was asleep.

"He really is like the wind, huh?" Takiko sighed and stood , heading toward the stairs.

"Are you going to bed, Takiko-Chan?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I love you mom." Shiori smiled and watched her daughter disappear.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko sat downstairs in the dining room, eating along side her youngest daughter, Katsumi., and her husband/mate, Tero. Riena was upstairs in her room; she refused to come downstairs when she was at a good part in her story.

Katsumi did a head toss to get the black bangs out of her emerald green eyes. She had natural red streaks in her shoulder length black hair.

"So, how was your first day?" Katsumi asked casually as she shoved some food into her mouth.

Reoko replied with what she had told Riena.

Katsumi laughed, "You are young looking…" She stated.

Tero nodded, chuckling. "How amusing," he said.

"Well, Katsumi is pretty young looking too. I'm surprised how many different jobs she's had." Reoko nodded.

Katsumi had mated at the age of sixteen with a twenty-three year old human, Hokuto. Hokuto was a successful Lawyer that made tons of money. He usually was away on different lawsuits, but he always sent more than enough money to Katsumi. Katsumi only worked so she would have something to do. Hokuto and her never really tried to have children; Katsumi just didn't want kids.

Reoko finished her food and got up from the table. She placed her plate in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll be upstairs in our room if you need me babe." Reoko called back. She ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Kyo's number.

She put the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring…

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kyo picked the phone up, reading the caller I.D. He quickly locked his door. Thankfully the walls were sound proof in their bedroom. "Hello Reoko." He said as she sat down on the bed.

Reoko smiled as she heard Kyo's voice. "Hey. I heard Shiori and Rita came home from Spain." She mentioned it in a casual tone.

"Oh yes, there was a breach in the Spain branch…WAIT! HOW DID _YOU _KNOW?!"

Reoko laughed at Kyo's shocked tone. "I'm teaching English 4 and it turns out your daughter, Takiko, is in my 5th period class." She told him.

"Oh, you're the insane teacher she was talking about." Kyo laughed, laying back onto the bed.

Reoko pouted. "Her scent was killing me and so was Rimundo's, so I had to hold my breath. I was afraid I might faint or have a seizure." Reoko explained.

"…oh, you met Rimundo? Does You-Know-Who know about his family yet? Or do you not know who he is?"

"Voldemort?" She joked. "No I don't think so…" She teased. "Nah, she doesn't know. I don't know either." Reoko admitted.

Kyo sighed. "Rimundo's story is an interesting story. When he was eight, Chinatsu sent minions after him and his parents. His parents gave their lives for him. That's when he discovered his power; wind. He turns into a woman when he uses it. That day he accidentally brutally murdered 1000 people with his power. His family-not including Ayame, Hikitsu, and Crin- outcast him. They fear his power. Yet Shiori took him in and raised him since."

Reoko smiled. "Sounds like something Shiori would do." She said. "But, that is very interesting." She heaved a heavy sigh. "I just have to figure out how to get past the scents those two carry."

"Are they really that different? Shiori says they smell like what we used to smell like back in the past." Kyo ran a hand through his black locks.

"Yeah, after being around the smell of stinky boys," She then muttered under her breath, ", I sometimes hate being half-demon," She then continued, " , you get used to it. They walk in and it's…disgustingly different." Reoko crinkled her nose.

"Well sorry my daughter smells nice…those are words that I never thought would leave my mouth…anyhow, when will you two make up?"

It was Reoko's turn to sigh. "I don't know how Reika will react…she pops up a whole lot. It's really up to Shiori…I'm just afraid that Reika will figure out and decide to emerge without permission." It was apparent that Reika was dormant because Reoko dared to say her name.

"And if Reika emerges, I'm afraid that Natsumi will too…no matter how dormant she is, and no matter how hard Shiori tries to contain her. And I'm afraid of what Natsumi will do, but you know what I'm afraid of most? I'm afraid time is running out."  
Reoko sighed. "If Reika emerges, she emerges. She's not that bad really, just anti-demon and anti-man…" Reoko sweat dropped. "You know, I can try to reason with her.." Reoko suggested.

"You could…have you tried finding out Reika's feelings for her sister? I'm trying with Shiori, but Natsumi rarely emerges, and when she does its usually in the heat of battle. I just have to say, it's harder than it sounds to convince Shiori to mess with that, she interrogates some of the most dangerous people in the world! She murdered Hitler and made it look like suicide!"

Reoko sighed. "I don't think they really like each other…but deep down I know Reika loves her sister…Reika's just a goody good and is appalled that Natsumi broke some rules… Rules were meant to be broken, that's why we went down the well." Reoko muttered the last part.

"And for doing so I'm glad you did. So what do you say, Reoko? We try to get not only Natsumi and Reika back together, but you and Shiori also?"

Reoko smiled and said, "I guess. I'll talk to Reika. Wish me luck. It will be a real hell battle. Talking sense into a 15 year old is like trying tot each a baby to use a computer." Reoko laughed slightly.

"And I'll try not to end up like Shiori's delinquents…hopefully Natsumi, who is like 20, will listen to Shiori."

Reoko sweat dropped. "I think she's 17...or 18. I don't think she's that old." She then smiled. "Try your best. Oh, whatever you do, don't mention 7 of my 15 kids died."

"And don't mention that…5 died as an infant, 10 as young children, and 16 as teenagers…and don't mention…actually, just don't say anything remotely close to death, alright?" Kyo forced a laugh.

"Death death death…" Reoko chuckled.

"See you." Kyo chuckled and hung up.

"Yeah…bye." Reoko closed her phone and sighed. The battle with Reika was going to be crazy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was 5th period the next day, and Reoko had come prepared She sprayed the entire room with Febreze; literally, everything was coated with the stuff. She ran back to her desk, hiding the Febreze in a drawer.

Reoko smoothed out her black tank top and laughed, remembering the principals reaction to her outfit.

_Flashback_

Reoko jumped out of her convertible, jingling the keys in her hands. She had low top converse on, and a pair of tight Capri's.

"Mrs.Hitsuboshi? Oh my! I thought you were one of the students. Please stick to something more casual." The principal had just stepped out of his car.

Reoko stuck her tongue out. "No." And she walked away from him. He couldn't fire her, she was the best English 4 teacher there was.

_End Flashback_

Reoko heard one of her male students speak as he walked to his seat. "It smells like Febreze."

"That's because you smell. Use some deodorant." Reoko told him bluntly, an annoyed look on her face.

He looked shocked, and sat asking everyone around him if he smelled.

Takiko then opened the door. The boy immediately ran up to her. "Do I smell Takiko-san?" Takiko blinked at him a couple times.

"Do I have to answer?" She asked him.

He sighed and slapped forehead.

"If _you_ say I do, then it must be true! Can you come shopping with me to find a good smell for me? Please?" Takiko started to laugh.

"You know I can't do that! It's just wrong if I do it. I'll purposely make you get a girly scent out of temptation. I don't feel like playing tricks at the moment." Takiko walked past him and to her seat. The boy sighed, realizing she made a point.

A couple students walked in followed by Rimundo. He stopped and took a whiff. He glanced at Reoko. "Did you decide to give the room a bath?" He asked, clearly amused by Reoko's actions.

Reoko turned red, and exclaimed, "Febreze smells better than any of the kids that are in my class…" She then muttered, "Especially you…"

Susan suddenly walked in, brushing past Rimundo as if he wasn't there. "The room smells lovely Hitsuboshi-sensei." She said as she sat.

Reoko suddenly looked annoyed. "Yeah, better than that cheap perfume you wear. Now stop being a suck up."

Susan turned red, and looked down at her desk.

Rimundo smiled slightly, trying to hold back a chuckle. He then promptly strode to his seat, and sat down without a glance to Takiko. Takiko grumbled something along the lines of, "I hate it when men are so stubborn," before she turned to say something to Rimundo. Suddenly the bell rang and Rimundo let out a breath he had been holding, and Takiko growled, getting annoyed with his behavior and turned to the front.

Reoko got up from her desk and began to write down vocabulary words on the chalk board. When she turned, she spoke rapid English to them and smiled. All the class gave her was this confused look.

"What? Are you guys deaf?!" She exclaimed. "Do what I said!"

"Um, you went too fast we-"The boy that had been speaking was cut off by an annoyed Reoko.

"Oh I'm sorry, this isn't the retarded class." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Now, get out some paper and write these vocabulary words down!" She barked.

Takiko gave her the look of, 'you-are-completely-insane' before she looked down at her paper and began to write. Reoko smiled pleasantly at the class, despite her outburst.

Of course, Susan was the first to finish. She skipped up and handed her paper to Reoko. Reoko gave her a sarcastic smile before putting the paper down on her desk.

Rimundo was the second to finish. As he handed the paper to Reoko, he didn't meet her eyes. Reoko glanced at his paper, and her eyes widened. His hand writing was elegant, like something you would find on a historical document. She hesitantly put it on top of Susan's messy scrawl.

Takiko was the next to finish. She handed Reoko the paper with an unsure smile, making sure she did not make contact with Reoko.

Reoko looked at her paper. It was neat, more modern cursive.

Suddenly the door busted open, and a set of twins entered the room. Both of them were extremely handsome, causing a few gasps from the girls. They had short black hair and stunning violet blue eyes. They both wore black skinny jeans with black t-shirts. The t-shirt sleeves were cut off, revealing their muscular arms.

"Reoko-chan!" One of them exclaimed, running over to the desk and hugging her tightly.

"Kazuki Kaden!" She exclaimed, appalled that her had called her by her first name in front of the students.

"It smells like Febreze Koko-chan." The other boy walked forward with a grin on his face.

"Hotaka Hayden!" She exclaimed. It was obvious that he was the more laid back of the two.

"Stop calling me by my first name!" Reoko scolded them. "You should be calling me Okaa-chan or Hitsuboshi-sensei. I would appreciate the latter while I'm at work."

"Sorry Ka-chan…"Kazuki replied.

"Hey, didn't a Tero Hitsuboshi go here last year?" A boy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, and he was going out with a Reoko to…" A girl said. "He called her Koko-chan too…"

Reoko blushed furiously. "HOW WEIRD." She practically yelled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko walked out of the school, heading down the stone steps. Once again, Takiko missed her chance to convince him to come home.

Takiko snapped out of her thoughts when a honk blared over the crowd.

There Shiori sat in her orange-red Camaro convertible. A couple of boys whistled, some were flocking over, poking the car. Shiori glared daggers at the boys, and they immediately backed off.

Takiko smiled at her mother brightly and hopped into the passenger seat. (the top was down) She greeted her Mother. "Hey Mom, you are out of work early today."

"I actually didn't go, I had Crin hold the fort today."

"Oh no, not Crin…"

"Crin actually does a good job, surprisingly."

Shiori stared up the car and drove off. After a moments silence, Takiko started to talk about her day.

"…And then my weird English teacher was making fun of us." Shiori laughed.

"Oh, her again? Did you ever find out her name?"

"Yes, actually."

"What is it?"

"Uh…Hitsuboshi Reoko…"

Shiori slammed on the brakes of her car in the middle of the street.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Dang two chapters in one day and still going:D anyhow, please review! oh and btw, This story will have character cross overs. Rimundo and Takiko are from Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden, a REALLY good series by Yuu Watase. i encourage you to read this series. But Edward won't recomend the origional Fushigi Yugi...the origional was one of the authors very fist stories, but has been great ever since! GENBU KAIDEN ROCKS!!!!**

**Alice**

**BWHAHAHAHA! -Don Kanoji style- Tamahome...Miaka -furious giggles- Oh dear. Yes, well review pleasez0rz. Cause you love me. I'm Edward Cullen. Who doesn't love me?**

**Edward. **

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

Reoko ran out of the school, and hugged her car again. "I missed you!!!" Reoko exclaimed. She climbed in, an extremely happy look on her face. Even though the twins had revealed her first name, it didn't matter. Kazuki's mate, Aika , was finally pregnant. Reoko wanted more grandchildren…she only had 5, surprisingly.

She parked her car in her driveway, and ran into her house. She suddenly whipped out her cell phone, realizing the severity of Takiko knowing her full name. she dialed Kyo's number, and held the phone to her ear.

The phone rang a couple times, and Kyo picked it up. "Hello Reoko." He answered. He must have been at work. Kyo was a lawyer, a stay in one place lawyer, which made things probably more convenient for Shiori.

"Hey, Takiko knows my full name." Reoko told him bluntly, hoping he would get it.

Kyo sighed. "It was bound to happen."

Reoko smiled slightly. "Yeah…I was just warning you ahead of time."

"Great, now I get a lecture from Shiori…"Kyo sounded aggravated.

Reoko laughed. "Who else is she going to rant to? One of her prime suspects?" Reoko joked.

Kyo groaned. "It's just as bad as getting the snot beat out of you."

Reoko laughed again. "She get's it from our Dad." She shrugged. "Well, call me later and tell me how things go, okay?"

"Alright, I will." Kyo hung up the phone, and Reoko flipped her phone shut.

Reika suddenly spoke. _I'm bored…let me out. _

_No, not yet. I need to talk to you. _Reoko headed up stairs.

_What is it? Is someone bothering you? _Reika asked.

_No. _Reoko walked into her room, plopping herself onto the bed. _I know who your sister's incarnation is. _She stated bluntly. Reoko gasped in pain as she felt Reika's miko powers raging inside of her.

_Who is it? Tell me! _Reika exclaimed.

_No. You need to listen to me. Natsumi fell in love, how is that a crime? I would've done the exact same thing! _Reoko exclaimed. _I know you love your sister, so just support her decisions. _

Reika and Reoko argued for about an hour; Reika tried emerging, but Reoko kept her from doing so. The argument ended with Reoko verbally screaming at Reika. Reika agreed to cooperate, even though she didn't want to.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I don't know how this could have happened! I've tried to keep Reoko out of my children's live, but it's not working anymore!" Shiori complained from inside their walk in closet.

Kyo sat on the bed in his tuxedo, a bored look on his face. "Shiori, you can't keep Reoko away anymore, you know that."

"NO I DON'T know that! Reoko can't transform, not yet." Shiori walked out of the closet in a shimmering black dress that ended at the knees. It had spaghetti straps and it hugged Shiori's curves perfectly. Her hair was put up in curls, two wispy strands hanging in her face. Around her neck was the diamond ring that Kyo had given to her in the eighteen hundreds.

Kyo stood and walked over to Shiori. "Whatever happens, prepare Natsumi for the worst, just in case, but can we please enjoy the party without you two, as in Natsumi, arguing?"

"Yes, it may be bad if Natsumi comes around." Shiori laughed, tugging him toward the door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko sighed, grading the last vocabulary sheet. She threw her pen down onto the kitchen table. "Done!" Reoko exclaimed happily.

She suddenly felt Tero hug her from behind the chair, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Reoko removed his arms, and stood form her chair. She turned and hugged Tero tightly.

"Hey, we're all alone tonight.." Tero had picked her up and lay her down on the table. He looked down at her, leaning in and kissing her.

Reoko pushed him away. "No I'm not in the mood…"

Tero looked at her, a defeated look on his face. "What?!" He exclaimed, backing off in disbelief.

Reoko stood, and headed towards the stairs. "Just…not tonight. I'm tired. School sucks." She told him.

Tero and Reoko usually never got anymore alone time, and when they did, they didn't waste a second of it. It was really weird of her to refuse anything he offered her, especially after a hard day's work.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori leaned against the table with the punch bowl, growling a bit. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Sometimes she would get some nagging feeling that things weren't going right, and each time that she did, it usually was exactly how it felt.

Kyo strode over to her, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Shiori?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Shiori scowled. "I'm getting that vibe again, that's what's wrong." She muttered. Kyo sighed.

"Why can't we enjoy time together without something coming up? Can't we…you know, have fun?"

Shiori glared at him. "Kyo, we are at a party for gosh sakes, we can't do that here!" She nudged him in the chest. He laughed.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. I was trying to get you to come dance with me, but if you WANT to do that…" He earned a smack over the head.

"Fine, we will dance." Shiori smiled, deciding to let it go.

Kyo grabbed her wrist and led her out to the dance floor. Musicians played their strings, people waltzed around them. Kyo wrapped his arms around Shiori's waist, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his fresh wild berry scent.

Kyo guided her, and she followed him without a complaint. Shiori breathed deeper, taking in his scent, letting it fill her head with silly thoughts….

Shiori snapped away From her thoughts and Kyo when the explosion came. It had been so sudden…one second she had been enjoying the evening, the next something had blown up. People started to scream and panic, running for the exits. Shiori let them go, even though she knew that panicking people equaled bad results.

Shiori whirled around, looking for the source of the explosion. The wall directly behind her was completely blown apart, and there stood Chinatsu in black jeans, black tank top, and black boots, smiling the smile that Shiori had grown to despise.

"Why hello Shiori dear, how are you? Is Natsumi around, by chance?" Shiori scowled, throwing Kyo a look that said, "Get out of here", to which he gladly obeyed. Fights between Natsumi and Chinatsu got pretty ugly…

"Why can't you just use the front door like everyone else?" Shiori growled.

"Because that is just too boring, and you know me, I like to show up in style!"

"What do you want, Chinatsu?"

"Oh the usual, I want to take over your soul so that I can gain complete power once more and destroy a bunch of things, blah, blah, blah. Would you like to know how your daughter Hikari is doing?" Chinatsu smiled. Shiori winced. Shiori had children who died from discovering their powers, but usually they died after a couple hours of horrible pain. But occasionally her children that discovered their powers were able to live normally for a long period of time. Very rarely would her own child turn against her…Hikari was the fifth child to have turned against her.

"No answer, huh Shiori-Chan? Well, she is doing fine, and is very much alive. Too bad she's on my side, huh?" Chinatsu laughed. Shiori scowled.

"So are you going to bring out Natsumi or what, Shiori?" Chinatsu smirked. Shiori hated giving into her enemies, but with this enemy, Shiori had no choice.

_Natsumi, I need you…_ Shiori called within her mind.

_I know, I can feel her presence from miles away, Shiori-Chan. I'll do my best. _Natsumi answered back. Shiori felt the familiar aura surround her, and Shiori gave into it, letting her consciousness fall into the dark black prison that Natsumi normally occupied…

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko was upstairs in her and her mate's room, laying on their bed. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her day.

_I can't take it anymore! I need to breathe! _Reika suddenly exclaimed.

Reoko suddenly felt Reika's miko powers boiling in her body, and she groaned. Normally, Reoko would fight back, but, she was too tired too.

_Yeah whatever you big baby…_Reoko thought.

_What? No fighting back? That's what usually makes it fun…_ Reika said to her.

They switched places, Reika emerging into the real world. Reoko's original body shrank to Reika's size, which was 5'4 and 110 lbs. Her eyes lost their blue tint to them, becoming a radiant violet color. Reika looked down at the clothes Reoko had be wearing, a disgusted look on her face. The capris that Reoko had been wearing, were now baggy and more pant like. The tank top's sleeves were falling off of her shoulders, and Reika got up from the bed, running over to the closet. She looked around for a small stack of clothes that Reoko usually kept reserved for when Reika decided to randomly emerge. Reika quickly changed into a knee length skirt with a floral pattern with a white background, and modest baby blue shirt. Reika examined herself in the floor length mirror, and smiled. "Everything is perfect! I love it! Except these piercings…and this tattoo. And this make up…" Reika ran into the bathroom, removing the make up Reoko had been wearing.

When she finished, she walked out and jumped onto the bed. It felt so good to be out of Reoko's head. There was nothing that pleased her more. She hugged a pillow, quite comfortable now. She heard the door open and she looked up at the door to see Tero.

"Reika?" He questioned.

She nodded. She didn't really like Tero…for obvious reasons.

Tero grinned, running over and jumping on the bed. He climbed over to Reika, and basically got on top of her. He loved messing with her. She was such a goody good. At times she was pretty awesome, but he wanted Reoko right now, and the only way to get her back out was to force Reika to go back in.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" Reika felt him pin her down by her shoulders. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOU!" She screamed. "REOKO LET ME OUT. SHE DIDN'T FIGHT IT. GET OFF!" Reika kicked him really hard where it hurt.

Tero let out a little 'oomph' like noise, and rolled over onto his side of the bed. "Oh, well this sucks." He said, wincing in pain.

Reika danced off the bed, running towards the exit of her hosts bedroom. "You're a monster! I don't understand how girls can…"She refused to say anything else, she just turned a deep red. "….stupid boys!" She exclaimed, running out of the open door and slamming it behind her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Natsumi dodged the laser-like light that had been aimed for her body. Natsumi's black hair was naturally longer than Shiori's so when they had switched places, her up do had gotten longer and not as tight fitted, and when she had begun fighting, her hair was falling out of the arrangement, curled strands falling across her face. Natsumi glared ferociously with her blue-grey eyes, a snarl formed on her beautiful features. Cuts were on Natsumi's body…cuts that would later affect Shiori. _I'm sorry Shiori-Chan, I tried not to get hurt…_Natsumi thought, even though she knew that Shiori wouldn't hear. One of her spaghetti straps had snapped, so one corner of her dress drooped.

"Natsumi, you aren't getting tired, are you?" Chinatsu cooed, amused by Natsumi's panting. So far Natsumi had done block and dodge. Natsumi smiled, feeling power rage within her.

"I'm only just started…" Power burst from Natsumi, the power surge blowing apart the ballroom. The gigantic chandler that had been above them snapped, and came tumbling to the ground. Chinatsu barley dodged the chandler.

"I see…" Chinatsu chuckled, sending out her own power surge at the same time that Natsumi had. The power surges knocked together, each bouncing off of each other creating an even bigger blast that covered the whole building. If Natsumi and Chinatsu hadn't been immortal, they would have killed each other right then and there. Thankfully, Natsumi had time to put up a shield before she was torn to shreds, but she did not escape un injured. Her belly had been slashed, deep blood making dark red rivers on the black dress.

Chinatsu had gotten her shield up a second after Natsumi had, and had even more various cuts on her body. When their shields were down, they each examined the damage. They had literally torn the building to shreds. So not only could they have been ripped apart, they also could have been flattened by random broken pieces of the building. Natsumi could hear frantic screaming and the sound of sirens in the distance, and she cursed under her breath.

Chinatsu smiled. "I guess we will have to settle this later, huh Natsumi? So long." Chinatsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WAIT--" Natsumi ran forward, but it was too late. She could no longer feel Chinatsu's presence.

Natsumi stood in the mist of the rubble, groaning irritably.

"I can't believe she got away again…" Natsumi muttered, using her demon speed to get out of the rubble and race into the night before the cops found her. After running for quite a while, Natsumi stopped in a deserted park. She sat down on the bench and sighed, taking in the air around her. No one was around, so that meant no witnesses. Natsumi reluctantly brought Shiori back to consciousness in her own body.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika ran down into the kitchen, her footsteps echoing off the floor in the almost empty house. She ran to the refrigerator, and opened it. She kneeled down, looking the bottom drawer where Reoko kept most of the sweets and yummies she knew that Reika liked. She opened the draw, freaking out when she saw the jello cups. Reaching in, she grabbed the jello cup, and closed the door. She closed the refrigerator door, a happy smile on her face. She rummaged through a drawer in the counter that was by the refrigerator, and grabbed a spoon. She opened the jello cup, stuck her spoon in, and took out a glob of jello. She giggled as she moved the spoon around and watched the jello jiggle.

"Bye bye green goo!" She exclaimed, putting into her mouth, a happy expression on her face.

"Why do you love jello so much?" She heard Tero's voice from where she stood by the silverware drawer.

She looked back at him. "MY JELLO." She said, looking at him like a selfish child.

Tero rolled his eyes, and sat down at the table where Reoko had been grading papers. "You know, pudding is sooo much better." Tero grinned, knowing her opinion on pudding.

"BLEH! Pudding is icky…"She leaned against the counter, eating another spoonful of jello.

"Whatever, I just want Reoko back." Tero whined, slamming his head down onto the table.

"After I eat my jello I might go back." Reika said, digging her spoon into the jello.

Usually when Reika was out, she was out for days, maybe weeks on end. It was really a nuisance.

"What about Reoko's class?!" Tero knew she was bluffing.

"I can teach English better than she can!" Reika exclaimed.

"The kids will notice it's not her! You're too short, your eyes are a different color and," He pointed to her chest. "They're too small!"

Reika threw her spoon and empty jello cup at him. "HYA!" She exclaimed.

Tero dodged the spoon, and the jello cup didn't go very far. "Reika, please, go back before tomorrow morning."

Reika rolled her eyes. "Fine…"She grumbled, heading to the fridge for another jello cup.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori gasped out in pain, holding her bleeding stomach. She needed Ayame and her magical healing powers of doom, as she liked to call them. Slowly, Shiori allowed herself to move off the bench. She tried to stand up, but she immediately sat down on the cold ground. Rain started to pelt her head, drenching her tattered black dress. Blood dribbled off of her body and into the puddles around her. She gulped, a sick feeling in her stomach.

Carefully she leaned back against the bench, breathing deeply, trying to get the pain under control. She suddenly growled in frustration, her fingers grabbing at the charm bracelet on her right wrist. Carefully, without breaking it, she slipped it easily off her hand and tossed it onto the stone pathway she sat on. Her human ears were replaced with her black dog ears. She wiggled them, glad for the space.

Shiori sighed and looked into the sky, watching as rain fell down to pelt her face lightly. The pain started to get worse, and Shiori squinted her eyes shut, and clutched her stomach wound tightly. This was one of the reasons why she didn't like letting Natsumi out, she would also get some of the damage later.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika heard the rain outside, and her eyes lit up. "RAIN!" She screeched, throwing her jello cup in the trash and her spoon in the sink. "I'm going to go run around in the rain okay?" She said to Tero, who's head was on the table.

"Don't get lost. I don't want to go looking for you in the rain you dope." He told her, though it was kind of muffled from the table.

"I know my way around you poopy pants!" Reika exclaimed, running for the front door.

_Poopy pants? No ones called me that since kindergarten…_ Tero thought with a chuckle.

Reika ran around in the rain outside, feeling the water pelt down on her. It had been a long time since she had ran around in the rain. She ran towards the gate, and pressed some numbers in a key pad. The gate opened, and she ran out towards the street. She was singing joyfully for she was going to park. She loved the park. She didn't care that she was too old to go play. She raced into the park, and she saw Shiorion the bench.

Reika saw her tattered clothes, and that she had the look of pain on her stomach. She then saw the ears. She felt hatred rising up in her, but then she remembered Reoko's words from their argument: _I'm a hanyou, but I'm good, aren't I? _

Reika sighed, and smiled. _I guess I can give this a chance._ She walked over to Shiori slowly, seeing the wounds on her. "Excuse me?" Her voice was soft and sweet. "Would you like some help?"

Shiori tried to smile at Reika, but then winced in pain. "Some how I doubt you can…" Shiori spoke, her voice not as strong as it used to be. She stared at the girl before her. "…I have someone who can help me…but she lives a bit far away…" Shiori tried to stand again, but fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her body. The girl stared at her for a long time.

"What is your name?" The girl Asked Shiori. Shiori shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, you won't ever see me again." Shiori started to crawl toward a lamp post.

Reika quirked an eyebrow. The woman had guts, that's for sure…but she was stubborn too. Reika watched as Shiori grabbed the lamp post and started to use it as a crutch as she tried to stand.

"I don't think you should do that…" Reika said bluntly, her eyes looking down at the ground. There a glimmering charm bracelet sat. "Is this your charm bracelet?" Reika asked, bending down to pick it up.

"Yea…you probably noticed the ears, am I right?" the woman didn't wait for Reika's answer, "I use it to cover them. With that on, I'm just a normal woman working in Tokyo Japan."

Reika started to head toward Shiori. "What happened?" Reika asked, as she handed Shiori the bracelet. Shiori stared at the bracelet, obviously knowing that if she reached out to get it she would fall flat on her face. Shiori snatched it from Reika's fingers with her teeth.

"Actually I would like to know that myself." Shiori answered around the bracelet. Suddenly Shiori lost her grip and she slipped down the pole.

Reika chuckled slightly, looking down at Shiori. "I guess you don't have that great of a memory, huh?" She teased.

Shiori just glared at her.

It didn't phase Reika at all. She was used to the glares she got from Tero, and she knew how to piss him off real good. Reika suddenly held her hand out to Shiori, and she smiled. "I know I don't look strong, but I am. I promise you. It's my duty to help those in need." She was not lying, you could tell.

Shiori stared at her hand. Slowly, she lifted her own hand, but hesitated before grabbing it firmly. Reika pulled her up with ease, supporting most of Shiori's weight. "Where to?" Reika asked, looking at her.

For the first time, Reika got a good look at Shiori. Her wide, blue grey eyes, her black hair falling out of her up do and plastering onto her face…

"Before we go anywhere I think I need to put my bracelet back on. Humans…don't take kindly to Hanyou's." Shiori pulled on her bracelet and Reika watched as her dog ears disappeared, only to be replaced by human ones. "Alright…do you know the dance hall, maybe a couple blocks away?" Reika nodded. "I left my mate--or husband, whatever you want to call him-- back there, He's probably looking for me somewhere close to there. He can take me to Ayame."

Reika thought for a second. "I think so…I don't really get out a lot. I'm usually uh, locked up inside." It was true in a different sort of sense.

Shiori gave her a weird look. "What about school?" Shiori asked.

"I'm home schooled." Reika lied, smiling. "I was really sick all the time when I was little and….I don't want to go to a public school."

Shiori pointed the way to go the dance hall, and Reika nodded, walking Shiori there. She smiled, and thought, _I guess she's okay…maybe I really should hear Natsumi out…_ Reika thought. She really wasn't planning on listening to Reoko, but she knew that Tero knew how to force Reika back in, so either way, it wouldn't of mattered cause Tero would've locked her back up.

"So what do you do?" Reika asked Shiori. Shiori started to chuckle, her face twisting into a look of pain, but Shiori ignored it.

"I do a lot of protecting for the rest of the humans from the bad dudes, lets just say that." Reika turned a corner and started down the alley way. "So wounds like this happen…I just don't like it when it happens. Usually I am close enough to family…but for some reason THIS time I wasn't anywhere close to family connections." Reika looked a bit confused, seeing as the girl that leaned against her seemed to be speaking to herself more than she was to her.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Reika laughed. Shiori blushed furiously.

"Not all the time…just when I need to calm down…"

"You seem calm to me."

"Meh, that's only because I'm used to this kind of thing. Wake up and what do you know? I've got some gaping hole somewhere. Its really great, you should try it sometime." Shiori sarcastically said, making Reika laugh. They turned a corner, and Reika made out the figure of a man frantically running around the street, calling out something she couldn't quite understand over the rumble of the thunder over their heads. The woman in her arms started to get excited.

"That's him, that's him!" She cried happily, her blue grey eyes filled with a longing.

"Do you think you can stand on your own now?" Reika asked, knowing that demons healed fast. Shiori nodded her head furiously. Reika let go of Shiori carefully. Shiori wobbled a bit, but she seemed like she could handle it. She started to run forward, but stopped and turned to Reika, a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" she bowed politely to Reika, and turned once more.

"You didn't tell me your name!" Reika called after the woman. The woman looked back over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what; if we ever meet up again, I'll tell you who I am, sound good?" Reika nodded and watched as the woman dashed down the street at human pace and hug the man from behind. The man turned and from what Reika could see, he heaved a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms securely around the woman, whispering something in her ear.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**So once again, we do not own any of the series, just what is written down here:3 anyhow, so please review! and if you have sugestions, please send them with the review!**

**Alice**

**(edward; memmmmmmmm...)**

**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

10 minutes later Reika walked up the driveway of Reoko's home. She walked into the house, soaking wet. "Tero?" She called out softly. "Could you get me a towel?" .

She heard Tero rustling around upstairs, and she smiled. _I guess…I understand now. Love is really a wonderful thing…I just wonder why I couldn't see that. _She had done a lot of thinking while walking back to the house.

Tero ran down the stairs, a defeated look on his face. "Aw! You're all wet! Man, now I'm going to have to clean this up…"He grumbled handing her the towel.

Reika took the towel and moved so Tero could mop up the wet spot. She dried herself off and watched him, thinking _I guess I can see why Reoko chose him…he really is a good guy. I've never seen anyone happier than those two when they're together…_

Tero looked up at her from where he was mopping. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her, a little bewildered.

Reika suddenly started to cry. "I've been so stupid!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I've been so bitter about men and demons that I couldn't see the good things that were right in front of my face!" She buried her face in the towel.

Tero finished his mopping quickly, and threw the mop into the broom closet. He went over to her, and put his arm around her. "Calm down…it's okay. You're only 15...realizing this type of stuff is natural." He said.

"I didn't realize how happy I could've been!" She suddenly hugged Tero, and cried into his shirt.

He was a little astounded. She had never gotten this close to him. "I think you should think this over…and let Reoko come back…okay?" He said.

Reika nodded, and he suddenly felt Reoko's body growing back to it's original height. "Welcome back."

"Huh? Why are my eyes are all wet…? Wait, was she crying?" Reoko looked up at Tero with her violet blue eyes.

He nodded. "Come on, let's go to bed…you have school in the morning."

Reoko nodded, and let him carry her up the stairs.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was 5th period the next day, and Reoko was really annoyed. Reika had been bawling and crying inside her head all day. She had the worst migraine ever, meaning that she would probably be even more rude and reckless today. She put her head on her desk, trying to ignore the pain.

"Are you okay Hitsuboshi-sensei?" She heard a boy ask her.

Reoko looked up at him with an extremely scary face. "No. Now sit down." She commanded.

The boy gulped and did as he was told.

Takiko walked into the room with an annoyed look on her face as Rimundo followed her, interrogating her. "Are you sure that Shiori-Chan is alright?" Rimundo asked, concern written all over his face. Takiko sighed irritably and turned around sharply.

"For crying out loud, of COURSE mom is alright! Ayame took care of her, she's good as new, end of story!" Takiko huffed and turned away, throwing a quick "Good morning," at Reoko as she headed toward her seat. Rimundo scowled at Takiko, muttering to himself as he too followed after Takiko without a word to Reoko.

Reoko suddenly started to groan in pain. Takiko and Rimundo's scents were driving her migraine crazy. She suddenly exclaimed in a very irritated fashion, "Rimundo, you smell. Get out of my classroom."

Rimundo shot her a look of pure disbelief. "Wait, what happened?" Rimundo asked, clearly confused. A couple girls sighed disappointedly, others shot glares at Reoko, but she ignored them.

"You smell, get out of my classroom…and you too, Takiko." Takiko's expression became shocked.

"Wait, how are we going to…?" Takiko asked, clutching her folder tightly.

"I'll deal with that later! Now get out NOW!" Reoko pointed to the door, and the grumbling two stood and headed out of the classroom.

Reoko smiled when Rimundo whispered, "I think Mrs. Hitsuboshi has a strange obsession with the way people smell…" Takiko nodded in response as they walked out the door.

Reoko groaned, her head still hurt really bad. "Someone go get me an aspirin." She said, picking her head from the desk. She saw Susan getting up and suddenly exclaimed, "SOMEONE EXCEPT SUSAN." She then pointed to the boy that she said had smelled the other day. "Go get me an aspirin Arata." She commanded him, putting her head back down on the desk.

He nodded, and stood, running outside the classroom towards the nurses office.

They sat their for a minute or two in silence, waiting for Reoko to began teaching. She pulled her head up from her desk. "Oh, yeah, free day. I don't feel good. Do whatever you like, except bother me." Reoko put her head back on her desk. She listened for a while, and she heard 2 girls chattering to each other.

"What is wrong with her? She looks horrible…"

"Yeah…I wonder if she's hung over?"

"Probably, she looks like the type that would go out drinking late at night and sell herself for extra money."

Reoko looked up suddenly, glaring at the girl who had said that. She suddenly turned in her chair, grabbed a piece of chalk, and threw it at the girl. "HYA!" She screamed. The girl freaked out as the chalk hit her in the face.

"What was that for Hitsuboshi-sensei!?" She exclaimed.

"COME UP TO THE BOARD AND START WRITING IN ENGLISH 'I MUST NOT TELL LIES'!" Reoko exclaimed, now extremely irritated.

The girl picked up the chalk, and walked over to the board. "How many times?" She grumbled unhappily.

"Until the end of class you big brat." Reoko said, putting her head back down on her desk.

_Oh Reoko! I'm so stupid! _Reika bawled.

"ARGH! SHUT UP AND STOP WHINING!" Reoko suddenly screamed unhappily. She couldn't take Reika's bawling anymore, so she started banging her head on the desk.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori sat in her office, its walls tinted glass. She looked at her papers and rubbed her head in frustration. Chinatsu wasn't anywhere. All she could find were the local thugs…but they were already getting taken care of by one of her employees. Her job was to hunt down the big bad wolves that ran around on the streets.

But there weren't any to catch, and Shiori was getting bored. She slammed her head into the desk, letting out a groan.

"Mom, I don't recommend you do that to yourself." Shiori recognized the voice to be her son Hikaru. She looked up at him. A month ago he had looked exactly how she used to look before Natsumi. "Ayame fixed you up just last night, please don't make her come back."

Shiori smiled at him. "How have you been, Hikaru? And how is your girlfriend?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

"She's fine." Hikaru answered, pushing his black hair out of his face, his gold eyes piercing. He was going out with a cat demon. Thankfully Shiori's hate for cat demons had somewhat faded after another one of her kids had mated with a cat demon.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Shiori asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm going to take over for a while; you need a break. I mean, you just recovered from a battle." Hikaru told her, moving forward.

"That isn't necessary…"

"Yes it is, mom. Crin wants you anyways."

"What for?"

"I don't know, this is Crin! Her idea of a birthday present for my sixth birthday was teaching me how to throw candy at pedestrians." Hikaru shivered and Shiori laughed, remembering that.

"Alright then…call me if you need me."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was the end of school, and during her free period, she had managed to convince Reika to forgive herself and stop bawling. She still had a headache. As she headed out to her car she suddenly saw a very familiar looking Audi Cabriolet sitting next to her convertible corvette. "Akihiro!?" She exclaimed as she saw her 2nd oldest child and son running towards the car.

"Hi Mom!" He exclaimed, his thick ear length black hair waving around his face. "They just sacked the old gym teacher, so I applied and I got the job! Isn't that great?" He asked, flashing her a dazzling smile. He was bound to become one of the most popular teachers in school, unlike Reoko…who was bound to become the most infamous. He had dazzling emerald green eyes that glimmered with happiness.

"Oh that's great! How is Haruki? What about my darling grandchild, Hiro?" She asked. Akihiro had just successfully had a child with Haruki about 5 months ago.

"They're just fine! We might come by for a visit some time! Haruki's going to go back to work again soon." Akihiro said, leaning against the Audi.

"Oh that's great," Reoko smiled, "now you can buy your own car." She had a menacing look on her face as she stared at the Audi.

Akihiro laughed. "Uh, yeah whatever Mom." He hopped into the car, rolling down the window to yell at her. "Bye Mom! See you tomorrow!" He exclaimed as he drove off.

Reoko grumbled under her breath, jumping into her convertible. It was a beautiful day, so she let the top down. She drove out of the school parking lot, thinking about nothing in particular until she heard sirens behind her. "OH SNAP! IT'S DA PO PO!" She exclaimed as she pulled over, just to aggravate them.

Her nick name had done thee trick; the police man came over with a annoyed look. "Miss? Are you aware that you are driving a stolen car? I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take you down to the station for interrogation. I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car with your hands behind your head. You have the right to remain silent, whatever you say can and will be used in the court of law."

Reoko just stared at him with that look of disbelief. She suddenly picked up an old untouched newspaper, and threw it at the cop. It him in the face, and she hit the gas a little, making the car move forward about 5 feet. "BWHAHA! IT'S OFFICIALLY A HIT AND RUN!" She threw a thumbs up in the air. She really didn't care that she was in trouble with cops. She could usually buy her way out of things when she got in trouble with them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko sat in the dark room. The only objects in the room was a table, a tape recorder and a mirror. Reoko yanked on her hand cuff that was cuffed around her right wrist, the other cuff attached to the table that had been bolted into the ground.

She had been in there for about an hour, waiting for her interrogation. Apparently when you whack a cop in the face with a newspaper they get REALLY angry and send you to get interrogated as if you were some terrorist.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the door opened and a young woman walked into the room. She stood a little shorter than she; she had the appearance of a twenty year old, her soft skin a pale-ish color. Her blue-grey eyes looked down at some paper. "Stupid low-rank cop…I can't read a thing!" She growled as she shut the door behind her, the door locking shut. Reoko gasped, and her gasp caught the attention of the woman; Shiori.

Shiori stared at her with a bewildered look at first, then after a second of letting it sink in, her eyes became panicked, her face an unnatural shade of white. She stood, frozen to the floor.

Reoko stared for a minute, and suddenly began to laugh at this situation. If she could roll on the floor laughing, she would, but unfortunately she was cuffed to the table. "How funny, I hit someone in the face with a newspaper and I instantly become a criminal. I find that amusing. I just wish it was you I had hit in the face with the newspaper." Reoko smiled brightly. It was like she was disregarded that they hadn't talked to each other in 500 years. In a way, she had always felt connected to Shiori because of Kyo. She looked at the piece of paper. "It probably says: Stolen car, called us 'da po po', hit and run…with a newspaper.'" She nodded.

Shiori raised her eyebrows. "I leave you alone for 500 years, and you become a criminal…" Shiori muttered, reluctantly sitting down in the chair.

"Aw! Shiori-chan you know I don't steal!" Reoko then sat their for a minute. "Well okay, maybe there was that one time in High School but…that doesn't count!" Reoko exclaimed, pouting. "Bah, whatever. I went back to the shrine to get my car after I knew I our past selves had left for good. I guess Souta came back from his business trip and freaked out when he saw my car missing…" Reoko told her.  
Shiori stared at Reoko for quite a long time. "Yes, probably…I can't believe those low-ranked cops…they couldn't even handle one small interrogation!" Shiori growled irritably. "I will let you off for right now…NO MORE BEING A CRIMINAL!!!! This is a only one time deal…so go home."

"Can I karate chop them on the top of the head Shiori? Pleaassee?" Reoko suddenly whined, jingling her hands cuffs as she waited for Shiori to take them off. Shiori glanced at the cuffs and sighed, walking back over with a key.

"No, just go home and stay out of trouble."

"Aw…" Reoko whined, rubbing her wrists as Shiori uncuffed her. Reoko looked at Shiori for a minute then made shifty eyes. "HI-YA!" She karate chopped Shiori on the top of the head, giggling. She stood and ran quickly out of the interrogation room, calling behind, "I'll see you later Shiori!" She exclaimed.

Shiori shook her head. "No you won't, Reoko…"

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori burst into her house, yelling as loud as she could, "PACK THE STUFF, WE ARE MOVING!" Takiko and Night poked their heads out of the entertainment room.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Takiko asked, confused.

"Yea grandma, what crazy idea did you put into your head this time?" Night asked, laughing a bit. Shiori glared at him sternly, a low growl escaping her throat. Night backed down a bit.

"Don't call me grandma…lets just say…its complicated." Shiori told them, running up the spiral stair case and up to Kyo's office. He was on the phone, talking with a client.

"We need to talk." Shiori told him. He sighed and hung up with his client and looked at Shiori seriously.

"About what, dear?" he asked, his chin wresting on the palm of his hand.

"About where we are going to move." Shiori folded her arms over her chest. Kyo studied her for a couple seconds.

"Shiori, you met Reoko, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, and now we need to get the heck out of here…"

"No Shiori, we don't."

"Why?"

"Because its time you two made up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, Shiori your children aren't even aware of their family outside of just us. What about you mom and dad? Don't you want to see them? I have put up with this for 500 years, Shiori! I'm tired of it! I watched my family die, but YOU don't have to!"

"I will if Reoko transforms!"

"SHE ALREADY TRANSFORMED SHIORI!!!!"

Shiori's insides froze with shock. "W-what?"

"Shiori, she already transformed."

"How…did you know?"

"Shiori…I have been keeping contact with Reoko these past five hundred years." Shiori was silent, her stare filled with hurt. "I'm sorry Shiori, I know it was wrong of me to keep this from you…"

"You have been doing stuff behind my back for five hundred years?" Shiori repeated. Kyo nodded. Shiori shook her head, looking away from Kyo.

"Shiori…"

"Don't, just…stop. I'm not in the mood…I'm sleeping somewhere else tonight." Shiori informed him as she set off toward Ayame's place.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I GOT STOPPED BY DA PO PO!" Reoko exclaimed as she busted into her house with a happy smile.

Suddenly she heard various people chanting their traditional chant when someone was stopped by a cop. "OH NO NO IT'S DA PO PO!" It was followed by the sound of someone hitting a mini gong. Reoko laughed heartily, walking into the kitchen where she saw her 4th oldest child, who was also the 2nd oldest daughter. "Maiko! How've you been? Where's my grandchildren?" She asked her.

Maiko laughed at her mother, twirling a lock of long black hair around her finger. "Fumio is upstairs playing with your granddaughter Kameko and your grandson Katashi." She smiled, her emerald green eyes glittering. Maiko had a slender physique because she was a dancer. Maiko taught at her own dance studio almost everyday, spreading her unique style to those around her. Her children, Kameko and Katashi, were 3 years apart; Kameko was 3, and Katashi was 6.

Reoko heard Fumio running down the stairs, talking to the children he was holding in his arms. "Let's go see obaa-chan!" He exclaimed, smiling sweetly. "Obaa-chan!" She heard her granddaughter Kameko exclaim.

Fumio walked into the kitchen, setting the children down. Katashi and Kameko looked exactly like their mother, but nothing like poor Fumio. Fumio had dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Fumio was a half-demon just like his mate.

"Kameko! Katashi!" Reoko exclaimed, sweeping the two children up into her arms. "I missed you! I hope you two were being good for Mommy and Daddy!" Reoko hugged her grandchildren.

"We missed you too Obaa-chan!" Katashi exclaimed as she set them down.

"Go play now, Obaa-chan has important things to do." She told them. They both nodded and ran off. "I remember when you were that little Maiko. You were so cute." Reoko grinned, remembering the good times.

Maiko blushed. "Yeah, mhm." She said, watching Fumio follow his children up the stairs. "Hey, Dad came home early today. He's upstairs in your guys bedroom waiting for you." She told her mother.

"Okay!" Reoko exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She reached her bedroom and walked in. Tero was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily.

Reoko sweat dropped. He was sleeping apparently. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Reoko jumped on top of him, which startled him greatly.

"I DIDN'T START THE FIRE IN THE BATHROOM I SWEAR!" Tero screamed. "Oh…it's just you Reoko."

Reoko grinned, and leaned down, kissing him passionately. "What was it that you needed?" She asked him.

Tero thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, I thought you might have a migraine so I bought you some Nyquil…try not to drink it all from the bottle tonight though…"

When Reoko took medicine, she usually drank it straight from the bottle. Nyquil made her act kind of funny if she drank too much…which happened all the time. "Thanks!" Reoko exclaimed, rolling off of Tero. She suddenly whipped her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing Kyo's number. He probably already knew that she had run into Shiori, but she still wanted to check anyways.

The phone rang a couple times and Kyo picked up.

"You met Shiori, I know." he said in an irritated voice.

"Calm down Mr.Grumpypants." Reoko said calmly. "What happened? You think she got mad cause I karate chopped her on the head?" She teased lightly.

"HA we didn't even get to the part where we discussed what happened! She came in the house, said that we were moving, and she came up stairs, told me to get off the phone, and then she starts asking where we are going to move. But that's not why I'm upset…I told her we weren't moving, that we were staying here and that I wanted to have my children know their families, but she said she didn't want you to transform. So I told her that you had already transformed. She asked how, and I told her the truth about us communicating for the past five hundred years. She left the house, Reoko. I mean, I know where she is going, but to Ayame and her family, well…you know. Ayame cares deeply about her mother, who harbors inside of Shiori, and will do whatever Shiori says…I think."

Reoko made a raspberry type noise. "Kyo, you know Shiori. She's like my father, very nosy. So of course she was really hurt when she found out that you've been talking to me for the past 500 years so of course she's going to mope about it." Reoko rolled her eyes. "This is so typical." She muttered.

"I don't blame her, actually. I would be upset if she did something behind my back that I wasn't comfortable with. I guess that makes me a hypocrite, huh? What I think she's mostly upset about is you having already transformed. You know she didn't want you to bear the same burden. Knowing her, she probably knows more than anyone else what you went through. And that's what bugs her the most. The only thing you haven't experienced was…"

Reoko sighed. "I'm just shocked she didn't think I would transform through the course of 500 years…" She then added, "Please, go on."

"…I don't know if I should…but I guess I have no choice. You know how our kids died, right? Of course you do, that's a stupid question…but rarely we had a child who discovered their power and were still able to live for a longer period of time. Some of those children…ended up betraying our family. They ended up crossing over to Chinatsu's side. Right now…one of our daughter's is over there. For some reason, she hates Shiori more than anything. She actually purposely transformed for revenge against Shiori. We don't know what happened, we both raised her like any other child…but unfortunately…either way she betrayed us. Some of the family resents her, but the rest, including Shiori and I, just want her to come home."

Reoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How interesting. I don't really have any enemies…unless you count Reya but…everyone in my family hates her." Reoko laughed heartily. "Well, at least you two have had children who've survived their transformations. All of the ones that transformed did die…"Reoko's tone seemed a bit a sad, and she felt Tero grip her free hand. "Kyo, would you object coming to see your nieces and nephews over at my house?" Reoko suddenly asked.

"No…actually, would you object if I brought the children and grandchildren that are at my house right now? I know Shiori would get mad, but I feel strongly that they should know too."

Reoko smiled. "I am not a judge! So I can't object." She made a bad lawyer joke.

Tero gave her an annoyed laugh and she just giggled. "I wouldn't mind, I'll try to contact a few more of my children…some of them are hard to reach." She told him.

"Alright then, I'll be over in about an hour…some of my children are lazy butts surprisingly." Kyo laughed, listening as Reoko gave him her address before they said their goodbyes and he flipped his phone shut.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori drove her car up the mountain, passing a couple houses. It was the same mountain that Shiori had been taken to after her first transformation, and the mountain where Natsumi had once lived over a thousand years ago. The scenery hadn't changed much, the only difference was that the village now was stocked with modern houses instead of the huts that they used to live in five hundred years ago.

A couple of Natsumi's descendants waved at her as she drove past, smiles on their faces. Shiori smiled, knowing that she could name each of their names and talk about them as if they were part of her own family.

Finally Shiori pulled up to the gate of the castle at the very top of the mountain. Shiori waved at the guard and he smiled back, pushing the button that opened the gates. Shiori drove on through up the drive way. The castle had hardly changed. its appearance stayed the same, only with a drive way for cars and a electronic gate.

Shiori cut the engine and stepped out of the car, heading up the pathway to the gigantic castle that Natsumi had once lived in. Shiori didn't even have to knock, because one of Natsumi's descendants opened the door for her.

"I saw you coming a couple days ago, so we were prepared." She had long blonde hair that went past her waist, her blue grey eyes emotionless. She wore a black dress and carried a staff with a clear crystal ball on top of it.

"Good evening to you too, Masami." Shiori greeted as she stepped into the castle entry way. "Where is Ayame and the others?" Shiori asked. Masami was about to reply, but a manly voice interrupted her.

"She's upstairs playing DDR with Crin." Shiori turned to look up at Hikitsu who stood in the middle of the stair way. He smiled a bit at her, his blonde hair reaching just a little bit past his shoulders. His blue left eye was filled with a warmth that made Shiori relax a bit. His right eye was covered by an eye patch. Whenever someone looked into his right eye, they see part of their past that they didn't want to see.

"How are you, Hikitsu?" Shiori asked.

"I'm fine, Shiori, how about you?"

"I could be better." Shiori laughed.

"I see…how is my mother?" He was talking about Natsumi.

"Well you probably heard from Ayame that she somehow managed to cut me to shreds last night. For right now she is fine, but when I'm done talking to her, she probably won't be too happy."

"Please try not to antagonize my mother."

"I try not to, but it's a bit hard sometimes."

Shiori started to head up the stairs, briefly hugging Hikitsu on the way up. "I'm going to go see Ayame and Crin." She called over her shoulder as she turned the corner and ran down the hallway.

Soon she came upon the sounds of DDR and Ayame's laughter. "Hey Ayame, getting your butt beat by Crin again?" Shiori asked as she leaned against the doorway. Ayame looked over at Shiori and smiled brightly. "And I also see that you dyed your hair. You lost your bet with Crin, huh?" Shiori snickered.

Ayame used to have wavy black hair, but now she had wavy silver hair. But she looked good, so that's all that mattered. Her blue-grey eyes danced wildly as she looked at Shiori. "Hello to you too Shiori-Chan!" She laughed. Crin must have finished the song because she jumped off the DDR pad and ran over to Shiori.

"SHIORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAME TO SEE US!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU GOING TO STAY OVER AND MAKE BROWNIES WITH US? HUH? WILL YOU, WILL YOU?!" Shiori laughed and hugged Crin back.

"Of course, Crin, just please don't teach my children to throw spike balls at the ice cream man, alright?" Crin remembered that situation and laughed giddily.

FLASH BACK;

Crin and Rita walked along the sidewalk on a blistering hot summer day. "Hey want to get some ice cream?" Crin asked Rita. Rita shrugged in response as the Ice cream man pulled over on the other side of the street.

Crin started to pull Rita across the street to the ice cream truck, and as soon as they got there, the ice cream man speed away. "WAIT I WANT MY ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crin yelled. After growling a bit, Crin turned to Rita. "We got to get revenge." Rita Shrugged.

"I guess that could be fun…."

LATER:

Crin and Rita hid in the bushes across the street with bags full of spike balls. "Crin, why are we doing this again?"

"BECAUSE THAT MAN TOOK AWAY MY ICE CREAM AND MY JOYFULNESS!" Crin yelled. Rita rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the ice cream man turned and started to drive down the street. When he had crossed their path, Crin and Rita jumped out of the bushes and started throwing spike balls at his truck. The ice cream man slammed on his brakes, but as soon as he saw Crin and Rita throwing spike balls, he speed off once again.

END FLASH BACK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Bwhaha! This chapter amuses me! So, anyways, review. Tell Edward what you think...and Edward will give you brownies :D LAWL Harry Potter rip off...Reoko must of been reading Deathly Hollows cause she must not tell lies. XD bwhahah. :3 Review you snitches ((bwhaha Harry Potter :3 ))**

**Edward **

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! THEY MEET FOR DA FIRST TIME IN...Edward, what was it?...oh yes, 500 years. So just review...or die...lol jk. **

**Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

Reoko heard the doorbell ring, and she walked over to it, opening it. Outside stood her oldest child, Yuichi. Yuichi had various tattoos all over his body, seeing as he was a tattoo artist. "Yo." He said, running his hands through his short brown hair. He had piercing black eyes and elf like ears, just like his Mom. Yuichi walked into the house, smiling slightly.

Reoko shut the door behind him, and asked "Where's Emi?" Emi was Yuichi's mate.

"She couldn't make it, Tomio is sick with the flu." He said, walking into the dining room where most of his family members were.

"Oh, that's a shame. My poor grandson…"Tomio was about 8 years old, the oldest of the grandchildren.

Reoko walked back into the dining room, staring at her children and grandchildren. Everyone but Satoshi and a couple of other people were missing. Satoshi was her 3rd youngest son, and he taught at Tokyo University downtown so, it would've been a long drive.

Akihiro sat next to his mate, Haruki, who held her 5 month year old son, Hiro, in her arms. Haruki was very pretty. She had shoulder length black hair and stunning blue eyes. "When is Uncle Kyo getting here Mama?" She heard Akihiro ask.

Reoko shrugged. "Soon I hope."

"Well, he needs to hurry because I'm diving into the good part of my story." Riena was sitting next to her brother Akihiro, typing away on her computer.

"Could you take a break for at least 2 or 3 hours?" Akihiro asked his sister, kind of annoyed.

Riena looked up at him, a shocked look on her face, but she kept typing away. "And why would I do that?! That's unthinkable!" She exclaimed, appalled at the idea.

Maiko was sitting on the floor, playing with her two children. Fumio sat in a chair, watching them with a broad smile on his face. Her children could get quite impatient if they didn't have something to do.

Hotaka and Kazuki were sitting next to each other, conversing about their next product for the store company they owned. Their mates were at work and unable to make it, so they showed up just by themselves.

Katsumi sat alone in a corner, picking at stuff in her nails. She had always liked to be alone, and not around a lot of people. Too bad she had 7 siblings.

Tero came and patted Reoko on the back. "This will prove to be interesting." He said with a smile.

The door bell rang, and Reoko jumped up to get it. She opened the door, and there stood Kyo with a group of his children…maybe grandchildren, Reoko wasn't sure yet.

"Hey Reoko!" Kyo smiled and hugged Reoko. His kids gave them a look that said, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Come in, come in!" Reoko beckoned them inside, showing them to the dining room. Her kids smiled at them, and Kyo's forced smiles. They were obviously confused. Maybe Kyo hadn't told them yet.

"Alright, over there is Rita," Rita was one of the few who didn't look confused. She ran over to Reoko and glomped her.

"REOKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed, hugging her tightly.

"Reoko-Chan would like to breathe, Rita." Reoko gasped, patting Rita's back. Rita reluctantly let go, but wouldn't move from Reoko's side.

"Over there is Kanaye." Kanaye smiled, remembering Reoko and walking over to hug her, but quickly let go. If Reoko remembered correctly, Kanaye was the shy one. "Arisu is over there." Reoko had clearly never met Arisu, so Arisu only smiled at her and nodded. "Arisu is actually the only one in our family that has miko powers." Kyo added.

"Oh really? Well Arisu, I too have Miko powers, maybe sometime we can talk?" Reoko asked, a smile on her face. Arisu smiled back brightly.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Her voice was like velvet.

Kyo continued on. "You already know Takiko…" Takiko interrupted him.

"Dad, I know this may sound strange to you, but students don't usually go to their teachers house and have dinner or whatever we are doing here." Takiko informed him bluntly. Kyo laughed nervously.

"Um…I guess I should tell you all before I continue on, huh?" His children gave him looks that said, "DUH" so he continued. "Your mother had a sister before you guys were born. Unfortunately, your mother cut off communication with her sister a month after Rita and Kanaye were born."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Arisu asked, shock written all over her face.

"Your mother didn't want you to know, in case you went off to go find her." Kyo answered, then continued on, "I have been keeping contact with her sister, and that's actually why your mom is mad right now…but anyways, this here is your mother's sister," he pointed to Reoko, "which means she is your aunt Reoko. And her children are your cousins." Takiko's mouth dropped wide open.

"Out of all the aunts I could have gotten, I got the crazy English teacher who said that I smell!" Takiko exclaimed, pointing at Reoko. Reoko sweat dropped.

"Over there is my lazy son, Chris…" Kyo pointed to the boy in the very back, who stared off into space. He nodded his head to show that he was alive and listening.

"I never thought that you and Shiori would have a lazy kid…" Reoko laughed.

"Over there is Night, he is our grandson, and over there is Hikaru. The twins are Chikira and Akito….please make sure that anything remotely explosive is hidden away and locked…" Kyo advised. Reoko laughed, staring at the innocent grins of the two 9 year olds.

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to my children." Reoko smiled at Kyo and the rest of his family.

She pointed to her first son, Yuichi. "This is Yuichi."

Yuichi held up a peace sign. "Yo." He said to them, flashing them a smile.

"The rest of his family are at his house. They were unable to make it." Reoko nodded. She then pointed to her 2nd son, Akihiro. "That is Akihiro," She pointed at his mate Haruki, "That's Haruki, his mate," Then she pointed at their son in her arms. "And that's Hiro, my grandson."

"Pleased to meet you!" Akihiro exclaimed. Haruki just nodded and smiled at them.

"Takiko probably knows him as the new gym teacher at school." Reoko nodded. She then pointed at Riena, who was refusing to look up from her laptop. "That's my 1st daughter, Riena. Sorry that she's not being social." Reoko sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh." Riena said, typing away at her laptop.

Reoko introduced everyone, and they all smiled and said hello. "Finally, this is your Uncle Tero."

Tero walked up to Reoko, putting his hand around Reoko's waist. "Hey." He said, smiling slightly.

Kyo smiled at them. "Hey Tero, long time no see, huh?" Tero smiled back.

"So, wanna play some get to know you games?" Reoko asked, and the rest agreed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After a night of fun and games, Reoko sat happily in her desk, whistling cheerfully. It was 5th period, and she knew that her outbursts yesterday were going to earn her weird looks but she didn't care.

She was right. People gave her weird looks as they walked in, trying to avoid her. It wasn't normal for her to be whistling…or to be happy at school for that matter.

Takiko walked into the room, still weirded out that Reoko was her aunt.

"Hi Takiko!" Reoko smiled at her niece sweetly.

"Um…hello, aunt Reoko?" Takiko tried. The people that were in the class dropped their mouths open in complete shock.

"SHE'S YOUR AUNT?!" Susan yelled, standing in her seat. Takiko wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know, I guess. My dad said that she is my mom's sister…so I guess that makes her my aunt…I don't know why I have to get the weird, crazy relatives…" Takiko muttered to herself as she walked to her seat. "She's kind of like a lost aunt."

Takiko sat in her seat, lowering her body as if she could hide herself from Reoko. "Takiko-Chan! I see you!!!!" Reoko giggled. Takiko turned bright red as Rimundo walked in. Reoko couldn't describe the look on his face…it was like a cross between anger and annoyance. He walked by Reoko without even glancing at her, his eyes locked on Takiko.

He slammed his belongings on his desk, then placed his hands on Takiko's desk, his eyes leveled with hers.

"Where is Shiori, Takiko?" He asked, his silver eyes blaring into Takiko's chocolate eyes. She blushed and stuttered.

"S-she's with…I t-think she's with A-Ayame-san…." Takiko told him. Rimundo scowled.

"Why is she with them?" Rimundo demanded his answer. Takiko shook her head and didn't look at him in the eye.

"I don't know, Rimundo. Why don't you ask her? Oh wait, you won't because she's with your actual family!" Takiko snapped. Rimundo snarled at her, obviously getting angry.

"They are NOT my family." he told her.

Reoko suddenly got a hard look on her face. "Hey." She stood up from her desk, and got a very hard and menacing look on her face. "There will be no arguing in my classroom you dimwit." She was staring straight at Rimundo. "Sit down pretty boy."

Rimundo growled at her, but Reoko made no attempt to react. "Fine then, I'll take my leave." Rimundo was about to leave, but Takiko stood up.

"Rimundo, where are you going? Your not going to leave again, are you?" Rimundo said nothing and kept walking to the door. "STOP RUNNING FROM ME!!!" Rimundo stopped in his tracks just as his hand had gripped the door knob. "You SAY you want to be part of our family, but you don't make an effort to be part of it! You haven't for ten years Rimundo! Your always running, you never talk to anyone seriously except my mother! My mother isn't the only person in the family you know! Stop running from your fate!" Rimundo stared at the door. No one could see his expression.

"I'll see you later." he muttered, opening the door and leaving the room. The class was quiet, waiting for someone to say something. Takiko let silent tears fall down her face as she quietly sat down, sinking into her seat, this time trying to hide from the whole class.

Reoko glared at the door, a hard expression on her face. She then turned her head to look at Takiko, her face now soft. "Dear, please leave family matters outside of my classroom. I'm switching you up to the front so you two won't sit next to each other. I do not accept bickering in my classroom." Reoko pointed to a boy in the front row, and looked and him. "You. Switch seats with Takiko."

"U-uh yes ma'am." The boy said, gathering his things.

Reoko walked over the school phone that was hanging on her wall, and picked it up off it's receiver. She dialed the offices number, and spoke, "Roun Rimundo is skipping my class. Please call him over the intercom to the principals office. After the principal is done with him, send him back to my class. I need to talk to him." Reoko's voice was soft; she wanted to make sure the class didn't hear her.

Takiko had by then switched seats. "He's not here anymore." she whispered, knowing that only Reoko could hear.

Reoko looked at her, hanging up the phone. "Yes he is." she whispered back. Takiko shook her head.

"No…he left already." Takiko didn't say anything more, her face covered by her hair. Reoko could still smell the tears.

"Whatever…" she muttered, looking back at the class. "Now, to continue on with our lesson…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The bell rang for the end of fifth period. Reoko watched as her students filed out of her classroom. She sighed, and saw that Rimundo had left his stuff on his desk. Reoko stopped Takiko on her way out the door and asked, "What's Rimundo's locker number?"

Takiko gave her a weird look. "What? Um…463..." Takiko told her.

Reoko smiled at her. "Thank you." She watched Takiko walk out of the room, and waited for a few minutes. The bell rang to signify the beginning of 6th period, and Reoko got a bright smile on her face. She opened the bottom drawer on the side of her desk, and rummaged through it. She pulled out a huge packet that had at least 30 pages to it, and set it on her desk. She pulled a sticky note off of the stack of sticky notes she had, and wrote on it in bright blue pen: Finish this by the end of the week. If you don't, I'll have you expelled. I have connections. Reoko finished the note with a smiley face, and she grinned. This packet that she had contained extremely hardcore English questions and things in there. She had made it a while ago, deciding to reserve this for students she thought that deserved it. She stood up from her desk, grabbed Rimundo's things and the packet, then walked out into the hallway, looking for Rimundo's locker. "450..."She counted them off. As soon as she saw his locker number ahead, she looked up, and saw Rimundo standing there. She stared at him for a minute, then held his stuff out for him to take it. "Hey, you left this in my classroom. I was going to hackzorz into your locker and put it there but, you're here so there's no reason." She then held the packet out for him to take to.

He stared at it for a moment. "I thought…Takiko said you left. Did you…?"

He flashed his intense silver eyes at her. "I did, but I came back." He took the stuff from her, and read the sticky note. He started to laugh. "I see…homework….good thing I was born in America, huh?" He grinned at her, obviously in a better mood. Reoko stared at him.

"Are you bi-polar, Rimundo?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Um…no…are you completely insane as Takiko says you are?" he retorted, a small smile on his face.

Reoko just rolled her eyes then suddenly got all up in his face, pointing her finger at him. "Listen, I may sometimes be a little weird, but I am a damn good teacher." She told him, smiling at him and winking. "Just get it done," She turned, ready to walk away but then she looked back at him, "If you ever start an argument in my class again, I'll make sure you have personal detention time with me for the rest of the school year, got it?" She waited for him to say something.

"I was going to, by tomorrow actually. You didn't have to try to threaten me." he suddenly got up in her face. Reoko stepped back a little; his height was a bit intimidating when he wanted it to be. "Reoko, I want you to know that I do not dislike you, but I do not like you. I tolerate you. You do not intimidate me like you do with your own children, and you do not frighten me. To me you are merely another person I have to deal with." He stepped away from her, his dark expression gone. "Your packet will be done tonight and will be on your desk before you even get to your room."

Reoko gave him a weird look. "But…my room will be locked…" Rimundo smiled.

"I have my ways." with that he walked off.

Reoko stared at him, then began to walk back to her classroom. She decided right there she did not like Rimundo. She had dealt with a lot of people like him, and it was always a pain to help straighten them out. She was tired of tolerating people like that. Walking into her classroom, she called the office again.

"Hitsuboshi-sensei here, I want to switch Roun Rimundo with another kid out of Yukari-sensei's class."

"Miss Hitsuboshi, we will do whatever we can. Right now it's a bit hectic. We will try our best." The woman droned. Reoko rolled her eyes. That woman was always a joy.

Reoko hung up the phone irritably.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko sat in her car, looking down at her phone. It was after school, finally. She was going to call Kyo, but thought better of it, and put her phone away. She started the car and drove home.

Once in her home and in the solitude of her room, she collapsed on her bed.

_He wasn't a very nice kid, was he? _She heard Reika say.

"No." Reoko replied verbally.

Suddenly Reoko heard the downstairs door open and close. _Tero must be home…_ Reoko thought as she rolled off the bed and ran out and down the stairs. Reoko stopped in the kitchen. A completely different person than she had expected was standing there. She looked familiar, her black dress, her black hair in ringlets, her eyes red. Reoko then recognized her; Chinatsu.

"What are you…how…?" Reoko's mind filled with question Chinatsu smiled pleasantly.

"Good evening, Reoko. Long time no see, huh? I've missed you."

"What do you want?" Reoko started to back up, but she backed into someone else. Reoko looked behind her and recognized Atsuko, who stood there, a grin on her face.

Chinatsu stood and crossed the space between them. "You are a nuisance to me now, I've got to deal with you, but before I do, I need Shiori to pay me a visit. So till then, you'll be living me." Chinatsu smiled.

Reoko gave Chinatsu a weird look. "A nuisance to you…? I haven't even seen you for over 400 years…weirdo." Reoko said, then added. "Would you like some tea?"

Chinatsu grinned at her. "Actually, yes I would! Thank you, finally some manners without blowing something up…"

"Well, that's too bad." Reoko said, sticking her tongue out at Chinatsu. "Either way, I'm not going with you. I have more important things to do than deal with you." Reoko's hands clenched into fists.

_You need help? _Reika asked.

_No. Not yet. _Reoko replied.

Chinatsu started to chuckle. "I thought you would say that. Thankfully, I have developed a way…" Chinatsu nodded at Atsuko.

Suddenly Reoko felt something jab into the back of her neck. Reoko shivered before falling unconscious. Atsuko grabbed Reoko before she hit the ground.

Chinatsu frowned. "I've got to make sure Natsumi and Reika don't meet up again…"

"Why don't you kill her now?" Atsuko asked.

"It wouldn't be as fun. It's too easy. There are lots of reasons. I'll send my aura out. Natsumi will be sure to sense it and come running. I'm surprised Reika didn't recognize me." Atsuko picked Reoko up and followed Chinatsu to their car. She shoved Reoko in the back, and crossed over the drivers side, jumping in and starting the engine, driving away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko woke up in a dark room, and she groaned. "This is so typical. Can't villains be more creative?" She said aloud.

_Hey, Reika, you know that was Chinatsu, right? _Reoko thought.

_Yeah but you said you could handle it. _Reika said.

Reoko sweat dropped. _Well, I thought you would've automatically taken over, not asked…_

_Well I wanted to see what you would come up with._

_Well…just to warn, we might be meeting up with Natsumi._

Reika was silent.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Love Love Shine!" Crin squealed as she played DDR with Shiori, evenly matched. Ayame sipped milk silently, watching in amusement as the two spent all day trying to beat each other.

"Alright you two lets, give the Play station a rest, alright?" Ayame laughed, standing from her position. Misami suddenly entered the room.

"Move away from the windows." She ordered. Shiori, Crin and Ayame immediately moved, and seconds later, the windows were blown open by a large gust of wind. There Rimundo stood, his expression serious.

"Shiori, there you are. I've looked everywhere for you." Rimundo stated, striding over to Shiori. Shiori smiled and embraced him.

"Things came up." She told him as she backed away. Shiori was about to comment again, but suddenly a familiar aura hit her.

Shiori growled, feeling Natsumi arouse inside of her, _I'm going to guide you through this, Shiori. Its strange that Chinatsu is leaking her aura. Get Crin, Ayame, Rimundo, Hikitsu, Rita, and Takiko. _Natsumi told her. Shiori nodded and calmed down.

"Ayame, Crin, Rimundo, you probably feel Chinatsu's aura, correct?" They nodded, waiting for further instructions. "Get Hikitsu, and come with me." Shiori started out of the room, flipping the phone open. She dialed Rita's number quickly.

"Rita?" Shiori asked when Rita picked up. "Do you have Takiko with you?….good bring her, we're taking down Chinatsu. I'll swing by in the BMW, so you just follow me." Shiori hung up as she turned into the entrance room. Shiori could feel that this battle would be the start of the end.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was silent for a while. _You want me to let you out when Natsumi's here? _Reoko asked Reika.

_Yeah…I have a lot to apologize for._ Reika said.

_Even though I might die cause of you…you're a good kid. _Reoko said to comfort her.

_Thanks…_Reika said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori stared up at the 30 story building. They were in the middle of downtown. Out of all the places Chinatsu could have picked, she picked a place crowded with people. Shiori rolled her eyes.

Ayame stood next to Shiori. "What now, Shiori?" She asked. Shiori sighed and closed her eyes.

_Yea, what now Natsumi? _Shiori mentally asked.

_You and Rita_ _clear the area with your FBI thingy. _Shiori mentally slapped herself. She must have had a weird look on her face, because Takiko asked her what was wrong.

"Natsumi wants Rita and I to clear the area…basically abuse our power." Shiori groaned. Thankfully it wasn't a very crowded part of town.

"It is for a good cause." Rita remarked, pulling out her badge and gun. Shiori did the same.

"3...2...1..." Shiori muttered before they started to run down the street yelling, "FBI! CLEAR THE AREA IMEDIETLY!"over and over again, their guns drawn, flashing their badges. People panicked and ran from the area quickly. Shiori and Rita finally stopped.

"That was faster than I expected." Hikitsu muttered. "What now, Shiori?"

As if Shiori had asked her directly, Natsumi answered; _get captured Shiori. _

If Shiori could have, she would have smacked Natsumi for even suggesting that.

"I have to get captured." Shiori said, not bothering to wait for her companions reactions.

"Wait, there has got to be some other way…" Rimundo tried, but Shiori kept walking toward the building.

"It can't be helped, Rimundo. Stay here and keep watch over Takiko." Shiori called back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko sat there in her silence. Bored. She knew that she was supposed to be scared, but she wasn't.

"GAH! LET ME OUT! I'M SO BORED!" Reoko screamed, starting to make various noises.

_Calm down Reoko! _Reika said.

"BUT I'M BORED!" Reoko screamed verbally.

_AND I WANT JELLO!_ Reika screamed back.

"ME TOO! JELLO!" Reoko exclaimed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori stepped inside the building. Two guards ran up to her, gun's drawn. Shiori held up her hands, a bored look on her face. "Wow, chill guys. I'm here to see Chinatsu…"

The guards glanced at each other for a second. "You are Shiori?" One asked her. Shiori nodded, rolling her eyes. "And you aren't going to put up a fight?"

"Nope, call me crazy." She on the other hand felt like a complete idiotic fool for surrendering so easily. _Natsumi, you BETTER know what you are doing!_ Natsumi didn't answer, but Shiori could feel her there still.

"Well, we are going to take you into custody, is that cool?"

"Yup." Shiori held her hands out, allowing them to cuff her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko continued screaming random things, and randomly break out into song. She rolled around on the floor, bored out of her mind.

_ARG! SHUT UP!!!_ Reika finally screamed.

"But I'm so bored…." Reoko replied. She heard her stomach growl. "A-and hungry." she added.

"FEED ME!!!!!" she screamed at no one in particular.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Chinatsu sat on her desk in her office, on the 30th floor, staring at the elevator, waiting for Shiori. She had been informed that Shiori had showed up and willingly turned herself in. Which was, of course, suspicious, but Chinatsu could car less.

The elevator finally opened, and two guards and Shiori stepped out. Shiori glared daggers at Chinatsu, and she in turn smiled back at Shiori. This irritated Shiori. "There is no need for the cuffs." Chinatsu told the guards. They nodded and uncuffed Shiori. "Good, now leave us." The guards nodded again and stepped back into the elevator.

"Shiori darling! How are you?"

"Could be better."

"Don't be like that, Shiori."

"I want to be."

"I guess I'll have to get to the point."

"That would be nice."

"I need your power…"

"To take over whatever it is you want to take over? Yea, tell me something new."

"…well I need it…"

"Let me guess, now? Oh I know."

"…Can you…"

"Give it to you? Nope."

"STOP SAYING WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! ITS NOT FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair, didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"…I never had a mother…"

"Too bad."

"ARG, WHATEVER! GET READY…"

"ALREADY AM." Natsumi yelled, _NOW! _And they switched places in the blink of an eye. Natsumi sent her Aura out so Ayame would feel it and head up to where they were.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Snape…Snape…Severus Snape." Reoko sang, tired of struggling. She suddenly felt all weird and tingly inside.

_NATSUMI!_ Reika exclaimed. _Reoko, escape, NOW!_

_I can't…my bonds are to tight. _Reoko wiggled her wrists and ankles to emphasize her point. _can I trust you to change back into me? Only you can escape these bonds…_Reoko asked.

_…yes, you can._ Reika replied. Reoko and Reika suddenly switched places, causing Reoko's body to shrink. Reika slipped her hands and feet out of the bonds and stood up. "Well that was relatively easy." Reika said to herself, switching back to Reoko.

Reoko's body grew to it's original size, and she sighed. _Thanks Reika! _Reoko thought. Reoko ran forward, holding her hands out in front of her so she could feel for the wall. Her hands made contact with the wall, and she began to feel around for the door. After about five minutes of searching, she felt a door knob. She jiggled the door knob. Locked. _Of course…_ She thought. _Her goes nothing._ She backed up, and then rammed into the door with her shoulder. She kept repeating this. _Stupid door…I hate breaking doors down…_

Finally the door opened as Reoko ran toward it. Reoko was unable to stop Reoko was unable to stop herself from slamming into a male's body. Thankfully he didn't stumble but, instead helped her stand herself up. "Miss Hitsuboshi? What are you doing here?" Reoko recognized the voice to be Rimundo's. Reoko looked up at him in surprise. Behind him was Ayame, then who she guessed was Hikitsu, Rita, and Takiko, all giving her the same puzzled look.

"Aunt Reoko, was that you banging against the door?" Takiko asked, coming to Reoko's side. "Are you alright?"

Rimundo looked at Takiko with a surprised look on his face. "Your Aunt? I thought Kyo's family was dead."

"They are, this is my mom's sister." Rita answered for Takiko.

Reoko nodded, brushing herself off. Her cheeks were pink. She did NOT like being helped by Rimundo. "Of course that was me banging on the door. Who else would it be? Lord Voldemort?!" Reoko exclaimed, a little agitated.

_This is no time to chit chat! Go find Natsumi! _Reika yelled. _She's upstairs! _

"I'm going I'm going…" Reoko muttered. "Well," Reoko turned to look for stairs or an elevator, "I'm off. Reika wants to see her sister." She looked back at Rita and winked.

Ayame placed her hand on Reoko's shoulder. "We will help you. We're going up there anyways. Hikitsu and I will make sure no one gets in your way. Rimundo will protect Takiko, and Rita is just fine." Rita rolled her eyes.

"Yes, just make sure I don't get any protection whatsoever." Rita muttered sarcastically.

"I thought you didn't need any." Rimundo grinned. Rita growled at him, making him laugh at her as he pulled Takiko close to his side.

Reoko rolled her eyes. "You better make sure no one gets in my way…I mean Reika's way. She'll be really agitated. Let's just go."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Natsumi blocked Chinatsu's attack with a shield.

"Natsumi, must we always destroy something when we fight?" Chinatsu whined as Natsumi threw a blast big enough to blow a hole in the wall.

"If you don't want to destroy, then stop coming after me." Natsumi stated the obvious. Chinatsu laughed.

"I never said I didn't want to." Chinatsu unexpectedly charged at Natsumi, but Natsumi dodged. Chinatsu whirled around, trying to defend herself, but Natsumi had sent out a beam of power, hitting Chinatsu directly, cutting her in various places.

Natsumi changed in for the kill, but Chinatsu had other ideas. She once again, as always, disappeared in smoke. Natsumi let out a string of curse words.

"Hello Natsumi. Long time no see huh? How is my mother?" Natsumi whirled around to face Shiori's daughter.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

LOL we are working on the next chapter, so we will hurry up. but you people need to REVIEW!!!!! we work hard for you peoplez and what do you do? READ AND DONT REPLY! D: HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!! REVIEW YOU WIPPERSNAPPERS!!!!!!! D:

-A very irittated Alice

BWHAHAHA! MORE HARRY POTTER RIP OFFS :D Can you tell I've been reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? Muhuhu...Snape Snape Severus Snape DUMBLEDORE. D: DON'T MAKE SEND A PANTLESS DUMBLEDORE AFTER YOU! REVIEW!!!

3 Edward.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.

Reoko ran up the stairs, the others trailing behind her.

_HURRY UP! _Reika screamed at her.

_I'm running as fast as I can! Calm down! _Reoko replied.

Reoko looked back at Rimundo suddenly. "HA! How are you going to finish my packet now!?"

Rimundo smiled triumphantly. "Don't worry, Mrs.Hitsuboshi; I finished already. It's already on your desk. Please face forward and don't run into something." He picked Takiko up without slowing down and started to carry her with him. Takiko started to whack him with her Naginata furiously, but he didn't react.

"NO!! DEFEAT!" Reoko exclaimed, fake tears trailing down her cheeks. She turned forward, and ran up a few more flights of stairs. Finally reaching the top floor, Reoko busted into the 30th floor. "Where to Reika?" She asked.

_Let me take over. Trust me._ Reika said.

Reoko nodded, giving into Reika. Her body shrank and her eyes changed to violet, right in front of Takiko and everyone else.

Reika turned to look back at the group. "Ready?" She asked, calming herself down. Ayame smiled warmly at her, as if she knew something that Reika didn't.

"Yes, Reika, we are ready." Reika wanted to ask how Ayame knew her name, but that would have to wait. Reika sighed and opened the door. Every one stepped in, looking at what looked to be two Natsumi's.

"Wait…what?" Reika asked, looking extremely confused. Crin answered for her, a serious look on her face.

"One of the daughter's of your sister's reincarnation betrayed her and went to Chinatsu. We don't know why, exactly…but she is one of the very few to survive with her powers. But not only that, but she can actually transform. Her transformation looks exactly like Natsumi."

"How do we tell which is which?" Takiko asked Crin.

"I don't know…OH! THROW CANDY AT THEM!!!!" Crin reached into her pockets and grabbed a handful of candy, ready to throw it, but Hikitsu grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"Crin, don't make me give you a time out." Hikitsu told her seriously. Crin scowled, but dropped the candy on the floor.

KKKKKK

Natsumi looked at the mirror image of her, everything was the same except their expression and their clothes. Natsumi wore a black spaghetti tank top with jean material short shorts along with running shoes. Shiori's daughter, Hikari, wore a sleeveless tank that exposed a large section of her belly, along with black jeans and converse. Natsumi kept a calm expression, but Hikari's face was filled with hatred.

"Hikari…think before you act…" Natsumi spoke, her voice calm and soothing.

"I have thought about it. I thought about it a lot." Hikari answered back.

"You don't know what you are doing Hikari,"

"SHUT UP, YES I DO!"

"Calm down…"

"NO!"

"Don't do what you are doing…you are worrying Shiori to death, you know that right?"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, I'll let you believe in the results."

"Results?"

"Don't play dumb Hikari, I know you are smarter than that. You know what happens after a while of having powers…"

"WELL NONE OF MY OTHER SIBLINGS TRANSFORMED, AND NONE OF THEM LIVED FOR TWO YEARS WITH THEM! SO THAT HAS TO MEAN THAT I WON'T END UP LIKE THEM!"

"That means you have been lucky up till now."

Hikari's face twisted into anger, hatred, and pain. "SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Hikari sent out a ray of power. Natsumi easily dodged by stepping out of the way, her expression very calm. Her whole attention was focused on Hikari.

"I know that you are a stubborn child that will not and has not listened to reason given to her by her family. My goodness Hikari, you are 206 years old! I would think that you would have gained some sort of maturity."

Hikari screamed at her in rage, power shooting at Natsumi rapidly. Natsumi used her demon speed to dodge them. "WHY WON'T YOU ATTACK ME?!" Hikari screamed.

"I will not harm anyone in Shiori's family." Natsumi said as she dodged yet another attack.

"Shiori?" Reika questioned. "Who is this Shiori you speak of!?" Reika exclaimed, then she looked back at Ayame, now very confused.

"She's Reoko's sister." Ayame explained.

"So then…" Reika put two and two together. "Definitely Natsumi, but…I'm not going to harm Reoko's family." Reika looked back at all of them, a desperate look on her face. "Does anyone specialize in distracting people!?"

Rimundo raised his hand. "I do." Reika hesitated.

"Fine, do what you have to." She told him. Rimundo nodded, and ran out in between Natsumi and Hikari. Hikari stopped throwing power beams and looked at him funny, as did Natsumi. Rimundo smiled pleasantly at Hikari, changing into a woman.

"What…how…?" Reika asked Ayame, who seemed to know a lot. Ayame started to giggle.

"Whenever Rimundo needs to use his power, he turns into a woman. It's a personal quirk."

"I think it's a bit more than that…" Reika muttered. "But what does that have to…?"

Rimundo looked around, his hand going to his shirt collar, and started to pull it down slowly. "Hey, Hikari…" He teased, not really flashing her, but threatening to. Takiko and Hikari screeched while the rest of them had freaked out looks on their faces.

Takiko dashed over to Hikari and put her hands over Hikari's eyes. "HIKARI, DON'T YOU DARE LOOK! RIMUNDO, PUT YOUR THOSE AWAY!!!!"

"But Takiko, what if I don't feel like it?" Rimundo asked.

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But it did the job…" Rimundo reluctantly changed back into a man.

Reika wrinkled her nose. "Ew. That's just wrong." She stated, then her gazed turned to her sister. "Onee-chan…Natsumi…"She said softly. She hadn't seen her sister in a long time. A very long time. There were so many emotions boiling inside her. Reika wanted to punch Natsumi for causing her pain back then, but that was the past and she had chose to put it all behind her.

Natsumi had still been giving Rimundo a extremely shocked look. "Natsumi…" Reika called a little louder, stepping forward a bit. Natsumi snapped out of her shocked state and shook her head, then looked over to see who had called her name. Her face paled and her blue-grey eyes widened.

"Reika…" Natsumi looked like she was going to say more, but unfortunately Hikari had pushed through Takiko and Rimundo.

"Don't let your guard down over a measly girl, Natsumi!" Hikari leapt on Natsumi, throwing her full weight on her, making Natsumi stumble backwards and through the glass window. Glass shards flew everywhere, and Natsumi immediately focused her attention on a) making sure that she didn't flatten into a pancake, and B) Making sure that Hikari wouldn't get injured in the process. She would have to deal with her sister later…

Natsumi concentrated on her power, making it so that she was able to hover in the air. Natsumi regained her balance after dropping a couple feet. Hikari dropped a couple feet more, but regained her balance as well, hovering just below Natsumi.

Hikari glared up at her, power filling her body. "I hope that you can dodge as well as you can on the ground in the air, Natsumi." Hikari shot her power at Natsumi. Natsumi tried to dodge, but this time the ray grazed her body. Natsumi cried out in pain and shock. Too much was happening. Rimundo going insane, her sister here, falling out a window…Natsumi couldn't think straight anymore.

Natsumi barely dodged the next ray. The ray hit the building across from the building they had started out in, making pieces of it fall down to the ground below. Natsumi gulped, knowing one wrong move could cost her to fall to her death…

As Natsumi pondered this, Hikari attacked her head on, throwing Natsumi into the building that Hikari had hit only moments earlier. Hikari grabbed Natsumi by her neck, holding Natsumi up against the cracked glass. "I really wanted it to be my mother…but she isn't around right now, is she?" Hikari growled, her grip tightening. Natsumi only glared at her, not making a move to resist.

"No resistance?" Hikari asked.

"No…that would be…hurting you…I refuse to hurt you…even though you deserve it." Natsumi struggled to tell her. Hikari growled even more, her grip tightening more. Natsumi closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

From Reika's point of view, she could feel her eyes widening, and her mouth drop. "I don't care if she's Reoko's sisters daughter…no one hurts my sister. _No one._" Her voice became menacing, and an invisible wind blew her black waist length hair all around her. She then threw a wild look over at Takiko. "Give me your weapon. _Now._" She demanded.

Takiko gave her a bewildered look…she had been using it to beat down Rimundo. "Um…alright…" Takiko tossed her Naginata at Reika, who caught it swiftly.

Reika twirled the Naginata around, confirming that she could still fight with it. Looking towards the window Natsumi and Hikari had crashed out of it, she ran towards it, and jumped out.

She felt herself flying, but she saw Hikari holding Natsumi by the neck. She pulled her free hand back and balled it into a fist, and punched Hikari straight on the head, causing her to lose her grip on Natsumi's neck and falter slightly. The invisible wind that seemed to blow Reika's hair around caused her to stop in between Natsumi and her sister. Releasing her hand from it's balled position, she lowered her arm and relaxed it. She held the Naginata in her right hand; she was gripping it rather tightly. "_You are a coward._" Reika's voice was full of venom. "_Attacking someone who refuses to attack you is pure cowardice. I am ashamed that my host is related to someone of such stupidity._"

"Reika, your going to break that Naginata if you keep gripping it like that." Natsumi stated, and Reika released her grip some. Hikari was about to answer back, but suddenly she broke out into a fit of coughs.

"What…?" Reika asked as Hikari coughed out blood. "I know I didn't hit her that hard…" Reika told Natsumi. Natsumi didn't look at her; instead she had a sorrowful look on her face.

"I know, Reika, I know…" Her voice was filled with pain. Reika looked back at Hikari, who had started to couch blood up repeatedly.

Natsumi flew around Reika and a bit toward Hikari. "You know what happens now, don't you?" Natsumi asked. Hikari looked at Natsumi with a panicked look.

"Y-yes…is there any way to…?" Natsumi sadly shook her head. "…two hours left, right?" Hikari asked. Natsumi managed to nod her head. "…then, tell my mother I said sorry." Natsumi's eyes widened.

"Wait, what are you doing Hikari? Your not going to…" Natsumi's eyes widened. Hikari started to back away from Natsumi. "Hikari, no…please don't…"

"Natsumi, I refuse to go through that pain. I have a choice…end it now, or endure the pain. I want it quick. Tell my mother I said I was sorry…" Natsumi could feel tears running down her cheeks. To Natsumi, Shiori's children were like her own.

"I don't…I can't…" Natsumi tried, but was unable to say more. Hikari smiled.

"And sorry about your neck." Hikari laughed a bit, but then erupted into a fit of coughs.

Natsumi then knew there was nothing she could do. "No…I'm sorry Hikari." Natsumi looked away, not willing to see what happened next. Hikari smiled at Natsumi.

"Goodbye, mom." Hikari let go of her weakening power, and dropped. Natsumi whirled around, her eyes wide, unable to look away as Hikari hit the ground below them. Natsumi shook her head, tears flying off her face. In the distance she could hear Takiko screaming her sister's name and crying. Natsumi allowed herself to look up at them. Rimundo and Rita held Takiko back. Rita had a shocked look on her face…reality hadn't set in for her yet.

Rimundo tried to soothe Takiko, but nothing he said calmed her down. Finally, after realizing that she wouldn't be able to move any further, Takiko whirled around and started to cry into Rimundo's shirt. This time, instead of pushing her away, he held her close to him, his chin resting on her head as she cried and slammed her fists into his chest.

Reika didn't look at Natsumi, she was looking the other way. "…Sorry." She muttered, hovering back up to the shattered 30th floor window. She hovered inside, and leaned the Naginata against the wall, and walked a few feet forward and just sat there. She buried her face in her hands, waiting for Natsumi to float back up. She was thinking about letting Reoko take back control, but knew that it wouldn't be wise at the moment.

Reika listened to Takiko's cries, Rimundo's whispering, and Ayame and Hikitsu's voices. Suddenly Reika could feel the presence of Natsumi near by. "It isn't over yet." Natsumi said, her voice expressionless. Reika finally looked back at her sister, confusion written all over her face. What she saw in Natsumi's eyes made her even more confused. Natsumi's face was twisted with a rage and hatred that she had never seen before. Reika followed her sister's gaze.

There at the doorway, stood the tall silhouette figure of a man. He had short, thick black hair, with gold eyes and tan skin. He stood about 5'9. He wore a tuxedo, a smile on his face that sent shivers up Reika's spine. This man was dangerous…and for some odd reason, her sister despised him.

"Hello once again, Natsumi darling." He spoke, laughter escaping his chest. "Sorry about your friend…"

"SHUT UP IZANAGI! I don't know what makes you even have the right to think that you have any right to me, but…"

"Oh, but Natsumi, I do…after all, you are my wife."

Reika sat there for a second. "But I thought…"She thought for a minute. She wouldn't dare say Hiroki's name. She didn't know how her sister felt about her mate. Reika stood, and backed up a bit, to where the Naginata was. She hated not having her own Naginata; it was such a pain not to be able to summon her own weapon. She was confused, but Natsumi must've had a good reason to hate this man. She was going to trust Natsumi's judgment seeing as none of this would've been happening if she had left her sister alone in the first place.

"Reika," Reika jerked her head to look at her sister. "stay out of this one." Reika gave her sister a worried look. Natsumi tried to smile at her. "Don't worry, I have it under control…this guy has been popping up for about two hundred years." Natsumi turned back to Izanagi.

"Izanagi, I've told you, you and I are not husband and wife. We never were." Natsumi stepped lightly forward. Izanagi's smile turned into a frown.

"Yes we were, Natsumi. Whether you like it or not, we were." Izanagi too stepped forward.

"I didn't and I do not love you, I never did. You never loved me either." Natsumi was close enough to where she could slap him if she wanted to, yet far enough to where she could escape if he tried to attack her.

"What makes you think that I never loved you?" Izanagi snapped, stepping closer to her. Natsumi stepped back.

"You think I didn't know what you were doing behind my back? Izanagi, you did not tell me about Reika, you said nothing about Chinatsu , you ran off cheating on me, when you were home you were drunk, and then you would hurt the kids and I! You are a murderer, you killed one of your own children! You are a big baby who has to get what he wants! If you don't, you throw a fit that makes a two year old look like an adult!" Natsumi growled.

"I did that because I wanted you to be safe!"

"HA! YOU THINK I COULDN'T HANDLE MYSELF IF SOME OTHER MAN CAME ONTO ME?! THE PERSON I NEEDED PROTECTION FROM WAS YOU!"

"OH, SO WHAT NOW, NATSUMI?! I SAID I WAS SORRY…"

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED! YOU'VE KILLED MORE THAN ONE CHILD! STOP TRYING TO BE A FATHER!!! IT WON'T HAPPEN!"

"SO YOU'LL LET THAT KYO PERSON BE THEIR FATHER?! YOU'RE OFF CHEATING WITH HIM…"

"OH GET A GRIP, YOU KNOW THAT IS SHIORI'S MATE!"

"BUT YOU ARE ATTACHED TO SHIORI, THEREFORE WHATEVER SHE DOES, YOU DO!" He pointed at Takiko and Rita, "THOSE ARE NOT MY CHILDREN, THOSE ARE THE CHILDREN OF THAT…THAT…MAN!" Natsumi grinded her teeth together, her fists balled up.

"As I said; I never, ever loved you. And I do not consider my children to be yours, and I will never consider Shiori's children to be yours either! It takes more than just giving me your seed to be a father. And do you want to know something?" Izanagi glared at her, as if daring her to tell him. Natsumi smiled, walking close to him, whispering something in his ear that made Izanagi howl in rage.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT HIS, YOU ARE MINE! ALL MINE!" Izanagi yelled, gripping Natsumi tight to him, planting a forced kiss against her lips. Natsumi felt as though the kiss was draining her energy from her body. It wasn't the way Kyo kissed Shiori; his kiss made Shiori get excited and happy.

Reika whipped out her Naginata, stepping forward to fight Izanagi off her sister. Izanagi saw her move, and released his lip lock from Natsumi, whirling her around, a knife to Natsumi's throat. "Move any more Reika, and I will kill her."

Natsumi started to laugh weakly. "See? You don't love me…" Izanagi growled in frustration and pressed the knife against her throat sharply. Natsumi could feel the dark red, oozing blood dribble down her neck.

"Shut up Natsumi." he whispered.

"Izanagi, stop!" Hikitsu ordered, his face twisted with rage. Izanagi smirked.

Just as Izanagi was about to say something, a knife appeared at his own throat. "Let go of my mate, NOW." Kyo stood behind him, one of Shiori's daggers in his hand.

"DAD!" Takiko and Rita shouted, relief filling their faces. "Dad, how did you?" Rita asked, confused.

"When you called to tell me that you would be fighting Chinatsu, I figured that this guy would be showing up." Kyo answered plainly. Izanagi pulled the dagger away from Natsumi's neck, and still holding onto her, he swung the hand with the dagger at Kyo. Kyo dodged, leaping away from Izanagi. Reika took her chance to attack Izanagi. She lunged at him, her Naginata in her hand.

"Natsumi, out of the way!" Reika ordered, and Natsumi did as she was told. As Natsumi slipped out of Izanagi's arm, Reika slashed Izanagi with her Naginata. Izanagi gasped in pain, dropping the dagger. Reika was about to attack again, but Izanagi disappeared. Obviously Chinatsu had given Izanagi some of her own power.

Reika growled in frustration before looking at Shiori's mate. Her eyes widened as she recognized him; Hiroki. "Hiroki?" she asked. Kyo gave her a confused look.

"Um…no. My name is Kyo, I assume that you are Reika?" Reika nodded. Kyo smiled at her before he dropped his dagger and walked past her to Natsumi, who lay on the floor. "Hey." he greeted. Natsumi smiled at him, relief showing in her eyes.

"Hello Kyo…thanks." she said back weakly. Kyo smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Natsumi groaned in response, making him chuckle. "Very responsive." He felt her forehead. "…you have a fever…I think we should go home and let you get some rest, alright?" Kyo told her, picking her up bridal style. Natsumi smiled and nodded, drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, Kyo?" Reika questioned, standing the Naginata up at her side. "Do you think you can convince Shiori to come visit Reoko…?" She asked.

Kyo smiled. "Oh, you don't want to come with us?" He asked, welcoming her into his home.

Reika then realized her rudeness and shook her head, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry but, I believe Reoko's mate, Tero, is terrified about now. Reoko usually tells him where she's going. I might swing by later though if Reoko doesn't want to wait for Shiori." Reika told him.

Kyo smiled and nodded. "Alright, feel free to come by anytime." He told her. He then motioned for his children to follow him.

Reika watched as the children walked past her. She stopped Takiko, and said, "Hey, thanks for letting me borrow it." She held it out to her with a smile. Takiko took it with a smile.

"Any time, if you would like I will be happy to bring you one….maybe sometime you could teach my some of your moves?" Takiko asked hopefully.

Reika smiled, and nodded. "Anytime. You'll have to ask Reoko first though…she can be irritable at times when I want to appear." She sweat dropped.

Takiko just nodded, and walked out behind Rimundo, a huge smile on her face.

Reika sighed, looking around the room and sweat dropping realizing she was all by herself. "Well, better get a move on." She then ran towards the broken window, and jumped out. She stopped herself right before she hit the ground, and landed gently, walking towards home.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Back at home, Tero was running around the house, calling everyone he knew to see if Reoko was at their house. He was going to call the police, but thought better of it. He knew Shiori was a cop and she would get really irritated if he called and reported that his sister was missing. Walking out of his room, he heard the front door slam and he hurried to the stairs, and looked over banister to see that it was Reika.

"REIKA!" He exclaimed, running down the stairs and glomping her. "I've never been happier to see you in my entire life."

Reika sweat dropped. "Yeah, uh, right." She knew Tero would burst into a tangent of anger in a moment. 5...4...3...2...1...

"Wait…DID YOU FORCEFULLY TAKE OVER REOKO'S BODY AGAIN?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He exclaimed, letting go of her.

Reika then launched into the story of what happened, explaining everything in full detail. "That's what happened…calm down." She told him.

"Well, can I see Reoko. Please?" He asked.

Reika nodded, letting herself fall back into Reoko's mind.

Tero's eyes filled with tears of joy as he saw Reoko appear before his eyes. "Reoko!" He exclaimed. He hugged her tightly.

"Huh? Tero? I'M ALIVE?!" She teased.

"OH. REOKO. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD." He patted really hard on the back each time he said a word, as if punishing her for teasing him.

"Okay okay I get it…yeah. Reika told you I'm assuming?" She asked, pulling away from him.

Tero nodded. "You need to head over to Shiori's house soon. Reika wants to see her sister." He told her.

They stared at each other for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Reoko reached up to Tero's teary eyes, and wiped a tear away. "Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I should've let Reika take control when she asked if I needed help." She said softly.

Tero shook his head. "You can't blame anybody. It was bound to happen." He said.

Reoko was going to argue but, she was silenced with a passionate kiss from Tero. She kissed him back, and holding him closer to her. Pulling away from the kiss, she smiled at him. "Tero, I've been thinking…let's have another kid." She told him.

Tero smiled. "Alright…tonight?" He looked a little hopeful.

Reoko shrugged. "If we're alone tonight." She told him.

Tero suddenly hung his head. "Dang…"He muttered, knowing the chances were slim.

Reoko pulled away from his embrace. "Okay now Tero. I'm going to be at Shiori's house. Don't freak out and call everyone you know, OKAY!?" She teased him, pecking him on the cheek.

Tero laughed, rubbing his cheek lovingly. "OKAY. I LOVE YOU." He exclaimed loudly.

And with that, Reoko walked out of her house, and climbed into her convertible.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko stood outside of Shiori's house. She had called Kyo to give her the address. She didn't need directions; she had lived around these neighborhoods long enough to remember where everything was. Taking a deep breath in, she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

Takiko answered it, a large smile on her face. "Hey aunt Reoko! What's up?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Reoko smiled at her.

"I am here to see your mother, that's what's up." Reoko told her, and Takiko stepped aside.

"She is upstairs with Crin." Reoko nodded and ran past Takiko, running up the stairs.

Reoko followed Shiori's fresh scent, leading it to a door. Reoko knocked. "Come in Reoko." Shiori called, and Reoko walked in. Shiori and Crin sat in a chair, a guitar in each of their hands. "Crin, I have to talk to my sister for a little bit, I'll help you with the song later, alright?" Crin nodded.

"Can I make cookies?" Crin asked. Shiori sighed and nodded. "YIPPEE!" Crin jumped up, skipping out of the room.

Shiori took the strap off and leaned back in her chair. "Sit down." Shiori pointed at the chair in front of her.

Reoko sighed, sitting down. "Calm down Shiori…I'm not one of your prime suspects, mkay?" Reoko smiled at her sister.

Shiori just stared at her, giving her an annoyed look.

Reoko chuckled slightly.

It was silent for a while. "So…you know that I…?" Reoko started but didn't finish her when Shiori gave her a 'duh' look.

Reoko sighed and rolled her eyes. "How could you expect me not to transform for over 500 years? You would've died eventually if I hadn't." She told her.

Shiori looked away. She didn't know what to say to her sister. "So…how many kids did you have?" She asked.

"Fifteen…"Reoko said, not faltering. "I'm planning on having another one."

"Fifteen!? Wow, didn't expect that many coming from you." Shiori said, smiling slightly.

"Only eight survived." Reoko told her then.

"…Oh. Well, I know how you feel. I've had a lot of my kids pass away too…"Shiori muttered. "Are you sure you want another? I mean, you are teaching."

Reoko nodded. "Yeah." A joyful expression was on her face. "I love kids. That's why I'm teaching them. There is nothing that makes me happier than the joys of motherhood…except Tero but…that's another story." Reoko told her. "Even if the next kid I have doesn't survive, I'll still have more. I love to take care of kids."

Shiori looked over at her sister, a little shocked. She had known her sister during the prime years of their lives. The usual Reoko would've given up on having children altogether if more than she had wanted died…but she kept on going.

"What?! I've changed since my marriage! I'm not some wimp that gives up!" Reoko exclaimed, annoyed.

Shiori laughed. She still wasn't used to the opinionated Reoko, but in a way she felt like she could get used to it. She felt like she could finally look up to her sister again…

"You know, that Rimundo kids grinds my gears. I asked for him to be switched out of my class. Even though he technically is my family." Reoko laughed as she admitted this.

"What?! Why?" Shiori asked, a little confused.

"I don't know how to keep him under control. He started an argument in my class the other day and I gave him an extremely hard English packet, but it didn't do anything. Then I threatened with personal detention with me for the rest of the year…bah. He just annoys me." Reoko waved a hand at her, trying to put the subject aside.

Shiori shrugged. "Mah, tell him Shiori will come and haunt his dreams for the rest of his breathing days, that usually gets him under control. He just doesn't trust you yet. He knows you will throw him out like most of his family did. He's still just a boy compared to the rest of his family. Only a hundred and eight years old." Reoko's eyes widened.

"You call that just a boy?" Reoko asked. Shiori shrugged.

"He was worse when I first took him in…he blew up part of the barn….those poor cows…they tasted good though, that boy can cook a mean steak!" Shiori laughed. Reoko smiled; obviously Shiori thought a lot about Rimundo, like one of her own.

"Anyhow…" Reoko started. Shiori became serious again.

"Yes, anyhow…" Shiori teased, not able to help but tease her sister.

Reoko sighed, then said, "I guess we should let our incarnations talk to each other hm? Reika's calmed down a whole lot about it and she's changed her views." Reoko said to her sister.

Shiori sighed with relief. "Good, I don't feel like having to put out anymore explosions…which reminds me….CHIKIRA, AKIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STAY OUT OF THE EXPLOSIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shiori yelled. Reoko could hear giggling from somewhere deep within the mansion.

"Alright, hold on." Shiori told her. Shiori leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking hard. Suddenly, after a couple minutes of waiting, Shiori's hair became longer, her eyes smaller and her skin a bit less tan. Natsumi stared at Reoko. "Are you going to change or what, Reoko?" Natsumi asked, her voice soothing as ever.

Reoko nodded, and said. "Give me a minute." She smiled at Natsumi, then called out, _Are you there Reika?_

_Yeah…I'm ready. You don't need to ask._ Reika took over instantly, causing Reoko's eyes to change to a violet color, and her body to shrink. Reoko's white pikachu t-shirt and her usually tight jeans were now baggy on Reika's body. "…Hi Natsumi-chan." Reika said softly, smiling at her sister.

Natsumi stared for a second, then smiled back. "Hello Reika, how are you?" Natsumi asked, leaning casually back against the black leather, making herself quite comfortable. Reika could see that Natsumi was still a bit worn out from their last battle.

"I'm good. Never been better actually." Reika nodded at her sister. "How about you?"

Natsumi then frowned. "Actually…I could be better. What with Chinatsu running around, Hikari's…death…" Reika winced, "And that…that…thing that calls himself a man running around. He's no better than apple sauce."

"Bleh…apple sauce is icky. Jell-O is better." Reika nodded. "Well…things will get better. I'm sure of it." Reika nodded.

"I know, it usually does…when I'm not around." Natsumi rolled her eyes. "And I think Crin's homemade chocolate pudding is pretty good….her other sweets are pretty good too, you should try them sometime. If Crin says its good, its good."

"Oh okay." Reika said, her smile fading a bit. "I want…to apologize. For the past that is. I know that it was a long time ago but, I still feel the need to. I believe that none of this would've been happening if I would've just been happy for you and been there for you instead of freaking out and completely opposing it. I realized how strong the power of love can be; ask Reoko she'll tell you all about it." She giggled, remembering 5th period English when Reoko had that horrible migraine. "And you know, I sort of wish that I had fallen in love too but, it's too late for that. I'm just going to be happy with what I've got." Reika smiled at her sister, finished with her apology.

Natsumi stared at her, no expression on her face. "Don't you dare say its too late. It is NEVER too late. It will be too late if you tell yourself that it is." Natsumi sternly told her; Reika almost thought she sounded like a mother. "And…you are right. Love is the strongest force on the face of this earth…maybe the whole universe. I never regretted falling in love with Hiroki, and I will never regret that… I accept your apology. But I have something to say too; I'm sorry for letting you die."

"Natsumi…" Reika tried to interrupt, but Natsumi ignored her attempt.

"You were too young to face any of that stuff. All that priestess stuff...I never did get that…but of course now I do, Shiori has a daughter who was a priestess. You didn't deserve to die, not after all of that. You didn't have the chance to fall in love at the time, and I never resented you because I knew that you didn't know. Sure, I was upset, but I never held it against you."

"I accept your apology, and I'm glad you didn't resent me." Reika smiled. "I had my time though Natsumi, and I'm tired of watching Reoko's kids…pass away because they transformed. Love would be a great thing for me but, I can't feed off of Reoko's body anymore."

Natsumi nodded, her eyes full with understanding. "If that is your choice, then go ahead. I can understand that…but we can't leave our host's body till Chinatsu and all of those people are defeated. I have a feeling that it will take more than just the two of us. It would be too easy that way."

Natsumi sighed, her eyes going to the ceiling. "We could have my kids…"

"Yeah I know that. I mean, I really do want my own kids-wait, when have you had kids?" Reika asked, a bit clueless. Natsumi looked at Reika.

"Don't interrupt me…but I suppose that I should tell you…" Natsumi calmed herself down, looking at the floor instead of at Reika.

"After you died, Izanagi, the man you saw today, made a pact with Chinatsu to keep me alive till she could once again regain control of my body. In return, he was to have me for a wife for all eternity. I didn't know about the pact, nor anything else that had occurred, such as your death when I came back to consciousness.

"I was stupid and did not see a point to stop him…I let him do whatever he wanted…" Natsumi stopped, breathing in deeply, trying to regain composure. "That I regretted. But I was able to give birth to three kids, Hikitsu, Ayame, and another little girl who Izanagi later murdered after realizing that he wasn't going to get his way. That man not only did that, but he cheated on me, and hurt my children. I do NOT consider him to be their father. I definitely do not consider him to be my husband. Before Chinatsu could regain control of my body, I ended up having a fight with him. That resulted in me discovering my powers accidentally and accidentally killing him…something I don't regret. But I do regret dying afterwards and leaving Ayame with Hikitsu."

Natsumi ran her fingers through her hair. "Ayame and Hikitsu decided to carry on my lineage, why I do not understand. But they have produced offspring like Crin, who is their youngest daughter, and Rimundo, one of their great, great, great, great grandsons. They each have a story of their own. Some simple, some complicated, and some devastating, such as Ayame and Rimundo. As soon as we break the curse, they too will have the choice to live on till the day they die, or cross over along with us."

Reika sat there for a moment. "I think the curse will break as soon as we defeat Chinatsu and Izanagi…I believe that strongly." Reika suddenly said. She couldn't really say much else. "If only they weren't such cowards…"She muttered.

Natsumi growled, still not looking at her. "They ALWAYS pull that stunt; as soon as Chinatsu knows she is going to lose, she uses Izanagi to distract me. She is very good at kind of stuff." Natsumi said, getting up and walking over to look out the window.

Reika shrugged. "Well, that's how cowards act. I've learned that from watching Reoko's fights over the past few years…" Reika shuddered slightly. "She can be…very scary at times if she wants too."

Natsumi laughed. "Yes, I can only imagine if she is Shiori's sister…I've seen the way Shiori interrogates terrorists…stubborn terrorists and Shiori really don't mix." Natsumi shuddered. Suddenly the door slammed open and Crin burst into the room, a guitar in her hands as she played a bunch of crazy cords.

"WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crin laughed, wigging out with the guitar. Crin stopped and looked at Natsumi's blank expression.

"Um…is there…..where is Shiori?" Crin asked. "I wanted to tell her that the cookies are done…"

"So you had to jump in here playing your guitar?" Natsumi asked, clearly amused. Crin nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute, I want to try those cookies too…" Natsumi pointed to the door, and Crin pouted, doing as she was told.

Reika smiled, then stood from her seat. "I guess I'll get going. Reoko probably doesn't want to be separated from Tero any longer." Reika's cheeks turned pink as she recalled to the situation about 30 minutes earlier by the front door of Reoko's house. _Another child…_she thought, then smiled.

Natsumi smiled at her sister. "Don't expect to see me as soon as you are thinking; unlike you, I stay dormant most of the time." Natsumi crossed to Reika's side.

Reika smiled at her sister. "Actually you might not see a lot of me either…" When Reoko was pregnant, Reika only came out every once and while. Reika didn't like looking down and seeing a round belly jutting out in front of her. "See you…" Reika said, smiling at her sister before turning to walk out the door.

"PSH well, FINE! You know you aren't going to see your sister for a while, and yet you make no move to at least hug her goodbye? Well, fine be that way!" Natsumi crossed her arms over her chest playfully Reika smiled and whirled around, leaping on Natsumi. Natsumi would have fallen backwards in the days of their prime, but Natsumi stayed steady. Natsumi hugged her sister back. "Don't get yourself killed, alright?" Natsumi whispered.

"I should be saying that to you, Natsumi." Reika laughed as she let go and turned away. "See you Onee-Chan!" Reika called over her shoulder. Natsumi smiled as she watched her sister descend the stairs.

"See you, Reika-Chan."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, i'm done fore the night...review.

Alice

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or Absolute Boyfriend. 

Reoko sat in her desk, whistling happily. She had a wonderful time the previous night. "Baby baby I could have another baby!" She sang, twirling around in her spinning chair. Students walked past her, giving her a weird look as she greeted them as "5th period students!" 

Susan heard Reoko singing her song as she walked in, and gleefully skipped over to her teachers desk. "Another kid?! Oh that's so wonderful!" She leaned down to hug her teacher. 

Reoko's happy cheer suddenly disappeared and she glared at Susan with a menacing look. "_Don't touch me._" She said. 

Susan sweat dropped, backing off and running to her seat. 

As soon as Susan sat down, Reoko's cheer reappeared, and she continued singing and greeting students. 

Takiko walked in, an extremely visible frown on her face. Rimundo stayed close to her, not saying anything, just staying close. Takiko sat in her new seat without looking at Reoko. Rimundo placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Will you be alright?" He asked her. Takiko looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, wait for me after class." 

"More like you will wait for me." Takiko tried to laugh, but it was a sorry attempt. Rimundo frowned before walking to his seat. 

"Hey! No frowny-pants in my classroom today! I'm having a good day. Don't ruin it!" Reoko exclaimed, pointing at Takiko. Reoko stole a quick glance at Rimundo, then ran to her classroom phone, quickly dialing the office number. 

"Hitsuboshi-sensei here…no, wait, it's too sensitive be talking about in front of students." She hung up, then ran out of the classroom, and down the hall towards the office. 

Busting into the office, she exclaimed, "I thought you were going to switch Rimundo with one of Yukari's kids!?" Reoko looked a little bit angered. 

The secretary smacked her gum loudly and gave Reoko a dull look. "We can't, end of story." 

"WHAT?!" Reoko yelled, about to throw the secretary out the window. 

"Just send him to the office when he does something bad." 

Reoko just frowned. "You have ruined my day." She turned and walked back to her classroom. She thought about having a baby along the way, and instantly became cheerful. 

"I'm back class!" She exclaimed, walking over to the board. She picked up a piece of chalk and began to write the days lesson on the board. 

"What was that all about?" Rimundo asked. 

The chalk dropped out of Reoko's hand, and she twitched a bit before bending down to pick it up. "It was nothing." Reoko lied, and continued writing the lesson. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

It was after class, and Reoko sat in her chair, watching her students. Takiko had been right; Rimundo was the one who had to wait for her. Takiko stood after gathering her stuff, and Rimundo moved closer to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes. Takiko looked up at him tiredly. 

"Yes, Rimundo…I don't want aunt Reoko to throw chalk or a radio at my head for bringing up family matters." Takiko winked at Reoko. 

"Don't tempt me!" Reoko exclaimed, teasing them. "I might send Shiori after you to haunt your dreams for all eternity." She told them, nodding with a matter of fact look. 

Rimundo grew pale, but decided to keep the mood light by grabbing Takiko, hugging her close to him. "OMG not that!" Reoko could see that behind the joke he was serious. Reoko laughed and watched as the two left the room. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Reoko stood outside of Akihiro's gym office, which was located in the men's locker room. Sweaty boys that didn't know her thought she was a student, and blushed a deep red as they walked past her to their locker. "Oh grow up. It's not like I haven't seen a naked guy!" She exclaimed. 

This only caused the boys to blush a deep crimson, and some refused to even look her way. Some boys whistled at her as they walked past her, snickering with some of their other guy friends. 

Reoko sighed. It was so immature of them to do so, but they were only in High School. Reoko had a spaghetti strapped tank top on with a pair of mid-thigh shorts. Her hair was in a up do (like Riza Hawkeye's), and she had golden hoops hanging from her first pair of piercings, and then other type rings in the other holes in her ears. 

Leaning against the wall, she sighed, holding her stuff closer to her chest. Suddenly she heard a bang from behind her, and turned to look back at who had caused the noise. A boy, a senior most likely, stared at her, a confident grin on his face. "Hey baby, how'd you like to have a nice time?" He asked. 

Reoko gave him a bewildered stare, then laughed. "Me? Are you nuts?" 

"No. I know what's good." He said. 

Reoko sighed, turning to face him. "I'm a teacher you dimwit. Now back off before I give you detention for the rest of the school year." 

The boy turned a deep red. "Teacher? Oh, um, sorry…"He muttered, quickly running off. 

"Jerk…"She turned, to face a pair of emerald green eyes. "Oh, hey Akihiro." She said, smiling. 

"Why are you in here?" He asked, a little annoyed as they moved for the exit of the boys locker room. 

"Cause, I'm telling you, I want my car back!" She exclaimed as they walked out of the school building. 

"Well, I need it." 

"Then why did I have to give you a ride to school today?" 

"I didn't feel like driving." 

"Brat." 

They jumped into her convertible, and she drove him home. He climbed out. "See you tomorrow Mom. You won't have to give me a ride home tomorrow." He told her, before walking into his house. 

Reoko sighed, and drove herself home. Parking in her driveway, she walked to the front door. It wasn't locked. "This is…weird." She thought, opening the door and walking into her house. Removing her shoes, she looked into the kitchen, seeing the refrigerator door was wide open. She suddenly had a huge feeling that someone was in her house. 

Walking back out into the main entrance hall where her stairs were, she called out, "Hello?" 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Shiori slumped sideways onto the bed, one side of her face against the mattress while she stared at the flat screen that hung against her wall. It showed the building they had been at just yesterday, cops everywhere, cleaning up the mess. They cleaned up the destroyed bits of building, and the bloody street below. Shiori knew who that was on the street. Just thinking about her made her start bawling. She'd found out when she had turned on the TV that morning during breakfast. Apparently her children thought it was better if they not tell her and Kyo. 

Kyo was down there right now, claiming bloody mess. Takiko hadn't spoken to hardly anyone since the accident. Hikari used to baby-sit her while Shiori was off doing something. 

Kyo must have claimed her, because suddenly Hikari's picture flashed up on the screen, her name written in bold with a made up age and birth year. Shiori buried her face into the bed, refusing to look at the screen. 

"I know…I just wish that I could at least have been more prepared…I wish I could have been there for her in her last hours…" 

Shiori, if you had been there right that second, you would have been the one to fall to a pancake. 

"I know."

She said for me to tell you…that she was sorry. I believe she meant that she loves you. 

This made Shiori drop to her knees and cry. Natsumi had to kneel down also. 

"No, he's probably going to be down making funeral arrangements…" Shiori sobbed, leaning her forehead against the mirror. 

"You got that from Lord of the Rings."

It's true, though. Why…why don't you go see your sister? 

"I don't want to…"

Shiori, stop this NOW. You are SISTERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You are supposed to be there for each other! Don't you DARE make the same mistake that I did, or so help me, when this is all over, I will smack you! Or I'll get Reika to ask Takiko to beat you down with her Naginata, either one. Shiori laughed a bit. "Alright then, I guess I'll call first." 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Reoko walked around her house, searching every room. She jumped at every little noise. She finally checked her room, deciding that could be the only place whoever it was was hiding. Opening her door, she walked in, then closed it. "Hello?" She called again, walking forward. 

"REOKO-CHAN!" She heard a strong deep voice exclaim. 

She was suddenly tackled onto her bed by a strong body, and she freaked. "WHA?! WHO?!" 

"It's me!" Her attacker raised himself off of her, but continued to look down at her with his hands beside her head. "Ookami!" 

Reoko looked up at him, turning pink. "What are you doing!? Get off of me!" She exclaimed, trying to push him off. 

He grinned, only leaning in closer. "Aw Reoko, you know that you missed me more than you know." 

"Stop it! I swear I'll kick you!" She exclaimed. 

His lips were only inches away from hers. 

BRRRINNGGG! 

The phone on the bed stand rang, and she let out a huge sigh of relief. She reached over for it, and answered it. "Hello?" She wanted to thank her savior, but couldn't at the moment. 

"Hello Reoko." Reoko recognized Shiori's extremely tired voice. 

"Hey Shiori. You need something?" She knew by Shiori's tone that she was upset. She glanced up at Ookami, who had an extremely annoyed look on his face. 

"Um…yes, actually…would it be alright if I come over and…talk to you?" Shiori asked, still a bit unsure. "Oh yes! Please, feel free to drop by." Reoko kept her tone from sounding too needy. 

"Hurry up." Ookami mouthed to Reoko. 

"…um…alright…I'll be there in a second." Reoko was about to hang up, but Shiori continued. "And if there is someone there who is doing something that could make him convicted of something, tell them I am bringing my gun." 

Reoko didn't dare say anything else except, "See you later." 

She then hung up and looked up at Ookami. "See! A gun! A gun! She'll bring a gun!" She exclaimed. 

"I don't care!" Ookami shut her up with a kiss. 

"RAAWRGH!" She used all of her might to push him off of her. 

A few kicks and punches later, Reoko was serving Ookami tea downstairs. "I didn't know you liked it rough Reoko-chaannn…"He said, rubbing his sore head. She glared over at him from the stove and quickly said, "I'm joking I'm joking!" 

She then smiled, and turned back to the kettle. "You know, Sari wouldn't of been very happy about that…" She told him. 

Ookami got silent. Sari had died a while back after having their one and only son. "Yeah…well, she would've wanted me to be happy and that's what makes me happy…"He muttered. 

Reoko just rolled her eyes. Reoko suddenly became aware of the sound of an engine out side. Reoko glanced out the window and saw a metallic blue Mustang GT Shelby convertible outside, parked in the driveway. Shiori stepped out; she had been true to her word. Reoko could visibly see Shiori's hand going to the hilt of her gun. 

Reoko sweat dropped, walking out of her kitchen. Opening the front door, she put on her best smile, and said to Shiori, "There will be no need for that." Originally, she would've freaked out and ran outside, waving her arms around with a teabag in her hand screaming, 'NO! PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT AWAY!' but she decided against it. 

Shiori walked next to her, peering around the corner to see Ookami sitting at the table. As soon as she recognized him, she snapped her fingers and put the gun back in her pocket. 

Reoko suddenly had an annoyed look on her face. "Who were you expecting to be in there? A real live criminal?!" She exclaimed, then smiled. Shiori didn't laugh like she normally would. 

"Well, you sounded a bit too eager on the phone…so naturally I thought someone was here doing something you didn't like…and yes, I do consider him a criminal waiting to happen." Shiori told her. 

Reoko sweat dropped. "He's not that bad…and I can handle myself when it's REAL danger. "She said, motioning for Shiori to have a seat at her kitchen table. 

"Where's my tea Reoko-chan?" She heard Ookami call from the kitchen. "I'm thirsty." She heard him whine. 

"I'm coming!" She exclaimed, walking into the kitchen to set up the tea cups. Normally Shiori would have made a snide comment to Ookami, but she said nothing, only stared at the table blankly. 

"Is it fine if I take my bracelet off, Reoko?" She asked, not looking at her sister. 

"Of course." Reoko told her. Shiori nodded and slipped the charm bracelet off her wrist, placing it onto the table. Immediately her human ears were replaced by her dog ears. She twitched them. 

"Ah…that's better." Shiori whispered to herself. 

Reoko pulled the hot tea off the stove, and poured the tea into the cups in front of Ookami and Shiori. After pouring herself tea, she sat down, and took a sip of it. "So, what did you want to talk to me about Shiori-chan?" She asked. 

Ookami wasn't paying attention to any of this. He seemed to be lost deep in thought as he sipped his tea. Her question made Shiori tense up, her eyes widen and her breathing quicken. 

"I can't really…find the words to explain it…Do you have a TV somewhere close by?" Reoko pointed behind her. Shiori nodded and stood, walking over to the TV. She grabbed the controller and turned it on, flipping the channels to the news. It still showed her daughter's death as the top story. Reoko couldn't see Shiori's face, but she could smell her sister's tears. "Kyo isn't home…he's down there. I couldn't bear to go. I thought…maybe…" Shiori managed to keep her voice under control. 

Reoko got up from her seat, and walked over to Shiori. She put her arm around Shiori, and said, "It's okay Shiori, I'm here." Reoko patted her on the back softly. 

This made Shiori turn around and start sobbing on Reoko's shoulder. Over and over Shiori tried to say something, but another set of sobs erupted from her. Ookami shifted nervously in his seat. 

"Shhhh, calm down Shiori-chan. Take a few deep breaths." Reoko hugged her sister, patting her on the back. She was used to consoling people who were upset; her daughters could get quite dramatic. 

Shiori did as she was told, probably realizing that she would have a heart attack if she didn't calm down. 

"…do you want some sweets? They make everything better." Reoko told her, smiling slightly. 

Ookami finished his tea, and stood from his chair. He took his cup to the sink then, looked back at Reoko. "I'll be in the office uh, surfing the web on the computer." He told her, walking from the kitchen. 

Shiori nodded, letting Reoko guide her to the table and into a seat. Reoko went to the cupboard, looking for some sweets. Shiori was silent for a while. 

"…When someone looses an item precious to them, they cry, right? But…after gaining something else…when they lose it again, they don't cry as much…after a while of repeating the process…they eventually sigh and go get that item again." Shiori spoke quietly. Reoko was about to say something, but Shiori interrupted. "But when a mother loses her child…she can't replace it. And even if she continually loses her children…she never sighs and decides to move on, thinking she will just make another to erase the loss in her heart." 

Reoko was silent for a moment. "I understand what you mean Shiori-chan…but, I like to think that the child that has passed would want me to be happy. So, I stay strong for that child, and I live life to the fullest for them." Reoko said softly. 

"I know…you are exactly right." Shiori said nothing more, but gently placed her forehead on the table with her hands over her head. 

Reoko moved away from the cupboard and began to rummage through the fridge. She grabbed a Jell-O cup and a spoon, then placed it in front of Shiori. "It's all I could find…Reika's going to kill me later…"Reoko muttered the last part. 

Shiori looked up, her eyes swollen and tired. She grabbed the Jell-O and started to spoon some into her mouth. "Mmm…good…yet I still haven't found a Jell-O better than Crin's." 

Reoko smiled. "Well, is there anything else I can do for you?" Reoko asked. 

Shiori looked at Reoko. "Can I borrow your sofa?" She asked. 

Reoko raised her eyebrows. "Um…I guess." Reoko pointed tin the direction of the family room. Shiori muttered thanks and dashed in there. Wondering what in the world her sister was up to, Reoko followed a minute later. She found Shiori fast asleep on the couch. 

Reoko sweat dropped. "I have extra beds you know.." Reoko muttered, turning and walking into the office. Ookami sat at the desk, hunched over to look at the computer screen. He didn't even have to look back to know Reoko was there. 

"Hey." He said, his eyes still on the computer screen. "Sorry I kind of…came the wrong day." He mumbled his apology. 

Reoko sighed, walking over and hugging him from behind the chair. "It's okay. You can't predict the future." She told him. 

Ookami suddenly jumped up from his chair and tackled Reoko to the ground. "I knew you'd warm up!" He exclaimed joyfully. 

Reoko then exclaimed, "Get off of me you-" She was cut off when she heard her husband's voice. 

"What in the world? Ookami?!" Tero exclaimed, now angry. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! MOVE IT! DON'T COME BACK!" Tero grabbed a random umbrella that was leaning against the wall. He threatened to beat Ookami with it. 

Ookami jumped up and dashed out of the room, running towards the front door. "Ooo! An umbrella! I'm so scared!" Ookami exclaimed sarcastically as he ran into the kitchen. 

Reoko sighed and stood up, looking at the fuming Tero. "Hey, I can handle myself." She told him. 

Tero looked back at her. "Why are you still friends with him?! He does this EVERY time!" He exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her. 

"I'm still here!" Ookami exclaimed from the kitchen table. 

They both sweat dropped. 

"Just calm down…"She told him as he pulled her close. He took a deep breath as he let go of her a little bit, but his arms were still around her waist. "What are you doing home so early?" she asked. 

"Not many people have had recent brain problems." He told her smiling. "That and…I'm my own boss and I felt like we could spend a little more quality time together." 

Reoko smiled at him. "Well, apparently we can't. Shiori's on the couch sleeping and…Ookami expects me to feed him." She sweat dropped. 

"Well, then make Ookami leave, and…Shiori is a deep sleeper, right?" He asked, pulling her into a kiss. 

Reoko pulled away. "We are not going to make a baby while Shiori is sleeping on the couch…"She told him, releasing herself from his arms and walking towards the kitchen. 

"I'm hungry Reoko-chan!" She heard Ookami exclaim. 

"Shut up." Reoko whispered to him as she entered the kitchen. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Slowly, Shiori awoke. she knew she had been asleep for a couple hours...but how many to be exact? She could hear someone having a conversation in the kitchen. she thrust her legs over the side of the couch and headed into the kitchen. 

Reoko looked up from where she was at the stove. "Good morning Shiori. Would you like some scrambled eggs?" She pointed to the pan with the spatula she had been scrambling the eggs with. 

Tero sat at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper and sipping his coffee. "Good morning Shiori." He didn't look up from his paper. 

Shiori's eyes widened. "WHAT?! MORNING?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ALSEEP?! Oh and good morning to you too." 

"Oh, um, for a while. I called Takiko and told her you were here so don't worry." Reoko turned back to the scrambled eggs, muttering "Oh snap, they're done." And then scooping them onto a plate. Taking the plate, she set it in front of Tero. 

Tero looked a little annoyed that Shiori had fallen asleep and staid the night but, he didn't say anything. 

"Can I get anything for you?" Reoko asked Shiori.  
Shiori shook her head violently, still freaking out a bit. 

"Shiori-Chan, calm down." Reoko laughed. 

"Sorry...just...i got to get home and be with Kyo and my kids..." Shiori seemed worried, walking hurriedly to the counter and grabbing her bracelet and car keys. "I'll grab something to eat on the way...thanks for letting me stay over!" Shiori called as she hurried out the front door. 

"Uh, bye?" Reoko questioned as she heard the front door slam. "That was weird." She sat down at the table, gazing at her husband. 

"Mhm." He nodded, shoveling eggs into his mouth. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

When Shiori got home, she immediately called for Kyo. "Kyo! Kyo, where are you?" Kyo poked his head out of the pool room. 

"Shiori, I'm right here, what's wrong?" Kyo asked, concern sweeping his face. 

"First of all, why in the world are you in there?" 

"Crin's here, she filled the pool with chocolate. I'm making sure she doesn't destroy something." Shiori nodded, fully understanding what he was doing. 

"Second of all...I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Kyo gave Shiori a funny look. "Make sure I'm alright?" He asked her. Shiori nodded quickly. "Why?" 

Shiori looked down at her feet. "Last night i had a nightmare." 

Kyo immediately sighed. When Shiori had first gotten Natsumi, she started having nightmares. She could never remember how, but she would remember him dying somehow. Kyo wrapped his arms around Shiori, pulling her close to him. "I am not going anywhere, Shiori. I wouldn't ever leave you." Kyo told her sternly while he stroked her back. Shiori smiled for him, but she couldn't believe him. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Reoko sat at home, talking on the phone with her son Satoshi. He was rarely ever over at her house, or around the family for that matter. He liked his privacy and he liked solitude. His mate, Manami, was a successful business women, so he rarely saw her. Satoshi was a Tokyo U professor, and he was always busy with his class. Satoshi and Manami barely had anytime to try to have kids, let alone take care of one. So they decided it was best for them not to have kids at all. 

Tero sat next to Reoko at the kitchen table, holding her hand as she talked to her son. He knew that it pained her to only see him once a month or less; she was used to having a tight knit family. 

Reoko suddenly hung up the phone and sighed. "I miss him a lot Tero, I really do." She told him, sighing slightly. "He was the most behaved child I've ever seen. I guess I grew too fond of him." She laughed. 

Tero shook his head and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I miss him just as much as you do. You know he loves us very much." He told her smiling. 

She nodded. "I guess its just hard since I see my other children at least every other day." She smiled wearily. "Well, I'm glad that we've decided to have another one." She told him. 

Tero laughed. "Yeah, it's going to be fun." He told her. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Reoko sat in her 5th period class on a Monday afternoon with her face head down on the desk as she drifted in and out of sleep. She heard movement around her and grumbled, lifting her head up. "Class? Already?" She mumbled, sitting up. She stretched her arms above her head yawning. She was supposed to be getting a new student today, even though her classroom was full. Apparently the office thought she was going to give up her desk. No way that was going to happen. She waited to see a new face walk in the door but never saw one. She shrugged that off as soon as the bell rang. "All right settle down class, settle down..."She told them standing up out of her chair. 

The door suddenly burst open and there stood a boy of about 5'9. He was so perfectly beautiful it was as if he wasn't human. He had short black hair and stunning blue eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom." He then smiled the perfect smile. 

Reoko's heart melted at that smile, and she heard a few other girls sigh. "Oh it's okay, um, Katsu-san! I won't count it this time." Normally she would give someone a 2 hour detention for being late, but she was being really nice to Katsu. "Class this is Katsu Niiko." She told them. 

Katsu walked over to her and shook her hand suddenly. "Pleasure to meet you, Hitsuboshi-sensei I presume?" He asked. 

Reoko nodded. _His hands are so soft!_ Her cheeks turned pink. "Pleased to meet you too." She pulled her hand away. She was about to tell him to take a seat, but then realized she didn't have enough desks. Her head suddenly swiveled in Rimundo's direction and she pointed at him. "Rimundo, get up from your seat, and stand up here. Bring your things." She told him, then turned back to Katsu. "Please, sit there Katsu-san." 

Rimundo looked like he was going to argue, but Takiko turned in her seat to look at him. The look she gave him must have made him stop whatever he was going to say, because his jaw tightened and he grabbed his stuff, stomping up to the front of the classroom. Suddenly he turned to look at Reoko. "I guess I'll have to bug YOU the whole time, huh?" H grinned teasingly. Takiko shot him a death glare before turning her attention back to Reoko. 

Reoko glared at Rimundo, then turned her attention back to Katsu. "You can take his seat Katsu." 

Katsu smiled, and did as he was told, striding to Rimundo's desk. He looked down at his ring, which was still glowing from his previous handshake with Reoko. "Pink…"He murmured. 

Reoko walked behind her desk, and faced the chalkboard. She picked up a piece of chalk and began to write stuff on the board, whistling happily. She saw Rimundo out of the corner of her eye and she snickered slightly. "Alright, these are the vocabulary words. Copy them down please. Rimundo, you can stay after class if you'd like to copy them down. Either that or just copy them from Takiko after school." She told him as she sat down at her desk. 

Rimundo said nothing, only looked for long periods of time out the window, letting the sunshine warm his skin. The look in his silver eyes made him seem like his mind was somewhere else. Takiko would occasionally give him worried looks, but nevertheless continued to do her work. 

About 45 minutes later, the bell rang for class to end, and Reoko exclaimed "Yippee! I made it through another 5th period!" She stretched her arms up in the air. She saw that many of her female students were crowding around Katsu's desk. "Hey!" She exclaimed in an irritated fashion. "Get out of my classroom! This is my free period!" 

The girls looked up, some annoyed and some frightened, and ran out of her classroom. Katsu smiled at her as he stood from his desk. He walked over to her, holding out his work. 

"Here Hitsuboshi-sensei. I finished all of the work you assigned us. Even the homework." He set it down on her desk. 

"R-really?!" Reoko exclaimed happily. "Thanks!" She took the papers and began reading them. 

"Bye Hitsuboshi-sensei." And with that he walked out of her classroom.  
Rimundo on the other hand was still staring out the window. Takiko had tried to get him to budge but he didn't acknowledge her in the slightest bit, which caused her to sigh with disappointment and walk away. Reoko looked at him. She grabbed a ruler and tossed it at his head. It hit his head...apparently he had been way out of it. He didn't react. Growling, Reoko took out a box of chalk and started to rapidly throw it at his head, each hitting him and falling broken to the floor. After Reoko had run out of things to throw- she had considered throwing the globe at his head, but Shiori would get angry. Rimundo was like a son to her- and she settled for yelling, "ROUN RIMUNDO WAKE UP!!!!!" really loud. That snapped Rimundo out of his trance. 

"Oh...oops...class ended. How long ago was that?" HE asked, a bit confused, but it quickly turned to amusement when he saw the broken pieces of chalk. 

"ABOUT 25 MINUTES AGO!!!!" Reoko yelled. Rimundo threw her an apologetic look before he stooped down to pick up the broken chalk, the eraser, and the ruler. "And look, I broke all my chalk!" Reoko sighed and relaxed against the seat. Rimundo finished and walked over to her. 

"Right now I have free period, I could get you some chalk to replace this." He motioned to the broken chalk in his hand. Reoko sighed and nodded, pointing to the trash can. "I'll be back after school to copy down the work." Rimundo called as he walked away and out the door. 

Reoko grumbled under her breath, quite unhappy she had spent 25 minutes of her free period throwing chalk at Rimundo. She picked up Katsu's papers again, and began to grade them off one by one. She only had to skim through them a few more times before she realized that it was perfect. "This is weird...his handwriting is inhumanely perfect and...he's got perfect grades?" She muttered. "Not even Takiko and Rimundo are this good at English." She sighed, and was about to put Katsu's papers in the graded stack, when suddenly, Katsu walked in. 

"Hitsuboshi-sensei?" He walked over to her desk with his schedule in his hand. "Where's the free period class?" He said, standing in front of her desk. 

Reoko sighed, looking up at him. "Ha-ha you've got perfect grades and handwriting yet you don't know what free period is?" She held his graded papers up for him to grab. 

He didn't look away from his schedule as he grabbed the papers and said, "No, we didn't have this at my other school." He said. 

"Free period means that you can do whatever you want, such as hang out in the library and study." She told him, leaning on her desk with her elbows. 

She suddenly saw Katsu's eyes light up. "Can I stay here with you and help you?" He asked, beaming. 

Reoko sweat dropped. She usually went to the teachers lounge and surfed the web, or she slept during her free period. "Sure I guess." She couldn't refuse him. "Put her stuff anywhere..."She told him. 

"Thank you Hitsuboshi-sensei!" Katsu ran around the desk to hug Reoko. 

Reoko turned pink. "No problem..."Reoko replied, not hugging him back. It was kind of weird for her to have a student hugging her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

AFTER SCHOOL: 

Reoko glared at Rimundo as he copied down the work he wasn't able to copy down earlier. even as he did his work, he seemed distracted. he would suddenly pause, a troubled look would cross his face as he would once again continue what he was doing. 

He had indeed bought her new chalk and given it to her, and had told her to try not to throw it at students. Reoko had sneered at him in return, making him laugh. but now she was anxious to get him out of the classroom. 

Soon he finished, slamming his pen down and walking up to her. He handed the paper to her. but before he turned away from her, he asked her something. 

"You are Shiori-san's older sister, am I correct?" He asked, a bit troubled. 

"You would be correct." she answered, her eyebrows raising. 

"...There are few things that i can't muster the courage to talk to Shiori about...but...i was wondering...it doesn't have to be now, but...maybe...i was wondering..." 

"Spit it out Rimundo." 

"If I could talk to you about matters that has troubled my mind for about..." He thought about it, counting in his head, "67 years." He finally told her. "Its not that i do not trust Shiori, i trust her more than anyone else...and i kind of trust my actual family...but...I can't trust my family with this. And I can't ask Shiori about it. And you seem like you would know about this stuff and not tell me what i expect from my actual family. I don't even want to consider what Shiori would say..." 

"Rimundo you are babbling." Reoko laughed, seeing the blush rising up onto his face. 

"Well...I am sorry. So, will you talk to me sometime? Whenever your free?" 

Reoko leaned on her desk with her elbows, looking at him suspiciously. "I thought you didn't like me, but sure. Whatever. Tomorrow after school. I'll inform you if it changes." She told him leaning back in her chair, relaxing. "Got it memorized?" She giggled suddenly at her Kingdom Hearts joke.  
Limdo smiled at her. "Opinions change. Thank you Mrs. Hitsoboshi." He then proceeded to turn and walk out of the room, disappearing into thin air as soon as the door closed. 

She stared after him, and then sighed, muttering under her breath. "Weird child…even though I pick on him all the time…" 

Edward here! Bwhaha I find this chapter er, amusing. Just review. I'm too busy reading Eclipse to bother with making a witty comment. -insert random witty comment here- 

-Edward. 

Oh yes, Eclipse...unfortunetly i won't get that book till next week. (so sad) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 

-Alice 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or Absolute Boyfriend. 

THE NEXT DAY AT FIFTH PERIOD! 

Reoko sat in her desk, looking at the papers that Katsu had graded the day previously. He graded all 30 papers in less than 10 minutes. "He's really smart..."She said aloud as students wandered into her class. 

Susan walked in, clinging to Katsu who walked in with her. She was apparently trying to charm him up. Katsu seemed to enjoy it as he walked her to her seat. Susan sat down reluctantly, and tried to continue to talk to him, but he had already turned his back and was walking towards Reoko. "Hitsuboshi-sensei!" He exclaimed, running behind her desk and hugging her. 

Reoko turned red, and said. "H-hello Katsu..."She didn't attempt to pry him off; his grip was tight. 

Rimundo then walked in, Takiko following closely. "Rimundo, I have a seat for you." Reoko said as Katsu let her go, pointing to the metal fold chair that faced the front. Rimundo nodded and smiled briefly before going to sit down. 

The bell rang, and Reoko walked over to Rimundo, muttering under her breath. "You can copy down the work from my desk today so you aren't distracted when you're talking with me after school, okay?" 

Reoko then turned to face the class. "Wow, I'm actually seeing an improvement in your work! I congratulate you for _actually _learning that studying does help." She then handed the graded papers back out. 

Rimundo smiled, moving the chair to the side of Reoko's desk. He saw that she had left his graded paper there for him. He chuckled slightly, taking the paper and putting it away. 

Class went by quickly, and soon it was time for 6th period. "See ya after school." She muttered to Rimundo as he got up and left. Katsu stayed behind. 

She sighed, rubbed her temples. "Here, grade these." She got up and put and bunch of papers on his desk. 

Through the entire 6th period, she realized that he kept trying to hug her or touch in her some way. It was odd, but she didn't mind. He was a hottie, and she was lucky that he was in her class.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

AFTER SCHOOL; 

After school Rimundo walked into Reoko's classroom, a red blush on his face. Reoko chuckled and pointed to the seat in front of her. "Sit down Rimundo." She told him, a smile on her face. 

Rimundo did as he was told, sitting down in front of her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Reoko asked, her chin on her hands. Rimundo sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I KNOW I shouldn't have...but I fell in love with someone I know I shouldn't have. I know I can't be with her, because I know what will happen eventually...eventually i will have to leave her with my family..." 

"Is there any way that you can stay?" Reoko interrupted. 

"No one knows, because no one has gotten to that point, but the family believes that we will all have to go. But regardless that i know eventually i will hurt her by leaving, i still want to be there for her, to hold her close to..." He trailed off, a blush creeping on his face.  
"Um...Rimundo, WHAT exactly are you thinking?" 

Rimundo snapped his head up to look at her, a deeper blush than Reoko thought possible on his face. "NOT LIKE THAT!...That would be what Night would think about. I would never EVER put her in that position." Reoko nodded her head, calming down a little bit. Rimundo once again put his head in his hands. "I can't go to Shiori about this...heck I'm not even sure that I would be even worthy to be with her!" If Rimundo could, Reoko had a feeling he would have banged his head on something. 

Reoko sighed, shaking her head then muttering under her breath. She then smiled at him. "Love is love dear. It can't get anymore simpler than that. If you must eventually leave her, she'll understand. If she doesn't, then she doesn't truly love you back." Reoko then grinned. "If you're talking about Takiko, then, go for it. She seems like a sensible young woman."  
Rimundo snapped his head up, his eyes wide with shock. "How...How did you--?" 

Reoko chuckled. "Rimundo, I've seen the way you look at her, I know that look." Rimundo sighed. 

"But what about Shiori?" 

"...Don't tell me your in love with Shiori?" Reoko's eyes widened. Rimundo gave her funny look. 

"Not even funny. I meant...well, I don't feel..." 

"You don't feel worthy to fall in love with Shiori's daughter." 

"Um...yea...exactly...dang your good." 

"Yes I am. Look, Shiori thinks highly of you, she probably already knows your feelings toward her daughter. She notices a lot of things. She IS a mother, she'll know that look anywhere. If i know Shiori, she'll gladly let you be with her daughter as long as you treat her well." 

"Shiori knows more than anyone about the whole family thing.." 

"And Shiori will be happy if you try your best not to leave. If you left without trying to stay, then she would be upset. Now i don't know very much about you, but are you the type of guy who gives up easily?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Then your good." Rimundo still looked a little unsure. "Look, if it makes you feel better, why don't you ask for Shiori's and Kyo's blessings?" 

Rimundo stared at Reoko for a second. "Alright, that sound terrifying yet sensible...its worth the try." Rimundo stood from his seat, and held out his hand. "Thank you once again, Hitsuboshi-sensei." He smiled brightly at her. 

Reoko smiled at him. "No problem." She flicked her hair out of her face. "I'm here if you..."She hesitated. "...need me." She smiled weakly. "See you tomorrow in 5th period." 

She then looked at his hand and grasped it, shaking his. He had a pretty firm grip...she tightened hers...he tightened his...she tightened hers then let go. Rimundo chuckled. "Thanks again." He called as he turned away and walked out the door, heading to who knows where. 

Reoko smiled. "No problem bud." She sighed. "I get the feeling that it's going to take a long time for him to mature." She laughed, gathering her things as she stood. Walking out of her classroom towards the staff parking lot, she felt as if someone was watching her. She stopped, and chuckled. "Come on out Katsu-kun. No need to hide from me." She told him. 

Katsu walked out from behind a pillar. "Ohhhh you caught me! Amazing Hitsuboshi-sensei!" He exclaimed, running over to her and patting her on the back. He stole a quick glance at his ring. _Orange? _He thought. _Why would she be irritated?_

Reoko sighed, and turned to face him. "What do you want Katsu-kun? I need to go home." She told him, giving him an annoyed looked. 

"I was wondering if..." Katsu hesitated. "If I could stay at your home." He got up close to her, boring his pleading eyes into her now shocked ones. "I got kicked out for a little while, and I don't have anyone to turn to." He lied. He had been out with a different girl every night, but that didn't matter. He was made to please women, and while doing so, collect data on how to be more pleasing. 

"Katsu-kun!" She exclaimed stepping back, but he took her hand, and just continued to stare. 

When she looked away for a quick second, he looked down at his ring. _Pink..._he smiled to himself. 

"Only this once." She pulled her hand away, and walked out the doors into the staff parking lot. 

"Oh! Thank you Mrs.Hitsuboshi!" He exclaimed in perfect English as they approached her car. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Shiori set her stuff down on her kitchen table looking at her grandson. "Night, what is that magazine?" Shiori growled even though she knew exactly what it was. Playboy. She restrained from strangling the poor boy. Or was he really that poor? 

"Oh, just...a magazine." Night lowered it under the table. 

"Just a magazine, huh? We'll see what your mother thinks when i tell her to check what you are reading." Night paled and gulped, standing to throw the magazine in the shredder. Shiori chuckled and sat down in a chair, looking at some files she had brought home. 

"You brought home some work?" Night asked, sitting across from her. Shiori smiled and nodded. 

"Night, how is your love life going?" Shiori asked out of the blue. 

Night shrugged, twirling his finger on the table. "I don't know, I'll find the one soon though." 

Shiori nodded, writing something down in one of her files. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Reoko had a sort of agitated look on her face as she drove to her home. Katsu smiled the whole way, chit chatting about nothing in particular. Pulling up in her driveway, she put the car in park, and turned the car off. She gathered her things, and turned to pull her door open, but saw Katsu had already opened it for her. 

"After you Hitsuboshi-sensei." He said, smiling. 

Reoko just waved her free hand quickly, walking up to her door. Opening her door, she sniffed the air. No one was home. _I probably forgot to lock the door..._ She thought, walking into the kitchen. She set her things down and stretched her arms out. 

"Wow! You have a lovely home Hitsuboshi-sensei!" Katsu exclaimed, walking in behind her. 

Reoko jumped. She had forgotten already that he was there. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping..."She muttered. She showed him around the house, and showed him the room he would be sleeping in. He would throw a little comment here and there, and then smile excitedly. Standing in the guest room with Katsu, she said to him. "If you need anything just...yell for me." Then turned and walked out the door. 

"Okay!" He exclaimed after her. She thought, her footsteps echoing off the upstairs hallway. _I didn't know he was a trouble maker..._ She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, then sat at the table with a sigh. Reika spoke to her in her mind. 

Reoko nodded. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Takiko ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking around as she walked to the fridge. "And why are you so dressed up, Takiko?" Shiori asked, looking over her work. Takiko shrugged and tugged the fridge open. 

"Crin says that she's doing a photo shoot today, and she invited me to come." Takiko answered, rummaging around the giant fridge. When you had 43 mouths to feed, you had big fridges. Takiko wore a silk black lace dress-shirt, her black hair hanging around her shoulders in bouncy, soft curls. She wore nice kaki's with black diamond studded high heals. 

"Takiko, are those MY heals?" Shiori asked, dropping her paper. Takiko shrugged. 

"Possibly." Shiori sighed and gave up, leaning back into her seat. Crin had become famous after Shiori had found an offer, and just happened to make it into the big leagues. She sang mostly, yet occasionally she would model just for the heck of it. Takiko loved to model, so Crin would invite her along, just to see if Takiko could find an opening. Shiori smiled at the memory of teaching Crin how to play the guitar. 

"Speaking of Crin, I should call Reoko..." Shiori muttered, dropping her files on the table and taking her cell phone out of her jean pocket, speed dialing Reoko's number. After a couple rings, Reoko's tired voice sounded over the line. 

"Hey Reoko, this is Shiori." 

Reoko usually would've perked up, but she was still too agitated for that. "Hey." She greeted softly. "What's up?" She asked. 

Shiori laughed. "What was it you used to say to me? 'Don't get your panties in a bunch', or something remotely similar to that. Anyhow, I called for an actual reason. As you know, Ayame and her family have been close to my family, and..."Shiori trailed off for a second, remembering something she didn't want to really talk about. "Anyhow, so Ayame want you to meet the family...well, the family you'll remember. Most of the family you won't see much, or you do you just don't realize it half the time. So I wondered when you wanted to meet up and I'll take you up to let you meet the family?" 

Reoko smiled wearily. "When would like to take me?" She asked her. 

"Well...I really don't mind, but how about late this evening? Crin should be back by that time, so you'll get to formally meet the whole family...oh, well, you know what I mean. Does that sound cool with you?" 

Reoko frowned, remembering Katsu was upstairs. "I can't tonight." She said, not giving the reason. "Gomenasai." She apologized. 

"Meh, its alright, no harm done. How about tomorrow, early evening?" 

Reoko thought for a moment. "I'll have to call you after I get home from work tomorrow." She told her. "I'm not sure at the moment." Reoko never knew what was going to happen to her next, especially tomorrow. She didn't know if Katsu would try to charm his way into staying at her house again, and she knew if he did, he would most likely succeed.  
Shiori seemed to be amused. "Alright, Reoko, call me if you need me. See you." Shiori flipped the phone shut and looked at Takiko, who now sipped some grape juice. 

"Was that aunt Reoko?" Takiko asked, though she already knew. Shiori nodded, a grin creeping up on her face. 

"I guess you don't see her as crazy anymore, huh?" Shiori chuckled, shaking her head. 

"Not so much...she has her moments sometimes." Takiko smiled, heading for the door. "I'm heading out now mom." Takiko called behind her. 

"Mhm..." Shiori looked back at her files. She could trust her daughter... 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"Yeah, okay." Reoko muttered, shutting her cell phone shut. She sighed, looking down at her work. She heard some weird noise come from upstairs, and she suddenly tensed. _What is Katsu doing up there? _She thought, getting up from the table and walking to the staircase. She looked up her stairs, a suspicious look on her face. She heard a few thumps, and walked up the stares cautiously. Reaching the top of the stairs, she turned into the left hallway towards her bedroom. After taking a few steps down the dimly lit hallway, she sensed someone behind her. She felt Katsu's hand on her shoulder, and she reacted instinctively. She grabbed his arm, and flipped him over onto the ground in front of her. Instead of being smashed to the ground, Katsu merely landed on his feet. He turned and faced her, smiling. 

"You're good Hitsuboshi-sensei!" He exclaimed. 

Reoko was a little bewildered. No human could've landed that... 

She heard a knock on the front door, and she sighed with relief. Running down the stairs, she looked out the window, only to see her father and mother. She almost screamed, but decided not to. Racing up the stairs, she rushed Katsu into the guest room. "Stay here!" She exclaimed, closing the door. 

Running down the stairs, she stopped at the door and composed herself. She opened the door, and said, "Mom! Dad! What a pleasant surprise!" Reoko smiled sheepishly. "So how are you two?"  
Inuyasha suddenly exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HOW ARE YOU TWO?!' WE HAVEN'T KEPT IN CONTACT FOR OVER 200 HUNDRED YEARS!" He screamed at her. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whacked him upside the head with her fist, her vein popping. "Shut up!" She then looked at her daughter. "We missed you Reoko-chan, and we've been fine." She told her. 

Reoko sweat dropped. "Come on in." She motioned for them to step in. 

Katsu walked up from behind Reoko, staring at the strangers curiously. "Reoko, who are these people?"  
Reoko's eyes got wide, and she freaked as she heard Katsu. 

There was complete silence for a minute. 

"NANI?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He could tell that it wasn't one of Reoko's kids. He smelled different. 

"Yo." Katsu put his arm around Reoko's shoulder, and made a peace sign. "Watashi wa, Katsu." 

"NANI?! WHAT HAPPENED TO TERO-KUN?!" Inuyasha of course, assumed the worst. 

Reoko sweat dropped, peeling Katsu's arm off of her. "I am still with Tero. Katsu is just a guy from my class." Reoko chuckled.  
She then turned to Katsu and said. "These are my parents Katsu-kun. I haven't seen them in a long time." 

Katsu smiled brightly. "Oh yeah! Your father said 200 years didn't he?" He said it as if it was normal. 

Kagome, Inuyasha and Reoko froze but, Reoko quickly said. "No! He said 2 years! Right Dad?" 

"Yeah! Get a hearing aid!" Inuyasha waved his fist at Katsu as if he was going to beat him up. 

Kagome sighed, and rubbed her temples. 

"Katsu, could you please go upstairs? I would like to speak with my parents." Reoko told him. 

Katsu smiled and nodded before doing as he was told.  
Reoko sighed, and motioned for her parents to follow her. They did so. 

Walking into the kitchen, they sat down at the table. Reoko heaved out a huge sigh, and said. "Sorry, I would've known you were coming..." 

Inuyasha then said. "Why is one of your students here? Tutoring?" He looked suspicious. 

Reoko shook her head. "No. He's staying the night. He got kicked out of his house for a while." She sighed. 

"What?! Why are you letting a juvenile delinquent stay in your home?!" He exclaimed, annoyed. 

"Because, he's my student and I shall not let any harm go to those who are under my protection." She said, staring him straight in the eyes. 

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't give me that crap again..." 

Kagome bonked him on the head again. "Anyways, Reoko-chan, how are my grandchildren?!" Her eyes twinkled. 

Reoko smiled at her mother brightly. "They're doing fine! Just kind of doing their own thing, you know..." Reoko trailed off, her face thoughtful. "Tero and I are trying to have another baby." She smiled happily once again. 

Kagome squealed in delight. "Oh that's just so wonderful Reoko-chan!" She jumped across the table and hugged her daughter. 

"Huh, another one." Inuyasha stated simply. He acted uninterested but, of course, he never showed what he was truly feeling. 

"Yes Dad, ANOTHER one! At least I want to have more kids." She looked accusingly at her mother, who sighed. 

"I don't think I could handle anymore of my children disappearing, so I just decided that I'm content with what I have now. At least we've found you." Kagome smiled and placed her hand on her daughters. 

Reoko sighed. "About that..."She was going to launch into her Shiori story, but the doorbell suddenly rang. She threw an apologetic look at her parents, and stood from the table. Walking to the door, she opened it. 

"Hello Reoko-chan." Hissed a very familiar voice. 

Pain. She felt it in her left shoulder, and she winced. She did a backspring to back away from her attacker, and clutched her shoulder. She felt a dagger protruding from shoulder, and she pulled out with a yelp. Opening her eyes, she saw her. Reya. 

Reya walked in, closing the door behind her. "It's time to settle our squabble. Here and now Reoko-chan." Reya licked her lips with malice, and took an offensive position. 

"Reoko-chan!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran into the entry way with Kagome. He glared at Reya, growling. "I knew I smelt something foul." 

"Reya..." Reoko's voice was menacing, like she was going to become a demon. "What do you want?!" She spat at Reya before calming down. 

"You've insulted me for the last time Reoko!" Reya pointed an accusing finger at her. 

Reoko rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap. Just spit it out." 

Reya's eyes filled with tears. "You killed him! You killed my mate!" She exclaimed, shaking her head so the tears would be shaken out of her eyes. 

Reoko looked unfazed. "I had to. No one tries killing my family. No one." She said. Of all nights for Reya to ambush her, she had to pick the night her parents and one of her students was at her home. 

Katsu ran down the stairs, an alarmed look on his face. "Hitsuboshi-sensei? What's going on? Gosh, I didn't think you'd get so violent with your parents..." He noticed Reya and the blood coming from Reoko's shoulder. "HITSUBOSHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Reoko rolled her eyes. of course he had to state the obvious. 

"I'm fine Katsu, go back upstairs." 

"NO! I WON'T leave you here!" Katsu looked outraged. 

"KATSU-KUN!" Reoko screamed in rage, looking back at him. "MARCH UP THOSE STAIRS AND STAY UP THERE. NOW!" You could tell she had been a mother, it showed right there at that moment. 

She didn't have time to hear Katsu's response as she turned her head, only to see Reya charging at her. Reoko sprinted out of the way, and as she did, she caught a glimpse of another dagger in Reya's hand. This dagger was longer, it was about 5 inches. "Dad!" She looked over at him. "Go into the office and look in the computer desk drawers. You'll find a dagger with a ruby encrusted hilt, one with a emerald encrusted hilt, and one with a sapphire encrusted hilt. Bring them to me!" She exclaimed, dodging Reya's attacks. 

"Reoko, I refuse to leave you! Its not part of what I'm supposed to do!" Reoko didn't understand what he was saying, but she really didn't have time to ask. Reya once again lunged at her, but Reoko dodged. Out of the corner of her eye, Reoko could see that her father had done what she had asked/ordered. 

Reoko yelled to her father. "Throw them to me!" 

He did as he was told, and threw them to her. She caught the ruby encrusted dagger, and quickly latched it to her belt loop. She then caught the emerald and sapphire encrusted daggers, and grinned at Reya, pulling her arms across her chest in an X like fashion. "Remember these Reya?" She asked. 

Reya stopped dead in her tracks. "That sapphire...it's..."Her voice trembled. "That's Sumaru's..." Her voice cracked when she said her mates name. Reya's eyes suddenly glared at Reoko. "You took them from him..." 

Reoko just nodded. "Dad, Mom, please take Katsu-kun upstairs." She told them. Reika asked her suddenly. 

Reoko shook her head. _No...I can deal with her._

Reya suddenly charged at Reoko, raising the dagger high above her head to stab Reoko. Reoko did not move from her spot, she only blocked the attack with the two daggers in her hand. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Shiori stood at the sink after deciding that she wanted to do something motherly and wash dishes. After scrubbing a stubborn plate, she finally just tossed it to the ground, letting it shatter. "Stupid plate." She muttered as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a broom and dust pan. She walked back, sweeping the glass bits up. As soon as she finished, the window above the sink started to rattle. Shiori rolled her eyes irritably. "Rimundo, just use the door." 

The wind burst the kitchen door open, and Rimundo stood on the 'Welcome' matt, a blush on his face as he shut the door. "Sorry." He muttered, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

"Don't say sorry unless you did something wrong." Shiori smiled, sitting down across from him, folding her hands together. "Now, tell me, what's going on?" 

"Can Kyo come down here?" Rimundo asked. "I need to talk to you both." Shiori nodded, wondering what Rimundo could possibly want. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"Hitsuboshi-sensei!" Katsu screamed, struggling against Inuyasha and Kagome's grip. 

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Reoko screamed, blocking Reya's fierce attacks. 

Reya screamed in rage. "I'LL END YOU REOKO!" 

"Stop struggling! Let's go!" Reoko heard Inuyasha exclaim in annoyance to Katsu. Reoko blocked Reya's dagger with the emerald encrusted dagger, and then quickly thrust the sapphire encrusted dagger into Reya's stomach. 

Reya screeched in pain and jumped back, grasping at the hilt of the dagger. She pulled it out of her stomach, and her eyes flashed with danger. "You've done it now Reoko..." Reya's voice was menacing. 

Reoko realized her mistake too late. _Crap...I just gave her another weapon. _She quickly grabbed the ruby encrusted dagger from her belt, and stared at Reya intensely. 

Reya then charged at Reoko, the daggers above her head. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH SUMARU'S DAGGER!" She thrust them down, only having her attack blocked by Reoko's daggers. Reya suddenly kicked Reoko in the stomach, and Reoko made a 'oomph' sound as she was kicked down to the ground. Reoko didn't even have time to get up. Reya threw both of the daggers down into Reoko's upper abdomen. 

Reoko screeched in pain as she felt the daggers connect with her body. 

"HITSUBOSHI-SENSEI!" She heard Katsu scream. Reika asked, now worried. 

Reoko thought for a minute. No. She couldn't transform. Not with Katsu there. _No, I don't need help. _She thought, as Reya crouched down and sneered at her. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Shiori gripped Kyo's hand after Kyo had taken a seat at the table. "What's going on, Rimundo? Why do you look so nervous?" Rimundo looked down at his hands, then looked back up at Shiori, determination replaced fear. 

"Shiori...I first met Takiko when she was nine at the dinner table, and at first we only hung around each other, enjoying each others company as friends, but when time changed her into a young woman, and she became more matured...I realized that I don't just want friendship. That's why I moved out ten years ago. i didn't want to end up hurting Takiko. She never did give up asking me why i left, or why i didn't hang around her as much...but I realize now that even though i know that I may not be able to stay with her forever, I still want to be there for her. I can't stay away any longer. I want to protect her, I want to be there for her when she's sad, or when she's happy. I want to endure the good and the bad, I want to accept everything about her. I've wanted this for a long time, but now i need to be with her. I will try my best to stay, my very hardest, and I know that I might hurt her in the end. But I love her. I would do anything for her. But I will put aside these needs if you, as her parents, will not accept it. I know that I have yet to tell her, but i wanted to make sure that I had your approval first." 

Shiori and Kyo stared at him. Rimundo had never been one to discuss his feelings so openly before. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Reya pulled the daggers out of Reoko's stomach slowly, causing Reoko to wince in pain. "I've got you where I want you Reoko." She licked one of the daggers, a malicious grin on her face. She straddled Reoko, then grinned. 

"Kill me and get it over with!" Reoko spat at Reya. 

"Kill you?! I'm going to torture you! You caused me a pain I can't ever forget! Sumaru was my one and only!" Reya exclaimed, stabbing Reoko in the arms with the dagger. Reoko screamed in pain. Reya pulled the daggers out, and stabbed her shoulders. Reoko screamed again. "Know your sins through your suffering!" Reya screamed, pulling the daggers out and stabbing her stomach again. She stabbed various places, and seemed to enjoy Reoko's scream. 

"REOKO! REOKO!" Katsu screamed over and over again. He finally released himself from Inuyasha and Kagome's grip, and jumped over them, running down the stairs. 

Reoko didn't hear Katsu though, she was to busy feeling the pain in her body. 

"Now for the final blow." She felt the daggers graze her neck slightly, and she winced. 

She waited, but nothing came. Suddenly she felt Reya's weight lifted off of her, and she heard Reya thud on the ground next to her. Reoko opened her eyes and saw Katsu standing above her, an angry look in his eyes. 

"Don't you dare touch her again..."He said, stepping over Reoko, and picking Reya up by the wrists. He squeezed her wrists so tight that she screamed in pain, and let go of the daggers. Reoko heard her bones crunch, and knew Katsu had broken her wrists. She heard Reya's body thud to the ground again. She turned her head, and saw Reya jump up, kick the door down, and sprint out into the yard. 

Katsu didn't seem to care because he was crouching next to Reoko, and asking her. "Are you okay Reoko? Are you okay?!" He asked frantically. 

"I'll be fine!" Reoko smiled at him. "Thank you. You saved my life." 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Shiori stared at Rimundo for a long time. "Well, you have my blessing. What about you, Shiori?" Kyo nudged his mate, snapping her out of her shocked state. 

"I knew that you were in love with Takiko, but i didn't think you would be so blunt." Shiori told him, her face holding awe. 

"Is it that obvious?" Rimundo groaned. Shiori nodded. 

"You have my blessing, I trust you with my daughter more than anyone." Shiori smiled, touching Rimundo's hand reassuringly. "When you do tell Takiko, let me know, alright?" Shiori winked, and Rimundo smiled and nodded, relief in his expression. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

About 30 minutes later, Reoko was laying down on the guest bed. Katsu had carried her up to the room he was supposed to be staying that night. He had laid her down on the single person bed, and drawn a chair up. He sat next to her, holding her hand the whole time. Kagome had gone to the store to get first aid stuff, and Inuyasha was downstairs looking for Reoko's cell phone. 

Reoko sighed as she lay in the bed. She was bleeding heavily, and it was getting all over the new bed sheets she had bought a few days ago. She looked at Katsu, who had a worried look on his face. 

He realized this then said, "Oh, what is it Reoko?" He asked her. 

Reoko looked at him bewildered. "Why are you calling me by my first name?" She asked him. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Hitsuboshi-sensei." He apologized, smiling and rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. 

Inuyasha bust in, and said, "Found your phone." He went over to hand it to her, but stopped when she shook her head. 

"My arms hurt you know." She told him, smiling slightly. 

Inuyasha looked annoyed, understanding that she wanted Katsu to dial the numbers. He handed Katsu the phone, which caused him to finally release Reoko's hand. 

She sighed with relief and said to Inuyasha, "Will you leave for a moment?" 

He nodded and left. 

"Will you look up Shiori's number and dial it for me?" She asked Katsu. 

Katsu nodded and obeyed. He found the number, and pressed talk, dialing Shiori's number. He held the receiver up to Reoko's ear. 

Reoko waited for Shiori to pick up as she listened to her phone ring. 

"Hello?" A male voice asked as the other line was picked up. 

"Um...hello, this is Reoko, um...is Shiori around?" Reoko prayed she hadn't had Katsu dial the wrong number. 

"Oh hello Hitsuboshi-Sensei, hold on let me go get her." Reoko's eyebrows rose as she waited for Shiori to pick up. Within a couple seconds Shiori's clear voice sounded. 

"Hey Reoko, sorry, Rimundo picked the phone up for me. So, what's the reason for calling me?" 

Reoko smiled slightly. "Hey, Reya came down here and attacked." She said softly. "Think you could swing by and pay your idiotic sister a visit?  
Shiori then yelled a various amount of curse words before she finally calmed down. "Yea, I'll be down there soon, just hold on alright?" Shiori grumbled. "And don't die my idiotic sister of doom." She added sarcastically. 

Reoko smiled, then laughed. "Okay..." Then she added. "OMG I'M DYING SHIORI HURRY!" She giggled slightly, and said, "See you." Before Shiori could yell at her. 

Katsu closed the phone and smiled at her. "Anyone else?" He asked. 

Reoko nodded, and told him Tero's number. 

He dialed it, then pressed talk, putting the phone up to her ear. 

"Hello?" She heard her mates voice say. 

"Hey...Reya attacked." She told him bluntly. 

"What? I'm going to be there in about 15 minutes." She could hear the tension and worry in his voice. He then hung up the phone and Reoko laughed. 

"I'm done." She told Katsu. 

Katsu nodded, closing the phone, and putting it on the nightstand. He then took her hand again. He looked down at his ring. It was pink, then purple which meant embarrassment. He smiled slightly. 

"Father, will you please make me something to eat?" She exclaimed slightly. She knew he was standing outside the door. 

Katsu immediately jumped up. "I'll do it!" He exclaimed, running out of the room. 

She sweat dropped. "Uh, okay?" 

Her father walked in, and sat in Katsu's seat. "He's too close to you..." He muttered. 

"Yeah...I know." She muttered back. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Alright, so i had this chapter done yesterday, but i was too lazy to update it. SO, here you goez! Things are starting to heat up. This may be one of my shortest serious stories yet. REVEIW!!!!! 

Alice 

AMV making is hard...LAWL!!!!!!! Anyhow, Review!!!!! 

Edward 


	9. Chapter 9

After about half an hour, Shiori busted in the door with Ayame -- someone she had intended to bring along-- Takiko and Crin. (They ran into her right before she left, and Shiori kind of tossed them in the car) "I'm here!" Shiori yelled up,running up the stairs, the others following behind her.

"Mom, why are we at Reoko's house?" Takiko asked, very confused.

"Because we are, that's why!" Crin giggled, skipping up the stairs directly behind Ayame.

Shiori banged the door to the guest room open and looked at her sister with a blank look. Her sister smiled sheepishly over at her and Tero was freaking out over her. "Why is your sister here?!" he asked, very confused. Shiori smiled sarcastically at Tero.

"Nice to see you too...but wow...Reya really messed you up this time, didn't she?" Shiori walked in,the others trailing behind cautiously. Takiko looked a little panicked. "Takiko, why don't you go make some of your chicken noodle soup?" Shiori asked, not looking at her daughter.

"Um...yea...is it cool if I use your kitchen?" Takiko asked.

"Its fine, Takiko." Reoko smiled at her niece, who smiled back as if tosay thank you and ran off down the stairs.

"Hey, if Takiko gets to make chicken noodle soup,then why can't I make cookies?"Crinpouted, her eyes changing from green to blue. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead Crin." Reoko told her, rememberingquite well Crin's addiction for sugar...separating her from sugar might cause a catastrophe. "So what's Ayame here for?" Reoko asked her sister.

"Do you seriously think I was going tolet you bleed here and walk away?" Shiori asked, her eyebrowsrose. "I had to get someone. Ayame, if you remember, has the power to heal almost any wound. The only thing she can't heal is things like sickness and wounds that would kill you no matter what you do. Thankfully you have none of those as far as I can tell, but I'm no doctor, so yea." Reoko nodded.

"Why are Crin and Takiko here?"

"They were there when I was running out the door, so I unknowingly threw them in the back...I didn't realize I'd done that till Takiko started to ask questions."

Reoko nodded, and Ayamegracefully strodearound Shiori to Reoko's side, nudging Tero a bit so she could have room. "HelloReoko, it's nice to see you again...though I wish the circumstanceswere different." Ayame gave Reoko a sympatric look.

"You really don't have todo this you know..." Reoko started, feeling guilty for some odd reason.

"Oh no, it'squite alright, just think of me as the family doctor...and the best part is you don't have to pay me back!" Ayame smiled, pulling her hair back into a bun. "Now, sit back and relax while I work, alright?"

Reoko smiled at Ayame. "Thank you." She said softly.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen,Katsu was placing the lasagna into the oven, whistling as he did so."Reo- I mean Hitsuboshi-sensei is going to love this." He exclaimed.

Inuyasha stared at Katsu, his eyebrow twitching. _Weirdo_ He thought.

Katsu looked up when he heard footsteps, and saw Takiko and Crin. "Takiko-san!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Hello!" He greeted her.

"Hello Katsu...Is there any room for me to use the stove?" Takiko asked him. Katsu smiled and moved a little bit, allowing her to make food. Inuyasha stared at Takiko for a long time, trying to figure out how he knew her. Crin ran around the kitchen grabbing all the sugar in sight.

"I'm going to make cookies!!!!!" Crin laughed happily.

KKK

Back up in the room, Ayame had almost completely healed Reoko. Shiori leaned against the far wall, stiff as stone. "What's wrong, Shiori?" Reoko asked.

"I smell them."

Reoko realized that Shiori was talking about their parents, people who she had left without a word of goodbye 500 years ago. "Oh...yea, dads in the kitchen." Shiori paled, remembering her daughter.

"You're finished." Ayame stopped healing and smiled happily at Reoko. "Try not to get yourself hurt in the near future, all right?" Reoko nodded. Ayame stood, and wobbled a bit. Shiori was imeadietly at Ayame's side, holding her up.

"Ayame, are you alright?" Shiori asked. Ayame nodded.

"Just a bit dizzy, Reoko had a lot of deep wounds."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad..." Reoko apologized, but Ayame cut her off.

"It's quite alright Reoko, I'm happy that I could have helped you. I just want you to get some rest, alright?"

Reoko smiled. "Yeah I'll need it. I've got a class to teach tomorrow." She chuckled slightly.

"No! You are not going to work missy!" Tero exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I am too." She stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you going to do? Try to stop me?" She giggled slightly.

Tero grinned. "Maybe." He said. "But no, you're not going to work." He told her.

"I am too and that's final!" Reoko exclaimed.

Downstairs, Kagome walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of painkillers. She took a few of the pills out, and then filled a glass with water. She had noticed Takiko and Crin, but chose to ignore them. Maybe they were friends of Reoko...

"Shiori, are you going to say hi to mom and dad?" Reoko asked after hearing her other come home. She could tell that Shiori heard it too, because Shiori became very pale. "Um...no...I...um..."

"Come on Shiori, isn't it time you faced the rest of your family?" Tero asked. Shiori bit her lip.

"I know I should...but I don't know... maybe I should...I'm still undecided."

"Well better hurry up, because mom is coming up pretty quickly."

Kagome walked up the stairs, whistling to herself as she turned too walked towards the guest room. She reached the room, and opened the door. She gasped, and almost dropped the glass of water. "Sh-Shiori!"She exclaimed. "You scared me half to death." She walked in, and put the glass of water and pills on the night stand.

Shiori gave a sly smile. "And how would I have scared you to death?" Shiori asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know you were here." Kagome smiled, trying her best to refrain from glomping her daughter. "I missed you." She stated bluntly.

Reoko giggled slightly, sitting up slowly. She grabbed the pills and water, quickly gulping them both down.

Shiori smiled. "Yea, same here, I missed you too." Shiori grinned. "And I'll let you in on something; on my side of the family, you have 43 grandkids,and you don't even want to hear how many greats you have.One of your grandchildren is down stairs...she's the one who's calm and notfreaking out about the sugar."

Reoko laughed as her Mother froze. She could tell her Mother was rolling around in glee in her head.

They all began to converse, talking about random things and such.

30 minutes later Katsu busted into the room with a tray in his hand. "Reoko! I made lasagna for you! Takiko-san made soup for you too!" He exclaimed. Takiko came in behind him, smiling sheepishly. "Crin's cookies aren't done but they'll be done soon!" He seemed to ignore everyone who wasn't Reoko, and sent the tray down in front of her.

"Th-thank you Katsu-kun." She said, looking at the food in front of her. The lasagna looked like something you would order at a 5 star restaurant.

Takiko set the bowl of soup on the night table beside Reoko. "Here Aunt Reoko." Takiko blushed. "I'm happy that you're feeling better." She smiled gleefully at her aunt.

"Thank you Takiko."

"Takiko, turn around please." Shiori ordered her daughter. Takiko did as she was told. She looked at the woman in front of her. She looked relatively young; like she was 29 or something. "Takiko, this is my mother, and your grandmother. Mom, this is Takiko, she is my 42nd daughter." Kagome glomped Takiko, who tried to breathe.

"OOOOH IM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!!!!" Kagome squealed. Shiori pulled Kagome off Takiko.

"Mom...is I really the only sane person around?" Takiko asked her mother. Shiori laughed and let go of Kagome.

"As of this moment, pretty much."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Alice; I decided to end it there. I'm sorry I have neglected to update on this particular story, while as I update frequently on my other stories. My cousin and partner in crime (jk, not really...I'm not a criminal. The worst I've done is drive too fast...) usually puts together the chapters, but she accidently re-did the last chapter and never gave me another one. So I got bored and just did it. :P So not only will I update on other stories, but i shall also post a new one for Twilight...It will certainly be intresting. If you are a twilight lover (the book series, not the tv series. The ones by Stephinie Meyer) then you will particularly enjoy this story.

So, ttfn!

Alice


	10. Chapter 10

Reoko took a bite of the lasagna in front of her, and her eyes lit up. "Wow..."She said after swallowing the bit of lasagna."That's wonderful Katsu-kun!" She exclaimed.

Katsu beamed, sitting in the seat he had put next to Reoko's bed. Her took her free hand, and smiled. "Thank you!"

Tero was irked by this, and he slapped Katsu's hand away. "Who are you anyway?" He was extremely annoyed by this point.

Reoko laughed. "Tero, this is one of my students, Katsu-kun. Katsu-kun, this is my husband, Tero." She smiled.

Katsu smiled, extending his hand for Tero to shakeit. "Pleasure to meet you." He said.

Tero sighed with relief, taking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you too..." He then looked at Reoko. "Why is he staying here?" He asked rudely, just to make it clear that Katsu was not welcome there.

"He uh...got kicked out."

Tero grumbled under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Why'd you let him in then..."

Shiori perked up. "Crin's coming up, followed by good ol daddy."

"You mean I have a grandpa too? Was he that twitchy guy downstairs?" Takiko asked. Reoko laughed.

"Probably." She told her niece.

"Well, I suppose I'll prepare myself for the storm." Shiori grumbled.

Reoko rolled her eyes. "You know he does it just because he's upset and misses us right?" She told her.

"I just wish that he would express that feeling in some other way then yelling." Shiori muttered.

Crin busted in, exclaiming happily. "I HAVE COOKIES!!!" And she ran in the room with a tray full of cookies.

Inuyasha came in behind her, and saw Shiori. He stood there, confused for a moment then exclaimed. "SHIORI?! WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP IN CONTACT?!" And he continued to yell at her until it was all just gibberish.

Tero laughed suddenly, remembering the codename incident.

Shiori flashed Tero a weird look, thinking he was going completely insane before facing her father. "I would never let you get tangled with my fate, and frankly I'm not too happy that Reoko did too. Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done now except defeatChinatsu...I am sorry for worryingyou two, and I swear to never act so reckless ever again." Takiko seemed nervous by Reoko. Obviously she had never seen her mother actlike she looked up to anyone other than Ayame and Crin.

Reoko laughed. "It's alright Shiori." She swallowed another bit of lasagna, smiling slightly.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah, this better not happen again." He told her.

Reoko suddenly said. "Can we move to Tero and I am room? It's kind of, uh, uncomfortable lying in your own blood..." She muttered.

Katsu was about to pick her up, but Tero quickly said, "Katsu, would you get the tray please? I'll handle Reoko."

Tero picked Reokoup andtook her to her room, Katsu, Ayame, Shiori, Takiko,Crin Kagome and Inuyasha following them. They entered their room, Tero lying Reoko down on the bed."Well, I suppose that I need to get going." Shiori stated, rubbing the back of her head.

"But why mom?" Takiko asked, sitting down on the edge of Reoko's bed.

"It's a schoolnight, that why. I'll see you guys later.Ayame, Crin,get in the car. Takiko, hurry up." Shiori then turned and left the room, followed by Crin and Ayame.

"Hey guess what aunt Reoko?" Takiko grinned.

"Surprise me."

"You're myfavorite aunt!" Takiko grinned brightly, her eyesserious.

"Takiko, I'm your only aunt."

"Well, if there are more that we don't know about, then you'll still be my favorite aunt."

"And what brought on such a confession?"

"I don't know, sometimes when I'm down, mom tells me something that she thinks is cool about me. So I thought, why not? What's the harm?" Takiko smiled, jumping up from the bed when she heard the car honk from outside.

"See you tomorrowAunt Reoko!" Takiko called as she ran out the door.

Reoko chuckled for a moment, watching her leave the room. Her view was suddenly blocked by Tero, who was standing over her.

"You worry me too much Reoko." He frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Reoko smiled at him. "I know."

Kagome suddenly said. "We need to get going dear." She walked over and kissed her daughters forehead. "Stay out of trouble. Okay?" She turned for the door.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Reoko smiled as her father just waved.

Katsu stood at the foot of the bed, still holding the food tray. "What do you want me to do with this Hitsuboshi-sensei?" He asked.

"Take itinto the kitchen please." She told him.

"Hai!" He exclaimed, turning and running out the door.

Tero seemed to glare at him as he walked out, but his expression instantly softened as he looked over at his mate. "How long is going to be here?" He asked her.

Reoko sighed. "I don't know. I said only tonight but most likely for another day or two." She giggled as she saw Tero's annoyed expression. "Would you go change the sheets on Katsu's bed please? He might find it unpleasant to sleep on my blood..."

Tero rolled his eyes, and said. "Yeah yeah," then stood up and walked out the door into the hallway. Walking into the guest room he began to strip the bed of its sheets, throwing them down on the ground. He heard footsteps and he looked up, and saw Katsu.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just grabbing the soup that was left in here." And Katsu pointed to the nightstand.

As he walked over, Tero asked him, "Why are you so close to Reoko?"

Katsu frowned, looking awfully confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you getting close to my wife?" Tero asked,very annoyed with Katsu.

"Well...'m only trying to gather data."

"...Um...data?"

"Yes,data."

"..." Tero didn't know what to say. Of all the responses Tero would have expected, not one of themhad been as surprising as this.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be putting this soup in the fridge, no since in wasting it, huh?" Katsu grinned, grabbing the plate and turning to leave the room.

"Wait." Tero commanded him.

Katsu stopped, and looked back. "Yes?"

"Why Reoko? Why not someone else?"

Katsu grinned. "Because she's down to earth unlike most girls. And she responds quite well!" Katsu laughed, almost teasing Tero.

Tero frowned. He knew he shouldn't feel threaten because guys had tried getting closer than they need to his mate, but...something about Katsu just irked him. He was too perfect. "I don't care if she responds well. Find someone else." He then turned to pick up the sheets that were on the floor, indicating he didn't want to talk to Katsu anymore.

The next day during fifth period;

Takiko walked into the classroom, Rimundo following close behind her. For some reason he had stayed the night at herhouse, making her feel as though there was somethinggoing on.

"Miss Hitsuboshi-sensei?" Takiko asked,stopping by the desk. "Are you feeling better today?" Reoko looked at her niece and smiled.

"Yes Takiko, I am doing better, thank you."

"Oh, that good...um, mom wants to know...well, she says to call her up when you have a chance." Takiko looked a littleconfused by her mother'sactions, but said nothing of protest nevertheless.

Reoko nodded. "Alright Takiko, I got it. Take a seat please." She said, smiling slightly.

"Hitsuboshi-sensei!" She heard Katsu's airy voice exclaim. She looked over and saw him bounding in. "I had such a great time yes-" But he was silenced by Reoko's hand. She had quickly run from her desk to silence him.

"You are to tell NO one you stayed at my home last night. NO one! Got it?" She told him with intense eyes. Katsu nodded, and Reoko released her hand. Reoko sighed and said, "Please go take a seat."

Katsu shook his head, and suddenly pulled close to whisper in her ear. "Can I stay again?" he asked.

Reoko turned red, and she pushed him away. "I'll give you my answer later..."She grumbled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Chinatsu sat in the big leather rolling chair behind the desk, her red eyes thoughtful. Izanagi sat across the room,fussing once again that he didn't have Natsumi that she was his woman and allthe usualstuff like that. Chinatsu rolled her eyes in disgust. She'd never really liked Izanagi; he was just too possessive even for her. Not only that but he had an obsession with her other half...

"Shut up Izanagi, I'm trying to think."

"...But Chinatsu..."

"I said shut up."

"Wait, at least hear me out! Iknow that you're trying to find some way to get back at Natsumi, but...I think I just might have a plan that would benefit both of us." Chinatsu turned tolook at him sharply.

"Enlighten me Izanagi."

Izanagi smiled viciously.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was 6th period, and everyone but Katsu had filed out. She sighed, and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Shiori's number.

KKKKKK

Shiori stared at Kyo as he ran around their bedroom, grabbing suits and clothes from the closet and random stuff from other various places in their room.

"Are you sure you have to go alone?" Shiori asked her mate, concern written all over her face. Kyo sighed and slammedhis suit case closed.

"Shiori, don'tworry! This client of mine is very important, and I'll only be gone for a couple days. You canhandle that, right?" He asked turning to look at her.

"But why does it have to be on a party boat? Why can't I go?" Shioricomplained, leaning against the dresser.

"Because he wanted me to go alone. And he likes party boats, there's nothing wrong with that." Kyo walked over to Shiori, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I will be back before you know it, Shiori. I love you." Kyo whispered leaning in.

"Yea...I guess I'll wait..." Shiori smiled leaning toward him. As their lips brushed...

RIIIIIIIING!!!!!! Shiori jumped away from Kyoand onto the dresser, her legs tensed with shock. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. Her sister. Shiori sighed and gave an apologetic look to Kyo, who rolled his eyes, muttering, "Typical..."

"Hello?" Shiori asked, trying not to let the irritation in her voice show.

"Hey, Takiko said you wanted to talk to me." Reoko stated bluntly.

"Oh, yes I do." Shiori grumbled, still a bit annoyed. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me up to Ayame's tonight to meet the rest of the family? My mate isn't going tobe here tonight, so I thought that it would be a good night to catch up. Plus, there's no school tomorrow."

Reoko glanced over at Katsu. He was staying the night at her house again. She thought about this for a minute. "I guess I could." She frowned. "Katsu's staying the night again. I guess I can trust him home alone for a few hours."

Shiori laughed on the other line. "Yea, well, drop by my house at six, alright?"

"It's not funny! This guy is just...different..."Reoko went from an exclamation to a mutter, her face a deep red. "Alright..."

Shiori was silent for a second. "Careful then Reoko. I'll see you at six." Shiori hung upand smiled at Kyo. "Now, where were we?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Wow I'm tired! I went ghost hunting downtown las tnight, so now I'm really tired! I already have a bunch written on this story, so I decided to update again.

Well, see you later! REVIEW!!!!

Alice


	11. Chapter 11

Reoko sighed, and flipped her phone shut.

"Who was that Hitsuboshi-sensei?" Katsu asked from his desk.

"I'm going to go meet some family tonight at six. I'm going to need you to stay home tonight." She smiled wearily at him.

Katsu suddenly jumped up from his desk and ran to hers. He leaned over it, moving his face inches away from hers. "I wanna go! Can I go? Pleeeeasseee?"

Reoko blushed and shook her head furiously. "No!"

He kept asking randomly all through 6th period and after school while she was driving them home.

"Can I please go? PLEASEEE?!" Katsu begged as they walked into the kitchen.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO!"She exclaimed in an irritated fashion as she slammed her books down onto the table. "Now stop asking me!"She wasn't facing him when she said this.

Katsu suddenly grabbed Reoko's arm and turned her around. He pulled her close to him, and gazed down into her eyes. "Please?"He asked one more time.

Reoko's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a deep magenta color. It took her a while to stutter out her answer of "N-no." She suddenly shook her head furiously, and pushed him away. "Go upstairs, please." She commanded him.

Katsu sighed, and did as he was told, grumbling under his breath as he went.

Reoko sat down at the kitchen table, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed Tero's number.

"Hello?"

Reoko's heart jumped up as she heard her mate's voice.

"Hey, I'm going to Shiori's tonight around six...could you get here at 5:30 for me?" She asked.

Tero sighed. "Sure sure. I will babe."

She couldhear the grin in his voice. It had been a long time since he had called her that. "Alright...bye dear." And she hung up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tero walked into his home at 5:30 sharp, yelling out. "I'm home!" He walked into the kitchen to see Reoko sitting at the table filing her papers into a binder.Katsu was sitting across from her, eating some of the leftover lasagna from the night before.

Katsu looked up and smiled. "Hi Hitsuboshi-san!" He exclaimed.

Tero suddenly knew why Reoko wanted him home early. He threw her an annoyed look and she returned it with an apologetic one.

She stood, and said, "I'll see you later tonight babe.", then walked over to him and kissed him. "Bye."

Tero sighed. "Bye."

He listened to her footsteps as she left the house, and heard the thud of the door slamming. He stared at Katsu for a moment, and there was an awkward silence.

"You want some?" Katsu offered the lasagna.

Tero sweat dropped. "No thanks..."KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko drove up into Shiori's drive way about 20 minutes later. "I'm a little early...oh well." She shrugged, putting the car in park. She walked up to the door, and knocked on it.

Reoko could hear a piano playing from inside, and she found that Rimundo was the one to open the door. "Hitsuboshi sensei?" He asked, clearly baffled. "I didn't expect...well, I suppose since you are Shiori's sister..." He didn't finish his thought; he only stepped aside and let Reoko in. Reoko looked to the right when the piano playing suddenly stopped. In the living room, a beautifulchandelier glistened in the light from the sun. The room had a couple couches and some chairs, but the thing that caught Reoko's eye was the majestic black sleek grand piano. Takiko sat at it, her fingers still on the keys. She smiled at her aunt.

"Mom will behome in a second; she had to go drop my dad off at the docks." Takikothen beckoned for Reoko to come into the living room. Reoko walked forward, followed by Rimundo. Reoko took a seat on one of the couches while Rimundo took the seat that was closest to Takiko, silent and staring out the window. The sun glistened on the piano through the large window, its light bouncing off the piano,making it seem unreal.

"You have a nice piano." Reoko commented. Takiko smiled at her.

"Mom gave it to me for Christmas last year." She grinned eagerly. "Wanna hear a song?" Reoko smiled and nodded, and Takiko's eyes brightened up, turning back to the piano.

Shestarted to play, her fingers moving over the keys, creating a nice calm song. She closed her eyes, letting her feelingsshow in the song. Reoko closed her eyes, taking in the music.Takiko stressed parts of the song, as if she was trying to tell a story through her music.After a couple minutes of playing,she hit the last cord, letting the cord echo through the seemingly quiet house.

Reoko wasn't sure she could say anything,almost like she would ruin the whole song. "I love this song," Takiko started, not looking away from her piano, "Not only because mom wrote it for me, but because I feel like it has a meaning. To me, this song means that even though we go through hard times, even though things aren't always as we want them to be,no matter how far away the person you love is, they always come back to you.Whenever I'm feeling down, I like to play this song, and even when I'm not down...it's just...my favorite song to play." Takiko finished.

Rimundo got up from his seat and walked behind her, his hand on Takiko's shoulder. "I like it." He commented. "You played it beautifully." Hesmiled at her. Takiko looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Rimundo."

Reoko smiled. "It's lovely Takiko-chan." She told her student, turning her gaze to nothing in particular. She seemed to be off in her own world; she was obviously thinking about something that had deep meaning.

It was then that Shiori walked through the front door, an exasted look on her face. "Mom!Reoko's here!" Takiko sang,getting up from her bench.Shiori brightened up.

"Hey Reoko! Ready to go?"

Reoko smiled at her sister, getting up from her seat. "Yes, I am." Shiori grinned,grabbing Reoko and dragging her down the hall and into the garage.

Chris was out there, working on a motor cycle, his face looked concentrated. "Wow, Chris is out of his room, what a shocker!"Shiori laughed, running down the steps. Reoko was frozen at the topof the stairs, staring at the gigantic garage filled with various sports cars and motorcycles. Shiori turned and grinned at Reoko's shocked expression. "Which car? Or motorcycle?"

Reoko looked around, and then pointed at a Volvo C70. "That one." She said

Shiori looked at the car and smirked. "That a good car, nice choice!" Shiori turned and grabbed the keys with the label 'VolvoC70, and ran to the car. Reoko ran down the stairs, greeting her nephew. He looked up at the car they were taking.

"I did some work on that one mom. It should go faster." He grinned, proud of his work.

"Thanks Chris!"Shiori called,getting in the car. Reoko got in the passengerside, putting the seat belt on. Shiori started the car, letting the engine rumble a little bit before driving.

"I don't see much of Chris." Reoko commented.

"He doesn't like to leave his room. And when he does he's playing with the motorcycles or the cars." Shiori answered, moving down the street.

"Why?"

"Acouple years ago he was engaged to a young human girl...a week before the wedding she was murdered by, you guessed it, Chinatsu's little minions." Shiori's face was sour.

"Oh..."

The car was silent for a while. Shiori must have gotten irritated with the silence because she turned on some music, singing along to it. Reoko smiled. She'd forgotten her sister's voice.Her sister had a wide range, her voice clear and beautiful. Reoko started to sing along with her sister, their voicesin perfect harmony. The song ended and Shiori started to laugh.

"Just like old times, huh?" Shiori grinned. Reoko smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, just like old times."

Reoko stared out the window. "Katsu begged to come along." She said suddenly. She couldn't stop thinking about the look he had given her in the kitchen earlier today. It was so intense. "I told him no but...he kept begging. This kid is really weird..."She told her sister.

"It's a good thing he didn't go. His place is not with Ayame and her family. He doesn't need to know about Natsumi and Reika. Keep a good eye on him...he doesn't sound...normal...which is quite ironic because we're far from normal."

Reoko smiled. "Well, he's not normal considering normal people and excluding us." She chuckled slightly, but her smile faded quickly. "He just seems to get really close to me all the time." And she then told her what he had done for her when Reya was about to kill her, and the kitchen incident.

Shiori was silent for a long while, staring outonto the road ahead of them. "I don't know. I don't think he's dangerous...but I think he may have a case of puppy dog love. And he's just incredibly strong. That's all you can really do for right now.You don't have any clear evidence that something is wrong." Shiori said. "I reallydon't know about this one. But let him know the boundaries."

Reoko smiled. "I have a feeling that even if I did tell him the boundaries, he would forget about them the next day." She heaveda heavy sigh. "Tero feels threatened by him though. I can tell." She knew her mate probably more than he knew himself. "Tero never felt threatened by the other guys that liked me. That's the only reason I worry."

Shiori smiled. "You love Tero, I can tell. I always could. I don't thinksome kids going to steal you away. Tero's just worried, that's all. Kyo's always like that, though he usually never says anything. He usually shows it through his actions. Not that I mind the actions..." Shiori blushed and decided to change the subject. "Just don't think too much about it. Your brain might explode or something."

Reoko laughed. "Ha-ha Tero's just not sure about this kid. Maybe it's because he so young...?" She then shrugged. "I think Katsu might've said something to Tero though. He's getting really worked up about it. I should probably ask him later." She smiled.

"Yea, you do that." Shiori closed the conversation.Reoko looked out the window and noticed they were on a mountain pass, an unfamiliar one. Shiori turned a corner and Reoko could see a big castle up ahead as well as some homes below it. Shiori started to speed toward the castle and in no time they were there, parking in front of it. "Get out." Shiori told her, getting out herself.

As Reoko got out, the double doors burstopen and Crin poppedout. She wore her usual frilly dress and knee-high boots. Her hair was curled, her eyes closed and a tiara was on her head.

"I'M A PRINCESS I'M A PRINCESS I'M A PRINCESS!!!" Crin yelled over and over again as she leapt from the top of the stairs, jumping quite literally on Shiori. Shiori fell backward with a UMPH!

"Oh hello Shiori! I didn't see you there!" Crin giggled rolling off of Shiori. "Oh...you...found the tiaras, huh?" Shiori frowned, getting up. Crin giggled and nodded.

"COME ON!" Crin called.

Shiori sighed and looked at her sister. "I worked so hard to hide all of the tiaras..."

Reoko giggled slightly, remembering how bubbly Crin could be. "Well, you were never really good at hiding things Shiori." Reokotold her.

"I wasn't?" Shiori looked confused. "But I could hide things so well from my kids..." She murmured, walking up the steps. Reoko laughed and followed her. They entered the castle. It looked like any normal medieval castle from Sudoku Jedi. (Don't know how to spell XD)Ayame and the man she identified as 'Hikitsu' stood there, smiling...well, Ayame was, and Hikitsu only stared, his arm around his sister's waist.

"Hello Reoko, it's good that you're feeling better." Ayame smiled. She wore a silk black kimono with gold birds in midflight on it. Her silver hair wasleft hanging wavy down her shoulders. Her eyesheld kindness, while her brother, (who wore jeans and a black t-shirt) had an eyepatch and his one eye that wasn't covered was very neutral.

"Reoko, as youknow,this is Ayame and Hikitsu, they are the head of thefamily when Natsumi is around. Reika would be the second in command since she would technically be their aunt."

"Good evening." Hikitsu spoke, his voice emotionless.

"Um...good evening."

Crin ran aroundthe corner, making her visible. "And as youknow,this is Crin...she's one of my best friends and is the youngest daughter of Ayame and Hikitsu." Crin skipped up to Reoko and smiled.

"Hello again Reoko!" Crin hugged Reoko tightly...so tightly that Reoko's back cracked...and kissed Reoko's cheek.She then let go and moved to stand beside Shiori.

Another woman appeared at the top of the stairs. Her long blonde hair made it clear that she was Hikitsu's daughter.She could have been his twin. Shewalkeddown the stairs, her elegant black dress moving silently. "I am Massami; I saw that you were coming." Massamisaid when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Massamican see into the future." Shiori whispered when Reoko gave Massami a weird look. "These people, and Rimundo, are the ones who usually do the protecting. The rest of the family is in the village bellow. You won't really see them." Shioritold Reoko.

Reoko smiled at them all, and took a slight bow. "Konbawa." She greeted them. She looked over at her sister. "I see." Was all she said.

Shiori smiled. "Shall we go into the dining room?" Reoko nodded and followed the others down the hallways, Crin skipping around Reoko and Shiori. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kyo leaned against the rail, looking into the ocean as the waves rocked the boat. The others were inside, having some party while he stood out to watch the sun set. He sighed, wondering what Shiori would say if she were there. Sure they had ridden ships before; like when they moved from England to the America's around the time of the civil war...Shiori had fought in it, pretending to bea guy. This made him chuckle. She did look cute though...

He leaned away from the side of the boat then proceeded to walk around the boat, looking up at the sky. He missed his mate...when he got home, he was going to hold her in his arms for hours and have Takiko take the twins out to something. More than anything he wished he could be home...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed a helicopter above the boat, coming closer and closer. He frowned, knowing Shiori wasn't desperate enough to send a helicopter after him. The helicopter neared the boat, and Kyo squinted his eyes against the wind to try to see who was flying the black thing that hovered above the boat. People started to come out, looking curiously at the helicopter. "Mr. Yanahara? What is this about?" His client asked, looking at him curiously. Kyo said nothing, only stared. He was starting to feel as though they were all in very grave danger...

"Get everyone inside the boat, NOW!" Kyo yelled, running toward the crowd. People started to panic, screaming random stuff as they pushed at the doorway at the same time, trying to get in. As Kyo reached the crowd, an explosion blew behind him, Kyo fell forward onto his face. People screamed in terror around him, and he had to sit up quickly to avoid being trampled. He looked behind him and gasped.

The whole front of the boat was gone...and they were sinking fast.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTero stared at Katsu from acrossthe table, who just smiled back at him. He shoved lasagna into his mouth. He was not happy with this situation. Swallowing the lasagna, he asked "How much longer are you going to gathering data on Reoko?"

Katsu's smile turned into a grin. "I don't know. Maybe another week or two?"

Tero resisted the urge to throw his plate at Katsu. "Absolutely not. I will not let you get near my wife in any way that resembles a relationship more than a teacher student one."

Katsu flashed him a smile. "What about when you're at work? What are you going to do then?" He asked.

Tero had a smug look on his face. "I'll talk to Reoko about this. She'll most likely go along with it."

Katsu frowned. "You spoil all the fun, you know that?"

Tero rolled his eyes, and got up from the table to put his dish in the sink. "I don't trust you at all, and I know that you are definitely stronger than anyone I've met." He was obviously afraid that Katsu might force himself upon Reoko.

Katsu frowned, "I would never force myself upon a woman. You can't get angry with me if she complies well with my actions."

That irked Tero. Katsu had a point...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko was silent as they walked to the dining room; she was having a mental conversation with Reika.

_My nieces and nephews are adorable..._Reika said. Reoko could tell she was beaming with pride.

_Yes yes Reika I get it. _Reoko chuckled slightly.

Shiori smiledas she sat downat one of the seats, right next to where Ayame sat, obviously showing that Shiori had some power in the family also. Reoko sat next to her. Crin sat on the other side of Ayame. Masami and Hikitsu sat on the other end of the long table.

"How are youdoing Christina?" Crin asked, running her hand over the table. Reoko's eyebrows rose.

"Crin likes to name objects." Shiori told Reoko, who nodded unsure...

"We are so glad that you have finally joined the family Reoko." Ayame smiled at her, ignoring her daughter's strange actions. She was used to it.

"What?"

"Well, we may not be family to you, but to us you are family."

"Oh..."

"Well, Shiori would be like a daughter to me...a much younger daughter, but still."

Reoko didn't know what to say. She had known the connection to Ayame's family and Shiori's was strong, but she didn't think it was that strong.

"We want you to know that now that Chinatsu knows that Reika is a threat to her, she will come after your family." Hikitsu spoke. Reoko could feel shivers running up her back. "Thankfully she didn't know for all this time, but unfortunately she knows now. We will make sure that you have access to our family's protection like Shiori does."

"I wouldn't have survived without them..." Shiori muttered, her eyes closed.

"Well, that's because you used to be so reckless, and you wouldn't listen to Natsumi. I swear, if she could have, she would have beaten you till you got some sense!" Masami commented, a smile on her usually expressionless face.

"Oh hush." Shiori grumbled.

Reoko had a serious look on her face. "Thank you, I appreciate this."She nodded slightly. "You've soothed my worries slightly." She smiled anxiously.

Shiori looked like she was about to say something, but she suddenly paled. Her eyes grew wider, and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Shiori? Shiori dear, what's wrong?" Ayame asked, reaching out to tough Shiori's hand. This made Shiori snap out ofit, yet she still looked freaked out.

"I...I don't know...one minute I was going to saysomething...I don't remember what...and the next...I feel strangely cold..."

Reoko reached out to tough her sisters shoulder. "Shiori, are you coming down with something?"

Shiori started to quiver. "No...No I don't think so...something's not right...something's wrong..."

"Did youforget todo something?" Crin asked, starting to get serious. (SHOCK!)

"NO, no...I did everything! I Talked to Reoko on the phone, I took her here...and I took Kyo to the docksso he could go on that trip..." Suddenly Shiori stopped talking.

"Shiori?" Hikitsu asked, standing. Masami looked concerned also.

"Kyo..." Shiori whispered, jumping up from her seat. "EXCUSE ME AYAME!" Shiori yelledbehind her, running into thehallway once more. Reoko threw a look at Ayame before getting up and running after her sister. WhenReoko found her, Shiori was sitting on a chair, one arm wrapped around her waist and her cell phonein her other hand. Shiori bit her lip nervously, waiting for someone to pick up. Reoko watched as Shiori growled and slapped the phone shut, only to open it and try again. Once againShiori got nothing but the answeringmachine. Shecried out in frustration as slapped the phone shut again. She looked into Reoko's eyes, panic overflowing her senses."We need to go,now." Shioriwhispered, standing up.

Reoko gave Shiori and serious look. "What's going on Shiori? Tell me." She demanded.She grabbed her sister's hand with a dominant force, leading her sister down the hall towards the exit of the home.

Shiori started to cry. Obviously this was bad enough if Shiori started to cry. "I d-don't...k-know! One second I'm totally fine...and the n-next...I have this horrible feeling...t-that something is...t-t-terribly w-w-wrong!" Reoko pulled Shiori out the door and to the car.

"I'll drive. Where to?" Reoko asked.

"The docks." Shiori answered, trying to get a hold of her.

Reoko got a sick feeling in her stomach as she jumped into the car with Shiori. "Kyo?" She asked as she started up the car. She knew the feeling Shiori was getting; she'd had it many times before. It was sort of like a 6th sense.

Shiori nodded. "I think so..." Shiori picked her cell phone up again and started to dial Kyo's number again.

"Will Ayame and her family understand?"

"Of course." Shiori didn't say anything more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the docks. Shiori practically jumped out of the car and ran to the coast guard where a group of people stood, murmuring. Shiori pushed her way to the front, not quite understanding what was going on. The guard there looked down at her curiously.

"What's going on here?" Shiori asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"A boat blew up and sank a couple miles out." The guard answered. Shiori paled.

"Was it...a party boat?"

"Yes itwas mam."

"Do...do you happen to have a list of the passengers?"

The guard handed Shiori a clip board. Her eyes scanned it. There were a bunch of names. Most had "Missing" or "Dead" and a couple had "Survived" Next to their names. Shiori scanned the list.

Then she saw it.

"**Kyo Yanahara-missing"**

Shiori dropped the clip board onto the sand. Her whole world seemed to have stopped. Missing...no. not missing. She would know if he was still alive...but it said missing...couldn't there still be a chance? Hadn't she been missing once? Hadn't her sister thought that Shiori had died? Could there still have been a chance? No. She knew that. She would know. The bite on her neck...the one that her mate had created...the one that looked like a dragon tattoo...it was cold. Ice-burning cold. She felt like half of her was ripped away.

"That...Kyo Yanahara...he's my husband." Shiori whispered. The guard paled.

"I'm sorry Miss Yanahara, if there is anything we can do..."

"There's nothing." Shiori whispered coldly. She turned and shoved her way out of the crowd, to where Reoko stood. Undoubtedly she had heard the conversation.

She passed her sister, heading to the boardwalk.

"Shiori, wait! What are you doing? Stop, where are you going?" Reoko called after Shiori when she broke into a run.

Reoko cursed and started to follow. Shiori ran to the board walk and started to run down the wooden structure at demon speed, making it to the end within seconds. Normally it would take a human ten minutes to get to the end.

Shiori stopped at the end, jumping up on the railing. Tears fell down her face uncontrollably as she started to openly cry out her mates name over and over again, as if he could hear her. No...He couldn't be dead! Her mind thought...her heart wanted to believe it, but she knew it couldn't. There was only one way to know for sure...the guard said only a couple miles out...

Shiori jumped over the railing and into the freezing ocean water, which she ignored. She started to swim against the current, tears still falling down her face. She now only spoke his name, deciding to keep her energy up. She wanted to find him, for him to hold her in his arms again...

She knew it wasn't possible, but she still wanted to try.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-sigh- my cousin got mad when I wrote this...yes it was my idea to kill Kyo off. I'm evil, I know. But the reason I kill characters off is because Shiori and Reoko are fighting a war basically. There are going to be deaths, its only natural in war. So this chapter was depressing, I know. I'm sorry to say that though the story gets better, more action packed, it also gets pretty sad in some parts. But thats why its good! Its realistic in the whole There-Is- Death-In-Life. So don't kill me! I swear I don't kill people off just for fun...okay, thats part of the reason, but its not a big reason! I PROMISE! AND I NEED REVIEWS! TEN CHAPTERS AND ONLY 10 REVIEWS? That makes me feel emo.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice


	12. Chapter 12

_Shoot __Shiori;__ do you want to people to know we're half-demons? _She thought, running after her sister down the boardwalk. She was forced to use her demon speed to try catch up with her sister, but it was no use.Reaching the railing, she leaned over and screamed "SHIORI!" She watched her swim off, and she stared at her in disbelief. Something was fishy about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned her back against the railing, and slumped down to the ground, tears coming from her eyes. She knew why Shiori had freaked out, and it depressed her to know that Kyo was gone. He had been like a brother to her.

About an hour later, Reoko was still looking out at the sea, waiting for her sister to return.Finallyafter what seemed like forever, she saw her, swimming towards the area under the dock.Reoko jumped up and ranback to the entrance to the board walk, an anxious look on her face. She ran down thesand hill and under the deck, where Shiori sat, her back against one of the pillars. She looked out at the sea, expecting to see something that would never come. Reoko couldn't see her sisters face, but she could hear Shiori whisper, "No...not him...don't take him too..." Over and over again. She could see Shiori's shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Her search hadn't gone well.

Reoko approached her sister, crouching down next to her. "Shiori..."She said softly. She saw her sister's tear stained cheeks, and she felt her own eyes tearing up. She hugged her sister's wet body, not saying a word.

Reoko's hug seemed to pull Shiori out of her own little world, and her face twisted with pain. She started to cry out, probably not even knowing what she was saying, nor caring."NO, NOT KYO,PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME, NO, NOT KYO...OH PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY..." she begged no one in particular. Reoko wished it was some joke, some cruel joke that could easily be fixed...but she knew it wasn't.

Kyo was dead.

Reoko took Shiori's hand, and stood, waiting for her to stand with her. "Come on Shiori...we need to go." She said softly. She didn't know what to say to her sister to comfort her. There were no words of comfort for the pain she was feeling.

Shiori wrenched her hand out of Reoko's hand. "Let go! He CANT be dead! He was just herethis afternoon...he told me he wouldcome home!Just after you called, he kissed me...He's NOTDEAD!" Shiori screamed, not really at Reoko but more to herself, trying to make it so she would believe her own words.

"Shiori, he's dead, there's nothing we can do about it!" Shiori stood then, turning to face Reoko. The look on Shiori's face...it was something she had never seen before. It frightened her, though she tried not to let it show.

"HE...IS...NOT...DEAD..." Shiori emphasized each word. Reoko gulped. Shiori turned away from Reoko and started to walk back out to sea. Reoko snapped out of it and ran behind her, grabbing her sister's wrist.

"Shiori, no, it's over!"

"NO ITS NOT! IT CAN'T BE OVER!"

"YES is CAN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!!" her sister voice cracked as she sank to her knees, the waves coming up to her belly. Suddenly Shiori's form changed, and Natsumi kneeled there in the water, taking deep breaths.

"N-Natsumi, what are you--?" Reoko asked.

"Letting you take me home."

"O-Oh..."

"I couldn't stand feeling what Shiori feels...it's how I feel when I think about my own mate...but...it's so fresh...I don't want to feel it...but I can't not feel what Shiori feels. I want to get back so I can give us both some rest...I'll deal with the storm later." Reoko knew that Natsumi was talking about the fit Shiori would throw when she woke up.

Reoko sighed slightly, wiping the own tears from her eyes. She then said. "Alright...let's go." And she led the way out from under the board walk and up to the car. Reoko jumped into the car with Natsumi, and put the key in the ignition. She turned the car on, and began to drive back to Shiori's house. There was a silence between the two until Reoko said, "How long should I let Shiori be Natsumi? I know that there is little I can do to comfort her."

"Just for the weekend. Shiori should blow most of her anger out this weekend...but you may need to do something with the kids. I don't know,do you think you could let them stay over? Or do you want to drop them off at Ayame's, if you think it would be too hard for you to keep them there? I know that it will be hard for the kids, but I don't think Shiori can handle this one with her kids...she's never had a mate die before."

"They can stay at my house. I don't mind and I know Tero doesn't." Reoko knew Tero would love it since it would give him a reason to try to kick Katsu out, but Reoko wouldn't let him. She then sighed. "I know the pain is immense for her...and I know I can't compare it to any pain I've felt." She smiled weakly. "Thank you for the advice."

Natsumi smiled a sad smile. "It really is too bad though." She whispered tono one in particular. Reoko decided not to ask what was on Natsumi's mind since Natsumi looked like she was off in some dream world.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Natsumi and Reoko walked into Shiori's mansion. Reoko couldn't help but think that the last time she had walked in, everyone was so happy. Takiko walked out of the kitchen.

"Natsumi? What happened to mom?"Takiko looked confused, but by the look on Natsumi's face, Takiko could tell it was bad.

"Takiko...get the other kids down here." Rimundo walked out of the kitchen and nudged Takiko to help him get everyone down. They ran up the stairs, leavingNatsumi and Reoko alone.

"You're going to tell them?" Reoko asked.

"Howelse am I going to explain why they are going to your house?"

Reoko said nothing as Chris, Night,Rita and Takiko and Rimundo (both carrying thetwins) ran down the stairs.

"You all are going to be staying with Reoko for the weekend." Natsumi told them. Rita immediately became suspicious.

"Why?" she asked.

"...I regret to inform you...that your father's ship sunk. It was...blown up. They didn't find your father's body."

There was silence in the room.

"But...how do you know?" Takiko asked, desperate.

"Because Shiori can feel it...I feel it too."

Rita was the first to burst into tears.The others hadn't quite grasped what it had meant.

Reoko looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the agony on her nieces and nephews faces. "Would drive some of them over to my house? I only brought my Corvette so..."She said softly, only knowing Natsumi would hear. "Or do you want me to call Tero? He can bring the suburban."

"I'll take some of them." Rimundo spoke, his voice quiet. "I'llsleep at my apartment for the weekend, but I'll take Takiko and the twins." Natsumi smiled at him.

"Alright Rimundo, you have permission to take one of the cars." Natsumi told him, knowing he didn't own a car himself. He didn't need one.Rimundo nodded andtookTakiko's hand with his free hand, leading her to the garage.

"Reoko, you should go...I want to get this weekend over with as soon as possible."

Reoko nodded.

"Come on, Chris," She looked at him, "Rita," She looked over at her. "Night." She looked at him. "One of you is going to have to squeeze into the backseat." She sweat dropped. "Sorry." And she turned, heading for the front door.

Thekids followed behind Reoko, walking out the door and shutting it behind them. Natsumi sighed and ran up the stairs and into Shiori's and what used to be Kyo's room. She lay on thebed, taking in Kyo's scent. Tears fell from her eyes. Not just because Shiori was in such agony, but because she had hoped Kyo would have...she didn't even want to think about it anymore. Slowly she closed her eyes and went to sleep...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko pulled up into her driveway, and jumped out of her car with a sigh. She walked up to the door and opened it. "Home..."She called out wearily. Tero and Katsu walked in, greeting them.

Tero saw his niece and nephews, and asked "Why are they here?"

She explained the situation, and looked at him sadly. His face had changed from curiosity to one of sadness.

Reoko smiled wearily as Katsu leftfor his room, knowing they needed a moment together. Reoko showed the three around the house and told them to do whatever they like.

A second later,a mustang GT Shelby pulled up on the drive way. The twins jumped out and ran up to Reoko, who stood by the door, waiting forTakiko to come out.

"Takiko..." Rimundo started. The drive had been silent. Takiko looked at him, her eyes watery.

"What?" She asked, a bit snappy.

"Don't be mad...I didn't...I..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm here for you. I'm moving back in as soon as this is over, and I'm going to stay."

"But why? Ithought you wanted to be away from us!"

"No...I can't be away any longer. But I'm specifically here for you." Takiko stared at him, extremely confused.

"I don't understand Rimundo."

"I'llexplain whenyou're not so upset."

Takiko looked at him unsure. He was so close to her...his face only inches from hers. "Alright, I'll wait. Don't forget though." She leaned away, opening the car door.

"I won't, trust me." He reassured her. Takiko stepped out and looked at him, not sure if she wanted to leave him.

"Takiko, come on!" Reoko called.

"Call me when you need me." Rimundo said, turning away from Takiko and turning his engine on again. Takiko nodded and shut the door, running up to her aunt.

Reoko showed the twins and Takiko to their rooms. As she dropped the twins off, she looked at them sternly. "I've been told about your blowing things up habit. If you blow anything up in my house you will be punished like you've never been punished before."

Chakira, the little girl,smiled sadly. "I actually don't thinkwe shoulddo that as of this moment...mom wouldn't behappy ifwe did it at your house. We'll do it when moms around, and not at this house." Akito, the little boy, nodded. Reoko gave them suspicious looks and turned away to go down stairs. Takiko leaned against the chair, talking to her older sister Rita.

"What about the others?" Takiko asked Rita.

"I'll call them in the morning." Rita muttered, obviously exhausted. Takiko nodded.

"Do you think mom will hold a funeral?" Reoko remembered that they had only attended a funeral for another family member only a couple weeks before.

"Probably not. There isn't a body."

"Yea, I guess your right."

"And why don't you feel anything?" Rita seemed annoyed with her sister.

"Of course I feel sadness. I lovedad, Ialways will...I guess things haven't sunk in yet. I haven't really had the time to think about it."

They were silent for a while. "I guess mom knows how you feel now, Rita." Takiko muttered. Rita winced.

"Yea...I knew I shouldn't have let him go fight that battle..."

Reoko rememberedwhen Kyo told her in a letterabout Rita's mate. He'd died in a demon battle a long time ago...way before Takiko was born. Way before Demons decided to go into hiding.

"I wish mom didn't know that feeling." Takiko sighed, looking upat the ceiling.

"You and I both." Rita muttered.

Reoko didn't say anything about the subject but asked, "Would you two like something to eat?"

Ritagroaned. "No, I couldn't stand food at this moment...I'm going to bed." Rita stood and left the room within a second. Takiko smiled.

"Just toast."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The child ran down the beach, trying to catch up to his friend. She waved at him, yelling, "COME CATCH ME!" He grinned and started to run faster. Soon after a while of running, the girl ahead of him turned a sharp corner,disappearing onto another beach.He grinnedwider and was about to turn the corner, when he heard the frantic scream of his friend. He ran faster, frowning withworry.

"Sayuri?"he yelled, concerned for her.He saw her leaning over something or someone. Was it a jelly fish? A shark? He slowed down as he neared her, his bare feet squished into the wet sand.

"Sayuri, what--?" He stopped and looked down to see what she was looking at.

It was a man...maybearound 18. He had long black hair,tanned skin, a strong build...he looked hurt...he was motionless. The boy couldn't tell if the man was breathing.

"Do you think he'sdead?" Sayuri asked. The boy shrugged.

"I don't think so...go get your dad, I'll watch over him. Maybe we should take him somewhere?" Sayuri bit her lip and did as she was told, running back the way they came, yelling for her dad.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I'm fixing for a twist! I told you it would be a bit depressing...it shouldn't get worse, trust me...unless your exreamly sensitive, then i can't help you.

well, see you very soon!

Alice


	13. Chapter 13

Reoko sighed, grabbing some bread and throwing it in the toaster. She leaned her head back against the counter, sighing once more. She was tired; it had been a long day for her. "Thank god we don't have school tomorrow..."Her voice was barely audible.

Reoko heard the toast pop up, and she grabbed it, and then threw it on a plate. She set the plate down in front of Takiko. She walked out of the kitchen, and saw Katsu standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at something. She walked over to him, and asked him, "What are you staring at?"

Katsu shook his head, the blank look from his eyes fading. "Nothing Hitsuboshi-sensei. I just got caught up in the thought." He patted her on the shoulder, and then walked into the kitchen. He stole a glance at his ring. _Depression?_ He thought.

Reoko ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She jumped on to her bed, and buried her face deep into a pillow. She breathed in, smelling her and her mates scent. "I'm tired..."She muttered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The man slowly opened his golden eyes, groaning as he registered the headache that formed in his head.Slowly he sat up and looked around him. He was in a whitish grayish dull room, instruments beeped around him, and hesat in a hardwhite bed.

_Where am I? _He tried to remember why he was here, and how he got here...but seemed to run into awall, as if his mind had decided to block him out of his own memories. He growled when he realized he didn't remember anything from his past, and stopped short when he heard the growl. It sounded almost like...like a dog would growl.

Quickly, his face white, he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and ran to the bathroom, turning on the light and looking into the mirror. He was shocked to find that he had golden eyes with long black hair that reached the middle of his back. He didn't have a shirt on, so it revealed his strong abs. He slowly flexed one of them, his eyes widening as he looked at it.

_Wow...__I__ must have worked out A LOT! _

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori opened her blue-grey eyes, wondering why she had such a headache. Shesat up, looking around the room. "Kyo?" She called into the empty room. After she got no answer, the previous day's events flashed into her memory, making her heart break. Tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. she started to cream his name without even knowing, and she started to move on her own, jumping out of her bed, grabbing the nearest thing she could grab and throwing it across the room, not even tryingtonot use her demon strength. She continued that process, grabbing whatever she could get a hold of till all that was left was a messy room and her still unbroken mirrors. She stopped her tantrum, huffing, trying to regain control of herself.

"Shiori, please calm down..." Natsumi's whisper met her ears, making her whirl to look at the unbroken mirror, where her image was replaced by Natsumi's.

"WHY?" she growled, tears still fallingdown her face.

"Please, calm down...what are your kids going to say?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"Because you're their mother. I knowthat you know, don't say you don't. They're going through almost the same thing you are."

"It's different."

"Yes...yes it is."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!"

"Because I lost my mate too, I know what it feels like...I'vegone though eternity of feeling that loss."

Shiori growled at Natsumi's image.

"WHY WON'TYOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? THIS ISYOUR ENTIRE FAULT! MY FAMILY WOULDN'T BE IN DANGER IF IT HADNT BEEN FOR YOU!"

"Shiori, stop being rash..."

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"...yes I do. But I can't do anything about it, can I?"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Stop acting like a child..."

"I JUST LOST MY MATE! THE MAN I LOVED MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!"

Natsumi was silent as Shiori threwher dresser across the room. She didn't know what else tosay, the only thing she could reallydo was watch Shiori throw things around.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko suddenly felt a hand upon her back, moving up and down her spine. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?" She heard Tero's voice in her ear.

"No, dear." She whispered to her mate who was lying next to her. "Nothing." She knew what he wanted by the hand on her back.

Tero sighed. "Okay." He said, defeated.

THE NEXT DAY;

Shiori lay on her bed, her stereo system cranked up till it was max, andher screamo music was popped into the system. Shiori didn't particularly like screamo music, but it was keeping the thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think, because if she did, she would be forced to think about what she was going to do from that moment on without him.

"SHIORI TURN IT OFF, PLEASE!" Natsumi screamed over the noise.

"I can't block you out, you're practically a part of me, and so you don't have to yell." Shiori growled into her pillow,knowing full well that Natsumi could hear her.

"Doesn't this hurt you demon hearing at all?!"

"Yes, but I don't care."

"WELL I DO!"

"Too bad." Natsumi must have decided to give up and go back to trying to think up of some way to cheer Shiori up...like that was going to happen.

It was then that Shiori heard the phone ring. She wasn't sure how she could, but nonetheless, she sat up, grabbed the controller for the stereo and cranked it back down and picked the phone up. "What?" She growled, not caring who it was.

"Mom..." Kayane's voice reached her ears. "Mom, I know what happened." Shiori's thoughts focused and her heart twisted in pain.

"Yea..."

"I'm sorry...but FBI has been called to look into the situation surrounding the bombing of the ship...they think its terrorists."

"You know it's not terrorists."

"Yes, but we need to say that for now."

"Yes."

"They want you to do a press conference on live TV Monday; do you think you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright...love you mom."

"Love you too Kayane."

With that Shiori hung up and sighed, her hand going to the controller.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko was downstairs in the kitchen, preparing as much food as she used to when her entire family lived with her. Eggs were cooking on the stove as well as hash browns and bacon. In oven she was cooking up homemade kolaches and donuts. Freshly toasted bread was on a plate with bagels. Tero smiled as from the kitchen table as he watched Reoko run around the kitchen in a frenzy. "It looks lovely dear." He complimented as he drained his mug of coffee.

Reoko smiled. "Thank you dear." She ran over and took his mug, then hurried it over to the sink.

Tero stood from his chair, and walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "I'm off to work. Bye dear." And he headed towards the front door.

"Good bye honey!" She exclaimed.

As soon as he left, Takiko ran down the stairs, a blank look on her face. Hair stuck to hercheeks, showing evidence that she had cried herself to sleep the night before. "Good morning..." Takiko mumbled as she sat down.

Chikira was the next to run down the stairs,muttering, "Stupid lazy twin brother..."

"Good morning to you too Chikira."

Chikira nodded and sat across from Takiko.

Reoko smiled at the two. "What would you like dearies? Eggs? Bacon? Toast? Bagel? Kolache or Donut?" She asked them.

"Bacon please..." Takiko muttered, her chin resting on hercrossed arms.

"OH, OH, a DOUGHNUT!" Chikira cried happily. Reoko laughed and tossed Chikira a doughnut, which she caughtjust before it hit the ground.

"Thanks..." Chikira said quickly before biting into the doughnut. Reoko walked to where Takiko sat and put a plate of bacon in front of her.

"Eat up Takiko, no since in starving yourself."

"Aunt Reoko, I wouldn't starve myself. Rita on the other hand..." Takiko tried to smile a bit. Chikira threw a piece of doughnut at her sister.

"Rita wouldn't either!" Chikira snapped.

"Oh hush Chikira." Takiko muttered.

Reoko sighed and grabbed herself a Kolache, and sat down in front of the two. She took a bite of it, chewing it slowly. She swallowed, and then said, "So, was everything comfortable enough last night?"

Takiko growledout a no and Chikira nodded her head; her mouth was stuffed with food. It was then that Rita ran down the stairs, not bothering to stop to say good morning, she had gone straight for the eggs.

"Mine was crappy as well." Rita said, indicating she had heard the whole conversation.

"Always look on the Brightside of life..." Reoko started to sing and whistle. "Always look on the bright side of death..." she whistled again. Takikoalmost chocked on her juice laughing, Chikira giggled and Rita gave Reoko a long look.Reoko shrugged, chewing on her Kolache. "Do you know if Katsu is up?" She asked no one in particular.

Takiko nodded. "Yea, he's up." Chikira squealed randomly.

"He'sKAWAII!!!" She giggled a giddy look on her face.

"He's way tooold for you." Takiko scolded.

Reoko rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can keep him busy Chikira..."She muttered, resting her chin on her hand.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The following Monday,Reoko took Chikira, Akito, Rita and Takiko, each with nervous looks on their faces. BeforeReoko opened Shiori's front door, she turned to her nieces andnephew. "I don't know how your mom will be...Natsumi told me to bring you back today...so hopefully Natsumi knowswhat she wasdoing..." Reoko bit her lip.

"Reoko we'll be fine.Mom would never do anything to hurt us, regardless of what happens. If mom isn't fit to take care of us, then I'll take care of it from here." Rita assured her, her face expressionless. It reminded Reoko of the look that Sesshoumaru usually wore...

"Yes...well..." Reoko turned away, her hand grasping the doorknob. She pushed the door open, letting itswing wide to reveal the entrance room. It was unusually quiet. "Shiori?" Reoko called out hesitantly. It was silent for a couple seconds.

"I'm in here." Shiori called out from the entertainment room, directly ahead of them. Reoko relaxed a bit, noticing her sister's voice was normal. She motioned for the kids to follow her as she walked toward the entertainment room, hearing Rita close the door behind them.

Reoko reached the entertainment room and opened the door. There Shiori sat on the long black leather couch, looking back at them, her blue-grey eyes still seemed to have a faraway look, as if Shiori's mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away. She wore a black tank top and some blackmini-shorts and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"MOM!" Chikira and Akito exclaimed running past Reoko to dive into Shiori's lap. Shiori's eyes widened as she was brought back to reality. She looked down at her children, who asked a bunch of questions that Reoko couldn't understand.

"No, you may not blow anything up." Shiori answered a small smile on her face. "Maybe some other time, when I get something a little more...safe." Shiori chuckled, ruffling Akito's hair, to which he scowled. "Well, Takiko, Rita, can you take these two upstairs? I need to speak with Reoko."

Rita and Takiko nodded, motioning for the twins to follow. They did so with a groan, yet did not complain. As soon as the door closed, Reoko looked at her sister.

"Are you alright Shiori?" Shiori did not answer that question, but skipped to what she wanted to talk about.

"Reoko..." She paused for a second, "Natsumi...wants to talk to Reika. Would you permit Reika to take over for a few moments?"

Reoko nodded, smiling. She adjusted her purple and white floral baby doll dress with black leggings and black wedges. _Reika, take over please._

_This is nice. I like it when you let me out more often, and you ask me to too. _Reika said.

Reoko's body shrank to Reika's size, and then right before Shiori's eyes stood Reika. The dress hung limply on her shoulders, and the wedges were too big for her feet. "Yes?" Reika's voice tinkled lightly.

Shiori smiled a bit, but the pain still reflected in her eyes. "It amuses me that compared to Reoko you're so small..." Reika glared irritably. "I'm only kidding." Shiori sighed and closed her eyes.She concentrated on Natsumi, letting her take her consciousness over. Her shoulder length black layered hair lengthened till it was to her waist, her eyes were a bit smaller, her facial features weremore mature.Natsumi opened her eyes, her gazeheld a little more emotion, yet it was still serious. Natsumi smiled a bit at her sister.

"Sit down please." Her voice held no trace of happiness. Reika did as she was told, sitting close to her sister.

"How...have you been?" Reika knew of what happened to Kyo. She didn't know much about him, just that Reoko talked to him a lot and hewas Natsumi's reincarnation's mate.

"Terrible.Being able to feel what your reincarnation feels isn't alwaysa joy ride, if you know what I mean...I now have to wonderwhat I looked like when I lost..." Natsumi trailed off, shaking her head. "We need to talk..."

"I figured."

"Kyo's death was not an accident that much I'm sure you've already figured out. Yet do you really know whose fault it was?" Reika was silent. "Izanagi is behind it."Natsumi finished, her voice nowfilled with malice. Reika flinched at the tone of her sister's voice.

Reika sighed. "It's really not that hard to figure it out. This isn't just a freak accident or something that happened by random. Reoko thinks about the possibilities of what could've happened, but she doesn't like to speak them aloud." Reika turned her head the other way, as if she were pondering.

Natsumi shook her head. "It's simple. It's the same thing that happened the last time...He used an event, something that should have been harmless, or simple, and turned the event deadly, killing off the man who holds my heart..."

"You were in LOVE with Kyo??"

"No. But myreincarnation is, andwhat she feels I feel. I can feel her deep love for him, I canfeel her anger, and therefore...usually I awaken a surface due tohow she feels. If she's out of control, I gain her control of her body almost imeadietly. But anyhow...what I wanted to say is...it's gotten serious. This is the last straw...he's taken love from me too many times.He's killed too many... it's time we ended this once and for all.Shiori and I are devoting ourselves to ending this. I want to know if you're with me." Natsumi turned her blue-grey eyes on Reika.

Reika turned her eyes to Natsumi and nodded her head. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Anyone that is a part of Reoko's family is also a part of mine." She smiled slightly, as if tired.

Natsumireturned her sister's smile, though hers was sad. She sighed and shook her head. "I just have a feeling that it will get worse from here on out. I don't think Kyo's death will be the last..."

"Of course not, though I regret to say." Reika interrupted, a grave expressionpassing over her lovely features. Natsumi let her head drop, her eyes glaring down at the floor.

"I know...but I have a feeling that things are going to get bad, very soon...not just for our family, but for all of Japan."

"It hasn't already?" Reika asked her gaze intense.

"Not quite...maybe indirectly, but not directly...If I could just figure out how to use a cell phone, let alone a house phone..."

"You don't knowhow to use aphone?" Reika snickered, not caring that she had once again interrupted her sister.

"Oh shut up.I don't get out as much as you do." Natsumi replied, reaching for the remote to thebig screen TV on the oppositewall.

Imeadietly the screen showed the news. Apparently Shiori had watched thenews lately, since it was still going onabout the boat bombing. Natsumi and Reika watched solemnly as the woman on the television.

"We suspect terrorism, but cannot be sure as to the real reason behind the attack. It is clear thatthe boat did not blow up from natural causes." To this, Natsumi muttered, "No duh."

The scene changed (AN; isn't it weird how news people suddenly just randomly change subjects, and all they have to do is switch to another camera?) and some random guy wassitting in a desk, staring intently at the TV. Reika almost snickered from the look on his face.

"Parts of southern Japan have been hit by a mysterious illness that has caused slow, painful deathsto its victims. Others have been hospitalized, while others died before they could make it to the hospital. It is unknown where the virus came from, or how to stop it..." Natsumi muted the TV, turning her intense gave to her sister.

"See? I told you something bad was going to happen."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

You will understand this later on in the story. I was going to post everything we had, but i realised that i should add an explanation. So, REVIEW!

Alice


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We do not own any animes/mangas portrayed in this piece of literature.**

Reika sighed. "I know what you mean Natsumi. We just have to take things one step at a time." She didn't bother looking back over at the TV. Her face was filled with worry.

Natsumi sighed irritably and stood, the cell phone in her hand. She flipped it open and stared at the buttons. She looked over at Reika and asked, "Um...could you please...?" Natsumi asked, holding the phone out to Reika, a sheepish look on her face.

Reika grabbed the phone. "We'll start a phone chain." She dialed the numbers to Reoko's house phone, and listened to it ring.

"Hello, this is the Hitsuboshi residence." Tero's voice answered.

Reika explained everything to Tero, and ended with, "Tell the family."

"Wait! Bu-" Reika hung up before she could hear the worry in his voice.

"What number should I call?" Reika asked, looking through Shiori's phone book. Natsumi's reincarnation had too many numbers for her own good...

"Um...pick a random one." Natsumi answered after a moment of fumbling for a certain person. Reika dialed the fist number, a child of Shiori's that Reoko hadn't met to Reika's knowledge.

Reika tossed the phone to Natsumi who snatched it before it hit the ground. "Hello?" A woman answered...apparently Natsumi had accidentally pressed the speaker button.

"Hey, its Natsumi."

"Oh, um, hello Natsumi...what's the deal?"

Natsumi explained the situation. "Tell the rest of the family to either get the heck out of Japan or to some other safe place, or stay and fight."

"Oh...ok..." the woman said in a worried tone before hanging up.

Natsumi sighed and glanced at the clock on the far end of the wall. "I suppose that I must let Shiori out...she has a press conference...she has to claim that Kyo's murder was a terrorist attack...normally I would have done it, but Shiori and I don't exactly look alike in every way...they'd notice. What are you going to do?"

Reika shrugged. "Go home and have Reoko comfort Tero. I'll make sure that her family is safe. I'm a miko, remember? It's my duty." She smiled at Natsumi.

Natsumi smiled back at her younger sister. "Yes...I'll do the same for the remaining of Shiori's family." Her tone was bitter through her smile. Reika slowly nodded, fully understanding what her sister meant. "I'll call you when I need you, alright? Ok, well Shiori will say something to Reoko I mean." Natsumi finished.

Reika nodded, and turned to leave. She looked back, her hand on the door handle. "Hey, try to be positive okay? If you act negative, things tend to turn out that way. Sometimes its okay to be a little optimistic." And with that, she left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The man pulled the shirt over his head, listening to the news on the TV. He sat on the hospital bed, still not sure how he was supposed to get out of there and find out who he was. All he knew was that he was buff, and he had clothes that had been recently washed by the hospital staff.

"...press conference on the boat bombing..." He glanced up at the TV, intending to look away, but the woman on the TV made him stop and stare. They were apparently showing the press conference...the woman they were throwing questions at seemed so familiar in more ways than one. She had shoulder length black hair, part of it falling into her face. Her lips were full and rosy, her skin a tanned color. She wore a suit. Her eyes...her wide, blue-grey eyes held so much sadness... so much heart ache...

"We confirm it was a terrorist attack, though nothing to go to war over. We will do all in our power to avenge the lives of the passengers." Her clear, soft voice held authority...Somehow he knew her. He tried his best to remember...and suddenly it hit him.

He remembered now. Back when he'd known her, she wore things completely different. She had worn Kimono's that were loose enough to allow flexibility, her hair had been long and silky, not styled into layers. Her eyes had been smaller, and she had been happy.

The last time he'd seen her, she'd been pregnant with his child. He rebreed his name. Hiroki...but how had he ended up here? he had died and left his mate with their child...why was she dressed that way? why did she look slightly different? Why was she so sad? His heart yearned for her, he wanted to hold her in his arms once more, to kiss her soft lips...

He bit his lip and looked at the hospital window. He could always escape THAT way...

The next day at school.

Reoko sat at her desk, waiting for 5th period to file in.

The first one to run -- literally -- into the classroom was Takiko. She ran up to Reoko's desk, placed her hands on it, and leaned forward, as though she were going to tell Reoko a secret that only she was privy to. Reoko blinked and stared at Takiko, a bit taken aback. "What...what are you doing?" Reoko asked Takiko.

"Mom wants to know if you'll stay over tonight." Takiko asked.

"Why does Shiori want me to stay over?" Reoko asked, rubbing her temples.

"Don't know. I mean, its probably because you two are sisters and she just wants some time to hang out with you." Takiko shrugged. "I mean, Rimundo and I are supposed to make sure that Chikira and Akito don't destroy the house if you do stay over." Takiko paused as another student walked into the room, eyeing Reoko with caution- probably trying to make sure she didn't throw chalk at him.

"So how about it?" Takiko finished up, straightening herself.

Reoko sighed. "Maybe. I guess. I don't know right now." She waved a hand at Takiko, as if to tell her to go away.

THE END OF SCHOOL;

Takiko and Rimundo ran toward the BMW convertible sitting by the curb of the school. Shiori leaned against the hood of the car, her arms wrapped around her waist, her black hair falling limply on her shoulders. Her eyes were duller, and her face seemed to have lost its color. "Shiori doesn't look too...well today." Rimundo whispered, trying to find the nicest words. Takiko sighed sadly.

"She only lost her mate a couple days ago, give her a break, will you?"

"Sorry, its just...I'm worried, that's all. Did anything...weird happen last night?" Rimundo asked, slowing his pace down.

"Well, she wasn't has cheery or as energetic as she usually is...she tried to act normal, but...she doesn't look happy anymore. She tries to act happy when she's around us, but when she doesn't think we're looking, she gets really...I don't know, out of it I guess you could say. I don't know what to do or say. I think right now...she's trying to be a mother, yet now that she's...alone, she kind of tries to find a bit of help in her sister...since Crin, the person who acted as a sister all through the time that Reoko hadn't been around, would probably end up destroying something... If something doesn't happen fast, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my mother to insanity." Rimundo nodded, but said no more as they approached Shiori. Shiori stared at them for a second, then smiled a bleak smile.

"Hey you two, how was your day at school?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Fine, Reoko didn't give me an answer just yet, but I'm sure she will soon!" Takiko's smile on the other hand, though fake, seemed genuine enough to anyone who didn't pay close attention. Apparently Shiori didn't pay enough attention to this, but merely nodded and stood up straight, heading for the other side of the convertible. Takiko heaved a sigh and sat down in the front passenger seat while Rimundo climbed into the back.

Shiori started the car up and started to drive away from the school. It was then that Reoko, who had spotted Shiori from the school fountain, yelled out, "SHIORI, HOLD UP!" in an effort to ask about that night. Merely responding to the sound of her name, Shiori slowed the car, and turned to look back at Reoko, the car still moving.

BUMP! Shiori slammed the breaks and jerked her head forward once more just in time to see some guy fall onto the ground in front of her car. Takiko's mouth dropped into an 'o' while Limdo leaned forward to get a better look.

"Nice going Shiori. why not hit another pedestrian while your at it?" Rimundo commented sarcastically.

"Mom, is he dead?" Takiko asked, her voice unstable. Shiori switched the ignition off, not caring that the drivers behind her had started to angrily shout and honk their horns.

"No, I sure hope not...I wasn't moving all that fast..." Shiori muttered in response to Takiko's question. Reoko, seeing the accident, ran at a considerable mortal pace and in no time, was at Shiori's side.

"Way to go sis." Reoko muttered, staring down at the man. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Its the guys own fault for running out in front of me in the first place." Shiori retorted as she stopped in front of the car, looking down at the guy. He moaned, rubbing his head, his fingers running through his long black hair.

He opened his golden eyes, looking up at Reoko and Shiori. For some odd reason the sight of this man made Shiori suddenly grow angry. "WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT, DID YOU SEE ME DRIVING AND GO, 'Huh, I think I'll go run in front of that car, wonder what that will do?' WELL NICE GOING!" Shiori yelled, crouching down next to the guy.

"Shiori, be nice, you're the one that hit him." Reoko reminded her.

"Yeah, well that was a stupid stunt buddy..." Shiori stopped short, the scent filling through her nose. "Reoko, come here." Reoko, a little confused, crouched down next to her sister.

"What is it Shio-- OH!" Reoko gasped, the scent of the man hitting her nose. "He's...he's...?" Shiori nodded.

"It would seem so..." Shiori whispered. "Your a full dog demon, aren't you?" She asked the man quietly, her eyes narrowed. The man, who had stared at Shiori the whole time, nodded his head. "What's your name?"

The man opened his mouth, his fangs peeking out from under hip lips. "Its quite rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't introduced yourself." he finally said, after clearing this throat.

Shiori snarled a bit, but nevertheless introduced herself. "My name is Shiori Yanahara, this is my sister Reoko, in the front passenger seat is my daughter Takiko, and in the back is my sort of adopted son, Rimundo. Now that you know the names of everyone present, what's yours?"

"Shiori, stop being so rude! You could at least be nice to the poor guy, it was you who wasn't watching the road!" Reoko jabbed her sister in the ribs.

He stared at 'Shiori', still not quite understanding why she didn't say that her name was 'Natsumi'. Well, if she wasn't going to tell him her real name, he wouldn't tell her his! "My name is Hiro." He mentally smacked himself. At least 'Shiori' was creative.

"Well, Hiro, why did you jump in front of my car?!" 'Shiori' asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't...remember who I am. I didn't think that...the car would..."

"Its still pretty obvious...OUCH! STOP JABBING ME REOKO!" he looked over to the woman crouched next to her. his jaw tightened as he saw her. She looked exactly like 'Reika'...

'Shiori' sighed and let her head drop, her fingers running through her hair. "What are we going to do? Maybe...maybe I should let him stay at my house till he figures out who he is?"

"Shiori, are you insane? You don't let perfect strangers stay in your house! Demon or not!" Reoko whispered back as though Hiroki wasn't there.

"Yes, because it was only my car that hit him, and because i have NEVER, EVER been in the same situation he's in." Shiori snapped sarcastically.

"Oh, so NOW your taking responsibility for you running over him!"

"Does he LOOK run over to you? Is he missing any limbs?"

"Well, no...but...but..."

"If it makes you feel better, you can stay with us to make sure he doesn't 'attack us, and I'll call Crin and ask her to stay over as well."

"Yes, because Crin is SO reliable."

"Oh, trust me, piss her off and you wish you didn't...she can be...frightening..."

"I doubt it."

"Your funeral."

"I don't plan on pissing anyone off!"

"Okay, whatever!" Shiori then turned to her sister, a puppy dog look on her face. "Pwease big sis? Stay with meeee?" Shiori threw her arms around her sister, her puppy dog look intensifying, completely ignoring Hiroki.

Reoko sighed, and looked her younger sister in the eyes. She groaned out loud. "FINE, I'll stay with you tonight. Only cause you hit a pedestrian with your car. Some cop you are..."

Shiori grinned. "Normally I wouldn't be too happy with a comment like that, but I'll let it slide this time."

"Not that you could DO anything." Reoko retorted. Shiori turned back to the said pedestrian, and offered a hand.

"Since I was the one who hit you, your staying at my house...period." Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, but Shiori cut him off. "NO BUTS! DO AS I SAY YOUNG MAN!" Hiroki shut his mouth and nodded, taking her hand. As his hand touched Shiori's, Shiori paused. The feeling of his touch was...exciting. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled Hiroki up.

"Get in the back, next to Rimundo." Shiori ordered, pointing at the back seat. Hiroki nodded and trotted over to the back of the car and hopped in next to Rimundo, who paid no attention to Hiroki. Shiori looked at Reoko and her scowl turned into a smile. "Be at my house at seven! Be there or...I'll send Crin over to do something since i can't think of anything." Shiori's eyes narrowed, her smile not faltering.

Reoko sighed and nodded. Shiori turned her heal and went back to the driver's side, hopped in, and sped off over the speed limit.

"She really is an...abnormal cop..." Reoko sweat dropped as more pedestrians darted out of the street to avoid Shiori's car

Later at 7:00, Reoko knocked on Shiori's front door, carrying her duffel bag full of clothing with her.  
Crin opened the door with a magazine in her hands with a lustful/insane look in her dark red eyes "I WANT TO GO TO GUMMIBEAR LAND! BUT SHIORI WON'T TAKE MEEEE!!"

Reoko stared, and in the distance she could hear Shiori yelling, "CRIN, YOUR POSSESED! COME BACK SO WE CAN CALL AN EXSORSIST!!" from the kitchen.

Within seconds Crin was replaced by Shiori, who had pulled Shiori out of the doorway.

"Pay her no mind, some amusement park is being built for little kids...but of course its named after candy so of course Crin wants to go...she'd probably terrorize the little kids." Shiori sighed and shook her head, moving out of the way and allowing Reoko to come through.

Hiro was at the kitchen door, watching the screaming Crin with bewilderment. "Shiori...will she be alright?" He asked.

"Yea, once I get Ayame to take her...I mean, Ayame is her mom..." Shiori muttered, dragging Reoko by the wrist up the curved steps up the stairs.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and Shiori yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE GO RUNNING OFF HIRO! YOU MIGHT GET LOST!"

Reoko stared at Shiori. "Did you get lost?" Instead of answering Reoko, Shiori laughed.

Rita happened to be passing by at that moment and answered for Reoko. "Of course she did, she called us from the third floor from her cell phone and asked for directions to get to her own bedroom." Reoko couldn't help but smile as Shiori stuck her tongue out at Rita and proceeded to drag Reoko toward Shiori's room. As soon as they were there, Shiori slammed the door behind them.

Reoko looked around the room. It seemed that Shiori had done some cleaning up...but things such as broken mirrors, walls and doors were still evident, awaiting to be fixed. "Um...I like what you did to your room Shiori..." Reoko nervously laughed. Shiori shrugged.

"Well you know, all you have to do is throw a fit, and the room kind of naturally ends up like this." _Um, I think its a bit more than natural..._ Reoko thought.

"So what was the point in inviting me over tonight?" Reoko asked, setting down her stuff.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for like over 500 years or so, so i thought we should just...hang out."

"I see."

Suddenly after a small period of silence, Shiori turned with a grin on her face. "Remember when we first met dad?"

"Yes..."

"Remember when I used to perform at night clubs?"

"Yea...do you still write songs?"

"OF COURSE I DO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULDN'T?" Shiori laughed.

"You don't have to get so excited...calm down Shiori..."

"Wanna hear one?"

"Um...I guess?"

"HOLD ON!"

Shiori ran into her closet, and came out with a guitar that Reoko recognized at once. "Isn't that your favorite guitar that you always played on?" Shiori grinned and nodded her head. It was a black guitar with the two blue battling dragons.

Shiori started to play the opening intro before starting to sing;

****

Forgotten Dreams

I always think of that time

That short brief time

What happened then

So far in the past

All I remember is this…

Your smile drifts away from me

A ray of hope in this darkness

I reach out hoping for a touch

But that feeling is just

Beyond my fingertips

You smile sadly

And turn your back on me

In this loneliness I run towards you

Maybe it was never meant to be

Not in heaven

Or on earth

We'll meet somewhere

Somewhere in between

All I remember is this…

Maybe I shouldn't wish

I know it's wrong

But just this once

Can't wrong be right?

I'll hold onto hope

If you do too

That someday this loneliness

Will be replaced

Keep on searching

For our in between

A secret kiss

A warm embrace

A fleeting dream

All I remember is this…

Not in heaven

Or on earth

Somewhere in between

Where we can be

Keep on searching for our

In between

Reoko smiled. "That was lovely Shiori-chan." Reoko said softly from where she sat on Shiori's bed.

Shiori grinned, setting the guitar next to her. Reoko reached out a hand. "May I?" Reoko asked, knowing that when they were teenagers, Shiori would have murdered her if she had touched her favorite guitar. Shiori laughed, nodding. Reoko touched the silky surface before drawing her hand away from it. "Your sister was right; it was beautiful." They both turned to see Hiro standing at the doorway with a smile on his face. Shiori frowned.

"Who invited YOU up here?" she growled, standing up and walking to him. Hiro only laughed.

"Well I couldn't help but hear you two up here, so I grew curious." Shiori rolled her eyes and went back to where her sister was.

"Why don't you go get Crin to cut your hair or something? You won't stick out as much if you cut it." Shiori grumbled. Hiro pondered the possibility for a moment, and shrugged and left to do as Shiori had suggested.

"Crin cuts hair?" Reoko asked, trying to picture Crin doing something like that.

"Yes, actually. She's pretty darn good at it too."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori tossed and turned in her bed, muttering incomprehensible things. Of course, Reoko had been awoken to it, but she assumed that it was just a dream about Kyo or something...

Suddenly Shiori sat up, screaming "REOKO!!"

"What, I'm right here!" Reoko moaned, "I've been listening to your moaning all night!"

Shiori turned to look at her slowly, her face deathly white. "Um...Shiori, are you alright?" Reoko reluctantly asked.

Tears welled up in Shiori's eyes as she grabbed Reoko, hugging her close to her. "N-no, I had the WORST dream..."

Reoko paused. "What was it about?" She was using the same voice that she used on her children.

"Don't be mad."

"I promise I won't be."

"I...Chinatsu was there and she...she..."

"She what?"

"She killed you."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature.

Reoko's face turned a little white, and then she hugged her sister. "Shhhh Shhhh darling, it's okay. It was only a dream..." She told her sister, stroking her hair.

Shiori was silent, staring wide-eyed at the wall behind Reoko. "But it could become reality." Shiori whispered.

"Shiori, I'm perfectly able to protect myself, just as much as you can."

"So was Kyo."

Reoko stayed silent, listening to her sister. "Kyo knew how to fight too; after our first big argument, we decided that we would fight together. I trained him, and for a human, he was pretty good. He'd helped me fight against Chinatsu before; but they killed him. They still killed him."

"Shiori, its not you're..."

"I know that. But I still can't help but think if there was anything I could have done to stop him from leaving my side...if I'd known what was going to happen, I would have held him as tightly as possible so that he would have missed his chance to get on that boat."

Shiori was silent for a moment. "I can't let you die too. I know you have your own life to live, but at the same time you have the same possibilities of death that Kyo did. If Chinatsu suddenly decided to off you when you least expected it, like on your human night...I think you get my drift."

Reoko was silent. "You haven't a need to worry." She said softly. "I'm never alone, you know that. Someone is always at my house if I need help." She continued stroking her hair. "Don't worry."

Shiori was silent for a moment. "Yea, I guess so..." Reoko pulled away, wiping at Shiori's tears.

"I promise I won't let anything happen, alright?" Reoko smiled at her sister. Shiori managed a weak smile.

"Please try not to promise; its not a promise that's always keep able."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning, Shiori walked into her kitchen, turning on the wide-screen TV that was on the wall. The news was reporting something on the disease that was rapidly spreading across the nation, and Shiori silently hoped that her family in those areas were safely away. Suddenly her cell rang, and Shiori picked it up.

"Hey."

"Hey Shiori, what's up?" Ayame's voice sounded in her ears.

"Watching the news and eating."

"Well, then you know the reason I'm calling..."

"I do?"

"The so-called disease."

"Oh, yes, that."

"I need you to check it out."

"Why?"

"Because your the only one who can investigate without your powers rejecting you."

"You mean its airborne?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Is Reoko fine?"

"Yes, she's able to resist it as well."

"Okay, well I'm bringing her along then."

"I'm bringing Crin along too." Shiori added.

"That's fine. Direct descendants of Natsumi don't get the so-called disease, so I suppose its fine."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Shiori hung up just as Reoko walked into the kitchen.

Reoko yawned, and stretched. "Who was that Shiori-chan?" She asked, rubbing at her sleepy eyes.

"Ayame called with a mission."

"Oh?"

"Yea, one that I'll need your help on."

"What is it?"

"You know that so-called disease that's been going around?"

"Yea, I don't really quite get that but okay..."

"When Hiroki, Natsumi's mate, transferred his powers into Natsumi, the power was too great for her. As a result, she lost her baby and would have died herself if it hadn't been for Chinatsu. Unfortunately Chinatsu is a total evil witch, but I won't go into that. Since then, direct descendents of Natsumi have had that same power that Natsumi and Reika have. Because their bodies are able to handle it, they aren't bothered by this 'disease.' But there are those like you and I who didn't mate with direct descendents of Natsumi -- Natsumi's family have intermarried mostly for the past thousand years -- and because of that our descendants are in danger of dying a horrible death. This disease is to...reawaken their powers. And you know what happens when they awaken their powers; they die. Either they immediately die a horrible death, or they are able to use their powers for a long period of time before dying."

"So, this disease isn't natural, is it?"

"No."

"What was the point of releasing it if every one is going to die eventually?"

"There is still use for those who won't die for a while. They have powers just as strong as yours or mine, and Chinatsu can use that to her advantage."

"You think she's behind it?"

Shiori smiled without humor. "Of course."

"Well, then, what time are we heading out?" Reoko asked, leaning against the counter.

"As soon as Crin gets down here..." Right at that moment, Crin leaped into the kitchen, landing on Reoko as she did so.

"Hey Reoko!" Crin giggled.

"Hey Crin...could you please get off of me?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(At a hospital)

Shiori walked up to the receptionist, a bright smile on her face. Reoko and Crin followed close behind. "May I help you?" The receptionist asked in a bored tone.

Shiori flashed her FBI badge and said, "Where are the patients with the disease?" The receptionist, obviously nervous by the badge, handed over the room numbers. Shiori smiled and started toward the rooms.

"So what do we do once we find the patients?" Reoko asked, following after Shiori closely.

"We look like we're asking them questions."

"Why?"

"Because Chinatsu's minions are probably waiting in the shadows, trying to capture someone with strong powers."

"Oh, I see."

They were about to head into the first room, when the door burst open and a young man hit the opposite wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" another boy was yelling.

"I said I wanted to quit the job." the boy who had hit the wall said.

"YOU CAN'T!"

"Why can't he?" Shiori asked, not really caring that she was butting in.

"Because without him, our band won't make it to show biz!" The angry one yelled.

Shiori smiled warmly. "And what are your names?" She asked.

The boy on the wall smiled warmly at Shiori. "My name is Yuzu, that's my brother Ichigo."

Shiori grinned back. "So why are you two here?"

"Our mom attracted the disease." Ichigo answered.

"Hm, I see. So you two are performers?"

"Yup, though Yuzu here is being a butt and saying he wants to quit..."

"When's your next show?" Shiori asked.

"Tonight at the bar around the corner, why?" Yuzu answered.

"Why don't you just quit after tonight's show?"

Reoko grabbed Shiori's collar, pulling her away from the boys. "I'm so sorry for her intrusion; she's being rude, butting into your argument like that! SORRY!"

"Reoko let me go!" Shiori whispered.

"What do you think your doing? Your supposed to make it look like your questioning the patients, not their kids!"

"Reoko, don't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"Those two have awakened their powers; but they're obviously not going to die for some time...they are EXACTLY what Chinatsu wants. If we go to the show tonight, I promise that something's going to happen. We can't let those two get into Chinatsu's hands...it would be bad. Those two have strong powers."

"So what are we going to do!? Just waltz them out of the hospital right here and now?" Reoko whisper yelled.

"No, of course not now. We'll pretend to go about our business, make it look like we don't expect a thing. Then tonight we'll go to the performance. Simple as that." Shiori smiled mischievously.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was about half an hour before the performance, and the three were about to leave the hospital. "Hey, Reoko? I want to check one more patient before we leave." Shiori stated, heading toward the patients room. Reoko sighed, not really in the mood to object, and followed. Crin hummed and skipped around the hallway, waving dramatically at random nurses who gave her a strange look.

"Crin pay attention." Shiori sighed, her hand on the door knob. Crin giggled.

"I'm paying attention Shiori-chan!" Shiori rolled her eyes before lightly pushing the door open...

To find Izanagi waiting for her.

"Hello Shiori, you fell for my trick I see."

Reoko's eyes went wide, then she just sighed, and threw her hands up into the air in an exasperated manner. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "This is beautiful. I mean, just wonderful!" Reoko exclaimed. "Look lover boy, lets get this over with quick. This clean hospital smell is making me sick." Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

"What do you want, Izanagi?" Shiori growled, ignoring her sister's snappy, rhyming questions. Izanagi smiled a sickeningly pleasant smile, and Reoko couldn't help but notice his good looks...if he hadn't been such an evil butt-head, then maybe he could have actually made something of himself. Okay, well besides exceeding in the mass-murder business or whatever.

"Isn't that question a little _obvious_ Shiori? All I want is you. But I think the appropriate question you're looking for is; what am I doing here? Well, though I'm sure Chinatsu would rather you not know, I've decided to be the good guy and tell you. I'm here to..."

"Kidnap me?"

"Not today, regrettably. First of all, I'm here to apologize about your mate; it must be a terrible loss, I'm sure."

"Apology NOT excepted!" Shiori spat, her tone spiteful. Crin inched forward, and Reoko noticed that both of them were tense; Crin waiting for his next move, but Shiori was being stupid and thinking about something completely different. Kyo.

"Shiori, focus." Reoko whispered, barely audible. She wasn't sure if Izanagi could hear her, but frankly, she really didn't care.

"That's too bad...he was a good opponent too..." Izanagi muttered, egging Shiori on.

"SHUT UP AND STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!" Shiori yelled, her shape starting to flicker. Reoko realized the Izanagi's real intention; to get Natsumi to emerge.

"Shiori, stop it, calm down..." Reoko reached out and touched her sister's shoulder. Instantly Shiori calmed. She was still trembling, but Reoko didn't think that Natsumi was going to be emerging anytime soon.

Izanagi frowned, his black eyes narrowing. "Fine." He growled out, turning his back on them and walking towards the window. He hopped up on the windowsill, opening the window and letting in a gust of cold night wind. Just before he disappeared into the night, he turned his head. "You'd better be going to help Yuzu and Ichigo. They'll be needing it very, very soon." With that he leapt off the windowsill and into the night.

Reoko sighed. "Shiori, I know you hate Izanagi with a fiery passion, and Natsumi wants to kill him but...I want to kill that man more than you know. He's an extreme nuisance." She sounded quite annoyed. "Come on, we need to get going. We have some work to do." Reoko whipped around, walking out the door.

Shiori sighed; at first she wanted to point out that he killed her mate-- no, he'd never SAID he'd killed him, but it was plainly obvious -- but decided that now wasn't the time. They'd have the discussion later if Shiori remembered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They moved through the thick crowd in the club, heading towards the stage. Yuzu sang into the mic, strumming his guitar with passion. Ichigo stood next to him; unlike Yuzu, he had no guitar of any sort. Instead he sang with the mic, looking a little empty beside his brother. Shiori's eyes scanned the crowd. Nothing looked suspicious...it looked like your regular dance club. _Still,_ she thought, _I'd better text Rita for back up...if Izanagi came to warn us personally, that means something terrible is about to happen. _Shiori pulled out her phone and quickly texted her daughter before stuffing the phone back into her pocket.

Shiori gave her attention back to Yuzu and his brother. Yuzu was no longer singing, only playing a guitar solo. Ichigo had moved up to the mic to sing his own solo. As he sang his voice seemed...well, Shiori wasn't sure how, but it seemed to grow more...entrancing. "That's...odd." Crin muttered next to her and Shiori merely nodded, her eyes narrowing in on the brothers. By the expression on Yuzu's face, Yuzu was a bit surprised as well.

"Something isn't right, do you feel it?" Shiori asked Reoko. Reoko nodded. Reoko slowly started to move forward, but Shiori grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "No, don't go forward...back up a bit please." Shiori started to back up and Reoko glared.

"Why should we back up if there's something fishy going on?" Reoko demanded. Shiori looked at her, her expression filled with sarcasm.

"Look, just do it, okay? I said 'please', didn't I?" Reoko growled and rolled her eyes, but nevertheless backed up a few steps.

Ichigo's voice reached an all time high and the crowd around them was going wild, shoving their way forward. All three of them pushed backwards till they were at the back of the crowd.

Out of her peripheral vision, Shiori noticed the lights over head jiggling uncontrollably. "DUCK!" Shiori yelled just as the lights above them shattered, sending shards down into the crowd below.

Reoko's hands instantly went up to protect her head, and she felt the remnants of the lights pierce into her skin. "Ouch much?" She muttered, as soon as all the shards had fallen. "Shiori, we need to take them out." Reoko said, after removing her hands from her head. Shiori was about to object, but Reoko interrupted her. "No, not like that. We need to knock them out somehow! This is getting too dangerous! You think you can somehow distract the crowd? Use your FBI badge thing, or whatever. We need to get them off that stage." Reoko said in an urgent tone.

Shiori quirked an eyebrow but flipped her FBI badge out nevertheless. "FBI, CLEAR THE BUILDING AT ONCE!" Shiori yelled over the screams over and over again, heading towards the club doors and kicking them open.

The crowd at first shifted around in confusion, but Crin finally jumped up on the bar's counter, pulled her gun and shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" That got everyone moving out the door...well, minus the one's who'd been injured by the shards of glass. Yuzu and Ichigo stared at the bloody mess, their eyes wide with confusion and terror. Reoko ran to the edge of the stage and hoisted herself up onto it, her expression serious.

"Now, I'm no FBI agent, but I'll let you know that if you don't get off the stage right this instant, I will use force." Though normally the boys would have objected to being ordered around by what looked to be a woman in her early twenties, the boys didn't object and left the stage area.

The people who hadn't been injured had left the area, and Shiori and Crin were now bending over and checking the wounded. "Will they be alright Shiori?" Reoko asked, jumping down from the stage.

Shiori bit her lip and gave her sister a shaky look. "I don't know," She whispered, "I'm...well, I was never the best at medical stuff. But...they don't look too good...Crin, make sure the ambulance has been called."

Reoko kneeled down beside a young teenager who was lying unconscious on the floor, blood freely flowing. "Are you sure its best for an ambulance to come? What if what happened was a result of...well, something the cops can't handle?"

Shiori shook her head. "No, the cops can't handle this situation." Shiori looked at her sister with a serious look in her eye. "You know how not all of Natsumi's kids married within the family, right? Well, I think...I think that Yuzu and Ichigo are her descendants...mixed with another family, I mean. A normal family maybe. So when the so called 'epidemic' broke out, and all the descendants who are descendants with Natsumi's blood as well as another non-related family got the so called epidemic, I think that Ichigo is becoming one of those victims."

"Do you think that Yuzu will get it?"

Shiori shrugged. "Who knows? If I had a guess, I'd say most likely. When, I can't say for sure. It could be years into the future when he starts getting his powers...powers that will ultimately kill him eventually."

Reoko shivered. "What do we do? Can we...I don't know, round every one up with Natsumi's blood and like...watch them?"

Shiori smiled sadly. "No. I couldn't explain that to my superiors. They wouldn't believe me. Yes, something has to be done, I do agree with you. But I think...for the descendants in Japan...I think its too late."

"Is it possible to not...you know, get the powers?"

"Well," Shiori mused, pressing her hand onto a gash to try to stop the blood...obviously she didn't know about medical attention, "I think that...yes, maybe there is. Its not guaranteed."

Suddenly Crin was by Shiori's side, a frown engraved on her child-like features. "Shiori, the ambulance is on its way...but I don't think that some of these people will make it."

Shiori shook her head angrily. "What do you want me to do, Crin? I can't save the whole world you know!"

"What about Aya..."

"Ayame would take longer getting here than the ambulance would."

There was silence for a moment before Crin suddenly asked, "What about Natsumi and Reika?"

Shiori's face went blank as though the thought had never occurred to her. "What?"

"Wouldn't they know medical attention? Frankly, this is technically Natsumi's fault, so she should be helping clean it up..."

"Oh yes, because having kids is totally a crime. How was she supposed to know things would turn out this way?"

"We could spend a ton of time arguing, but as we do, these people will die."

Shiori cursed and nodded hesitantly. "Fine, I'll do it...I'm not sure how much help Natsumi will be though. She's more of the 'lets kick butt' type, but whatever. She's probably better than me."

With that Shiori let her consciousness slip away and let Natsumi take over.

Reoko sighed, and Crin looked over at her, expecting her to magically transform into Reika as well. "Well, before I transform, you should probably go find Yuzu and Ichigo and tell them that they can never perform again. It's too dangerous."

Crin nodded in agreement.

_Reika, I need you. _Reoko called into her head.

_Coming!_ She heard Reika pipe.

Her features shrunk, and her eyes became violet. Reika appeared, and she looked around, and sweat dropped. "Well, this isn't very pleasant..."She said, rolling up the used to be short sleeves. "Lets get to work..."She muttered, running off to help on those with the most serious wounds.

Natsumi and Reika set to work. Crin had run off to deliver Reoko's message to the two boys. "Am I doing this right?" Natsumi asked. They didn't have any actual bandages, so they used ripped pieces of table cloth or clean rags from under the Bar's counter. Natsumi was mostly helpful by pulling glass shards out of the wounds, since with her mind she could find them...but she couldn't heal, unfortunately. Reika could to an extent to where the person wouldn't at least die. So Natsumi mostly got stuck with pulling glass shards and wrapping the wounds so that no more blood would flow.

Reika nodded. "Just pull it a bit tighter." Natsumi nodded and obeyed. Just then Ichigo stormed into the room. "Why should I give up performing?! Just because something bad happens while I'm singing doesn't mean that it will happen again!"

Natsumi sighed, continuing her work as she talked.

"Its sort of my fault." Natsumi looked at him seriously. "If you continue to sing, the powers that you utilized tonight will harm others."

Ichigo scowled. "Screw you! When I was singing tonight...I felt this rush inside me that I'd never felt before! I felt like I was meant to be up there, singing for others!" he glared straight at Reika. "And I'm not going to allow a bunch of women tell me I can't!"

Natsumi growled, standing up, about to give Ichigo a piece of her mind when suddenly the door opened, and the sound of clapping could be heard. Natsumi and Reika whirled around to come face to face with...

Chinatsu.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reika growled unhappily, a little shocked by her own growl. "Reoko's behaviors are rubbing off on me..." She muttered, sighing. She knew that this would become dirty soon, and she didn't have a weapon. "Natsumi, do you think you can handle Chinatsu alone? These people will die if someone isn't tending to them." Reika stated, understanding already what was to happen.

Natsumi didn't answer; her blue-green gaze was fixed on Chinatsu, watching her every movement. "I don't believe," Natsumi said in a surprisingly calm, yet dangerous, low voice, "That you have authorization to be in here."

Chinatsu smiled sweetly, stepping casually forward. "It's a shame, isn't it? All these people...just because of your prosperity's blood. You seem to be the cause of a lot of messes Natsumi. If it weren't for you, maybe poor Kyo could have lived..."

Natsumi growled, and her expression became deadly. She stood up, her body tense. "Why is it that you have to brag about what you did to him? Do you have no _shame_? Don't you feel the least bit _sorry_ for what you did to him? He wasn't hurting you; he was just a mere human..." Chinatsu started to laugh a shrill, high-pitched laugh.

"No I don't...but I'm not here to kill you this time, Natsumi...I have more..._pressing _matters." She smiled sweetly at Ichigo and slowly started to walk forward. "Ichigo, you've developed a beautiful gift. A gift that could be useful, a gift that could make you...incredibly powerful. All you need to do is come with me and let me help you control them so that nothing like tonight happens again." She stopped in front of Ichigo, her delicate fingers brushing the under his chin softly. "Doesn't this seem like a better offer? You could still sing, Ichigo, you could do the things you love. All you have to do is follow me..."

"Ichigo, don't listen to her. If you keep using your power, it will only speed your death up faster." Natsumi interrupted in a calm tone, her eyes intent on his. He hesitated, looking at Chinatsu for a moment and then back at Natsumi.

Finally, he spoke; "I'm going with you." He looked down at Chinatsu, whose smile turned into a malicious grin.

"See Natsumi, dear? He'd much rather do what he loves for the rest of his days than wait around for his death."

Natsumi scowled, but did not reply. Instead, she started to back away towards the right side of the room, carefully stepping over bodies. Chinatsu started to head for the door. "It was nice to see you again, Natsumi; don't worry, you shall hear from me soon...very soon."

Ichigo started to head after Chinatsu, but after a couple steps forward, he suddenly dropped to his knees. "I don't feel..." he choked out, his voice straining. Yuzu ran out onto the stage.

"Ichigo, come on, lets get out of...Ichigo? What's wrong?"

Ichigo said nothing. Natsumi sighed and shook her head. "As I suspected, he didn't have much longer." she whispered. Reika nodded. She'd sensed his weakening power probably even before Natsumi did.

Chinatsu sighed. "Oh, boo, this sucks. Well, I guess that you weren't as promising as we thought you'd be..." and with that, she disappeared. _So much for 'friends'_, Natsumi bitterly thought.

Ichigo suddenly heaved, blood pouring out of his mouth and onto the ground. "BROTHER!" Yuzu cried, jumping down from the stage and running to him, throwing his arms around Ichigo and holding him.

"Sorry...about the argument earlier and for upstaging you tonight." Ichigo whispered to his brother.

Yuzu smiled sadly as tears fell from his eyes. "Stop talking like that...you can apologize later...just don't talk anymore, alright?"

Ichigo attempted to smile. "There isn't going to be...a...later...tell mom I..."

He didn't finish.

"Ichigo…what do you want me to tell mom? Come on...wake up...WAKE UP!" Yuzu's tears were flowing freely, pouring down his face in rivers.

"ICHIGO!!"

Suddenly an immense wave of power emitted from Yuzu, knocking everyone back. Natsumi slammed against the wall, and a clear, amazing voice sounded in her head. It was hurting her...slowly torturing her mind till it would take no more...

"DON'T LISTEN TO IT!! COVER YOUR EARS!!" Natsumi cried. Crin covered her ears just as Natsumi had ordered.

Reika yelped, and slapped her hands up to her ears. "What should we do?" She mouthed to Natsumi, and little unprepared for Yuzu's release of power. She could feel his immense pain as if it were her own, and her body shivered.

Natsumi mouthed back, "I'm working on it!" and slowly tried to step forward, focusing her powers on Yuzu, trying to at least contain it. But even her powers were no match for Yuzu's...his pain was too immense for Natsumi. I can't...I feel so helpless...I've felt his pain before...but it was so long ago that I would rather not bring those feelings out of me... Suddenly Natsumi had an idea. She looked at Reika, her eyes intent. "I know what to do now." she mouthed. Reika nodded, expecting for her to give her the plan, but instead Natsumi closed her eyes and let Shiori out.

"WHAT THE...?" Shiori yelled as she was thrown back against the wall.

Reika looked over at Shiori, bewildered. "What was Natsumi thinking?" She said aloud, even though no one could hear her. "So, do you have any bright ideas?" She mouthed to Shiori.

Shiori, still dazed from the whole slamming against the wall thing, covered her ears and shook her head and mouthed, "Not yet, what, do you think I come up with plans spontaneously?"

Shiori ignored Reika and started trying to figure out what was going on. She had no idea how this had happened...Ichigo, she could see, was dead, and Yuzu was screaming...using powers that had obviously come from Natsumi. Shiori bit her lip. It had to do with that. The solution was to not only calm down Yuzu, but to help him deal with the loss.

Loss...the loss of a loved one...she knew all about that, didn't she? She could feel Yuzu's pain as though it was her own. She'd had similar feelings when her kids died and when Kyo died, but worse.

That's when she knew what she had to do.

She uncovered her ears and stood, fighting against the wave of power as she slowly made her way towards Yuzu, her arms outstretched.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Crin and Reika yelled at the same time. Shiori ignored them; she was almost there...

When she was close enough, Shiori threw herself at Yuzu, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "YUZU, STOP!" Shiori yelled, "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME...I KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE A LOVED ONE...IN FACT, I KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" She had to yell to be heard over the screaming, but they were dying down slowly. "I know it's tough...I know it hurts, but you can't give up! You've got to realize that Ichigo is still with you, no matter what! He may not be there physically, but he's always there in your heart! As long as you hold his memory with you, he will always be with you."

The screaming had died down. Shiori could sense the other's presences again; she could since both Crin and Reika, and also Rita, Takiko, and Hiro were standing there...she wondered how long they'd been standing there.

"Don't forget that you are never, ever alone, no matter what happens." Shiori finished, giving him a squeeze.

Yuzu, all of his energy run out, started bawling all over Shiori's shoulder. Shiori sighed and patted his back, throwing a sheepish look at Rita, who was giving her a funny look.

Reika took her hands off of her ears, and moved forward towards Shiori. Her eyes were gentle as she looked over Yuzu, then she looked down to Shiori. "Good job Shiori-san." She said. "I believe the ambulance has arrived. I'll comfort him from on out. I think the hospital people are going to need all the help they can get lifting people onto stretchers, and I don't think I could lift any of these people." She motioned towards the doors, and the flashing lights could be seen.

Shiori nodded and pried Yuzu off of her and stood, heading to where the ambulance was to help with the stretchers. When she came back in, Ichigo's body was in a body bag while other paramedics where hoisting other's onto stretchers. Her kids were helping as well. "Do you need help?" a manly voice asked behind her politely. Shiori turned and looked up at Hiro.

"No, not really." Shiori quickly answered, feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze...but not in a bad way. Still, she didn't want to hang around to find out what sort of way it was.

"Don't you need two people to carry a stretcher?" He asked, clearly amused. Shiori glared. He was right.

"Whatever." Shiori growled, plopping the stretcher next to a mortal. Hiro bent down and helped her lift the mortal onto the stretcher before he grabbed the opposite handles. "When did you guys get here?" Shiori asked as they headed out.

Hiro shrugged. "Just before...that woman...turned into you...you know, I may have amnesia, but I'm pretty sure people don't turn into other people normally...even for demons." he whispered the last word just loud enough for Shiori to hear. She sighed irritably.

"Half. I'm half. My sister is quarter."

Hiro's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "I don't understand...do you have a different parent?"

"No, it was weird...it was like I inherited more of my father's demon blood than Reoko did...we usually call ourselves half demon since it gets a little confusing sometimes."

Hiro nodded; though his expression made it clear he didn't fully understand...it was like he was trying to fit things together in his mind...

"Why did you...transform?" he asked.

Shiori paused. "I'll...tell you later...maybe..."

Reika quickly filled in Shiori's spot next to Yuzu before he could flail around and grab onto someone random then sob on them. "Shhhh..."She said, stroking his hair, feeling his tears wetting Reoko's shirt. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she couldn't say it was going to be okay, because she knew it wasn't. Reika listened in closely to Hiro and Shiori's conversation, and scowled when she heard Hiro ask the transformation question. "Shiori-chan?" She called out softly, hoping to get Shiori's attention. "Could you come here please?"

Shiori looked at Hiro apologetically. "Do you think you can help Takiko over there?" Shiori asked quietly. Hiro glanced at Takiko warily and nodded, heading over to her. Shiori sighed and trotted over to where Reika was.

"What's up?" Shiori asked in the calmest voice she could manage.

Reika raised her eyebrows. "You're not upset with me, are you?" Shiori gave her a funny look and started laughing.

"Why would I be upset?" Shiori asked between giggles.

"You didn't sound exactly calm when you came over here."

"Well no, I'm not calm. You can't really be all that calm when there's been a lot of..." she glanced around her at the bodies that still remained, "you know."

Reika understood what she was saying and smiled softly. "I see."

"So seriously, what's up?" Shiori asked again, on hand on her hip and another running through her black hair.

Reika's eyes darted over to Hiro, and then swiftly flew back up to Shiori's orbs. Yuzu's sobbing seemed to get louder. "How are you going to...you know, explain?" She asked with obvious distaste to the question that needed to be answered. She felt Yuzu's grip tighten on her, and she sighed, patting him on the head.  
Shiori frowned. "I suppose I'll just explain it. I mean, it can't be that hard...not as hard as the...um, the bees and the birds talk." Reika looked at Shiori with a confused look.

"Um...bees? Birds?"

"...You don't want to know."

Reika pouted. "You're mean." She felt the air being squeezed out of her. "Yuzu..."She gasped out, "Calm down please..." The grip loosened. "I guess you could do that...the story is rather long though." She sighed unhappily. "So, what do you think we ought to do with Yuzu?" Reika asked, looking down at the sobbing creature fondled into her chest.

Shiori peered sadly down at him. "We give him the choice after I explain...I'll explain it to him too. If he wants to join Chinatsu, then he can. It's not our duty to stop him."

Reika nodded and held Yuzu tighter.

Reika looked around, seeing that the paramedics were picking up the last of the bodies. "I say we get out of here, hey?" She suggested. Slowly, she coaxed Yuzu to stand up along with her, but his grip was tight. "Let's go, let's get out of here..." She said softly, guiding him towards the doors.

KKKK

Takiko sighed and set her bag down onto the carpet in her bedroom and stood up straight, her golden eyes scanning the dark room. "I should probably turn the light on..." she muttered. Somehow, though, she felt as though light didn't suit the mood. After all that blood and that...death...she didn't feel it was necessary to turn the lights on. It would only bother the crap out of her till it was time for sleep. Maybe she should just fall asleep early or something. She'd sort of planned to be there for her mom's explanation to Yuzu and Hiro -- they were currently downstairs, and right at that moment mom was telling them the story while Reika ate jello -- but when she thought more about what she wanted to do, sleep didn't sound all that bad.

Slowly she trudged her way toward her fluffy, beach themed king-size bed and let herself flop onto it, her face buried in the soft sheets, her fingered running over the texture. She breathed deeply, inhaling her fresh, floral scent. As she did so, her belly grumbled and she moaned. "No, I don't want to move!" she rolled onto her back.

She lay there in silence, debating if she should go downstairs and get some food, when suddenly the windows rattled. Her eyes shot to the giant window that was on the opposite wall. She didn't need to know why the window was rattling; she knew exactly who was at the window.

She bolted out of her bed, her heart beating like mad in her chest as she used her demonic speed to reach the door and fling it open. There Rimundo crouched on her window sill. It had started to rain a while before, so he was drenched. He looked at her in the eyes intently and for some reason Takiko couldn't understand why he looked at her that way. "Why...?" she asked, but Rimundo put his finger to her lips as he climbed through.

"I figured if I just busted in here then someone would come check on us...and that it would blow rain into the room and ruin something, but whatever. I don't want any interruptions." Takiko started to blush like mad and back away slowly from him, and Rimundo realized his mistake. "Oh, not that!" He sighed and took Takiko's hands firmly in his and led her towards the chair in the corner. "Takiko." he said after taking a deep breath.

Takiko stared down at him, waiting for him to say more. He didn't. He just sat there, holding her hands and stare up at her, his silver eyes memorizing every detail of her face. "Rimundo, I don't understand, why did you sneak in to the house when you know your welcome inside whenever you want?" she paused, and in a smaller voice she asked, "a better question; why did you sneak into my room to see _me_?"

Rimundo stared at her for a couple more seconds before he sighed and pulled her down onto his wet lap -- not that Takiko complained. "Takiko, don't say a word till I'm done, alright?" Takiko hesitated but nodded. "When I first met you, I thought you were an adorable little child...but to me you were no different than any of Shiori's other children. You were sweet and kind...but unlike any of Shiori's other children, you constantly followed me around everywhere. And you were so...adorable that I couldn't help but let you."

He chuckled, his hand coming up to caress her face. Takiko's heart was beating a billion times a second, stuttering as it did so. Her breath became un-even as his lips slowly inched closer to hers. "But when you grew up...I knew that I was falling for you. So I tried to distance myself. But when I'd come home from having wandering the streets aimlessly to get away from your over powering presence, you'd always be waiting for me with that beautiful smile on your face. And I fell in love."

Takiko's eyes widened. "But that's what scared me the most. I knew that eventually, when your mother defeated Chinatsu and everything was set back to normal, I'd have to leave you. I'm not a super-powered demon...I'm human. I'm merely cursed to live on this earth till the curse is broken. As far as I know, there's no way to chance that fate. If I was to be with you...I'd eventually have to leave you. When I realized that, I didn't want you in pain, so I moved out and tried to be as mean as possible." His eyes suddenly was filled with determination. "But no more can I fake my feelings for you."

He moved in, and Takiko thought he was about to kiss her, but he hesitated right before his lips touched hers. "I love you," he whispered. He was about to say more, but Takiko closed the distance between them. Her lips moved over his, and her body melted so that it fit perfectly with his form. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and Rimundo brought her face closer by knotting his hand at the crook of her neck and wrapping the other hand around the small of her back.

Behind her closed eyelids, Takiko saw fireworks, mingling with beautiful bright colors as he kissed her deeply till finally the fireworks were a finale, illuminating her world with their beauty.

As they broke for air, Rimundo leaned his forehead against hers. They breathed deeply, trying to regain their breath. "Takiko, I love you," he repeated, "Nothing will ever change that. But you must realize that if you are with me...you will eventually get hurt. We'll eventually get hurt. Can you risk that to be with me?"

Takiko pulled away from him, grasping his face in-between her hands and looking at him sternly. "Roun Rimundo, I'll love you till...well, for eternity. I don't care if you have to leave me one day, I've known that all along. But I won't just let our love go to waste. I want to be with you till you have to leave...but know this; when that happens, I won't be saddened. Because I know that one day we'll be together again. And the moment you leave my side, I'll look forward to holding you in my arms for all eternity."

Rimundo smiled and pulled her down once more to deeply kiss her more.

There was a knock on the door, and Takiko could hear her door hinges squeak. 'Great...' She thought, unhappily. Reika peeked out from behind the door, walking in unexpectedly. "Hey Takik-oh uh, er, uh..."She turned bright red. "I'm sorry! Your mom told me to come ask you where there's an available bedroom, but I didn't know you were busy um...um..." She said quickly, wringing her hands together in an embarrassed manner.

Takiko blushed furiously and pushed herself off of Rimundo's lap, who stood up with her, rubbing the back of his head. "No, it's alright, I...um...we...weren't doing anything...nothing but kissing. Sorry you had to see that..." Reika shifted nervously.

"Um...so, about those rooms..." Takiko said in the cheeriest voice she could manage as she left Rimundo's side to show Reika to a room.

KKKKKKKKK

"That's the story." Shiori finished up, taking a sip of water. Hiro and Yuzu stared at her blankly.

Yuzu no longer cried, but instead gave her this funny look. "You mean my brother died because...?"

"Of a stupid curse? Unfortunately, yes. A lot of people say the same thing when they find out."

Yuzu frowned. "I was actually blaming it on Natsumi, but whatever."

Hiro growled at Yuzu, who scooted to the other side of the couch, trying to get as far away from Hiro as possible. Shiori smiled sadly. "Hiro, stop. He's got a point. If Natsumi hadn't had kids then none of us would be in this predicament." She paused, her gaze drifting away from the two to the window. "But I don't blame her. I would have risked it too. There's nothing greater than the love of a child. It's a woman's greatest responsibility, regardless of what some people think. Love is too, but...the love of a child...that's just as strong as the truest love. And anything is worth those two things; true love, and the love of a child..."

She shook her head and smiled sadly at them. "Unfortunately, you will die Yuzu. Maybe not now, but later. It might take years, who knows? It depends. But I can promise you this; I will break this curse. I recommend you to stop using your powers. It will slow death down. But whatever you do, don't go to Chinatsu. All she'll do is use your powers for evil...and this curse will never be broken."

Yuzu paused for a moment, then nodded. "I guess I'll take my leave." Yuzu stood up and started to head for the door.

"Do you want protection?" Shiori asked, though she knew the answer already.

Yuzu paused, his hand on the door. "No, thank you. You've done enough."

With that, he opened the door and slammed it as he stalked out.

Silence passed between Hiro and Shiori. "I'm sorry about that, Shiori..." Hiro slowly said, his voice hesitant.

"Nah, it's all good." Shiori leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that a victim blamed me -- or Natsumi, depends on how they look at it -- for the fate that befell upon them."

Hiro nodded and looked at his clasped hands that rested upon his lap. "You spoke of true love," he whispered, knowing Shiori could hear it, "You know what that's like?"

Shiori hesitated, her heart crushing as she thought about her true love. "Yes."

"Who...who is he?"

Shiori frowned. "My mate's name was Kyo."

"You speak in past tense."

"He was murdered about a week and a half ago."

"Oh, I'm...sorry."

Awkward silence passed between them. "It's alright, I guess. I still have my sister and my kids, don't I? It's not like I've been left with nothing."

"True."

Shiori turned her face away and bit her lip, trying to bite back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "But you're still suffering."

Shiori whirled on Hiro, suddenly angry. "Oh? What would you know about it? You don't even know who you are!"

Hiro didn't seem fazed by it. "No, I don't." But to Shiori he sounded as though he were keeping something from her. She growled and turned away again, crossing her arms over her chest.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko led Reika through the confusing hallways of Shiori's abode, leading her to an available bedroom. "W-what if I get lost here? Where's the bathroom? What if I get lost on my way to the bathroom?" She asked aloud, quite nervous.

Takiko laughed. "If you get lost, call mom, she'll call me and I'll come rescue you." She answered with a smile.

Reika reached down to pat Reoko's phone, which was located in the now baggy pocket of her pants. "Okay..."She replied, answering feebly. Takiko suddenly turned right into another hallway, opening the first door on the left. "Here, you can stay here." She said.

Reika walked in, and turned around. "Thank you." She was silent for a moment, as if she wanted to ask Takiko something. "Takiko, what's it like to fall in love?"

Takiko blushed furiously, her eyes growing wide. "Well...um...its...it's..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm no professional...actually, I highly doubt anyone is a professional at love. But what I do know is this; you know you're in love when he smiles and your heart stops beating. You know you're in love when you'd give anything for his touch on your skin, or to have him hold you in his arms. You know you're in love when you want...no, need to spend the rest of eternity with him, and you'd be willing to give anything up for him. You'd do anything to make sure he's happy, even if it causes you pain." she paused and smiled to herself. "And you want to experience the good and the bad, and are willing to accept his problems...and your willing to let him go when the time comes."

Takiko sighed happily and then shook her head. "Well, that's just what I've experienced. I have only just started my relationship, you know. But hopefully it helps a little bit at least."

Reika smiled slightly at Takiko. "It seems nice. It's something I wish I could've done." She said, a hint of regret in her voice. "See you in the morning...?" She questioned.

Takiko smiled warmly. "Yes, I'll see you in the morning." Takiko turned away slightly, but then turned back to Reika and hugged her. Reika was surprised for a moment, but hesitantly hugged her back. Takiko squeezed tighter and then let go.

"What was that for?" Reika asked, curiosity coating her voice. Takiko shrugged.

"Nothing really, I just thought that you looked like you needed a hug. Good night!" with that, Takiko dashed down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Shiori sat in the kitchen the next morning, reading the newspaper as Reika stumbled down the steps. "What are you reading?" She asked as she stumbled to the fridge, not bothering to ask to use it.

"Oh," Shiori said as she plopped the newspaper on the table. "Just the article on last night. Not one piece of it is correct, but whatever. It's better if the mortals don't know what's really going on."

Reika nodded as she took out the milk.

Just then Night bounded into the room with Hiro close on his heels. "GRANDMA!!" He yelled as he glomped Shiori.

"Night," Shiori growled, "do I look like your grandma?"

Night pulled away and smiled. "Nope! But you are my grandma, so get..." Shiori growled as she gave Night a death glare, "um...never mind. BUT I HAVE TO ASK YOU!!" Shiori waited for him to say more. "This weekend...lets have a PARTY!!"

"A...party?"

"YEA! IT WILL BE GREAT!!"

"Party?"

"...yea, a party, gosh, are you going deaf?"

"No, I am NOT going deaf!"

"Ok, that's good to know."

Reika stared at Hiro for a long while before she said, "Shiori, can I speak with you?"

Shiori glanced up. "Oh, sure."

"Alone?"

"Oh, yea, we can use the entertainment room." Shiori stood and trotted out the door, Reika close on her heels. As soon as they were in the entertainment room, Reika stopped Shiori who had been about to sit down.

"There's something about Hiro...I don't know what, but I think...I think I've met him before..."

Shiori smiled, "Well maybe you should tell him that, since he doesn't really remember...well, when Reoko did that to me, I responded by...well, we're not going to get into that. Where do you know him from?"

"I don't know...he just seems...oddly familiar..."

Shiori sighed. "Well...I don't know what to tell you. If you remember, tell me please, because...um...if he turns out to be a murderer or something, I think I'd better do something about that...I'm not quite fond of murderers living in my house, you know."

Reika sighed. "I guess I should tell him." She grumbled unhappily. "Is he still asleep?"

Shiori nodded. "He's in there; you noticed him, didn't you?"

Reika blushed furiously. "No, I was...distracted." Shiori's eyebrows rose suspiciously, but she didn't say anything.

KKKK

"Um...Hiro?" Reika called out as she followed Shiori back into the kitchen. "Can you come in here with me?" Hiro looked away from Night -- who had once again resumed begging Shiori to throw a party-- and nodded as he stood and followed her back into the entertainment room.

"What is the matter?" He asked in a polite tone, yet Reika could tell that he was edgy...come to think of it; he usually was edgy around her...

"Well...um...I know you've lost your memory..."

She noticed him visibly stiffen. "Yes." He said in a tight voice.

"Well...I couldn't help but notice that...I seem to know you from somewhere."

"Really?" he asked, "where?"

"Well, that's the thing; I'm not quite sure...it's like this feeling that has been tugging at the back of my mind for a while..."

He let out a long breath. "Its alright...you can tell me when you remember, alright?" he started to turn to leave, and Reika couldn't help but notice how anxious he was to get out.

"Wait." She ordered, even though she sounded more like she was pleading. Hiro stopped dead in his tracks. "Why are you so anxious to leave...?" She asked him.

Hiro didn't look at her, only stared at the door as he answered. "I...I don't know."

"I wish you knew..." Reika murmured softly in reply. "See you around then. I'll tell you when I know where I've seen you from..."

Hiro paused as he placed his hand on the door. "Yes, I shall look forward to that." And with that he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

KKKK

Reika dropped Reoko's bags into Shiori's trunk -- Shiori refused to let her drive home because technically she didn't have a license and she was fourteen -- and hopped into the passenger seat, a scowl on her face. "I wanna drive," she muttered.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Reoko already accuses me of being a bad cop, so I'm trying to be good and obey the law for once."

Reika rolled her eyes. "Well you DID run over someone."

"Oh, shut up."

They drove in silence for a while -- surprisingly Shiori stayed with the speed limit. "Reika," Shiori asked in a quiet voice, "you know the party Night asked me about?"

Reika started laughing hysterically. "He got you into it, didn't he?"

Shiori sheepishly nodded and Reika laughed harder. "Well, he IS my grandson...the grandma technically is supposed to spoil the grandchildren rotten, you know? No matter how young she looks...well, anyway, it's this Saturday night. Wanna come? Invite the rest of Reoko's family. It's only a family event, after all. I refused to let him invite his little buddies..."

Reika smiled slightly. "Sure, what harm could it do? Although, Reoko won't be attending the party." She replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked.

"Well, she won't but I will. I kind of want to stay out for a while...what is today any way's? Friday?"

Shiori nodded in response.

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow night at seven!" Shiori called as Reika slammed the door and headed up the steps.

Reika opened the front door, and walked in, discovering that it was disturbingly silent. "Reoko?!" Tero's frantic and panicked voice called out from Reoko's bedroom.

"No, it's me." Reika called out, as she headed up the steps of the stairs.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!!" Tero exclaimed in frustration.

Reika pushed open the slightly cracked door of Reoko's bedroom, finding that Tero was sprawled out on the bed in a disheveled manner.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly, walking over to the bedside to sit. She sat, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Katsu is driving me crazy." He muttered under his breath.

"Katsu...?" She questioned.

"Did I hear Reoko?!" Katsu burst into the room in his excited manner. He spotted Reika and realized that she wasn't Reoko. "Oh, you aren't...Reoko?" He questioned.

Reika sweat dropped, and stood. "No, I'm not..." She heard Tero groan. "I'm Reika, a, um...friend of hers." She lied.

"Oh!" Katsu ran over and hugged her. "Nice to meet you." He beamed as he pulled away from the hug.

Reika's cheeks turned red. "U-um okay..." She shied away from him, and sat back next to Tero.

"Shiori's grandson Night is having a party tomorrow night, and she invited Reoko's family. Do you want me to call everyone?" She asked softly.

Tero sat up, and smiled slightly. "Sure, a party will liven things up a little."

"A party?! Can I come?" Katsu asked. His tone of voice made him sound like a begging dog.

"Um, I'll call Shiori and...Ask her." Reika replied, staring at him as she reached for the cell phone in her pocket. Whipping out the cell phone, she dialed up Shiori's number.

Ringgg Ringgg Ringgg.

Shiori finally answered. "Hello?"

"Um, Katsu...wants to come." She stated plainly.

"Uh...yea, sure." Shiori answered, sounding kind of tired.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I just get overwhelmed with planning parties, normally Kyo would have..." She cut off and sighed. "Never mind that. I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh, and make sure that Tero drives you, okay?"

KKKKKK

THE NEXT NIGHT!!

Reika rang the doorbell but wondered if anyone could actually hear it over the music that was blaring from the mansion. She didn't have to wait long for Shiori to open the door, a bright smile on her face. "Hey." she said as she stepped aside and let Reika and Reoko's family in. They stared wide-eyed at the transformed inside of the mansion.

Reika looked at Shiori questioningly. "You did all this?"

"No," Shiori yelled over the music, "I bought the stuff but Night and the kids set it up. They really do like parties...reminds me of me when I was 16."

Reika nodded. Tero stood next to her staring at Shiori's black ears. "Shiori, shouldn't you be hiding those?" He asked. Shiori shook her head, her curls bobbing around her face.

Out of no where Crin glomped Shiori from behind, squealing. "I WANT SWING, I WANT SWING!" she yelled excitedly. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Do whatever you want, Crin; your in charge of the music." Crin's eyes lit up as she jumped away from Shiori and ran to go control the music. It didn't take long for the music to change. Reika could faintly remember the song, but since she wasn't always out she didn't know it as well as the others in Shiori's family and Reoko's. Reika looked Shiori up and down awkwardly. Shiori wore a knee-length black dress that hugged her curves with a v-neck and the necklace she always wore with her ring on it. Reika still wasn't quite used to the style of the day; her outfit hardly revealed anything, though it still looked nice.

She turned away from Shiori and watched as Reoko's family joined the rest of Shiori's, talking and dancing. She noticed some of her nieces and nephews in the crowd as well...Takiko danced with Rimundo in a way that made her look like she was meant to live in the fifties. "Takiko dances swing?" Reika asked Shiori.

"Yea," Shiori shrugged, "She did spend her late teenage and early adult hood in the fifties, so she enjoys swing dancing." Shiori looked at Reika and grinned. "You swing?"

Reika blushed and shook her head; she'd never tried to get with the times...

Shiori shrugged. "No big deal."

The song ended and a slow song came over the speakers. Shiori frowned but said nothing as she watched her kids dance with their boyfriends/ girlfriends/ spouses. Reika frowned. "Are you alright Shiori?"

"Yes." Shiori's answer was emotionless and quick. "I'm fine." They stood there watching them dance, and Reika couldn't help but feel longing for a second as well. What was it like to dance with another man?

Suddenly Hiro was at Shiori's side. "Shiori?" he asked, his voice velvet smooth, "Will you honor me with this dance?" Reika and Shiori both blinked at him, but nevertheless Shiori took his hand and he grasped it tightly, slowly leading her towards the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist but didn't bring her to him, though as Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck, she thought she could feel his suppressed desire leaking through. He guided her slowly with the beat, not saying a word. She didn't want to break the silence...it was...nice.

It was as though everything had disappeared; everything except them swaying to the music. She hardly knew him and he hardly knew himself, but as of that moment, she felt as though she knew him better than anyone else in the entire universe...

Suddenly, a familiar feeling of warmth filled her...she suddenly had the urge to bring him closer and kiss his lips passionately, to take him to a place where they wouldn't be found...and in a strange way, Shiori couldn't help but feel a strong sense of De ja vu. It was as if she'd danced with him before, not in her life time, but in a different one...

impossible. But she knew the feeling all too well...

It was love.

But...it wasn't her love. She couldn't describe it. She mentally checked to see if Natsumi was there but found emptiness. So how was she feeling this...this…practically ancient, yet true, love?

Whatever it was, it was starting to frighten her. She didn't want to be with anyone else but Kyo...

But there was no possible way that her needs could be met.

Shiori started to push away, but Hiro's grip became impenetrable. "Hiro..." Shiori whispered into his ear.

"Let me speak with you, please. come with me to the balcony?"

Shiori wanted to resist; she was terrified that she would betray her deceased mate, but even if she did try to fight him off, he had made it so that his grip was unbreakable as he lead her up the staircase and towards the balcony.

Tero walked over to Reika, and stood next to her as they watched everyone dance. "We're such wallflowers, aren't we?" He smiled slightly as tried conversing with Reika.

Reika nodded. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I still like to go to parties..." Her reply was soft, and delicate. Tero could barely hear her over the music.

"I'm usually not a wallflower, you know, because Reoko's around..." He hinted at her.

Reika laughed. "I'm not turning back. I think she needs a rest from the world."

Tero pouted at her response. "You're such a party pooper."

She rolled her eyes.

Katsu suddenly walked up and held his hand out to Reika. "Will you dance with me?" He asked her, smiling with his usual charming smile.

Reika blushed, but shook her head no. "No thank you..." She replied. Usually she would've jumped at the chance to dance with a man, but Katsu was just different. Truly, she didn't want to dance with him at all.

Katsu frowned. He wasn't used to rejection or the word no. "Okay..."He mumbled, stalking off.

Tero growled slightly under his breath. "I don't like him." He muttered.

Reika sighed. "Go away if you're going to be a meanie face the whole time." She instructed him.

He grumbled something under his breath, and stalked away as well, leaving Reika all to herself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hiroki's perspective;

Hiroki held Shiori's hand tightly in his own as he lead her out the balcony's doors, his heart hammering in his chest. He realized the strong sense of de ja vu; he and Natsumi had finally been brought together the night of the ball where she'd told him she loved him on the balcony all those years ago. And now here she was again, in her reincarnated form, standing with him on the balcony over looking her front yard.

"Hiro..." she whispered, though it wasn't the voice of a lover...it was the voice of a frustrated woman longing for something - or someone- else.

What was he doing? he wondered helplessly, she lost her mate only a week and a half ago! Did he seriously think that he could win her heart in such a short time? Technically he'd known her for only three days...

But he didn't care. Natsumi was in her somewhere, and Natsumi had to remember him...eventually she had to come out...

He looked down into Shiori's wide blue-grey eyes...the same color but not the same size as Natsumi's. She seemed concerned for what he was about to do.

"You can get Natsumi out, right?" Shiori's eyes widened for a moment. His demon senses could hear her heart pounding faster.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Well," he quickly thought up a good lie, "Because I've met her sister, so I figured I'd like to meet Natsumi."

Shiori's expression hardened. "Lets get this straight; I am me, myself and I, so just because I happen to harbor Natsumi's soul within me DOESN'T mean that I'm not myself. Got it?"

Hiroki was surprised by her unexpected outburst. "Yes, I understand."

they stared at each other for a long while, and Hiroki couldn't help but notice that their faces had gotten closer. Shiori must have noticed too, since she blushed and sighed, turning away from him. "I should probably be getting back to the party, make sure Crin doesn't destroy anything, you know?"

As she was turning away, Hiroki caught her hand in his. "Shiori..."

"Please, Hiro. Not now. I can't, I really..."

"Why won't you stay?" Hiroki asked.

"Because...because I need...I need..."

She paused and after a moment Hiroki sighed irritably. "Who do you need? Say the word and I shall find them."

Her eyes locked back onto his, full of grief and pain. "I need Kyo."

Kyo. that name suddenly sounded so...familiar... suddenly images raced through his mind and he let go of Shiori's hand as though it had been on fire. His eyes were wide as he watched another life race through his mind...

A young girl with gold eyes, short black hair and silver bangs with silver tipped dog ears smiling at him... the same girl, except with longer hair wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately... The same girl...except with blue-grey eyes holding twins in her arms... a particular conversation played over in his mind...

_Shiori stared at Kyo as he ran around their bedroom, grabbing suits and clothes from the closet and random stuff from other various places in their room._

_"Are you sure you have to go alone?" Shiori asked her mate, concern written all over her face. Kyo sighed and slammed his suit case closed._

_"Shiori, don't worry! This client of mine is very important, and I'll only be gone for a couple days. You can handle that, right?" He asked turning to look at her._

_"But why does it have to be on a party boat? Why can't I go?" Shiori complained, leaning against the dresser._

_"Because he wanted me to go alone. And he likes party boats, there's nothing wrong with that." Kyo walked over to Shiori, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"I will be back before you know it, Shiori. I love you." Kyo whispered leaning in._

_"Yea...I guess I'll wait..." Shiori smiled leaning toward him. As their lips brushed..._

_RIIIIIIIING!! Shiori jumped away from Kyo and onto the dresser, her legs tensed with shock. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. Her sister. Shiori sighed and gave an apologetic look to Kyo, who rolled his eyes, muttering, "Typical..."_

_"Hello?" Shiori asked, trying not to let the irritation in her voice show._

_"Oh, yes I do." Shiori grumbled, still a bit annoyed. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me up to Ayame's tonight to meet the rest of the family? My mate isn't going to be here tonight, so I thought that it would be a good night to catch up. Plus, there's no school tomorrow."_

_Shiori laughed "Yea, well, drop by my house at six, alright?"_

_Shiori was silent for a second. "Careful then Reoko. I'll see you at six." Shiori hung up and smiled at Kyo. "Now, where were we?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately._

Hiroki snapped out of the dream, his face completely white. Shiori wasn't at his side any longer.

He knew who he was. Well, he'd KNOWN who he was...except not things started to tie up...

He was Hiroki...and yet he was also Kyo.

Just like Shiori and Natsumi were bonded together.

He knew how Kyo had supposedly 'died'...The ship he'd been on had been attacked...he'd escaped the boat right before it had blown to pieces...

And Shiori, HIS mate's reincarnation, had fallen in love with his own reincarnation.

wow, he thought sarcastically, de ja vu.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

MEANWHILE: (While Hiroki is having the visions from Kyo's past)

Shiori slowly made her way down the hallways and towards where the party was, her mind clouded over. What had THAT been about? She'd hardly even known the guy, but as soon as Hiro had said Natsumi's name, her heart had flown into rapid beating and no matter wha she did she couldn't get rid of the feeling!

_Natsumi!_ Shiori mentally screamed, finally stopping in the hallway. She couldn't face the crowd when her mind was so stuffed up. _NATSUMI!!_

_What is it Shiori?_ Natsumi's calm voice sounded clear from within her mind.

_Where were you during that whole experience? _

_Technically I'm asleep in your mind. _

_You must have been REALLY tired or something, because that..._

_Is there something wrong?_

_No...nothing's wrong..._

_Then why are you talking to me?_

_It's just that...just a few moments ago, Hiro..._

_Hiro? _

That's when Shiori remembered that Natsumi had never been awake whenever Hiro had been around.

_He's a guy I hit with my car. I felt bad so I let him stay here since he doesn't have his memories. _

_I see. Is he bothering you? I could take care of it if you wish._

_No...okay, well not in the sense that I couldn't take care of it myself...its just tonight...just a moment ago...I was feeling __**love**__ for him and I hardly know him! HE HARDLY KNOWS HIMSELF!!_

It was silent for a few moments and for a moment Shiori thought Natsumi had gone back to sleep or whatever.

_Shiori, I don't see why your freaking out, I'm sure Kyo would accept that you've fallen for..._

_No, that's not what I mean!_

_Then I'm afraid you've lost me, Shiori. _

_What I mean is, it doesn't feel like my feelings! I know that's ridiculous, especially since you haven't been awake but...is it possible for your feelings to be...unconsciously let through?_

_I don't know. If it is, it would probably be the result of something strong..._

_Do you think you know him?_

_Possibly. Go back to him, I'll be here. _

_Alright._

Shiori whirled around to go do as Natsumi said, but suddenly the music downstairs stopped and all was unusually silent. Shiori stopped and turned back to the stairs. She couldn't see anything, but it sounded as though no one moved.

_Natsumi..._

_I can wait to see him. Go find out what's going on downstairs. _

As Shiori started for the stairs, a sickeningly sweet voice called up, "Shiori, where are you? You haven't greeted your new guests yet! What sort of party is this?" Shiori froze in her tracks, her eyes wide with horror.

Chinatsu.

And since she was using plural, Shiori guessed Izanagi was there with her.

She took a deep breath and as casually as possible --while ignoring Natsumi's warning pounding in her head -- she appeared at the top of the staircase, overlooking the scene before her.

Her eyes widened.

It was worse that she'd thought.

Chinatsu hadn't just brought along Izanagi, but she'd brought her own little army, all brandishing guns at her family.

And the worst part was...

Chinatsu had a pistol up to Reika's head.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature

Disclaimer: We do no own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Chinatsu smiled warmly up at Shiori as though they'd been best friends for years. "Why, Shiori darling! It's great to see you again! Sorry for the intrusion, but...I'm done playing this game. It's getting awful boring. I say we finish this once and for all!"

"If you wanted to finish it," Shiori growled, "You would have killed Reika already."

Chinatsu laughed. "Why do that? It would only make both you AND Natsumi angry with me."

"We already hate you."

"Yes, well...at the moment we CAN use her for leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

Chinatsu didn't answer her right away. She twisted the gun but kept it pressed to Reika's head. "I've never used a gun before...I wonder what it will be like. It's a powerful weapon, I can feel it. And all I have to do is simply pull a little trigger and then BANG! Someone's life instantly ends. Not even Natsumi can stop a bullet at this close...I couldn't either. I highly doubt Reika could do it...in fact, I know she couldn't."

Shiori started to breathe fast; Natsumi was trying to get out, wanting to protect her sister, but Shiori pushed her back. Not now, you'll only kill her Natsumi! Shiori whispered in her mind. Izanagi stood at the base of the stairs below, his eyes intent on her.

"What do you want?" Shiori asked.

Chinatsu merely grinned. It was Izanagi who answered. "You. Well, actually we want Natsumi. I want Natsumi. If you want Reika to live...for however long that may be, you will let Natsumi out and come with us without a fight. You have our word."

Reika felt the cold metal of the pistol held up against her head, frozen into place where she stood. Sweat fell slowly down her forehead. She wanted to scream, yell out, say something, but words escaped her. Her eyes locked onto Shiori, and she saw her mouth moving but heard nothing. Her eyes then shifted to Tero, who looked panicky, but instantly tried calming himself when Reika's gaze met his. Her eyes then moved towards Katsu, who stood calmly under gun point. His stance made him seem like he was invincible, and that a small bullet wouldn't even scar him. She then looked down at the floor, wanting to twitch or twiddle her fingers, but actions escaped her as well. _I can't die...this isn't my body...Reoko needs to live..._ She thought.

Shiori growled. _Natsumi,_ she growled in her mind,_ I'm sorry but...if you want Reika to live...or at least have a chance at living...Then we need to comply with their desires. It's the only way. I can't let my sister die. _

Natsumi was silent for a moment. _Fine, switch with me; I'll take care of it from here._

Shiori smiled as she felt Natsumi take over her body. _Thank you Natsumi..._

Natsumi appeared in the real world, her body filling a little more of Shiori's dress -- she WAS taller and her body was one of an older young woman -- and glared at Chinatsu and Izanagi. Izanagi smiled and held his hand out towards her.

"Shiori looked absolutely lovely in that dress but you...you look stunning." Natsumi's eyes narrowed, but nevertheless she started to walk down the stairs, her heels clicking against the marble. Izanagi's cold smile widened as she hesitantly grasped his hand. His grip tightened around hers so that she would have a difficult time escaping him if she tried to escape. "I knew you'd come back to me."

Natsumi's glare hardened. "Only because you've got my sister hostage." Natsumi glanced back at Reika who now looked at her intently, her eyes wide, pleading with her not to do it. Natsumi smiled sadly as if to say, "I'll be fine" before she looked at Chinatsu. "Our bargain?"

Chinatsu started to back away from Reika, but stopped a foot away. "She still can't stop the bullet from this distance, Natsumi. I'll let her go when you've completed the deal." Natsumi glared but allowed herself to be cuffed by one of the men that had come up behind her. "Like the cuffs? You see, the people who lived through the 'disease' and have joined us have used their powers gained from your lineage to make those. They make it so you can't use your powers even if you wanted to. Not even Demon power can penetrate those."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "You don't trust me."

"No, I don't...I don't even trust you with those on." Chinatsu nodded to Izanagi and suddenly something small -- Natsumi presumed it was a needle -- was jammed into the back of her neck, releasing a cool liquid that instantly made her feel drowsy...

As she collapsed into Izanagi's arms, she could hear Reika scream "NEE-SAN!" and she could feel cool lips on her neck...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"NEE-SAN!" Reika screamed, but she didn't move an inch. She was still in danger of getting shot. She watched as Natsumi dropped into Izanagi's arms and felt a wave of rage wash over her as Izanagi kissed her sister's neck as he walked to the door, men following him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rita and Crin making their way slowly towards her, their own guns hidden in the folds of their dresses.

Reika glared back at Chinatsu. She had to distract her from Crin and Rita...

"You have Natsumi now, why don't you let me go?" Reika snarled. Chinatsu gave her an amused expression, her face no longer held that smile of hers.

"Reika, did you seriously think I'd let you go? This may be my only chance to finally get rid of you! All we have to do now is drain your sister of her power, kill her, and then I'll be free to do whatever I want!"

Reika paled. "No way..."

"Yes way. Just for fun, any last words? Oh, I've always wanted to say that..."

Reika growled. She wasn't going to beg like Chinatsu wanted her to...instead... "Bite me." She spat. Chinatsu's amused expression was replaced by rage.

"You are such a party pooper!" Chinastu growled as her finger went to the trigger...

BANG!!

Reika froze, her body instantly going numb. I'm sorry Reoko! She mentally whispered as her vision focused and her body started to feel again... wait a moment...

there was no pain.

Reika looked at Chinatsu's surprised expression that was turned to the ground. What could she be looking at? Reika looked down... to see Rita lying on the floor, her face tightened in pain as she clutched the wound that bled freely from her chest. That's when it hit her; Rita had been shot, not her. She couldn't hear anything; all she knew was that she'd dropped to Rita's side, pulling her into her arms, tears falling down her face. "Rita...oh gosh...Rita..." she cried, holding her tighter to her chest.

"What a shame," Chinatsu snapped her out of her own little world. Reika could hear the others crying, but she didn't look back. Men with guns still had them pointed at the rest of the family while their leader stroked the gun appreciatively. "This thing really DOES have the power to take life away...and to torture! OH what FUN!" Chinatsu's greedy gaze went to Reika. "I was planning to kill you instantly...but I think torture will be more fun, don't you think?" Reika's eyes narrowed as Chinatsu lifted the gun towards her once more...

Chinatsu's finger once again went to the trigger once more, but just as it was squeezing, Chinatsu looked up, her face paler than ever. "No...its...its not...its not possible!"

Chinatsu pulled the gun away as she dodged a fist that had seemingly come out of no where and stumbled back.

Reika blinked a few times, trying to make out what had happened. Suddenly Hiro stood in front of her, growling dangerously...it was even starting to frighten her...

"Stay. Away. From this family." Hiro growled in an even tone. Chinatsu's eyes were wide and she shook her head slowly.

"You died!" She cried.

"Yes I did. But now I'm back to kick your ass."

Chinatsu stared at him, at a loss for words for a while before she smiled. "Well, well, well, I presume you know that Natsumi is no longer here? I don't suppose that the rest of the family knows who you are though, or that even Natsumi knew that you've been living here, eh, Hiroki?"

Reika's tears went on, even after she heard the name Hiroki. "Hiroki...?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. Her head turned slowly to look up at him. "Hiroki...?" She whispered. Memories flashed through her mind, like someone was pushing the rewind button and pressing fast forward all at once. She saw him at the river, and in his own castle..."It's you...?" She asked.

Hiroki ignored Reika for the moment, his glare hardening on Chinatsu. "Where did you take her?" He growled, his voice deadly. Chinatsu's eyes roamed over Hiroki's defensive position and a gruesome grin appeared on her lips.

"Natsumi does know how to pick the cute, heroic men, doesn't she? Too bad she didn't make the same wise decision with her second man, did she?" Hiroki tensed as realization dawned on him.  
"You sent her off with HIM, didn't you? HE has her..."

"Well what did you expect ME to do with her? Besides, I did promise him he could have her...is there a problem with that Hiroki?"

Hiroki growled and within a flash he'd thrown a punch at Chinatsu, skimming her cheek she tried to dodge. Nevertheless Hiroki kept himself between Chinastu and Reika, his eyes watching Chinatsu's every move, trying to keep from losing himself.

Chinatsu rubbed her cheek. "Its not very nice to hit a woman...particularly a woman who was created because of the power you tried to bestow on your mate..."

"You know I was trying to protect her..." Hiroki growled, his body tensed to strike again.

"Its too bad that things went downhill from there... I wonder though; how does it feel to know that all of this is all your fault?" She cooed as she sweetly stepped closer to get a better look at his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Hiroki roared and leapt at her.

Chinatsu laughed maniacally as she dodged blows. "Your fast Hiroki, but you aren't the one who can defeat me! No one person can defeat my power...once I get a hold of your mate's power, then I will be complete! Your weakness for your mate will be the end of you, as it was before Hiroki! Do you think that demon who killed you all those years ago was just a coincidence? This was the plan from the day Natsumi admitted her love for you! It doesn't take much to rip a relationship apart, as demonstrated by Kyo's death as well!"

Suddenly Hiroki managed to get a hold of Chinatsu, bringing her down to the ground, his teeth bared as he snarled "That's where your wrong, Chinatsu; Love isn't ever broken apart. Kyo isn't dead; he managed to escape before the boat went up into flames. If he had died, you and I wouldn't be having this little get together as of this moment." Chinatsu's red eyes widened.

"You mean your host is...?"

Hiroki grinned, though it had no happiness to it. "Yea. Ironic, isn't it?"

Chinatsu growled and narrowed her eyes as she summoned up her powers and used them to throw Hiroki off her. He hit the table in the corner of the room with the vase which smashed to the ground as Chinatsu disappeared, leaving the room oddly silent.

Reika still was unable to comprehend what was going on. "Hiroki?" she mumbled as he stood and headed towards she and Rita. He looked at her for a second before turning his gaze to Rita.

"Let her go," He ordered as he knelt down beside them. Reika did as he said and Hiroki picked Rita up. "Stay with me Rita," He whispered as he headed towards the couch on the other end of the room, ignoring everyone else's stares. Rita breathed hard, her eyes tightly closed, but as soon as she heard his voice she opened them to stare up at him.

"Dad?" She whispered in a raspy voice. Hiroki's torn expression softened and he smiled warmly down at her.

"In an indirect way, yes."

That's when it her. Reika's head began to spin as she stared at Hiroki, realizing he was an incarnation. Kyo's incarnation at that too. The world suddenly began to move left and right, and she felt herself swooning back and forth. "Oh boy..." She heard Tero say, and then heard his footsteps coming closer. The world began to fall around her, and the footsteps increased in pace as she fell. It soon became black as her back landed into Tero's arms.

Tero lifted Reika up bridal style, and sighed. "She fainted..." He muttered unhappily. He looked over Takiko. "Where can I put her...?"

Takiko's face was sick with worry and relief -- her dad was alive and her eldest sister was dying. "Um..." She muttered as she leaned against Rimundo for support.

Rimundo sighed. "Put her on the couch in the entertainment room through that door right there." He pointed at the door and Tero nodded as he scurried through the door.

Hiroki set Rita down on the couch. "Give her room." Her ordered with authority voice when people started to crowd. All but Ayame moved away.

"Let me see her, let me see if my powers can help her..." Ayame whispered to Hiroki, who nodded and moved away. "Rita sweetie, you've been brave today, just stay brave for me for just a little longer, okay?" Ayame whispered as she gently pushed some of Rita's hair out of her face. Rita nodded weakly as Ayame probed her wound. Everyone waited in anticipated silence.

Ayame sighed, giving Hiroki a hopeless expression. "There's nothing I can do. Its fatal, my powers cure the wounds that can be saved."

Hiroki's expression darkened and he nodded. Ayame smiled sadly, though a bit of curiosity lingered in her eyes as she stood and moved away from Rita.

Hiroki knelt back down by Rita's side. "Its okay..." He whispered, though they both knew it wouldn't be. Rita smiled weekly.

"I didn't need Ayame to confirm that I was going to die; I knew I would when I stepped in the path of that bullet."

Hiroki nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Can you give a message for me?" Rita asked.

"Yes."

"Tell Reoko -- Reika's reincarnation...my mom's sister...to make sure my mom doesn't get herself killed? You should probably tell my dad that whenever you get around to actually talking to him."

Hiroki nodded and tried to smile at her. Rita smiled sadly. "One more favor; this one is for you personally. Though your not my dad and though its clear that he's not going to pop up anytime soon and my mom isn't around; I'd like it if you'd just hold me." Hiroki hesitated, unsure of what to do. Though he remembered everything that Kyo remembered about Rita, he still felt a little awkward since he wasn't technically her father. But nevertheless, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to his chest, not caring for the blood that was staining his shirt.

They stayed that way till at last Rita's suffering ended as her body went limp in his arms.

Tero gently set Reika on the couch in the entertainment room, but didn't move to leave. He stared at her, then sat on the floor in front of the couch sighing. He heard the house go silent, and knew Rita was...gone. He buried his face in his hands, then ran his hands through his hair.

Reika's eyes fluttered open after a few moments and she moaned gently, her vision blurred. "Tero...?" She squinted, making out his figure.

He looked up at her violet eyes. "Yes...?" Tero questioned.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh."

"It was very typical of you."

"Shut up." She muttered, turning onto her stomach and burying her face in her arms.

Tero sighed. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He lifted himself up, and walked out of the entertainment room. He gulped as he saw the faces in the room, all staring at Rita. He stood behind everyone else, looking at her for a brief moment, then looking away. "So, what do you propose we do...? Reika's awake..." He announced softly to everyone, even though it was mainly directed to Hiroki.

Hiroki sighed and looked at Rimundo. "Take Rita to her bedroom and..." He sighed. "I don't know. If it had been my time, I would have had a servant clean her body up and prepare her to be buried..." As he said this, Takiko eeped through her tears at the images that flowed in her mind. "Obviously we don't have any so...I suppose call someone at headquarters, someone who knows about the secret and will do something. I'll go talk to Reika." He handed Rita's limp body to Rimundo, who disappeared in a flash of wind with Rita's body to do as Hiroki said.

Hiroki headed towards the door to the entertainment room, pausing slightly before he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him softly.

Only to be met with Reika's violet gaze.

Reika lay on her side, staring up at Hiroki's golden eyes. She drank in his sight, but then averted her eyes quickly to the ground, her heart filling with guilt as she remembered the way she treated them when they had their own bodies. "She's...?"  
He nodded.

A tear fell down her cheek. "What is it you needed?"

Hiroki said nothing for a moment, and suddenly he had crossed the distance between them so that he was kneeling by the couch, his golden eyes intent on Reika's. "If you have ANY possible idea on where HE might have taken her, please, please tell me before...he does something to her."

Reika couldn't help but flinch; his tone was filled with desperation, his expression full of panic and worry and rage...

He kept staring at her, waiting for an answer but then he sighed and stood, running his strong hands through his thick black hair. Reika couldn't help but remember how long it used to be; Crin really had cut a ton of his hair off...but it looked good on him, so whatever. "I'm sorry...I'm just..." He sighed. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Reika shook her head slowly. "I don't know where he would have taken her, and if I knew, I wouldn't be here." She answered softly. "The last time Reoko was captured she was taken to some random business building, but I doubt they would do that now." She avoided looking into his eyes.

Hiroki shook his head. "Your right, I highly doubt HE would take her to a business building. Chinatsu, maybe, but with what I bet HE has planned...its not going to be somewhere so uncomfortable as a business building." Reika flinched at what he was suggesting. Why wouldn't Izanagi do that with Natsumi? Nothing was stopping him now; he fully believed that Natsumi was rightfully his, and Natsumi was drugged. He'd have his way with her.

The thought made her bolt upright. Hiroki gave her a funny look, but it didn't last long. They seemed to have read each others mind, because Hiroki said; "You know what? Screw that. I'll tear down Tokyo if I have to, even all of Japan if necessary; but I am not going to sit here and wait to figure out where she is first." He gave her another one of his intense gazes. "You in?"

Reika nodded, but still avoided his gaze. "Of course." She replied, her voice still soft.

Hiroki nodded and grabbed Reika's hand and pulled her off the couch and back into the main room. "Listen up; We're going on an rescue mission. No, we have absolutely NO idea where Natsumi…or Shiori... could be, but I'm willing to tear down the world to find her. But its easier to tear the world down in groups. Who will go with me?"

Immediately Ayame, Hikitsu -- who'd pretty much chilled in the background-- Rimundo -- who'd done everything he'd needed to and was back downstairs, holding a crying Takiko -- and Crin started to head towards the garage, grabbing keys. Takiko cried out as soon as Rimundo had left her side. Rimundo sighed and went to her side, kissing her quickly. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you."

Takiko kissed him again and he went back and grabbed another set of keys.

"We're going too." Tero said as he and Katsu started for the door, grabbing a random set of keys.

Hiroki nodded and turned to look at Takiko. "My castle is still up, right?" She nodded. "Good; we'll meet you there once we've found her." He grabbed Reika's wrist and pulled her to the garage, grabbing the keys labeled "motorcycle".

Reika's eyes widened. "We're taking the motorcycle?" She whimpered, suddenly frightened. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before.

"Yea, I'm sure Shiori won't mind..." Hiroki said as he grabbed a helmet. "Shiori only has one, so here." He turned and shoved it onto Reika's head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the motorcycle. "Get on." Was all he said. Reika hesitated, knowing the awkwardness that would probably happen, but then she thought of what Izanagi was doing to her sister and jumped onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold on." He kicked off as the bike roared to life and took off down the driveway and into the street, going way over the speed limit and dodging through traffic.

They rode in silence for a while, and Reika was unsure of what to say.

"She talked about you." Reika looked up at the back of Hiroki's head, his hair waving in the wind. "Even when you two had separated, she always talked about how wonderful you were." They slowed to a stop at a stop light and he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a wide, dazzling smile. "She really does care about you. Just thought you'd like to know since I highly doubt she'd ever tell you that."

Reika's eyes looked down, only to meet the bottom of the visor in the helmet. "I know she does..." She replied. "I care about her too, but I think she already knows too." Her smile was shy.  
Hiroki smiled and turned away. "I think there's something else you should know; try not to freak out, alright?" Reika hesitated, looking up suspiciously.

"What?"

"This is my first time riding a motorcycle, let alone driving one."

WHAT?!"

Hiroki burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" Reika asked, not quite sure what to do.

"No, I've driven a motorcycle before."

"Really?"

"No. Kyo has though. But I'm not Kyo, am I?" He laughed harder as Reika's grip tightened on his waist as the light turned green and he kicked off.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Make sure that NO ONE disturbs us. Tell Chinatsu I'll bring her tomorrow morning." Izanagi ordered one of Chinatsu's minions who nodded and exited the hotel room they stayed in. As soon as the door was closed, Izanagi turned. On the bed lay Natsumi, still under the drugs. He grinned. "You always said I wouldn't be able to have you Natsumi; but look where we are now. You will be by my side forever now that I've got you where I want you once again..." He made his way towards the bed.

Shiori, on the other hand, could only see blackness. _What's going on, Natsumi?_ she thought. She felt...comfortable, and yet she couldn't open her eyes. Was Natsumi still presiding over her body? If so, why did she feel so attuned to the outside world? Why wasn't she temporarily asleep?

_Open your eyes..._

Shiori paused. That wasn't Natsumi's voice. It was a manly voice, but she couldn't recognize it. She knew she'd heard it before, but she still couldn't recognize it.

_Open your eyes...fight! OPEN!_

Shiori's eyes snapped open...to find Izanagi's lips an inch from hers. Her eyes widened, as did his. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Shiori yelled as she tried to sit up. Izanagi stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"Ah...I see. We put Natsumi under the drug, so...technically its possible for you to still take over." Shiori rolled her eyes.

"I was coming peacefully, you didn't have to drug anyone! Now, get off of me!" Shiori started to scoot towards the edge of the bed, but Izanagi grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"I was hoping to be with Natsumi for the night, but...I guess you'll do." His hands started to roam over her body till they grasped hold of her legs, bringing them up over his waist. Shiori's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're...? HEY! LET ME GO!! STOP THAT!!" He started to kiss her neck, his ice cold lips making their way to her chin, to her mouth...

She tried to smack him away, but she realized she was cuffed. His tongue forced entry into her mouth, tasting her greedily...

She bit down and he yelped, pulling away. But it didn't keep him away for long. "I've waited too long for this, Shiori; nothing you can do will stop me, and no one is going to save you now..."

He started to pull the straps of her dress off with his teeth, his hands ripping off his own shirt...

"Stop...stop it, Izanagi, I'm not Natsumi! STOP!"

"It doesn't matter; she's in there somewhere, so therefore she is apart of you. She shares this body with you." He started to roam further down till he was at her legs, tearing her panty-hose off with his hands.

Shiori started to panic when his hands went for the hem of her dress...

"KYO, KYO, KYO!" She screamed, pleading for him to hear her, to help her, to get this monster away from her.

"He's dead Shiori, accept that. No one is going to stop me." He grinned a triumphant smile up at her, his fingers going for the dragon on her neck...her mate's mark. Shiori thrashed at him with her legs, kneeing him in the stomach. He let out a groan, but he only started to go back up, his lips at her neck where her mark was. "The more you struggle the more I want more..."

Shiori closed her eyes, all the fight gone out of her. That was it. She was done for this time. She couldn't get away. No one was going to save her this time. Kyo was dead. He wouldn't save her. No one knew where she was...heck, she didn't even know where she was.

_I'm sorry Kyo, I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him! _She mentally cried.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Hiroki weaved through the traffic, ignoring the angry shouts from the people in the cars. "We're losing time!" Hiroki growled under his breath. Reika said nothing, only held on for dear life, trying not to imagine the pancake they would make if Hiroki made a wrong move.

Hiroki growled in irritation, trying not to think of what that man would be doing to Natsumi. Natsumi...He felt like he'd lost her again, that he could have done something about it! If only he hadn't had that stupid vision, he would have stopped them from taking her away...

Suddenly Shiori's voice was loud and clear in his head as though she'd been right next to him, speaking to him personally. Except she wasn't addressing him, she was addressing her mate...his reincarnation.

_I'm sorry Kyo, I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him! _

Hiroki almost slammed on the breaks, causing someone behind him to honk angrily. "Hiroki, what's wrong?" Reika asked, her voice filled with panic.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Um...good?"

"I know where she is." He didn't know how he did; it's just that as soon as Shiori's voice sounded in his head, he somehow KNEW where she was without a doubt. He couldn't describe it...but he knew exactly what was going on with her at that very moment...and he didn't like it one bit.

"Where is she?" Reika asked impatiently as he gunned the engine, racing faster than every through the traffic.

"That's the bad news; she's not in Tokyo."

"WHAT?!"

"They must have had a helicopter or something...but we're on our way. We should be there by morning if we keep going at this pace."

Reika turned white, imagining all the things that could happen to her sister or Reoko's sister. "I think I'm going to faint again..."She replied, her head spinning.

"I would advise that you don't do that." Hiroki sweat dropped. "I don't think Shiori would like it if she found out I was the one responsible for you being a bloody pancake in the middle of the road."

Reika sighed, and only squeezed tighter, shutting her eyes.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tero and Katsu sped around the city, watching for any suspicious activity or any of Chinatsu's minions. Katsu stared out the window smiling every now and then. "She's pretty." He would say every now and then as they passed a random girl.

"Will you shut up about girls?" Tero asked.

Katsu didn't say anything.

"Seriously, are girls all you think about?" Tero was irritated.

Katsu nodded. "They're one of the only things I think about." He looked over at Tero with a serious look on his face. "Is Reika available?" Katsu suddenly asked.

Tero slammed on the brakes, almost causing them to crash with the car in front of them. "What do you mean by that?" Tero asked, continuing to drive.

"Is she single?" He repeated.

Tero turned white.

"She's really cute. I'd like to get to know more about her." He smiled.

"I don't think she is." He sounded irked.

"I'll ask her." Katsu replied.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was near morning when Hiroki and Reika pulled into the town where Shiori was. Reika opened her eyes from her sleep as she felt the sun begin to beat on her skin, and the wind whipping her hair behind her. "Are we almost there?" She yawned, and little panicked that she had fallen asleep on a motorcycle.

"They're on the move."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry; she's fine. He didn't finish what he started."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It's a...mate thing."

"Oh."

-The events of last night-

As Izanagi's lips touched Shiori's mark, Hiroki suddenly felt it, felt her cry for help...and rage was suddenly so strong, that the mark rejected Izanagi's lips. Izanagi went flying against the wall, landing with a crash. Shiori's eyes opened wide and she sat up, completely confused with what had just happened. Her mark burned her, and yet it felt...nice. She felt comfort, and strength returned to her.

"YOU WON'T EVER HAVE ME! YOU CAN TAKE MY BODY, BUT YOU WILL NEVER, EVER TAKE MY HEART! THEREFORE, I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!"

Izanagi growled and leapt at her, his hands outstretched, Shiori fell back against the bed, but as soon as he touched her, he was sent flying back against the wall.

Shiori used her elbows to prop herself up to glare at him as though to say, "See?"

One of Chinatsu's minions burst through the door, gun drawn. "Sir, are you alright?!"

Izanagi growled, his fists clenched as the minion helped him to his feet. "I'm not in the mood anymore. Make sure she doesn't get anything to eat." And he left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hiroki knew that Izanagi hadn't succeeded. He could feel it...just as he could feel them moving away. "Its alright, we'll just follow them. It's not like we can't adapt to another plan. I don't think it's very far..."

Reika nodded, relief flowing though her. Her sister was alright...for now. She tried not to concentrate on what had gone on last night and instead looked out at the sea by the road.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori was led to a conference room where she was cuffed to the desk and sat in a sickeningly comfortable chair. She glared up at the men who'd cuffed her there and sarcastically growled "Thank you so much," but they paid her no attention and left.

She sighed and slumped in her seat. What had happened last night? She knew that power wasn't ordinary power...had Natsumi woken up for a short period of time? She had tried to call out to Natsumi, but she hadn't answered her...what had happened?

She wondered what had happened after she'd left her home. Was her family okay? Was Reika all right? She wondered what Hiro was doing at that very moment...

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She shouldn't have been thinking about Hiro. He wasn't her mate! Her love only went to her actual family. Sure, she loved her friends too, but not in that way.

Suddenly the doors behind Shiori opened and Chinatsu strolled in, a happy smile on her face. "Good morning Shiori; I trust that you had a good nights rest?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The sea glistened underneath the suns light, glowing yellow and blue. Reika felt the pressure of her bladder as she held tight to Hiroki. Her arms and legs ached from holding Hiroki and the motorcycle tight. "Um...Hiroki, I have to go." She announced, blushing.

"What? What do you mean you have to go?" He asked, confused.

"I um, need to go. You know, to the restroom..."She replied.

"OH. Can't you hold it?" He asked, anxious to get to Shiori.

"Not really. I guess you don't mind if I just release myself here on the seat now, do you?" She asked him sarcastically.

Hiroki sweat dropped. "Okay okay, wait until we find a rest stop or something..." He muttered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What do you want Chinatsu?"

"What do you think Shiori?" Chinatsu grinned at her as she sat on the other side of the table.

Shiori sighed irritably. "Do we really have to repeat this again? I get it, alright?"

Chinatsu giggled. "But this time we're following through with it." Shiori's muscles tightened. Once again, no one knew where she was, and Natsumi was still asleep within her, under the influence of drugs...

"We'll complete the ceremony tonight. Until then, you'll remain here under our careful watch." she nodded to the cameras posted at every corner of the room as she stood. "Just thought you'd like to know."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hiroki waited on the curb impatiently as Reika skipped back to the motorcycle. "I don't wanna get on the motorcycle!! My legs hurt..." She whined. Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"Just get on, we're almost there. I just got a call from the others; they're already there and they've got a plan."

"What's the plan?"

"Crin is going to 'volunteer' herself in, claiming she wants to help them out. We'll sneak in tonight and grab Natsumi...and I'll do something about Izanagi." His voice turned deadly when he spoke of Izanagi, making Reika flinch. "Sorry." He said as she climbed on.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tero and Katsu sat outside a WacDonalds, waiting for the call that the plan was ready to be put into action. Tero sat in the driver's seat, munching on his fries, and sipping some of his coke every few seconds. Katsu had put the passenger seat down, laying back in it to look relaxed.

"Aren't you hungry?" Tero asked Katsu.

Katsu shook his head. "No, I don't eat." He replied.

Tero stared at him. "You don't eat...?"

"Oh! I meant I don't eat a lot..."He corrected himself with a feeble smile.

Tero looked away, still a little bit weirded out by his word choice. "Okay then..."

It was silent for a while, until Katsu broke the silence. "So, what's it like with Reoko-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is she good in, you know, be-"

"I'd rather not tell you about our personal life!" Tero exclaimed, turning red from the embarrassing question.

Katsu only grinned.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika's legs felt weak under the rumble of the motorcycle, and her arms felt like they were going to fall off. "Hiroki, I'm in no condition to help Natsumi and Shiori out..." She told him, struggling to hold onto him tight.  
Hiroki slowed the bike down a bit. "I really don't know what to tell you, Reika; we don't really have anywhere safe to put you during this whole thing. If we were still in Tokyo I'd have someone drive you back but...we're not really in Tokyo as you can see." Reika looked at the ocean speeding by.

"No, we're not in Tokyo. What do you suppose we do?"

Hiroki shrugged. "I don't know what you think we were going to do, its not like we were going to blow the place up."

Reika gave him an incredulous look, not that he noticed. "Really?"

"Nope. I actually hate violence. I try to avoid it when necessary. Frankly the only person who deserves any violence is Izanagi, other than that we can deal with the others another day."

Reika blinked at him. "Seriously?"

They slowed for the stop light and pulled to a stop. Hiroki turned and with a dead serious face he asked, "Does it look like I'm pulling your leg?"

Reika blushed and shook her head. Hiroki turned away. "The point is, the only ones we may encounter are guards. I'll deal with Izanagi."

"Should you really fight him alone?" Reika asked hesitantly.

"Have you ever seen two male wolves fighting over a female?"

"Um...I think I saw it once on animal planet..."

"They can turn out to be pretty deadly if they're really determined."

"What's the point?"

"It's the same thing with demons. When we truly love someone, we're willing to risk our lives for them. Technically Izanagi isn't a demon, but he's got power, so it's technically the same thing." Hiroki kicked off and sped towards Wacdonalds. "I'm not letting him get away for what he did to my mate."

"What about Chinatsu?"

"We'll deal with her later. That's a fight you'll definitely have to participate in, so unless you feel like doing some major fighting..."

"No, it's all good."

"That's what I thought."

They pulled up next to Tero and Katsu. "Hey." Hiroki tapped on the window. "Take Reika in there, will you? I don't think she can hold onto me much longer." He put the bike's kickstand up and helped Reika off the bike and into the back seat of the car that Tero and Katsu sat in. As he slammed the door, he gave Tero a serious look. "Crin is turning herself in now; we're to wait outside the gates." He gave them the address. "If you get lost, follow me." He mounted the bike and kicked off as Tero started the car back up.

Tero backed out of the parking spot with ease, turning the wheel towards the exit. Katsu pulled his seat up into the seated position, staring at Reika through the rearview mirror. Reika blushed as she felt his eyes on her, and she lay herself down in the back seat. Her arms and legs felt relief from the motorcycle, and the tight grip she'd had on Hiroki. "How much longer...?" She asked Tero.

Tero sighed. "I haven't a clue Reika dear..." he answered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Crin waited patently in the lobby of Chinatsu's headquarters, licking a lollypop as she stared at the blank, boring walls. A receptionist twiddled her fingers nervously; she'd already called Chinatsu down, but in the meantime being with Crin was nerve wracking. Crin sat there as though nothing bothered her at all, licking her lollypop or playing with her black curls absent-mindedly with a blank expression at the walls. The silence seemed to be weighing down on the receptionist, and she longed to start some sort of un-important conversation with Crin to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

Just before the receptionist just about burst into screaming, Crin asked "Why don't you put a little more pizzazz into the interior? I mean, the whole building is boring, but at least put color and pictures up on the wall."

The receptionist blinked at Crin, unsure of what to say. She was sitting in enemy territory, and yet the only thing she could comment on was the boring, lifeless interior.

Was she mental?

Suddenly the elevator opened and the receptionist sighed in relief. Crin jumped up, a bright smile on her face as she skipped right up to Chinatsu and gave her a hug. "Chinatsu-Chan!!" She squealed, pulling away. Chinatsu gave her a bewildered look, unsure of what to say.

"Um...hello, Crin. What's...what do you want?" Chinatsu managed to choke out.

Crin's smile grew brighter. "I want to join you, that's all!"

"...join us?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Would you like the serious answer or the non-serious answer first? Though they both are true..."

"Um..."

"OKAY! WE'LL GO WITH THE NON-SERIOUS!!"

"I haven't specified..."

"The reason is because Shiori...or Natsumi, whichever...never let me eat all the candy I want. I mean, she has a ton of money, but she hides it from me so that I can't go buy a lifetime supply of what I want!"

Chinatsu blinked at her. "Nice."

"The serious reason is because I'm tired of never getting anything done. If you want anything in life, sometimes you've got to play dirty. Shiori doesn't understand that. I want power, and I'm sick of not getting recognized for what I do! So I figured, what the heck, Chinatsu needs Natsumi's children with power, and I've got lots of that...I mean, it's not as powerful as Natsumi or any of the other incarnates, but still. It's better than the ones who aren't direct descendants."

Chinatsu stared at Crin's happy expression, trying to figure out if this was all a trap. "You'd betray your family and friends, just like that?"

"It's not that hard. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, yes...this isn't a trick?"

"Chinatsu, I wouldn't waste my time on a trick like this. My tricks consist of throwing spike-balls at ice cream men. You should try it sometime."

Chinatsu hesitated, but decided to take her word for it. "Welcome, Crin."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika lay silently in the back of the seat, listening to the hum of the road and the roar of the motorcycle in front of them.

"What's wrong Reika?" Tero asked, noticing that she hadn't said a word since she'd been in the car.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little ache-y." She replied, smiling.

Katsu continued to stare at her through the rearview mirror.

Reika sighed irritably. "You know, it's rude to stare."

Katsu blinked at her and turned away hesitatingly.

"There they are." Tero said as he slowed the car down as he pulled over, pulling the car to a nice, smooth stop.

They jumped out of the car, though Reika merely sat up and opened the back door so that she could dangle her legs over the edge of the seat and still be in the conversation. Hiroki was speaking with Ayame and Hikitsu.

"We already checked the perimeter; the building is right up next to a cliff over looking the ocean. Perhaps we could use that to our advantage. Crin has a cell phone hidden secretly so that she can call us when she's ready to bust her out of there." Hikitsu informed Hiroki, his voice quiet as always.

Hiroki nodded, but he kept staring at the two. At first Reika couldn't understand why Hiroki would randomly stare at her niece and nephew, but then she remembered; Hikitsu and Ayame were the children Natsumi herself conceived. Though they technically weren't his children, Hiroki probably wanted them to be. Hikitsu looked nothing like Natsumi, with his blonde hair and blue eyes and blank, calm expression while Ayame was almost the exact replica of Natsumi, except with a gentle smile always on her face.

But Hiroki probably didn't know the difference...yet. He hadn't seen how much Natsumi had changed since he'd died. What would he think? Reika wondered if she should warn him. But it was probably hard enough for him to realize that the children Natsumi bore weren't his, though it wasn't really either of their faults. He died, Natsumi had the right to be with another man and bear his children. Hiroki probably realized that. But that didn't make it any easier at all.

She remembered how she felt when she found out about what happened after she'd died, and how many nieces and nephews she had. She wondered what was going through Hiroki's head.

Then again, she'd never been able to tell what Hiroki thought...because she never tried before.

"So, who's going to distract the guards?" Reika asked, swinging her legs back and forth. "We can't just bust in expecting it to be easy."

Katsu raised his hand, as if volunteering. "I will, if that's alright with everyone else." He offered with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We do not own any pieces of Inuyasha, Absolute Boyfriend, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, or whatever other anime is represented in this work of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

-That night-

Hiroki stared up at the boring looking building, his eyes narrowed. The cell phone in his pocket rung once and before it got to the second ring; he had it held up to his ear. "Ready?" He whispered into the phone.

"Yes. You'd better hurry though; Chinatsu is serious about that whole power draining thing. If she goes through with it...I don't think there's any survival."

Hiroki tensed, but said "Thanks Crin, We'll be there soon...if you can, get her away from there."

"I will."

He hung up and turned to the others. "Katsu, knock the guards out please."

Katsu flashed his famous smile, and answered. "No problem." He walked towards the building in a casual manner, with Reika and the others watching him stroll towards building as if he were there for the usual business. As Katsu walked to it, the guards tensed up, pointing their guns at him. "Hello gentlemen!" Katsu exclaimed happily. "Mind if I go on in?" He asked as he stopped in front of them.

"No one gets in unless they have printed documentation that they have an appointment, a badge, or if they want to turn themselves over to Mistress' side." The guard replied.

"Well, I don't have an appointment, or a badge, and I certainly don't want to be on someone else's side..." Katsu put finger up to his lips.

"Then we'll have to escort you from the premises." The 2nd guard replied, both of them moving in to grab him.

"I don't think you should do that." Katsu crossed his arms, and looked down upon them as if he were a superior being.

The guards ignored him, and grabbed him by the arms. Before they knew it, Katsu had twisted both of their arms, and threw them both on the ground. He stepped on the arms he had twisted with such force that they snapped in half, causing them both to wail in pain. He kicked the guns out of their other hands, then broke both of their hands with a simple step of his foot. He then slipped into the building without a sound.

Everyone stared after him with their mouths dropped open. "Um...I guess that's one way to distract the guards..." Hiroki muttered as he started for the entrance. "Ayame, make sure they have absolutely have no way of letting anyone in." Hiroki picked up one of their guns and ran inside, the others following.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori grasped the necklace in her hand, trying to make it as un-noticeable as possible. The doors opened behind her and a woman came in. "Time to go." She said in a monotone voice as she uncuffed Shiori from the table and picked her up. She grabbed Shiori pulled her along into the brightly lit hallway. "This way."

Suddenly Shiori swung her necklace around the women's neck, tightening it. "You're going to show me the way out, or so help me I will strangle you." The woman gulped. "Move slowly" Shiori growled as the woman started for the entrance.

As they turned the corner, Crin appeared, her expression relieved. "Are you alright Shiori?"

"I will be when we're out of here...what ARE you doing here?" Shiori asked as they followed the woman.

"Its part of the rescue plan! I was to 'turn myself in', since I always pretty much have the same expression on my face, I was perfect for the job. They totally believed me." Crin looked at the woman Shiori had by the neck. "Well, till now. I was going to grab you and bring you to meet up with the others."

Shiori's expression brightened. "The others are here? Good, you have a cell right?" Crin nodded, "Good. Call Rita up and tell her to make sure to stay low, just in case they...why do you have that look?" Crin usually was a pretty bright person, but as soon as Shiori mentioned Rita, Crin's expression darkened tremendously.

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked, stopping in her tracks and accidentally tugged on the necklace that wrapped around the woman's neck.

Crin hesitated, her mouth opening a little. "Shiori...I'm so sorry...Chinatsu tried to go back on her word...and...And Rita..."

Shiori's insides froze and her legs became bolted to the floor. "What about Rita? Crin, tell me what's wrong with my daughter?"

"There's nothing wrong with her...anymore."

Shiori's eyes widened.

Crin turned away, refusing to look at Shiori. "She died."

Everything went topsy turvey in Shiori's world. Her daughter...her eldest daughter...her eldest child...was gone. Just like that, she was gone. It seemed like just yesterday when she watched Rita take her first baby-steps...

And now she was gone...just like Kyo...just like so many of her other children.

"No, no..." Shiori whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Shiori yelled, woman's pulling more of the necklace.

"Shiori...let some of that go, your going to...LOOK OUT!"

BANG, BANG!

Silence.

"CRIN!!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika slipped in behind Hiroki, following close behind. She heard the yelps of guards, and she saw that the receptionist was passed out on the floor. "Oh my...Katsu-kun is overdoing it now, isn't he?" She muttered.

Hiroki stared at the receptionist and then back at Reika. "What kind of people do you associate yourself with?"

Clearly he was weirded out by Katsu's insane spree of knocking guards out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori let go of the necklace and let it clink to the floor as she fell down upon Crin's body, crying harder than ever. This, she knew, was real. "CRIN, OH CRIN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, CRIN!!" She screamed over and over again holding Crin's dying body to her. Crin had been shot twice in the back. "PLEASE, HOLD ON!!"

Suddenly hands grabbed Shiori's shoulders, pulling her away from Crin's body. "NO, PLEASE NO, CRIN!! CRIN!! CRIN!!" She was dragged off of Crin, pulled kicking and screaming back towards where the woman had been taking her.

"Don't you shoot her!" Chinatsu yelled from behind her. Male hands gripped her shoulders, hoisting her over his shoulder. Shiori could still see Crin's dying body. Crin stared at her, a slow, weak smile spreading over her face. "Bring her in here!" Chinatsu yelled, her voice closer now.

Tears ran freely down her face as Shiori reached out to Crin.

"CRIN!!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika and the others ran up the stairs, since apparently Katsu accidentally broke the elevator system. Typical.

Suddenly Hiroki stopped, all of them almost slamming into them. "That was Shiori's voice." He said, trying to stay calm.

"What did she say?" Rimundo asked after a pause. Hiroki slowly turned. "Something is wrong with Crin."

Reika paled as she heard Crin's name. "Oh no..."Was all she could say. She sped up her pace, passing up Hiroki, and causing the others to move faster. She seemed anxious to get to Crin. She didn't think that anyone else in her or Reoko's family could handle another death. How would Ayame handle the news?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"LET ME GO!!" Shiori yelled as she pounded on the man's back with all her might. It wasn't doing any damage and that's what frustrated her the most. Maybe he was demon, but even if he was she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get to Crin, to do something to help her. She hadn't been there for her daughter's last moments, she at least wanted to be there for her best friends.

The man entered a large, spacious room and the big, heavy metal doors were bolted shut after them. Shiori was lifted off the mans shoulder, but still held tightly in his grip. Chinatsu sat on the other side of the room, a disappointed expression on her face. "It really is a shame about Crin; she would have been so helpful...Well, things move on I suppose. Let's get on with this, shall we?"

The man led Shiori to the center of the room. Shiori let him. She didn't give a crap about what happened to her now. She was so tired of losing people. Who cared if the world ended falling under evil? As soon as this was over, she'd resign from being director of the FBI. She was so sick and tired of losing everyone she loved, everyone who she cared about...

_Shiori, get a hold of yourself!_ Natsumi suddenly yelled in her mind.

_Oh, so NOW you wake up!_ Shiori bitterly growled in her mind.

_Shiori, you can't let them take your powers away from you!_

_Why? It would be so much easier without them._

_Shiori, if you lose your power, you will die. _

_I don't see why that's a problem. I could be with my mate and children and friends! _

_Oh shut up and stop acting like the worlds falling down on you! You still have your sister, don't you? You still have her family! You still have living children who need you and friends who love you! Don't throw all that away, not now._

Shiori was silent. The man had led her to a circle in the center of the room and had started to cuff her wrists with iron claps that probably had resistance on her powers.

_Besides,_ Natsumi continued, _after you die, what makes you think that Chinatsu wouldn't kill everyone you care about off? _

Shiori's gaze snapped up to Chinatsu's sickeningly sweet smile. _You know she'd do that without hesitation. Don't give up, not now. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. _

The man stepped away from her and out of the circle, and Chinatsu stood up. _Natsumi, you're going to have to take over. _

_What?_

_Just do it. Lose control of your powers. _

_You...want me to lose control?_

_Yes. Use it all. And keep it going till you think you've got a chance to escape. _

_Are you sure about this? This could kill us..._

_At least she won't have any power. _

_What about the...?_

_Who cares about the cuffs? JUST DO IT!_ _Do it before it's too late!_

As Chinatsu came closer, Shiori let go of her consciousness, allowing Natsumi to take over. Natsumi emerged, glaring at Chinatsu. Chinatsu stopped and her expression became excited. "Well, you've finally decided to show yourself! All the better; I really hoped I'd have the satisfaction taking your power myself."

Natsumi said nothing, only closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'll make it easy on you and finish this off quick." Natsumi could hear her coming closer, and tried harder to let her powers go, but the more she tried, the more she couldn't let go.

Relax...relax... Natsumi thought to herself, clearing her mind and relaxing her muscles.

Suddenly a tremendous burst of energy let lose, covering the whole room with light and wind, pushing everyone back and destroying anything in its path. Chinatsu pressed herself against the wall, barely shielding herself from Natsumi's power. The others who'd been in there with her disintegrated before they could find shelter.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika suddenly screeched and grabbed her head, falling onto her knees. The pain was immense, and she felt like some of her energy was being sucked out of here. Tero and Hiroki ran up, confused as to why she was in pain. "Natsumi..."She muttered, pointing the direction the power came from. "That way."

Hiroki cursed under his breath, and picked Reika up and threw her over his shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Reika yelled, stunned for the moment.

"I'm not going to leave you sitting around on the stairways of enemy headquarters!" Hiroki replied as they climbed the last stair well. In front of them was Crin's bloody body and the metal doors further ahead.

"CRIN!" Ayame cried, running past Hiroki with Hikitsu closely following. As Ayame reached Crin, she looked up at Hiroki desperately. "Go to Natsumi, we'll take care of things here." Suddenly gun shot broke loose behind them. "Rimundo, stay with us and keep them from getting at us!" Rimundo nodded.

Hiroki ran towards the door and threw his weight against it. "HEY, WATCH IT!!" Reika cried. Hiroki gently set her back onto the ground.

"It's no good...Reika, do you think you can open this using your power?"

"I don't know, I mean, I could try. I've never tried using my miko powers to open a door..." She answered truthfully.

"Could you try real hard? Please?" He asked in a pleading tone.

Reika sighed and nodded, putting her hand to the door. As soon as she made contact with the door, her hand felt all the energy that was inside the room. The ebb and flow of the screaming harmony filled her veins, filling her with a horrific vision of flying corpses and dead bodies. She yelped, and pulled her hand away. She rubbed her hand, and sighed. She then put both of her hands on the door, and felt the natural metals in it, the natural elements of the earth. The harmony filled her again, but she fought it off with the soothing melody of own her powers, evening out the sound in her head. She listened carefully to the locks of the door begin to click...

The doors swung open with a bang, almost torn out of the hinges. Reika and Hiroki pressed themselves against the walls, covering their mouths from all the flying debris that flew everywhere. Reika slowly peered around the corner, the wind whipping her hair behind her, stinging her cheeks and eyes. She had to squint to see what was going on, but after much difficulty she finally made out the scene before her. Chinatsu huddled in a corner, using all her power to block Natsumi's power. Natsumi stood in the middle of the mayhem, her hair wildly flapping in the wind, her eyes tightly closed, light emanating from her body.

Reika glanced where Hiroki had ducked, wanting some sort of guidance, but he no longer was there. She panicked for a quick second, wondering if he'd disintegrated, but then she remembered that he was a demon and it wasn't likely that he'd have no resistance to Natsumi's power. "Oh, crap!" Reika muttered as she looked back Natsumi's way. Natsumi had her eyes closed still, trying to concentrate on her powers while Hiroki slowly inched his way over to her, his arms in front of his face. The power ripped cuts into his arms as he got closer, but he seemed determined to get to her. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Reika yelled, her voce barley being heard over the howling powers that rocked the building.

Hiroki hesitated a few feet away from Reika and looked back at her. "LOVE MAKES YOU CRAZY, YOU GET USED TO IT!" he yelled back. Reika supposed this was supposed to be humorous, and maybe it would have been if the circumstances were better, but for the moment it wasn't. Hiroki turned back to Natsumi and made a leap for her, just barely wrapping his arms around her waist. "SNAP OUT OF IT NATSUMI!" he cried, his voice desperate. Reika didn't know if it was his voice or his arms around her waist that did it, but suddenly the power died down and Natsumi's eyes opened for a millisecond before she dropped unconscious into Hiroki's arms, who caught her bridal style.

The harmonies left Reika's mind, and the wind ceased to whip at her. Her eyes widened, and she then motioned toward the door that was flung open wide. "Let's get out of here quick." Reika threw him a glance before slipping out the door to make sure the guards were still knocked unconscious. Poking her head back in she nodded yes, and Hiroki carried Natsumi through the door. "Hopefully this will be easier than getting in..." Reika muttered as they jogged down the hallway.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Izanagi appeared. They halted and Hiroki almost bumped into her. "Hiroki." Izanagi growled, his face filled with blind rage, his fists clenched at his sides. Hiroki said nothing in reply to Izanagi but spoke to Reika.

"Take Natsumi and get out of here; don't worry about any of us, we'll be fine...just take care of her, alright?"

Reika took Natsumi from Hiroki, her knees bending under Natsumi's weight. "I'm okay!" Reika grunted when Hiroki made a move to help steady her. "You be careful, okay?" Reika stared up into his golden eyes intently, and for a moment Hiroki hesitated. Then he smiled a dazzling smile, and nodded.

As Reika turned, Hiroki called out, "If I don't make it back, tell Natsumi that I love her and that I'm sorry." Reika wanted to stop and ask what he meant by that, but decided that her sister's life was more important and dashed down the hallway.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika ran with Natsumi in her arms, wobbling a bit under her weight. "Gosh, what is Natsumi EATING these days?" Reika huffed, slowing down by the window and stopping for a quick breather.

"I think the person you should ask that to is Shiori, not Natsumi." A sickening voice answered frighteningly close to her. Reika jumped, her body up against the window. Reika glanced behind her down at the ocean below, the waves crashing against the rocks, waiting for someone to be lost within its depths...

Reika gulped and clutched Natsumi tighter as she faced Chinatsu. "Your plan isn't going to work for now, Chinatsu, why don't you just give it up and go run like a coward?"

Chinatsu shrugged. "It's not completely ruined; I could always take her back and finish the ceremony another day. I highly doubt after using that much power that she'll be awake for a while." Chinatsu took a step closer, her eyes greedily fixed upon Natsumi. Reika tried to take a step away, but her foot came colliding with the glass. Reika looked back at the ocean below.

If Chinatsu got Natsumi now, the death she would suffer would be far greater than if she jumped...besides, didn't she want a quick, easy way out of the building?

Reika looked back at Chinatsu, a triumphant smile on her face. Chinatsu looked bewildered for a moment before realization dawned on her. "You...you...you're crazy!"

"Love makes one crazy, even sisterly love." Reika smiled, "Sayonara Chinatsu!"

She threw both she and Natsumi through the window, leaving Chinatsu's distressed screech far away, falling closer and closer towards the water. It was actually kind of fun, Reika noticed as they plunged closer to the water's surface.

That's what she thought till they landed into the strikingly cold, restless water and she lost her hold on Natsumi.

The water swirled around her as she plunged deeper into the deep blue abyss of ocean. Reika swam quickly to the surface before she could sink anymore, and gasped for air. "Natsumi!" She exclaimed, diving deep into the water. The salt stung her eyes as she searched for Natsumi in the waters. She saw something shimmer, and realized it was the shimmer of Natsumi's hair. She swam towards her, grabbing her by the arm, and heading towards the surface. As she resurfaced, she gasped for air, and pulled Natsumi as far up out of the water as she could. "You're too heavy..."She said in between gulps of sea water. She pulled one of Natsumi's arms over her shoulder, as if she were giving her a piggy back ride, and used her other arm to paddle towards the shore. Her head bobbed up and down, in and out of the water as Natsumi weighed her down, making her effort more of a struggle.

Reika paddled with her free arm, trying to keep both her's and Natsumi's head above water. She tried to remember what you had to do if you were stranded in the ocean...Swim sideways! Reika struggled to face the cliff wall and started paddling sideways, letting the waves push her and Natsumi towards shore. After about fifteen minutes of the rocking and rolling of the waves, Reika finally found footing in the soft sand underneath.

She dragged Natsumi's body to the edge of the water, pretty much dropping her onto the sand, sinking next to her on her knees, breathing deeply, trying to regain her breath. She let her body fall onto the sand, her face looking at Natsumi's pale face...

Wait...pale?

Reika pulled herself towards Natsumi, her fingers going to her pulse.

Nothing.

Reika looked at her chest.

She wasn't breathing.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Hiroki and Izanagi circled one another, their eyes intent on each other's every move, waiting to find their opponents weakness. Hiroki's heart beat like mad, he hardly breathed, and he could hear his pulse drumming in his ear. Suddenly Izanagi lashed out, and Hiroki barley dodged by pulling away, keeping his defenses up.

Izanagi grinned and stepped forward, about to attack again. This time when he lunged for Hiroki, Hiroki ducked and lunged for his chest, knocking the air out of Izanagi and rolled out of the way as Izanagi's body crashed to the floor. They quickly jumped up, resuming their circling. "We're two men in the same boat, Hiroki." Izanagi said as they circled, never letting his guard down. Hiroki said nothing in reply, only kept waiting. "We both love the same woman."

Hiroki bit his lip, pushing his anger away.

"She DOES feel good, doesn't she?"

Hiroki lunged at him, and as he lunged, Izanagi made his move. He brought his foot around and slammed it into the middle of Hiroki's chest, flinging him to the side of the hallway. Hiroki hit it with a dull thud, and fell to the floor.

Izanagi came closer, his guard down, triumph illuminating from him. "But only the strong have her. I guess I'll be the one to enjoy her, hm? I hoped you had more fight in you, but I guess not...you've lost your touch, haven't you? No matter, I'll make this quick..." Hiroki's anger reached its peak, but instead of making the same stupid mistake, he waited till Izanagi was standing next to him to make his unexpected move...

With one swift movement, he brought his hand up and ripped it through Izanagi's chest, gripping his heart and ripping it back out of his chest. "That's for my mate and her sister!" he growled, pushing Izanagi's heartless body back onto the ground.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hiroki made his way down to the beach, following his gut instinct on where his mate would be. As he jogged down the shore, he started to worry; what if she hadn't made it? He'd seen the broken window back in the building, but no Reika or Natsumi.

After a few moments, he could see someone dragging someone else onto shore and dropping her before dropping herself. He broke into a frantic run, watching as the conscious person leaned over the other. When he got close enough, he could see the sheer panic on the woman's face; Reika.

"REIKA!"

Reika looked back at him as she heard her named yelled, a panicked look spread across her face. She then looked back at Natsumi's body, which was supposedly dead. She didn't believe it. "I-I don't know what to do! I don't know if she's dead because she used too much energy or if water got in her mouth and started to drown her..."She rushed. "Reoko knows mouth to mouth and whatever it is, but I don't know if that's what's wrong!" She exclaimed.

Hiroki ran to her and skidded in the sand till he was on his knees, leaning over Natsumi. "Move, Reika!" He ordered, even though she'd already made room for him, but nevertheless she backed away a bit more. Hiroki gently took Natsumi's hand and pressed his mouth to hers, blowing into it. He pulled away and started to pound on her chest.

Nothing.

He pressed his mouth to hers again and repeated the procedure. Still nothing.

He tried a couple more times, before he started getting desperate. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! NOT NOW, DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" He breathed into her mouth and pounded on her chest, crying out in between till finally he stopped, holding her head in his hands. "Please...oh please don't leave me...not now..." Tears started to fall down his face as he pulled her body up into his warm embrace and cried, pleading with her to come back to him.

3 deaths in one day. It was unbelievable. Three deaths in one day. One death can change your life, but three? It was maddening. Reika hung her head, blaming herself for Natsumi's death. She leaned over, her face looking at the ground, and began rocking back and forth. "If I wouldn't have jumped out the window…It's all my fault." Her emotions began to take control over her body, and everything in it. Her soul, her state of mind, her powers. Sand began to float around her, whipping at her in small torrents.

Reika's head snapped towards Hiroki. "Try AGAIN!" She cried, gripping his arm with a death grip. He looked up at her as though she was insane; maybe she was. "TRY AGAIN! This time, try pushing her chest first, and then air. Please, just one more time! If it doesn't work, we'll stop. Just...please."

Hiroki didn't ask questions; he did. He put her gently on the ground again and started to pound on her chest. After the second pound, Natsumi's eyes snapped open and she turned over so that she could cough what looked like a lake full of water out of her body. She kept coughing, water spilling onto the sand as Hiroki patted her back to help her get rid of it all. Soon her coughing slowed and she turned back onto her back, and though she was about to lose consciousness again, her eyes met with Hiroki's. For a second there was no recognition, but then she smiled a smile that Reika hadn't seen on her face for years. Natsumi reached up weakly to Hiroki's face and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "Don't cry," She whispered as she passed out. Hiroki caught her hand before it hit the ground and kissed her wrist.

"I won't."

Reika watched, tears over flowing her eyes. As she saw what went on between the two, her eyes began to droop. Her legs and arms were aching from the combination of riding a motorcycle and paddling to shore. "Let's leave..."Reika shook her head violently to keep herself awake. "The guards aren't going to stay conscious forever, and Chinatsu still lives..."She muttered, standing up. She wobbled a bit before she began to walk away.

"Reika," Hiroki's voice stopped her. She looked back to find him stand up with Natsumi in his arms. "Thank you." And he smiled at her. Reika didn't see why he was thanking her, but nevertheless she nodded and turned away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They came in sight of the cars parked in the shrubs off the side of the road. One of the cars was on, pulling out of the shrubs. The window rolled down. "Hiroki, Reika!" Ayame called from the driver's seat. Hiroki sped up, coming to a stop by the passenger window.

"Did she make it?" He asked, referring to Crin. Ayame's eye tightened.

"No." She answered in a monotone voice. "I don't know where Rimundo is either. We lost sight of him when we were trying to escape."

Hiroki glanced at Reika worriedly. "Shouldn't we go back for him?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"We can't...its hard but...if we went back now, more of us may get lost." Ayame answered. "If he's okay, Rimundo will get himself home. He always does. He IS the wind, you know."

"Yeah, gosh Reika, don't you know anything? You can't kill the wind!" Hiroki laughed, though it sounded wrong to Reika's ears. Rimundo WAS still mortal, regardless of his powers; she didn't believe that he was fine...something was wrong, and the others knew it too.

Reika eyed the both of them, as if trying to tell them she knew that something was wrong. She saw Tero and Katsu sitting in the car, and looked at Hiroki. "Do you want to put Natsumi in the back of the car? I'll ride the motorcycle with you." She offered.

Hiroki hesitated, looking down at Natsumi. "I don't know..." He muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sure they could take care of her but..."

"You want to be with her." Reika finished for him.

"Well...yeah, I do."

Reika nodded, trying to ignore the pang that shot through her heart every time Hiroki looked down at her sister. The looks he gave her was so relaxed and loving that Reika couldn't help but feel a little...envious as well as uncomfortable. In the past she'd been the one who opposed their love for each other...well, romantic love in general. Now she had no one to hold her close and give her the looks that Hiroki gave her unconscious sister.

Suddenly Katsu poked his head out of the car. "I'LL ride the motorcycle with you!" he offered in a cheery tone.

Reika sweat dropped, but smiled. "Okay, that's fine." She finally answered. She knew Hiroki wanted to be with Natsumi, and she was willing to give up her comfort for their quality time together. Katsu grinned, and jumped out of the car, running to the motorcycle.  
"Keys?" He questioned towards Hiroki.

Hiroki motioned towards his pocket, and looked at Reika. Reika walked over and took the keys from his pocket, smiling feebly, and then strode over to Katsu and the motorcycle.

Katsu took the keys from her as she mounted the cycle, clinging to him tightly. "Don't worry; I'm very good at driving." He told her.

"It's not that..."She mumbled, turning red."I'm afraid of falling off."

Katsu grabbed one of her hands that was clutching at his shirt. "I won't let you." He told her with a squeeze of her palm.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They pulled up to Ayame's -- or Hiroki's castle-- and parked. Hiroki was the first one out, holding Natsumi tightly in his arms. Reika and Katsu pulled up moments afterwards, and Reika stumbled off the bike before Katsu could even move and stumbled after Hiroki. "Has she awakened yet?" She asked in a huff as she trotted after him.

"No."

"Where are you going to put her? Shouldn't we take her back to Shiori's?"

Hiroki stopped and looked at her skeptically. "Reika, we used to LIVE here; where do you THINK I'm putting her?"

Reika blushed. "Oh..."

Ayame sighed from behind. "That's MY room now..."

Hiroki looked up apologetically, "If you'd like, I'd be fine with moving her to another room..."

Ayame shook her head furiously. "No, I wasn't seriously upset by it, it's still technically your home, so I'll take one of the other rooms, and there isn't any problem with that."

Hiroki nodded and started to head up the steps.

Just as they got to the door, it opened and Takiko ran out, her eyes scanning the group. When her eyes fell on Crin's dead body, she gasped and turned away. "Oh no...Not Crin, too?" Reika nodded. "Where's Rimundo?"

Everyone was silent. Hiroki clutched Natsumi closer to him and Reika looked away. "Where is he?" Takiko asked again, her voice cautious. "Is he coming after you guys?"

"Takiko," Hikitsu spoke, his voice emotionless, "We...he...he disappeared when we were leaving. We haven't heard anything from him since."

Takiko's eyes widened as he spoke and she started to shake her head. "He's not coming back." She whispered.

"Now Takiko, we don't know that..." Ayame tried to soothe her, but it only made Takiko recoil.

"YES I DO, Something isn't right! I have this feeling...like something's gone horribly wrong! He's not here! If he were alright, he could have just flown here! He would be here right now!"

"Maybe he had something else he needed to take care of first..." Ayame tried, but it was in vain.

"No, he would have come back to tell me first, to let me know he was alright! He would have at least called! And guess what? No one's called. He hasn't come back! Something's happened and you all know it! You just don't know what, that's why you're keeping it from me!" Takiko started to cry hysterically as she sunk to her knees, tears rolling down her face in rivers.

Reika watched Reoko's niece fall down to her knees, and felt the strongest urge to go and comfort her. She was unsure of whether or not she should. Would Takiko want comfort? Did she really need to be lulled into a lie, that Rimundo was okay? No, she didn't. Reika wearily walked over to the crumpled Takiko, and kneeled down beside her. Putting a hand on Takiko's back, she rubbed it lightly. "Shhhh..."She whispered. "Shhhh…" She didn't know what else to say. "Come on, let's go inside dear..." Reika coaxed her to stand up. Takiko didn't budge, she only continued to sob. Reika threw a look back at everyone, who seemed to be looking away from the scene. Sighing, she forcefully pulled Takiko up with what little strength she had, supporting her weight, and headed towards the castle. Suddenly, some of the weight was lifted from her own shoulders. Looking to the other side of Takiko, she saw Katsu pulling Takiko's other arm around his own shoulder.

Reika smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back. "Thank you..."She said softly.

Hiroki shot a sad look at Ayame and Hikitsu and then proceeded to head towards his old master bedroom. When he reached it and went inside, he stood there for a moment, taking everything in. It was mostly the same; the bedding was new and it looked a little girly with the purple color and canopy hanging over it and there was a fluffy white rug on the wooden floor. A bathroom had been added to it and the contents in the room were different. But other than that, it was still the same room. He sighed and strode over to the bed, throwing back the covers and laying Natsumi gently on the bed. As soon as he was sure she was comfortable, he tucked her under the covers and climbed next to her, propping himself up on his elbow.

He couldn't help but remember all the times she fell asleep while looking over her work and he'd tucked her into bed...how he'd wrap his arms around her and hold her close and listen to her even breathing as she fell asleep.

But now he wouldn't fall asleep with her till he knew that she still loved him and still wanted to be his mate...till then he'd be a gentleman and wait for her.

He sighed and caressed her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight my angel."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Takiko sobbed into Reika's shoulder, crying "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone!" Over and over again. Reika didn't know what to do exactly, so she settled for sitting there and listening to her. There was absolutely no way that Takiko would hush up, so she didn't bother trying to shush her.

They sat in the front room, listening as rain started to pelt the window outside. "What a gloomy day..." Katsu muttered as he stood staring out the window at the now empty driveway.

"The weather fits the mood." Reika agreed. They were silent, listening to Takiko's muffled cries. The wind picked up, making the rain pelt harder against the window for a moment then settled. Takiko stopped crying as she listened to the wind, but as soon as it faded she started to cry again.

Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop...

"Reika..." Katsu suddenly said, his voice sounding alive and hopeful. "Someone's outside."

That's all it took for Takiko to leap out of Reika's arms and run to the front door, throwing it open and running out into the rain. Reika followed close behind but couldn't keep Takiko from leaping onto a bloody Rimundo, knocking him off the steps and back onto the gravel drive-way.

"RIMUNDO, I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Takiko yelled as she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, ignoring his small cries of pain. "WHAT HAPPENED? OH, NEVER MIND THAT, ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOUR HERE! YOU CAME BACK...you're not okay, but you'll live! I know you'll live! Don't you ever do that to me again, you scared me so badly!" She sobbed as she kissed him some more.

Katsu ran out behind Reika, watching her pry a still sobbing Takiko off of a wounded Rimundo. "Hey now, come on, let's go back inside." Reika ushered her back into the house. "Katsu-san, please help Rimundo into the house. His wounds will need tending immediately." She told him as she passed him.

Katsu nodded, and did as he was told. He helped Rimundo up, and led him into the main room. Takiko rushed over to Rimundo as Katsu gently sat him on the floor.

"Ayame?!" Reika exclaimed. "A little help down here, please?!" She tore her calf length skirt till it became a knee-length skirt. She walked over to Rimundo, and began to clean up some of the blood with the torn cloth of her skirt.

Rimundo winced as Reika dabbed his wounds. "You could just wait till Ayame gets down here, you know." He muttered.

"Yeah, well you're not going to actually die." She examined the bullet holes in both of his shoulders and the cut on his cheek and his chest. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Long story short, Chinatsu got a hold of me, tortured me for information though she didn't get a peep out of me, and then I escaped when I got the strength. You have no idea how hard it was to fly over here."

"I don't normally try to fly." Reika muttered as Ayame ran up behind her.

"Rimundo!" She cried, kneeling next to him. "What happened?!"

Rimundo rolled his eyes and repeated his short story as Ayame healed his wounds.

"Well, I can heal you externally...but your going to be really tired for a couple days. Thank goodness you're alright; we thought...well, you probably know what we all thought. I'm sure Takiko told you right off."

"Yeah, she did. Look, I'm really, really sorry for worrying you guys..."

"It's not us you should be telling that to."

"I TRIED to tell her, she was just kissing me and babbling in between. I couldn't really get a word in...but I'll tell her. Of course I'd tell her." Rimundo looked over at Reika and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of her while I was...you know."

Reika smiled back at him, twisting the bloody rag of cloth in her hand. "It's okay. I'm sorry you got involved in this." She apologized.

Katsu sat on the couch, watching them all buzz around Rimundo. Takiko was still crying, and blubbering out things that couldn't be understood. Tero ran into the room after having heard Reika's call, even though it wasn't for him. "He's okay...?" He questioned Katsu, not bothering to ask anyone surround Rimundo. They were all too busy tending to him.

Katsu nodded. "He'll live."

Tero sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I don't think this family can handle anymore deaths." He paused. "You know, Hikitsu is really boring."

Ayame's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah...he never changes emotion and claims that I'M the strange one!"

"You are." Ayame turned away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Days past and Natsumi still hadn't woken up. Rimundo couldn't go anywhere without Takiko either following him to make sure he was okay -- not that he minded-- or calling him to make sure he was alright.

Hiroki stayed by Natsumi's side and only left it to take care of himself. When he left her side, Reika was usually there, for what reason Reika didn't know why. She assumed that couples generally grew over protective when it came to their partner's well being.

Three days after the 'adventure', Hiroki called Reika in.

"Are you planning on going to the...funerals?"

"No...Dead people make me queasy. Ironic, I know, but they still do."

"Do you think that you could...watch Natsumi for me? I feel that since somewhere inside me is the father of one of the victims and husband to the other's best friend, I feel it would be inappropriate if I didn't attend."

Reika nodded. "I wouldn't mind." Reika replied.

Hiroki smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you." He bowed slightly, before heading to the door.  
"Don't worry; I'll call you if anything happens." She told him before he could ask her.

He laughed slightly before walking out of the room, and shutting the door quietly behind him.

It was suddenly just her and Natsumi all alone in the room. Reika sighed, and pulled up a chair beside the bed, seating herself in it. "Oh my...what a week..." She muttered, holding her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees. Tero had had to call the school, telling Reoko's job that she had a contracted the flu and would be out for a few days, making things easier for Reoko when Reika decided to become dormant in Reoko's body once more. She closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair.

She must have dozed since the next thing she knew someone was shaking her shoulder. "Reika...Reika, you need to wake up." Her eyes snapped open and met with Natsumi's blue grey eyes. Reika snapped out of the chair and fell onto the ground.

"You're awake!"

"Yes, I'm awake; I've been up for fifteen minutes." Reika noticed that Natsumi's hair was wet and she had changed already.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bear to wake you up. But then I had the overwhelming urge to tell you about the dream I had."

"Oh?"

"Yes...it was strange yet wonderful at the same time."

"I see."

"Yes, at first I felt like I was being swished around, like I was being caried by the ocean. It was terribly cold, and yet at the same time it felt soothing. Eventually things warmed up, but it was hard to breathe. Then there was this really annoying pounding and I wanted to tell whoever was pounding on me to stop and let me sleep but I couldn't move at all. That was the strange part...the next part is strange, yet wonderful."

"Go on."

"Well, suddenly it stopped. It was gone for a while and then suddenly it was back again and this time I could breathe again. I opened my eyes for a split second and..." She paused, her voice suddenly going to a whisper. "He was there. I was so happy that I almost started kissing him...but there were tears in his eyes and I couldn't understand why. So I wiped the tears away and told him not to cry. Then everything went black." Natsumi crossed over to the window, watching the rain splatter against it. "Hiroki never cried. It was the weirdest dream I've ever had; and I've had lots of dreams about him before...but he'd never cried in real life or in my dreams. It bothers me."

Reika sat up on the floor, shifting and fidgeting in an uncomfortable manner. "Natsumi..."Reika began hesitating to tell her sister anything. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her sister everything that happened.

Natsumi looked down at her sister, and commanded her. "Go on."

Reika took in a deep breath, and let it out. "Natsumi..."She began."Your dream...everything that happened was real. You were in the ocean. I jumped into the ocean while I was trying to help rescue you. Chinatsu had us cornered, so I jumped out the window..." She coughed. "Your hand slipped, and...you drowned sort of. I dragged you on shore and..." She gulped slightly. "Before I go on, I have something to tell you...Hiroki...he's alive." She whispered. "He was the one who pounded on you, he was really crying. I was there..." She muttered.

Natsumi blinked at her. "Reika, that isn't funny." Reika's eyes widened angrily and she stood up and stomped her foot.

"I'm NOT playing around Natsumi; I was never trained to play around back in our prime! What makes you think that I would play around now?!"

Natsumi stared at her sister, her eyes widening. "There isn't a reason..." She whispered, slowly looking away from her sister. "He's alive?"

"Yes."

"How? Kyo's dead..."

"You knew he was his reincarnation?"

"I knew the moment I met him...I just didn't think he actually harbored Hiroki's soul..." Natsumi sat on the bed, her arms wrapping around her belly. "He's...how...I don't..." Natsumi looked up at Reika. "Where is he?"

"At the funerals. He's been with you most of this time, but he had to leave because he felt that since Kyo was apart of him, he should be there for Kyo's daughters death and Shiori's best friends death...your granddaughters death."

"Crin...she didn't make it?"

"No." Natsumi lowered her head into her hands. She was like that for a while till Reika realized she was crying.

"What's wrong Natsumi?" Reika asked as she sank down next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I just...I just don't know what to do! I never expected him to come back...I don't know how I'm going to...but I've got to!" Natsumi lifted her head and started to wipe her eyes, "I'm going to that funeral."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We do NOT own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature

Disclaimer: We do NOT own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reika sighed. "I really don't want to take you there..."She muttered. The reason dead bodies made her sick was because she could feel the dead souls around her. It made her uneasy. Natsumi looked at her with pleading eyes. "Okay, come on..."Reika took her sister by the hand, and led her out the door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They walked down the road towards the cemetery, both of them silent. "Natsumi, I think I'm jealous..."Reika spoke suddenly.

Natsumi looked down at her little sister, curious. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm jealous of...you. I'm jealous of everyone who has...someone to love" Reika muttered turning red.

Natsumi's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Reika smiled feebly. "I want someone, but I know after defeating Chinatsu that we'll be gone. What's the point of finding someone if you're just going to end up leaving them?"

Natsumi stopped, twirling their umbrella in her hand, watching the rain drops fly. "Good question Reika. Its certainly one that you need to ponder over. I think that it depends on who it is. Some people may think its pointless and others...like me... know that our time here is brief, even for us immortals it's somewhat brief. We make mistakes. We're not perfect. But love is always worth it. Even if it's cut short by death, its worth it. You know why?" Natsumi turned her intense eyes onto Reika's purple ones.

"Why?"

"Because death is not the end. When we leave, we'll still have lives...just not in this world. And when the ones we love die, we can be together again for eternity." Natsumi looked away. "But if you never had love...there really is no point to eternity. Without love...it would be a pretty boring eternity in my opinion. But that's just me. Like I said, it depends on the person."

Reika looked forward, now silent. "Okay..." She finally muttered in response. "I understand..." Her words came out smooth, as if she were saying them without struggle, even though she really was. "Look," She pointed, "we're almost there."

The cemetery was up ahead, only about 100 feet in front of them. It seemed darker than ever before, as if the two deaths made the cemetery even gloomier than before. Reika sighed. It was perfect weather for a funeral.

"Has it been raining this whole week, Reika?" Natsumi asked. Reika couldn't help but notice that they started to walk slower. "I mean...everything looks so wet...a little too wet I might add."

"Natsumi, you're babbling." Reika laughed quietly.

"Sorry."

"Yes, it has been raining all week. Can we walk faster now?"

They picked the pace up till they reached the edge of the large crowd that was made up of Shiori's, Reoko's, and Natsumi's family. Natsumi stopped at the edge. Everyone was silent. Reika was sure that there were things being said up closer, but they couldn't hear anything. Reika waited by her sister, trying to ignore the restless souls around her.

After a few moments, the crowd dispersed. Some said hello to she and Natsumi as they passed and others introduced themselves to Reika -- they'd been part of Natsumi's family that she didn't meet. Closer relatives, like Takiko and Rimundo, gave them hugs -- Reika was uncomfortable when Rimundo hugged her, but she let him nevertheless.

Someone bumped into Reika, causing her to stumble backwards a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Reika looked up at the person who'd bumped into her to come face to face with Night.

"Are you alright?"

Reika nodded slowly and Night smiled warmly. "That's good. See you around, okay?" Reika nodded again and watched him run towards his car.

Reika turned back to Natsumi to find her being glomped by Ayame who was sobbing uncontrollably. "MOOOOOOOM!!" She cried. Natsumi rubbed her back, saying nothing. Reika realized she could say nothing to help the situation.

"Good afternoon Reika..." Reika froze. If she recognized that voice, she was absolutely sure that Natsumi recognized it too. She could see Natsumi freeze and stop rubbing Ayame's back, her hand frozen in mid-rub. Reika looked at the speaker.

Hiroki. He stared at Natsumi intently and it was impossible to read the emotion on his face. "Natsumi."

They stood there for a while in silence till finally Natsumi spoke up. "I don't see what's so good about this afternoon." Hiroki's eyebrows rose as though he were expecting some other answer.

"No, you're right; the afternoon isn't very good...so far."

They were silent and Reika was starting to get uncomfortable. "MOOOOOM!" suddenly Ayame's sobbing broke the tension and Natsumi sighed.

Hiroki smiled, though it didn't look all that happy. "I see that you're a bit busy, but we seriously need to talk. I'll meet you later in the bedroom."

With that, he stalked past them, heading towards the motorcycle.

Reika stared back after him, and then looked at Natsumi. "Can I go ahead and, um, leave?" Reika asked softly, an uncomfortable expression coating her face. She looked around the grave yard, watching what only a miko could watch; dead souls floating over graves. She looked away quickly, and then gave Natsumi a pleading look. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful, it's just well...you know..."She mumbled, twiddling her fingers.

Natsumi smiled at her sister as she comforted her own daughter. "Go ahead; I'll get a ride back." She answered softly.

Reika gave her a grateful look. "Thank you..."She mouthed to her sister. She turned, and began to walk out of the graveyard, ready to head on back to the castle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Natsumi stood in the bedroom now dressed in jeans and a black tank top, sliding her fingers through her thick black hair and gently fingering her curls. She'd headed straight for her bedroom when she got home, half-expecting to find Hiroki there waiting for her, but when she found he wasn't there, she settled for making herself look presentable and casual.

Darkness was now settling on the horizon as she stared out the window, listening for him to come. She wondered why she didn't go find him. She replayed the last time she'd seen him over and over again in her mind, seeing the stupid things she could have done to prevent him from leaving her side.

There was a light knock on the door and Natsumi took a deep breath in and turned from the window. "Come in."

The door opened and Hiroki stepped in, closing the door softly behind him. They stood there staring at each other for a long time, waiting for one of them to speak.

"I um...like that outfit." Hiroki finally muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks. I like your hair. Crin do it?"

"Yeah."

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

They were silent for a long while. Finally Hiroki sighed and took a few steps toward her. "Look, I'm going to come right out with this."

"You always do."

"Yeah...this is getting really awkward. Look, I know it's my fault our child died, that it's my fault you've got these...powers...heck, this whole thing was my fault. But you have no idea how hard it is for me to not come over there and kiss you, to take you for mine again...heck, I probably would have done it to Shiori if she hadn't introduced herself as Shiori."

Natsumi blinked at him. "Why didn't you?"

"Because when I found out what that...that...well, you know, did to you, I couldn't bear to take you, not after all that you'd been through. I don't know if you still want me or not, and I wasn't about to do anything till I was sure that's what you wanted."

Natsumi nodded. "I don't blame you for any of that. What I was upset about was that you promised you'd come back and you didn't. I know its not your fault, so I've gotten over that."

"But you're still upset."

"Yes. I'm not upset at you though."

"You're not upset at yourself, are you?" Hiroki suddenly grew upset, his arms crossing over his chest. "Don't be ridiculous Natsumi, there's nothing that you could have done to prevent all this from happening..."

"Yes there was. I could have begged you to stay with me, to send someone else to kill that demon. I SHOULD have begged you!" Natsumi stepped closer to him as her voice grew louder, "And you would have stayed, wouldn't you have?"

"Yes."

"Then I should have tried harder to keep Chinatsu from taking me over..."

"Natsumi, she would have gotten control eventually."

"You don't know that!"

"You don't know that she couldn't have either."

"But there's one more thing that I could have prevented!" Natsumi continued on as though she hadn't heard him. "I could have said no to Izanagi." Natsumi turned away from Hiroki to hide the tears that were now freely falling silently down her face. As she was wiping her tears off her face, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her to a strong chest.

"It's not your fault." Hiroki whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Yes it is!"

"No, its not; we could go on arguing forever Natsumi, but really I'd rather not."

This only made Natsumi sob harder and throw her arms around his waist and bury her face into his chest. They stayed like that for a while. As Natsumi's cries softened, Hiroki pulled slightly away, taking her chin in his hands and tilting it up so that she was looking at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm getting the vibe that you still love me as much as I love you?"

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Hiroki; I love you and have loved you every day that you've been missing from my life."

Hiroki grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to know." He leaned down and kissed Natsumi passionately, his lips moving over hers while his arms slid down to her waist to support her weight when her knees gave out. He fell back onto the bed with her still in his arms and rolled on top of her.

"Hiroki...what are you doing?" Natsumi asked between kisses.

"Taking you back as mine. I assume that's fine?"

"Yes...but shouldn't we wait?"

"No."

"At least lock the door..."

"Already did. Pay attention to your surroundings Natsumi."

As Hiroki pulled himself closer, he whispered into her ear "Just in case you didn't get the message; I love you too."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika sat on the couch in the living room, propping her elbow up on the arm of it. Her face lay in her hand as she absentmindedly watched the television that was in front of her. Her eyes were half-closed, as if she were meditating; she was really just trying not to fall asleep. She felt someone sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Tero? If you're asking for Reoko the answer is still no." She told him before he could ask.

"You're so mean..."She could almost hear him pouting."Don't you want to go home...?" He asked her.

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, not until Natsumi or Shiori goes home..." Reika replied.

He sighed. "Okay, well, I'm heading home. Katsu is going with me. He can't miss too much school...although I doubt he needs it..."He mumbled the last part as he walked off in search of Katsu.

Reika only yawned, sitting up fully from her curled position on the couch.

Suddenly Night walked into the room on his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw her and smiled. "Hey."

Reika smiled back. "Hey." She whispered as she continued to watch TV. Night peeked over at the TV.

"Are you seriously watching Cops and Robbers?" Night laughed.

"Not really; I'm not really watching TV...I'm kind of thinking."

"Well...it's a great show. I mean, it's not the best, but if you watch it seriously, some of the things that criminals do are pretty ridiculous. Shiori and I used to watch it all the time."

"When I'm done thinking I'll watch it."

"What are you thinking about?" Night asked curiously.

Reika was surprised by this question. No one really asked her what she thought...then again, she wasn't out long enough to really actually think. "Just..." She started, turning red a little. "...I don't know. I'm thinking about a lot of things. I'm thinking about the things that have happened in the last few days...I'm thinking about..." She didn't want to say love, so instead she said, "...I'm thinking about things I regret not doing." Reika answered, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I see." Night smiled, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "Well...the past couple of days are things to be pondered over I suppose...I'd rather not, you know? I'd rather not think that because of you everyone got into a big mess." Night's voice was light, but behind his facade Reika could feel his pain.

"Why is it your fault?"

Night looked at her blankly then smiled sadly. "I was the one who came up with the party, remember? You were there."

"Oh."

"So about that thing...the whole regret thing? Is it possible to do whatever it is you regret not doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Night paused. "I hope that if it is possible, I hope that you'll take the chance when the time comes." He grinned again. "One more thing, Reika."

"What?"

His grin became a dazzling smile. "Smile."

_Smile...?_ She thought. It wasn't such a ludicrous thing to ask for, even though it seemed like it. Smiling was an activity that most wouldn't do after having experienced the past few days that she had. Reika smiled at him, and said, "Thank you, I hope that I'll take the moment too."

Night smiled. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm going to head to the kitchen and see what Ayame has. Goodnight." He stalked away and Reika sighed.

"Goodnight."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-the next morning-

Natsumi stirred in bed, her hands reaching out for her mate. When all she met was the empty mattress, she shot up in bed, her eyes wide. "Hiroki?" She pleaded for the night before not to have been a dream...if it had been a dream she would be permanently crushed.

"Yes?" Natsumi sighed in relief when she saw his head poke out of the bathroom doorway.

"Why are you over there?" she asked, lying back down. "Who said you could leave?" she asked playfully. Hiroki grinned and left the bathroom, flipping the light off before leaving.

"I wasn't going to leave you." He said as he plopped himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He chuckled and pulled his mouth away from hers. "Aren't you satisfied yet?"

"No, I won't be till you make up for the hundreds of years you've been gone." She kissed him again, and though Hiroki kissed her back, he pulled away and untangled himself from her grasp.

"I'll make up for it later. Don't you think that Shiori and Kyo should be together now?"

"No, they can wait."

"What about Reika?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She'll know what we're doing if we stay in here any longer."

"She probably already knows."

"Still, if it were my sister, I'd like it if they waited till I was out of the house."

Natsumi sighed. "Yeah...your right. Give me my clothes please." Hiroki did as she asked and Natsumi quickly got out of bed to change and pull her hair up into a clip.

Hiroki wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck when she was done and Natsumi sighed. "Let's go." She whispered as she took his hand and pulled him out the door.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika was on the same couch she was the night before, the only difference was that she was sprawled out on it, sleeping peacefully. She lay on her side, curled up into a small ball. Someone had placed a blanket on her the night before, and the TV was off. As the sun light came in through the windows, Reika mumbled something, and pulled the blanket up over her head. "Stupid sun..."She muttered.  
"Reika," Someone tapped her shoulder and reluctantly Reika poked her head out from under the blanket to look up at Takiko. "Breakfast is ready." She smiled.

Reika moaned and threw the blanket off and trudged towards the kitchen. There she plopped herself down in the first available seat she found and rested her head on her hands. "Good morning Nee-chan." She looked up to see Natsumi smiling brilliantly down at her with a plate in her hand.

"Um...good morning Natsumi..."

"Guess what? It's not raining anymore!"

"Yeah, I figured since the sun woke me up."

Natsumi laughed and sat down next to her. "How are things between you and Hiroki?" Reika asked, though she had a pretty good idea of how things were between them.

Natsumi responded by smiling radiantly and Reika's suspicions were confirmed when Hiroki appeared next To Natsumi, taking her face in his hands -- thus making it so that Natsumi could no longer look at Reika-- and kissed her before letting go and turning to his food.

Reika looked away, turning red even though she knew she should be turning green instead. "Breakfast looks lovely..."She commented quietly as a plate of food was set before her. She picked up her fork, and began to shovel food into her mouth so no one else would bother asking her questions. Natsumi laughed slightly as she pulled away from the kiss, watching her younger sister. She knew how her sister felt, but she didn't think her sister was going to feel that way anymore any time soon.

Reika looked at her sister, swallowing her food. "Are you heading home today, or are you staying here...?" She asked, watching her sister sit down in the available seat next to Hiroki.

Natsumi paused and looked at Hiroki. "What ARE we doing now?" She asked. "We haven't really talked over that..."

Hiroki shoveled some of his eggs into his mouth and mulled over Natsumi's question. "I suppose we could go back to Shiori's house...I figure we all need a break from the past week."

Reika smiled, chewing on some bacon. "Okay...it's it okay if I head on back with you two...? I told Tero I would." She asked after swallowing her bite of bacon.

Natsumi smiled. "Sure Reika, you can come back with us."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Natsumi said that Reika could come with them, she hadn't quite...quite known that Reika would stuff them into the back. Or that Night needed a ride because his car broke down. Night was in the front passenger seat, singing to the radio while she and Hiroki were stuffed into the back of the Mustang convertible. Reika insisted that they needed time to 'cuddle' but when Natsumi pointed out that even if they did that in public, the back seat was much too uncomfortable to 'cuddle', Reika suddenly grew deathly quiet and in a dangerous voice she said, "You. Will. Let. Me. Drive."

Natsumi didn't question her further. "Don't get caught by the police." was all Natsumi said as she stuffed Hiroki into the back and followed after.

"The police?! Oh please, I've never been caught by the police." Reika laughed as she began to drive away from the castle towards Shiori's mansion. It seemed as if she was indicating that she'd driven before. The drive was smooth half way down the moutain side, until

BAM!

It all happened at once.

A body had thrown itself in front of the car, but it was too late. Reika had slammed on the brakes, but managed hitting whoever it was. "HOLY MOLY! ARE YOU SUICIDAL OR WHAT!?" She yelled, putting the car in park and unbuckling her seat belt. She opened the car door, and ran out to the front of the car to see...

Reya. She was sprawled out on the road, moaning. "What just happened?"

Reika turned white.

Natsumi crawled over Hiroki's lap and out of the car to see what happened. As soon as she stumbled to Reika's side, she looked down at the still-recovering cat demon before her. "Crap." She muttered as she kicked Reya in the head, knocking her unconscious. She immediately turned to Reika -- who was looking at her with an appalled expression-- and told her, "You didn't see that. In fact, you weren't the driver. You were in the back with Night while Hiroki was in the passenger seat as I was driving. What's-her-face jumped out of no where and we couldn't stop the car fast enough."

"But...that didn't..."

"Shut up, yes it did."

"No...why?"

"Reika...I don't mean to be rude, but you're FOURTEEN. You AREN'T legal to drive!"

"I have Reoko's license..."

"You may look like Reoko a little bit, but you're not her and the cops will be able to tell. Besides; do you know this person?"

"Yes."

"Oh...does this person know you?"

"Well...she knows Reoko."

"Then pretend you've never seen this person in your life before and do as I say."

Natsumi didn't wait to hear Reika's arguments but grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the car. "You." She pointed at Night who slumped a bit, his eyes wide and innocent as he pointed to himself saying, "Me?" Natsumi pointed Hiroki's direction. "Switch with Hiroki please."

Night looked at Hiroki to see if she was serious. Hiroki shrugged. "At least she said please." Hiroki commented as he climbed --slash tumbled over the front seat-- into the front seat as Night changed seats.

Natsumi turned to Reika. "Move back there with Night."

Reika glared at Natsumi. "I don't see why I can't deal with this myself."

"Because if I get into trouble, Shiori can easily bail me out. If YOU get into trouble, you'll be harder to bail out...and Shiori will be pissed that we got her sister into trouble...technically. Stick to the plan please."

"She DID say please." Hiroki pointed out, his voice clearly amused.

"I didn't mean to hit her though! I'm a good driver, I'm a good driver!" Reika whined.

"In the back _now_." Natsumi commanded her with authority.

Reika gulped and climbed into the back seat beside Night, feeling just a little cramped. "Sorry if I take up any of your room." She apologized ahead of time. "This wouldn't be happening if Reya weren't so suicidal...I blame Reoko for that though." She smiled, trying to make a light joke.

Night looked like he didn't quite get it, but he smiled and nodded anyways. Reika sighed and leaned back. He probably didn't know about Reya's conflicts with Reoko.

Natsumi walked back around to Reya and crouched down by her, putting on her most concerned, worried, sweetest face that she could come up with. Reya slowly stirred awake, moaning as she did so. "What was that?" She moaned.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? Oh, of course you're not alright, you just got hit by my car! Oh dear, what to do? You should probably go to a hospital or something...Can you feel any broken bones?" Natsumi asked Reya in her sweetest voice.Reika sweat dropped, and realized that Night didn't know what she was talking about. Her cheeks turned red, and she mentally smacked herself for sounding like a blubbering idiot.

Reya stared up at Natsumi, and her eyes went wide. "HEY! You aren't the one who hit me! I saw Reoko standing up over me, and then someone kicked me! I bet it was her." Reya said in an angry rage. She jumped up, seeming as if she was perfectly normal. "I'm fine woman." She spat at Natsumi. "I'm going to go get Reoko for this..."She muttered under her breath, jumping away with her cat like agility.

During all of this Reika ducked down behind the drivers' seat, hoping Reya wouldn't see her.

"You can sit up. She's gone." Night announced.

Reika sat up and smiled. "Well, that's good...I guess." She stated.

Natsumi stared at nothing for a moment before she sighed and slinked back into the driver's seat, muttering incomprehensive things to herself. "You are SO not driving...EVER." Natsumi growled when she slammed the door and started the engine, glaring at Reika through the mirror. Reika blushed and sank into her seat again. As Natsumi drove along, Hiroki sighed and took Natsumi's hand.

"Relax sweetie, it isn't Reika's fault. Reya or whatever her name is was the one who was stupid enough to jump out in front of the car."

Natsumi sighed and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, your right." She glanced back at Reika. "Sorry."

Reika's hope for driving again lifted for a moment, but Natsumi quickly crushed it. "But I'm still not allowing you to drive again."

Reika had a crestfallen look on her face. "B-but!" She protested. "Tero lets me do it all the time!"

This only received a glare from Natsumi. "I'll have to talk to him about that. He won't let you drive if he finds out you hit someone." She replied

Reika pouted. "Meanie..."She turned her head away and looked out the window.

The car ride down the rest of the mountains was uninterrupted by flying bodies, and soon they had arrived at Shiori's house in no time.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature

Natsumi slid out of the car and waited for Hiroki to be at her side. As Reika and Night were climbing out of the car -- more like tripping over each other -- Natsumi turned and pointed at Reika, saying "THAT'S how you drive a car! See?! NO DEAD PEOPLE!!" She pointed at the now dented Mustang.

Reika pouted. "She threw herself in front of me!" She exclaimed. "And it's not my fault she was fat enough to leave a dent in the car..."She mumbled.

Night chuckled slightly at her statement.

Suddenly Chikiro --Shiori's littlest daughter-- ran out of the house, a big grin on her face.

"Please tell me that the house is fully intact." Natsumi sighed as Chikiro bounded up to her.

"I WANT A POOL PARTY!"

Natsumi gave her a blank look. "That's right...we have a pool...outside or inside?"

"OUTSIDE!" She cried, jumping up and down.

"I think that's a good idea...it will get everyone's mind off of the bad stuff at least."

Chikiro grinned and raced back into the house within seconds. Natsumi sighed and kissed Hiroki. "There should be some swim trunks in the bedroom."

"Where are you going?" Hiroki asked as he wrapped his arms around Natsumi's waist.

"Oh...to find Reika something to wear." Natsumi grinned at Reika. Something in Natsumi's seemingly innocent smile made Reika cringe in terror. Something was going to happen.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Natsumi, I am SO not wearing that!"

"Oh you SO are!" Natsumi sang, holding out a blue bikini with white flowers on it.

They were in Takiko's bedroom, looking at suits from her younger years.

"But...but...Takiko used it!" Reika tried.

"Actually she never wore this one."

Darn.

"Please Natsumi..."

"You are going to wear this suit and LIKE it!"

"But...but...BUT I DON'T WANNA!!" Reika cried.

"I AM YOUR ELDER SISTER, DO AS I SAY!"

Reika was silent, trying to find a way to get out of wearing the suit. "If you don't," Natsumi said, her voice deadly calm, "I'll have to force it on you. You don't want me to force this on you. It will be VERY uncomfortable."

Reika blushed and grabbed the suit from Natsumi's hands. "Fine, you poopy pants!" She cried as she stalked off towards Takiko's private bathroom to change, leaving a snickering Natsumi behind.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"STOP PULLING ME!!" Reika cried as Natsumi dragged her towards the back yard. Natsumi wore a black bikini with one green flower stitched on the top, her hair pulled back.

"Stop fighting me then."

"I'm NOOOOOT!!"

"Yes you AREEEEEE!"

"ARGGGG!!"

Natsumi dragged Reika to the back yard and pushed her ahead so that Reika couldn't make a dash for the inside. "Just relax and enjoy the party." Natsumi whispered.

Reika gulped and looked at the pool that was illuminated by the stars in the sky and the pool's built in lights. Rimundo tossed Takiko into the water, her scream cutting off when she hit the water. Hiroki waved up at them from the side a big smile illuminating his face. Natsumi sighed. "Please go down there; I'd like to be with my mate if you know what I mean."

Reika sighed and slowly headed for the stairs. She was about half way down when someone called her name.

She turned her head in time to see Night pulling himself out of the water, standing up as water dripped down his muscular bare chest and his hands pushing his soaking wet hair out of the way. "Hey, you look good in that swim suit; it brings out your eyes." He complimented, his smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

Reika could almost feel the heat rising into her cheeks. _Stop...stop it now!_ She mentally scolded herself. "Thank you, Night-kun." She wanted to compliment him back, but what was she going to say? Hey, you looking freaking amazing with the water dripping off you that way...? She didn't think so. She descended the rest of the stairs, and came down to face Night. "It, um, seems like everyone's have a great time." She said, trying to make small talk.

Night burst out laughing. "Yea, i guess we are!" He placed one hand on his hip. "And we'll have more fun now that you've joined the party." Reika didn't register what Night had said at first -- she was busy staring at his abs. They looked even better up close! And how they moved with each movement he made...

It was...sexy.

She blushed and her gaze shot back up to Night's eyes and suddenly what he said registered with about a few other things.

Natsumi was still standing behind her, oddly silent, Hiroki was staring at them wide eyed from across the pool -- he never did think that Reika would fall for anyone and from his point of view something was definitely happening between she and Night-- and Night practically admitted...well, Reika wasn't quite sure what he admitted, but she knew it was something noteworthy.

"Oh, uh, really now?" Reika replied back, a little bewildered by what he stated.

Night laughed and nodded. "Yeah, of course it'll be more fun."

Suddenly a familiar voice called out from across the pool. "Reika!"

Reika reluctantly tore her eyes from Night towards the voice. It was Katsu. He was swimming towards them at an Olympic swimmers speed. Katsu climbed up out of the pool as well, and Reika just about died. The water glistened off of his body, accenting his abs. She kept herself from blushing, and greeted him. "Oh, hi Katsu-kun." She couldn't help but steal a few glances at his body

"Um...yes, hello Katsu." Reika looked up at Night to find him looking at Katsu in a troubled way. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but suddenly Katsu's arms were around her.

"Um...what are you doing Katsu?" Reika asked, suddenly getting uncomfortable. Natsumi edged around Reika and the boys and ran into Hiroki's arms.

"Reika's in an interesting predicament..." Hiroki whispered into Natsumi's ear. Natsumi shrugged.

"It's not all that surprising. It was bound to happen."

"You do mean I was talking about all those guys fighting over her, right?"

"Oh...well, that IS a bit interesting."

Hiroki laughed and took Natsumi's face in his hands and pulled her so that he could kiss her softly on the lips.

"What am I doing? Well I am...throwing you in the pool!" Katsu exclaimed.

Before she knew it, Katsu had lifted her up bridal style, and carried her towards the pool. She did all she could to keep the blush from rushing into her face as she felt his chest against her own body. "Wait, Katsu I'm not ready to get into the-AHHH!" She screamed as he threw her into the pool.

She felt herself crash into the water, and she closed her eyes shut. The water swirled all around her, and she quickly scrambled to the surface. As she emerged, she heard Katsu giggling. She wiped the water from her eyes, and pouted. "M-meanie!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Night sighed irritably as he went to go sit on a beach chair on the side. Katsu grinned at him -- though somehow it seemed fabricated to Reika -- and asked, "You getting out?"

Night sighed and nodded. "Somehow I'm no longer in the mood."

Katsu nodded and jumped into the pool, splashing water all over Reika. "Katsu, what are you...?" She was suddenly lifted up on his shoulders.

"CHICKEN!!" he cried. "TERO, WE CHALENGE YOU!"

Reika blushed -- she hadn't realized that Tero was there. But there he was, standing on the side of the pool with a really pissed off look on his face. "If I win, I want my Reoko back!" Tero grumbled. "Who's my partner?"

Natsumi looked like she was about to volunteer, but Hiroki pulled her tight against him. Takiko looked like she wanted to play too, but Rimundo gave Tero death glares so she decided against it. Chikiro wanted to, but Tero refused to have a child go up against Reika and Katsu. Katsu turned to Night and cried, "NIGHT COULD DO IT!"

"If there was a girl on my shoulders I could. I refuse to get on another guy." Night growled.

"POOPY PANTS!! SCARDY CAT!! CHICKEN!!" Katsu yelled till finally Reika smacked him over the head.

"That's gross Katsu." Reika cried.

Katsu pointed at Rimundo. "CHANGE INTO A WOMAN!"

Rimundo glared. "No. I try to avoid cross dressing whenever possible. Besides, I don't have a woman's suit."

"I'm sure Natsumi could find you one!" Katsu grinned.

"No thank you."

"WHO IS GOING TO PLAY CHICKEN THEN?!" Katsu whined.

Hiroki sighed. "Fine..."

Katsu gasped. "EW NO YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

Hiroki glared at him. "I wasn't going to volunteer myself. I'm going to...turn the other cheek when Natsumi does it." Natsumi grinned and kissed him pationetly.

"I loooooooove you!!" She cooed when she pulled away.

"You do?"

"Of course, silly! You know that I do." She smiled and kissed him again. "Besides; I wouldn't even think of getting together with my sister's Reincarnation's mate! Ew."

"And I wouldn't get together with my wife's annoying incarnations older sister." Tero grumbled. Both Reika and Natsumi stuck their tongues out at him.

After a quick kiss to Hiroki, Natsumi dove into the pool and climbed up on Tero's shoulders.

Reika gulped as she watched Natsumi and Tero rise out of the water. "Katsu, if we lose, I'm personally going to kill you the next time I see you." She told him in the most serious tone she could. Katsu-Reika and Tero-Natsumi walked towards each other, and Reika and Natsumi held there arms out to the side, ready to attack at will. "You think you could lose on purpose sis? If I have to transform into Reoko, it'll be embarrassing for her." Reika told her. The suit was perfect on Reika's smaller body, but if Reoko appeared? The poor thing, her boobs would practically flop out of the suit.

Natsumi grinned. "Oh, Cats Reika." Reika smiled brightly. It was their childhood code. Since Reika used to love kitties -- Reya destroyed that love unfortunately -- Natsumi would always say "Oh, Cats Reika" to secretly tell her that she didn't need to worry; Natsumi had a plan.

Katsu and pretty much anyone who heard Natsumi -- except Hiroki who was laughing by the pool; Natsumi must have told him -- asked, "What? Cats? What does that have to do with chicken?"

Natsumi shrugged. "I don't know, cats eat chicken, right?"

"Um...I actually think they like fish better..." Katsu murmured. "Can we play chicken now?"

"Yes." Natsumi answered.

"CHICKEN!" Katsu yelled and Natsumi and Reika clasped hands, trying to force each other down. After a little bit of struggle, Natsumi cried, "Oh, oh my, I am LOSING my balance! Oh help, Tero, oh no...Here I go!" Natsumi threw herself back into the water, bringing Tero down with her.

Reika laughed along with Katsu as they watched the calamity happen. Reika beamed at Natsumi when she resurfaced, mouthing the word thank you. Natsumi only winked back, and swam over to Hiroki.

Tero burst out of the water in an angry manner. "You're no fun! I wanted my Reoko back..." He pouted.

Reika laughed. "You'd only embarrass her." She giggled. "So, could you put me down Katsu?" She asked him.

Katsu reluctantly dunked himself under the water, and Reika swam off of him. Before he could reemerge, she swam to the side of the pool, and climbed out. Wringing the water out of her hair, she walked towards Night, wanting to sit next to him.

She sat herself onto the beach chair next to him. Immediately he turned his head and smiled brightly. "Have fun?"

"Um...I...um..." She stuttered, making Night laugh.

"You're so adorable."

"I...I am?"

"Yes." Reika blushed furiously. They sat there, each looking into each others eyes for a long while. Finally Night sighed. "I do wish I could fight by your side sometimes."

"My side?" Reika asked, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

"Well...all of your sides."

"Oh." Reika couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Why don't you then? Is it because Shiori..."

"No, it's not Shiori. When I was little I always dreamed about fighting by Shiori's side...she was like my hero, which is inevitable for a young boy with a FBI grandmother who looks twenty. But my Dad died when I was five in World War 1. So since I was the baby of the family, my mom did everything possible to keep me away from fighting. She couldn't do anything about my older siblings. All of them are in some army around the world. Well...the ones that are alive anyways."

"What...what happened to the others? You don't have to answer...but still..."

"No, it's alright. They died in World War 2. They kind of cemented my mom's dislike for fighting. I mean...I don't really care much for fighting anymore. You grow up, you know? Interests change. But still. Sometimes when Shiori or Natsumi go out to protect the family, I sometimes wish I could go and help. It makes me feel a little useless, you know?" Night turned the intensity of his golden eyes on her. "I'm not saying I don't know how to defend the ones I love. I'd fight to the death for them. Shiori taught me behind my mothers back. But still. I want to protect the ones I care about."

Reika nodded, understanding the feeling perfectly.

"Reika. Is there any possible way...that you could stay after all this is done?" Night asked. "I know the odds aren't great but...is there the slightest possibility?"

Reika's heart skipped a beat as she realized what he was asking. "I-I don't think so...then again, we've always assumed it was impossible." Reika shook her head.

"Why not try and find out?" Night asked her.

"I don't think it's possible...Natsumi, Hiroki, and I...our bodies are gone. The bodies we have now are only hosts...we merely feed off of them. Our souls don't have another body to transfer to." It broke her heart to have to tell him this. "Then again, I don't think we'll be gone anytime soon. The war has only just begun." She reassured him, reaching over and putting her small hand on his shoulder.

Night sighed. "Might as well make the most of it."

"Of what?"

Night smiled at her. "The time we have. When I was little, I always heard stories about you. I always wanted to meet you...you're different than what the stories say."

"I...I am?"

"Yeah. They say you're this bitter person. I don't think so."

"Who do you think I was?"

Night shrugged. "I personally don't mind how you were then. All I care about is the Reika who's here with me. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past; all that matters are the things that are happening now." He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

Reika's cheeks turned pink as he squeezed her hand. She'd never felt like this towards a man before...but, it sure didn't feel like love. "Y-yeah, we should make the best of it." Reika replied back.

Katsu watched from across the pool, feeling a little envious of Night. Wasn't Reika supposed to be his? Wait, why was he feeling envy...? She was merely another one of his test subjects, yet the feelings she exhibited towards Night made him want to hurt Night.

"Reika!" he called to her, beckoning her to come to him.

Reika slowly removed her eyes from Night, looking over at Katsu. She quickly looked back at Night, not really wanting to leave. "U-um...well..."

Night smiled at her, and yet there seemed to be something that he was concealing behind the smile. "Go have fun."

"What about you?" Reika asked. Night shook his head.

"No; besides, I've got practice."

Reika's curiosity perked, but before she could ask what the practice was for, Katsu called her again. So instead she sighed and mentally told herself to ask him the next time she saw him. "See you later then."

Night stood and patted her head playfully. "See you kittie." He then walked away, leaving a dazed Reika sitting behind. Kittie? He gave her a personal nick-name?

Takiko laughed from the side of the pool. "Don't worry about it Reika; Night likes to give everyone a nick name. Shiori's grandma, I'm Taki, Natsumi is Yumi-chan...You get the point. But it means he likes you. You probably earned the nickname 'kittie' because of Natsumi's 'oh cats' comment earlier."

Katsu watched as Reika hesitated. It...angered him. Why was Night getting special attention instead of he? Night was far below Katsu's beauty. In Katsu's mind, he was the superior being.

"Oh, that makes sense." Reika smiled slightly, feeling slightly special of her nickname. He liked her? Her cheeks blushed at the thought.

Takiko smiled as Rimundo came up behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't you let me call you Taki?" he asked.

"Because it's bad enough that Night does it. I like my name..."

Reika giggled and jumped into the pool, suddenly feeling really happy, and though Katsu was cool with her happiness, he couldn't help but resent the one who'd made her happy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Natsumi stepped out of the Shiori's personal bathroom wrapped in her own fuzzy white robe that Shiori had bought specially for her. Hiroki sat on the bed, looking out the window, but when she came in he gave her his full attention. He stared at her outfit and sighed. "Aren't you being a bit easy?" he asked.

"No. I'm your mate; nothing I do is easy when it comes to you." Natsumi answered as she came closer to him.

"Where is Reika staying?" Hiroki asked, trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Upstairs on the other side of the mansion. Tero is forcing her to turn back into Reoko in two days, so she figured she might as well stay one more night."

"Natsumi, should we really...?"

Natsumi sighed and wrapped her arms around Hiroki's neck. "Hiroki, I have stayed away from you for too long. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You have me for eternity."

"Well...I want you right now."

Hiroki chuckled and kissed her. When they pulled away for air, he whispered, "Your wish is my command."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

THE NEXT MORNING!

_I feel...like crap._ Shiori thought with her eyes still closed. What happened to her while Natsumi was out? Did she get hit by a bus? It sure felt like it...though at the same time she felt nice...safe and warm in a pair of strong arms...

WAIT! Shiori's eyes flew open to stare at the ceiling. Kyo was dead...if Kyo was dead...then who was...?

She slowly --dreadfully-- looked over to see who was holding her...

And let out a blood curdling screech, flying out of his arms and onto the floor. Hiroki sat up in bed, dazed and confused. "Wait, wha...?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? NO, IGNORE THAT QUESTION; WHAT WERE YOU...WE...OH MY CRAP!!" Shiori yelled as she grabbed the robe and threw it on herself, covering her body. "GET OUT!" She cried, grabbing the lamp by the bed and hurdling it at Hiroki-- she would have hit him if he hadn't ducked.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika could hear Shiori's screams from across the mansion, and sat up lazily in her bed. "Oh no..." She muttered half heartedly, flopping her legs over the bed. She wore some of Shiori's older pajamas which consisted of an extremely baggy shirt, and shorts that she had to pull up ever 2 seconds. Walking out into the hallway, she followed the screeches. She made it to Shiori's room no problem and knocked on the door. "Shiori...?" She called out softly; she knew that she could hear her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The door flew open and a very angry/distraught Shiori stood there, breathing hard. "What...is...going...ON?!" She growled in a really dangerous voice that made Reika flinch a bit. Maybe Reoko would have rolled her eyes, but Reika...well, she was still only fourteen. Something's are scarier than fighting the deadliest demon.

Now was one of those times.

"Shiori...let me explain..." Hiroki tried, holding his hands up in defense. He'd at least put on his boxers, but it still made Reika gag. She KNEW what her sister would be doing with Hiroki, but she didn't want to see it confirmed.

Shiori whirled on him and pointed angrily. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shiori...this isn't what you think...I've got to tell you..." Hiroki tried again, backing away into a corner.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING, I CAN SEE WHAT YOU DID!"

"No...well...kind of...not really...it's...um..." Hiroki stuttered, obviously nervous around Shiori.

Suddenly Shiori leaped at him, but before she could get anywhere near Hiroki, Reika grabbed her around the waist and held her.

"Oh NO you don't Shiori." Reika sighed, trying to hold back a struggling Shiori. It was actually pretty hard...she might have needed help. Shiori was seriously desperate to get at Hiroki and tear him to shreds.

"HE WAS IN MY BED WITH ME!" Shiori shrieked, struggling against Reika.

"Listen!" Reika exclaimed in a sharp tone. Her own tone surprised her. She was usually never snappy or rude.

Shiori stopped kicking and shoving, and calmed down a bit.

"He didn't sleep with YOU per say, he slept with Natsumi. Why my crazed sister would change back into you after um..." Her face turned bright red as she said the word. "...sex I haven't a clue. Understand?" Reika explained calmly.

"WHY IS NATSUMI SLEEPING WITH MEN WHOME SHE DOESN'T KNOW?!"

"That's just it; she knows him. He's Hiroki, her mate..."

"Look Reika," Shiori glanced back skeptically, "Hiroki died a LONG, LONG time ago. Why would he be alive if he's DEAD?"

"The same reason Natsumi and I are here."

Shiori stopped struggling and stared at Hiroki for a long time, making him even more uncomfortable. "You." She whispered in a dangerous voice, "If you're like Natsumi and Reika, who's your host? One of my kids? One of Reoko's?"

Hiroki shifted nervously. "You won't believe me..."

"Try me."

Hiroki sighed. "Your mate."

Shiori was silent. "If this is some practical joke, its not funny. My husband is DEAD, he drowned...I don't know how many weeks anymore since I haven't been out! But apparently Natsumi's been sleeping with some guy who claims he's Hiroki!" Shiori yelled, finally breaking free of Reika's grip, but making no move to hurdle herself at Hiroki.

"Shiori..." Reika whispered.

Shiori whirled. "NO! Just...JUST STOP! You DON'T know how I feel! You never woke up to some strange man lying in your bed with you claiming to be your dead mate!" Reika stared at her for a moment and finally Shiori ran out of the room, leaving Reika and Hiroki alone.

Reika sighed, shaking her head. "Just go back to bed, she'll come around." She told Hiroki.

Hiroki sighed and just nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." He muttered, turning around and heading for bed.

Reika turned around, and began to walk back across the mansion towards her room. She kept walking and walking and walking...wait, where was she? The hallways all looked the same and the doors were all the same too. "What? Where am I?" Reika said aloud, pulling up the shorts so they wouldn't fall off of her bottom. She kept walking for another 5 minutes. She still didn't know where she was. Another 5 minutes passed. "Oh no..."She groaned. She was officially lost in Shiori's mansion. She didn't have Reoko's phone with her because it was back in the guest room with all of her clothes. "He-help?"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Hours later, Reika was still running around the mansion. A couple times she passed a window and considered jumping out it, but she decided that she'd already done enough jumping through windows and Shiori would probably be even more upset.

She was about to run screaming through the halls till someone answered her, but finally someone called her name.

"There you are Reika!" Reika whirled around to face Night, a relieved expression on his face. "When you didn't show for breakfast, we all got worried, so I went to go look for you. I had a feeling that you'd get lost."

"How...how did you find me?" Reika whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

Night grinned. "Quarter demon's have a good sense of smell too, Kittie." He tapped her nose as he said this and winked. "I felt like a dog though...I kept expecting some dude to run up to me and be like, 'here doggy, go find the fox! GO!'"

Reika blushed as she realized how embarrassing her predicament was. "Ha ha, yeah, well I don't know my way around exactly. Then again, you can already see that." She smiled.

Night laughed at her. "Come on, let's go down and eat breakfast." He beckoned her to follow him.

Reika followed Night down the hallways. "So..." She said, trying to break the silence. "What kind of practice did you have to go to last night?"

Night smiled back at her. "Band practice."

"You're...in marching band?"

"No. I mean...like a rock band."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm the lead singer and I play the guitar."

"Really? Did Shiori teach you how to play?"

"No. Crin did."

Reika flinched, remembering Crin's permanent absence. "I see."

Night looked back at her again. "Let's talk about you."

"Me?" Reika asked, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah. What was your childhood like?"

"M-my childhood?" She asked once more, her face red. Why would he want to know about her? Did he like her? How could he like her? He was so good looking he could probably get any girl he wanted! Why her? She was just...average. _Calm down Reika, girl...you're getting ahead of yourself. Stop assuming things._ She thought.

Night laughed at her, and nodded. "Yes, your childhood." He replied, a warm smile on his face.

"W-well..." Reika began. "I remember when Natsumi and I got separated...but I was too little to know what was happening. I was sort of...adopted by a priestess, and I was trained in the ways of a priestess. It was a tough job. I was never allowed to play with the other little girls. I was never allowed to play at all actually...but anyways. A prophecy was made about me and my sister, about how we were to kill all demons of the world and bring the world infinite peace...but there were rules that we could not talk to men or demons. I developed a strong dislike for men...hence my awkwardness around some certain people..."She told him.

Night nodded eagerly, and waited for her to go on.

"Well, you know the story about Natsumi falling in love with Hiroki, right?" She asked him.

Night nodded again.

"Well, after I found out, I was angry and bitter for a long time...when she left with him I became lonely. I longed for my sister and I missed her, but I was still angry with her actions. I snuck into Hiroki's castle and I found out she was with his child. My anger was intensified...and we argued again. I left the castle with more hatred in my heart than I'd had before. I returned to the castle anyways and...Chinatsu was there. She had taken over my sister's body...and well...we fought to the death...and...I died." Reika ended. "I guess that's more than my childhood, huh?"

She had left certain parts out on purpose, not wanting to revisit the memory of her death.

Night grinned and brushed his fingers against her face, leaving her skin burning where he touched. "Its okay, I like hearing about your life. It's one thing to hear about the story from your sister's point of view and your point of view. It brings things into perspective." He took her hand and started to walk on, leading the way. "We have a few priestesses in the family, though I'm sure you know that already. It's always interesting to hear about their views on things like love and other things similar. I've always admired them."

Reika took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because I figure that they have to go through a lot to be able to hold to what they believe in so firmly."

"And for those who fall away?"

Night shrugged. "I don't think anything less of them."

"Why?"

"Because...I think that there's a reason why. And if it makes them happy, I think that's the important thing. I don't think Natsumi meant to hurt you so much...I think that sometimes we have to do what makes us happy. And if it makes you happy, maybe one day it will make others happy too. You don't seem to have that hatred towards Hiroki and Natsumi's relationship anymore, am I right?"

Reika's heart melted slightly as she gripped his hand. She was nervous, but she replied with what seemed like ease. "N-no...I don't have any hatred towards my sister and Hiroki's relationship. I've come to an understanding with relationships between a man and a woman. I wish I would've realized that when I was younger. If I had, I might not be here, and the world wouldn't be in perilous danger because of Chinatsu and Izanagi. Reoko and Shiori wouldn't have had to go through the hardships they went through, and some of their children wouldn't have died...but I can't change the past." She sighed, and then smiled slightly. "What happens happens."

"We can't change the past," Night spoke after a long pause, "But we can make up for it when the chance arrives." Night looked back at her, his expression unreadable. "Do you think you've got a chance to make up for it?" Reika stopped and stared at him, her eyes wide. Night smiled, "You don't have to tell me; I was actually thinking out loud. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Reika's heart jumped into her throat. He'd just asked her if she thought she had the chance to make up for it. Why would he ask her something like that? He liked her, didn't he? She shook her head mentally. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just asking her, right? Should she lie and tell him no, or should she say yes, and tell him the truth? The moment of deception or truth came now. She gulped her heart down to its resting place, and could feel it hammering against her rib cage. "N-no, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable..."She started.

Night looked up at her as she spoke.

She swallowed. Oh god, what was she doing? "I actually think...that I do have a chance to make up for it..."She admitted, her face turning magenta.

Night grinned and leaned towards her. "Then I suggest that you take it into consideration to take that chance." Reika was unable to answer as his eyes suddenly smoldered, scattering her thoughts. "Promise me something?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

His breath hit her face and she was stunned to realize that it smelled wonderful and made her want...want...she wasn't quite sure, but she wanted something. "Yes?" She answered in a shaky voice.

"If you do end up taking the chance, do it because he makes you feel happy, not because you're trying to make things up. Do it because you love him, alright?"

Reika's heart was pounding so hard it hurt. "U-uh..."She stuttered her eyes wide. She used all the power vested in her body to keep herself from convulsing violently. Butterflies swam around in her stomach in a hyper state. "U-um..." She stuttered again. _Oh goodness, he likes me doesn't he? _She thought, her mind going berserk. Why did he like her? She was so plain! Maybe she was just getting ahead of herself. Oh, but he did like her didn't he? "I-I promise th-that I-I'll do it be-because h-he makes me ha-happy a-and because I l-l-l-lo-love him and n-not to ma-make up for wh-what I d-didn't have." She stuttered out as she began to feel dizzy. The world began to spin, and she felt herself falling. She fainted.

Night caught her before she hit the ground, a panicked expression on his face as he scooped her up into his arms and ran down the hallway, kicking the door open to the kitchen. Shiori, Takiko and Rimundo all sat in there, drinking coffee. As soon as he burst in, Shiori spat out the coffee she was drinking onto Rimundo -- he didn't look too happy about it; he jumped up from his seat exclaiming, "EW, SAY IT, NOT SPRAY IT SHIORI!" Shiori ignored him and jumped up to help Night.

"Put her on the table." She ordered. Night hesitated.

"Shouldn't we make her more comfortable? That's what Ayame says we should..."

"This is my house, my rules. If we put her somewhere comfortable, she'd never wake up." Shiori rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine, Night."

Night carefully put her down on the table as Shiori crossed over to the sink and filled up a pitcher of water. "You're not going to dump that on her, are you?" Night asked, bringing Reika's body closer to him as if he were protecting her.

"Do you want her to wake up soon?"

"But isn't that dangerous mom?" Takiko asked as she was helping Rimundo wipe off the coffee mess.

"It depends. Why did she faint?"

"I don't know, we were talking and suddenly she just fainted."

"Then she'll be alright. You caught her, right?"

"Yes..."

"As I said, she'll be fine. If she'd hurt herself when she fell, then we might have a problem."

Shiori crossed over and poured the cool water onto Reika's face, making her slam awake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Reika cried at Shiori. Shiori shrugged.

"Waking you up."

"You could have...you could have...!"

"You're fine; I don't usually like to be patient if I know you're going to be fine. You wouldn't want to spend your last day passed out, would you?"

"No..."

"Then maybe you should thank me."

"I tried to convince her not to," Night said, bringing Reika's attention to him, "But she refused to listen to reason. But I guess that's Shiori for you." Night smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I made you faint..." He blushed slightly and scooted away after he noticed how close he was to Reika. He didn't want to make her faint again.

Reika turned the deepest red you could imagine. She was so embarrassed. Here she was, drenching wet in front of one of the cutest guys she'd ever met, and the reason she was soaked was because she fainted. Fainted! She wanted to cry she was so embarrassed. "N-no! I-It's okay! I-I-It's not like you did it intentionally! I-I...I-I..." She stuttered, trying to make up a reason as to why she fainted. She couldn't think of a reason that didn't sound dumb. She could feel her tear ducts readying themselves to produce tears, so she bit her lip to prevent that from happening.

Shiori sighed and rolled her eyes at Reika's slight panic attack. She was being a freak again. "You think you could get off the table so I can wipe it down?" She asked.

Reika looked over at Reoko's sister, and nodded. She slid off the tableside opposite of Night, leaving a small trail of water behind her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Night asked, his demeanor still sheepish.

Reika looked over at him, and bit her lip harder. She tasted blood. "U-uh, yeah...I'll be okay. I think I just need a change of clothes." She replied, grabbing her hair and wringing it in her hands. It was a nervous habit.

"Do you need an escort?" Night offered. Reika blushed at the thought of spending even more alone time with Night.

"Um...um..."

Suddenly Katsu burst through the door -- to which Shiori exclaimed, "What the freak are you doing here?!" -- And grabbed Reika by the shoulders. "I think I'll escort her, Night." Katsu's voice was filled with something that Reika couldn't quite put her finger on, but it kind of frightened her. Night's face went blank.

"Alright...fine. Just don't get her lost."

"I won't."

Shiori sighed irritably. "You guys are so obvious with your feelings." She muttered as she went to the drawer to put a knife away. Just then Hiroki walked into the room, an uncertain look on his face.

"Shiori?" He called quietly. Shiori tensed then spun around.

"KYA!" She yelled, throwing a butcher knife at Hiroki, who ducked and let the knife lodge itself into the door. In her hands were some more dangerous looking knives, ready for use.

"Mom, you should seriously hear him out." Takiko sighed, "Drop the knives, please. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

"How am I going to regret killing that...that...I can't even say the words with you in the room. Leave, all of you."

Takiko, Rimundo, and Night left, all three of them sighing at Shiori's rash reaction.

All too soon it was just Hiroki and Shiori with sharp butcher knifes in her hand. "Speak." She commanded.

Hiroki sighed. "Shiori...I'm...I'm..." He hesitated, not knowing what to say without being massacred.

Shiori cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm...Hiroki." He stated.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "I think we established that fa- wait, Hiroki?" She questioned.

"Ye-yes...HiroKI. Not Hiro. I'm Natsumi's mate."

Shiori stared at him dumbfounded. "So...but...you're?" She stuttered, not able to get the words out.

"Yeah...I'm Hiroki...I slept with Natsumi last night...not you. Although, I don't understand why she would transform after the things we did..."He muttered the last part.

Shiori growled. "Great, now I can't murder you..." Hiroki sighed in relief, "But I can at least beat you till you can no longer reproduce." Hiroki stiffened again.

"Sh-Shiori!" Hiroki exclaimed. "Natsumi and I are mates! Can't you at least let us grant us the things we do in our alone time?" Hiroki asked with a frown. She was being unfair.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Katsu lead Reika through the halls of Shiori's home as if he knew the place like the back of his hand. It was weird...

Reika continued to bite her lip, and the taste of blood was still on her tongue. Her face had lightened down to a pinker shade, but none the less, she was still embarrassed.

"Is this the room you're staying in?" Katsu pointed to a door, breaking the silence with his unnatural smooth speech.

Reika opened the door, and peeked in, seeing the discarded bathing suit on the floor. She nodded, refusing to speak.

"I'll wait out here for you while you change." Katsu replied softly, smiling lightly at her.

Reika slipped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She immediately stripped the pajamas off, and laid them by the still damp bathing suit. She grabbed a pair of clothing and pulled them on quickly. The clothes were from Takiko's youth. The shirt was a tight fitting baby blue shirt, and she wore blue jean shorts along with it. She left her wet hair dangling, deciding to let it air dry. Walking to the door, she unlocked it, and slipped out of the room once more.

Katsu was waiting for her by the door, and he smiled down at her as she emerged.

Reika took his smile as an expectant smile. She was forced to stop biting her lip, and say, "Thank you." Her voice was quiet.

Katsu noticed the blood on her lip, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay, Reika-chan? Your lip is bleeding." His voice sounded concerned.

"Ye-yes...I'm okay..."She lied. Her voice faltered, revealing her mistruth.

Katsu sighed, and then smiled slightly. "Here," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Let me wipe it off for you." He began to lean in towards her face.

At first, Reika didn't understand what he was trying to do...shouldn't he be using his finger to wipe the blood off? She was finally able to comprehend what he was going to do when she saw his eyes close and his lips begin to pucker into a perfect kiss. Her face turned red, and she screeched, shoving him away with all the power he had.

Katsu was caught by surprise, and he let go of her wrist as he stumbled backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Reika shrieked at the top of her lungs. She didn't wait for a reply. She dashed down the hall, and began to run through the confusing maze of Shiori's mansion. Tears finally flowed from her eyes; everything that happened so far this morning was too overwhelming.

"Reika?!" She heard Katsu call her name. She looked back to see if he was behind her, but he was up. She suddenly felt herself collide with another body, and she fell backwards onto her rump. She looked up to see who she had bumped into. It was Night.

Night looked a bit stunned for a moment, but as soon as his mind registered who had bumped into him, he set his laundry down - apparently he'd been heading to the laundry room-- to help her up. Just as he outstretched his hand, he noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. His smile disappeared immediately as he kneeled down beside Reika, his fingers brushing the tears away. His eyes were filled with genuine concern. "What's wrong? Why are you..." She didn't have to answer, because Katsu rounded the corner just then. Night looked from Reika to Katsu and snarled at Katsu, bringing Reika up onto her feet and placing himself in front of her.

"That's the LAST time I EVER leave you alone with her!" Night growled his body tense.

Reika couldn't see what Katsu looked like, but Katsu didn't sound too happy either. "It isn't any of your business..."

"She's my friend too, you know! What makes you think that I'd stay out of it if she was crying because of something you did?"

"It was just a kiss..."

"SO?! A kiss to you means something different to her! What kind of a MAN are you? Did you ever stop to think that maybe she didn't WANT you to kiss her?"

Katsu didn't get a chance to reply, since Night apparently got fed up with Katsu and turned away, taking Reika by the shoulders and leading her quickly away. "By the way, if you ever try to kiss her without her permission, I will personally break that pretty little face in." Night threatened over his shoulder as they turned the corner. After they'd turned the corner, Night let out a relaxed breath. "Come on; let me see what Shiori's got to treat that cut on your lip." He said to Reika.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori scowled at Hiroki. "That's not what I MEAN. I mean, this is still MY body! I don't give my body over to her for you guys to...to...you know...it's just wrong! My body is for MY mate!"

"Shiori, I'm your mate's reincarnation!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, don't you DARE torment me with that!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika sniffled as Night led her down the hall towards the kitchen. It was silent until Reika broke it with an apology. "I'm sorry that I fainted. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this...I don't want to worry you...and I don't think Katsu meant any harm." She apologized softly. "Why...why are you so concerned for me?" She asked him. She avoided looking at him, hanging her head to look down at the ground.

Night sighed and stopped, taking Reika gently by the shoulders and looking down at her. "Reika, it's alright. Seriously, I've lived with my mother who is the biggest sap in the world. She cries at stop signs for peets sake!" Reika had to laugh. "I'm serious!" She could hear the smile in Night's voice, though she still didn't look up at him. "I care about you, I don't want you to be hurt, because whether he meant anything or not, he still hurt you. Frankly I think he's being stupid because with your powers you could probably blow him out of the water...but I don't think you'd do that. And he knows you wouldn't, either."

"But why do you care about me?"

Night hesitated. "I...I..."

Reika waited for him to go on, holding her breath for his answer. Finally Night sighed. "I can't put you in that situation, Reika."

"Situation?"

"If I were to tell you my feelings, it would probably scare you away. And if I scared you away, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Reika finally looked at him, her tears finally dissipating. "Scare me away?" She asked him, her voice soft.

Night nodded.

"Scare ME away?" She smiled slightly. "Night, I don't think you could scare me away. If I had been scared away by someone it would probably be Tero...the things he's done to get Reoko back are absurd!" She told him. "If anyone were to scare anyone away, it would be me. If I were you, I would stay clear of myself! I mean, don't I scare you? I faint, I cry, I do things that would scare ANY man away! Why do you stick around?" She asked him.

Night took her chin in his hands. "You don't scare me. I stay with you, because as I said, I care about you. I can see things that I'm not sure you see; you care for others so much that you'd be willing to die for them, you're strong willed, you understand others and you ask questions and try to understand when you don't. Okay, so you faint. Big whoop. Everyone needs to pass out sometime in their life; it's healthy. It just means your expressing how healthy you are. Okay, so you cry. That just shows that you have the guts to cry in front of others. I'd rather know how you're feeling than think everything's okay when it isn't. Wouldn't you want the same from me?"

"You wouldn't cry."

"No, but that's because I don't have the guts to cry." Reika raised her eyebrows. "I'm serious! Look, nothing you could do could frighten me away. In fact, you just seem to amaze me even more everyday."

Reika blushed slightly. "How do I amaze you?" She asked him. "I mean, how can hitting someone be amazing?" She smiled slightly. "Although, she was being a bit suicidal...why would you jump out in front of a car?" She muttered the last part. "I think I'm more amazed than you are though...I mean you're so cu-" Reika stopped in midsentence, and tried to make up a word."-uuooll? You're...different than everybody else. It's intriguing. I don't know you that well but you seem like a decent guy to me. You're so nice to me...usually everyone tells me to calm down and stop being a panic attack freak but...you help me...and comfort me. People comfort me but they get sick of me after a while and tell me shut up...but you don't. Why?" She asked him.

Night blushed and looked away, dropping his hand from her chin. "I...I don't know how to explain it. It's like...look, I've been alive for a long time. I've met a lot of girls in my past who seemed like nice girls but...I don't know, they weren't...there was something...something that was missing. It was like there was no depth behind them, you know? It was like, 'Hey, I've just met you lets have a conversation that will tell me everything about you! Okay, bye!' But when I met you...there are things that I can't see yet. It's like even though I've listened to your story a billion times, though I've met you and have talked with you more than once, I still can't figure you out. What you say intrigues me. What you do continues to surprise me. Like these questions; I never thought you'd come out and say it and...I like it." Night smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I'm not able to answer your questions."

Reika smiled at him. "It's okay, but, I hope that maybe one day you'll be able to answer my questions." She admitted. "I'm quite curious as to what your answers will be." She licked her lip, and remembered why he was walking with her in the first place. To ease the awkwardness of the now silent hallway, she said, "My lip's feeling pretty bad. How do you think Shiori will be able to fix it? It is my fault though from biting it so hard..."She muttered.

Night laughed. "If she isn't killing Hiroki by now, then yes, she'll be able to fix it without a problem."

He took her hand and led her cautiously into the kitchen to find Shiori sitting on the counter with her old demon sword lying on her lap, glaring at Hiroki with narrowed eyes. "Are you two figuring things out yet?" Reika asked slowly, suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"When he proves that he's Kyo, then yes, we'll be figured out." Shiori growled. Hiroki merely sighed.

"I've never changed back before..." He muttered.

"Shiori, shouldn't you give him some tips?" Reika asked, "I mean, it's his first time..."

Shiori sighed. "Maybe in a few minutes. What did you want?"

Night pointed to Reika's lip. Though Shiori could see the small cut with her demon vision -- and smell it too-- she grinned wickedly. "Did you guys kiss or something? You know, that's great and all, and I never really thought that you'd let him kiss you Reika, but you guys don't have to tell me." Hiroki turned to look at them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He was clearly surprised that Reika would have let Night kiss her as well.

They both flushed tomato red. "Grandma, no! It's not like that, I swear...she cut her lip, and we wanted you to fix it!" Night let go of Reika's hand as though to prove his point.

Reika clasped her own two hands together, and began to twiddle her thumbs. "Y-yeah...I bit my lip on accident..." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. _Me? Kiss Night?_ She thought, her blush deepening. Her mind began to form the kiss in her head..._STOP! Reika what are you thinking? Why would Night ever kiss YOU? He probably would kiss someone more experienced. Why would he want a green apple when he could have a red one?_ She thought, but it was too late. She could see herself receiving a kiss from him...and she would kiss him back. Wait, what was she thinking? It wouldn't ever happen...would it?

Apparently Reika had been staring off into space, because Shiori kept calling her name. "REIKA!" Shiori yelled after saying her name 10 times.

"H-huh? What?"

"Do you want me to fix your lip or not?"

Reika blushed and nodded, sitting down in a chair opposite from Hiroki as Shiori put her sword in her belt and dug out the first aid kit. "I rarely have to use this thing anymore..." Shiori muttered as she came to sit by Reika, pulling out some disinfectants. She placed it gently on Reika's cut and Reika gasped with the sudden stinging. Shiori smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that it might sting..."

Shiori finished up and stood. "Obviously I'm not going to put a band-aid on it because 1) its not that bad 2) it would be really embarrassing if you had one there and 3) I don't think that you'd want anyone to kiss it better." Reika blushed as she though back to what Katsu did.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So, um, Reika..." Night started out, his face still beet red.

She looked up at him, her hands on the chair for balance as she leaned forward. "Y-yes Night-kun?" She asked him.

"I was wondering if you would come to my gig. Would you like to go?" He asked her, smiling slightly.

At first, Reika thought he was asking her on a 'date', like the one Reoko and Tero took ever month or so. She knew what a date consisted of...usually dinner, and maybe a movie, dance, concert... one of those, but...the things that happened after a date? She would've told Night no, she wasn't ready. The things Tero and Reoko did after a date was something that was still awkward to her virgin mind.

"O-oh! Um, sure. When is it?" She asked him.

"Tonight."

"Oh...well, I'll go!" Reika replied. Tero was going to kill her if she came home late; Reoko had school in the morning. She didn't really care.

"A gig?" Shiori asked.

Reika looked up at Shiori, and her pupils constricted. Shiori had a devilish grin on her face.

"You know, I could dress you up for this Reika. It would be fun!" Shiori said to her. You could almost see her rubbing her hands together, plotting her evil plans...whatever they were. "I could fix your hair, do your make up..." Shiori remembered the days when she used to help Reoko dress up for her own gigs. Those were fun.

Before Reika could get a word out, Shiori glared at Hiroki. "I'll deal with you later." She growled as she picked Reika up and threw her over her shoulder. Reika blushed as Shiori ran out of the room.

"Wait...wait...NIGHT!" She eeped as Shiori exited the room. Hiroki looked at Night questionably.

"Aren't you going to get her away from your grandma?"

Night shrugged. "Normally I would...but Grandma is terrifying when she gets like this. Don't worry, Reika will be fine."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**A/N! From Edward**

**BWHAHAHAHA! I didn't update this as soon as it could have been because it was catching up to where we are currently writing, and I couldn't have that! Well, now we're probably writing a couple of more chapters in. ...anyway, all of you review, or I will send you poisonous brownies in the mail. You will never know! OH YES! EDWARD FINALLY GOT A FANFIC AND FICTIONPRESS! The username is I Am Edward Cullen on both sites, and I don't have any stories currently on fanfic, but I have one on fictionpress. CHECK IT OUT! **

**Love, Edward.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature, nor do we own any of the lyrics and songs in this piece of literature.

Reika was not fine.

Shiori had scrubbed her hair and put in violet highlights and put it up in a wild -yet still nice looking- up do. Her make up made her look like she was eighteen. But worst of all, her black shirt showed off her midriff and the sleeves sagged off her shoulders. She wore a mini-skirt with heals that made her look much taller than she really was. She stared at herself in the mirror with a look of pure horror. "What...How am I supposed to go out with practically NOTHING on?!"

"You have things on." Shiori shrugged.

"What if it gets cold?"

"I don't know; ask for a coat from Night or something." Shiori answered as she cleaned up the mess she'd made.

"And the highlights?"

"They'll come off. It's not permanent. Reoko would murder me if I put permanent highlights in her hair."

"She would...she loves her as she puts it 'gorgeous shimmering black hair.'" Reika muttered under her breath. She gave herself another look over and suddenly cried out, "Shiori, why do I look like such a hooker?! I'm not a hooker! I'm not!"

Shiori burst out laughing, doubling over as she did so, her face going red. "Oh...my...crap Reika...you're so...so...CUTE!"

"Why?" Reika didn't see what was so cute about this outfit.

"Because...you're so innocent...that when you say things like 'Hooker'...its REALLY funny!" Shiori fell to her knees, holding her stomach as she laughed. "Oh my crap, I can't breathe!" Reika glared down at Shiori.

"Thanks." she mumbled as she turned and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. She could still hear Shiori laughing from inside.

Reika walked down the stairs, still mumbling things under her breath about her outfit. Okay...she had to admit she did look good...and it did make her look kind of...sexy. Then again, wasn't sexiness in the eye of the beholder? No, somehow she'd messed that phrase up...

She walked off the last step of the stairs, and walked towards the kitchen.

Reika slowly opened the door to the kitchen, stepping in, her heels clicking on the tile. "Hey guys..." She greeted sheepishly when she saw that none of the men were looking at her. Night was already dressed- he wore blue jeans with a brown shirt with some really-cool looking design that Reika couldn't quite describe that accented his chest and he wore a black jacket over it.

When they both turned their eyes onto Reika, their mouths dropped. Hiroki shook his head. "That's it, the world has gone down the drain...this is a dream...just a really, strange dream...I think I need some water..." He stood up shakily and trudged over to the sink to fill up a glass of water.

Night kept his eyes on her, making her blush. Slowly, he stood up too, and instead of rushing off to grab water, he came to her. He stopped about a foot away from her, and she found that she didn't have to crane her neck so far to look up at his dazzling golden eyes. He smiled at her, a look that she couldn't identify coming into his eyes. "You look stunning..." He whispered as he reached out to grab a strand of violet hair, "Maybe I shouldn't take you..." Reika frowned; what had she done wrong that made him not want to take her? "Maybe I'll just keep you to myself, Kittie!" He grinned that dazzling grin of his.

Reika's face turned red as he grinned. It was so...sexy. "Keep you all to yourself...?" Reika questioned, managing not to stutter. What did he mean by that?

Night didn't answer; he only motioned for her to follow him to the garage. "Come on, I have to get their early for sound check and stuff." He told her, walking away.

Reika followed him to the garage, and heard keys already jingling in his hands. As she entered the garage, she noticed that they were walking towards the motorcycle. She turned white.

Night could feel her tension, and laughed. "Don't worry, we aren't taking the motorcycle."

She instantly relaxed, but what they were riding in shocked her even more. It was a 2007 Honda S2000. It shimmered under the garage lights as she stared at it, her mouth wide open.

Apparently she had been standing there for about a minute, because Night suddenly spoke. "Are you coming?" He laughed slightly, holding her door open. She nodded, and dashed over to the passenger seat and climbed into the already open door. The door shut, and few seconds later, Night reappeared next to her in the driver's seat. He buckled his seat belt, put the keys in the ignition, and off they went.

They drove in silence for a moment. Finally, after listening to the powerful engine of the car, Reika asked, "Where did you get the ride? Is it one of Shiori's?" Night laughed and shook his head.

"Surprisingly, no. I actually saved up for this car on my own. I think its one of the few things Shiori's envious of. She'd never admit it, but I think she is. I've caught her admiring it more than once, but she doesn't have the guts to go out and buy her own because she says that she didn't want to feel like a copier or whatever." Reika nodded and was silent for a moment.

"Do you...?" Reika looked at Night, catching him look away from her. He had one of those expressions that Reika didn't understand...he almost looked pained or frustrated. Her heart lurched, almost as though feeling his pain as if it were her own.

"Do I what?"

Night glanced at her and shook his head. "Nothing."

"No, it's something. You can trust me, you know." Night was silent for a long time, and Reika thought he'd decided to ignore her, but finally he tried again.

"Do you..." He hesitated, his hands gripping the wheels tighter, "Do you...do you like rock music?" Reika frowned; she could tell this hadn't been what he wanted to ask initially.

"I don't really get to listen to music much, but as long as there isn't any screaming..."

"No screaming, I promise." He grinned at her quickly before pulling into the parking lot of what looked to be a night club. "We're here."

Reika climbed out of the car after Night, following him towards the night club. She was little nervous, having never been to a night club herself. Reoko had, and she'd seen what it was like through her eyes. It seemed like fun, and there was a lot of dancing involved. Sometimes the way Reoko danced was little trashy...but that was only when she got drunk, which was rarely. When you were a couple of hundred years old, you developed a large alcohol capacity if you drank. Before she knew it, they were inside. There weren't a lot of people inside, but that was because it was pretty early in the night; it was 8:30.

Night turned to her and smiled. "All right, I gotta go onstage and do sound check with the rest of the guys. Think you can handle yourself alone Kittie?" He asked her, grinning.

Reika nodded, still observing her surrounding. There sure were a lot of college kids around. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm going to go sit down for a while before you guys get up on stage."

Night nodded, then turned and walked away to sound check.

Reika walked in further to the club, listening to the music that was being played. It wasn't loud; it was actually pretty mellow. She sat down in the nearest empty chair she could find, and observed everyone. She felt eyes on her, and blushed, looking down at her lap.

About an hour had passed and things people were starting to fill the room up now, making Reika claustrophobic. It wasn't long till she heard Night's voice over the crowd, though she couldn't really make it out after the "Hey everybody," because a bunch of girls started screaming like crazy. She guessed that Night gave up on trying to be heard over the crowd, because the band started playing, and everyone quieted a little bit so that it was much easier to hear. Reika stood up so she could see Night.

**"Always Be"**Could've been a night like any other  
One of us has to drive  
One of us gets to think  
I'll force a laugh to break the silence  
It's gonna get harder still  
Before it gets easy  
You can't keep safe what wants to break

I'm alone in this  
I'm all as I've always been  
Right behind what's happening  
She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach

I was just a boy like every other  
I thought I was something fierce  
I thought I was ten times smarter  
Love would be something that I just know  
(Something I just know)  
How you gonna know the feeling till you've lost it  
I've been losing plenty since

I'm alone in this  
I'm all as I've always been  
Right behind what's happening  
She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach

Maybe something else I'm missing  
Something good and your the reason  
It's a dream but there's a real world waiting

I'm alone in this  
I'm all as I've always been  
Right behind what's happening  
She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach

I'm alone in this  
I'm all as I've always been  
Right behind what's happening  
She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach

There was a ton of screaming, and Reika cringed till they started again.

**"You'll Ask For Me"**What was that about the ballroom dancing class I asked about  
It's all I thought about cuz you were saying  
We might get a chance to talk and talk might lead to dancing  
maybe dance might lead to dates dates to aging

Hope you let your intuition  
precede my reputation  
cause i have one

Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway  
I'm stading in anonymous  
hoping your heart  
will just wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today

Well if this is love then it's hard to say  
but the notes in your books and your reaching away  
and I've Confidence issues with your intentions  
And I'm not hip to all of your tricks  
but your algebra your politics  
and the band has planned a hotel intervention

So don't you leave me by my lonesome  
to exceed my reputation  
cause i have one

Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway  
Standing anonymous  
hoping your heart  
will just wake up to ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today

I'm always here  
I've walked you home  
and headed for my own  
until again I'm needed

Well I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyways

I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
but if I turned out to be  
could you love me anyway  
Stading anonymous  
hoping your heart  
we'll just wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday you will ask for me by name  
just not today

Not today

"**Your Guardian Angel"**

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_to fade_

The music faded and Reika pushed her way through the screaming crowd till she was by the stage, watching as Night waved to the crowd as he and his band exited the stage. But this time it wasn't Night that had caught her eye; this time it was who was in the band. The drummer of the band was a petite woman with short, spiky black hair and wide green eyes and full lips.

Reika stared at the woman. _Night must spend a lot of time with her...they have to be friends right?_ She thought, a little paranoid. She tried making her way around the crowd of people to go backstage, but was stopped by a couple of college guys.

"Hey hey hey! Hold on a second!" The college boy with brown hair said. He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back to his little group of friends.

Reika blushed as she felt herself being pulled back by someone she didn't know. What was going on? What could they possibly want with her? "Y-yes?" She stuttered.

The boy smiled. "What's your name? Would you like to get a drink with me?" He asked.

"I don't drink." She replied, deciding not to tell him her name.

Another boy with blonde hair replied to her, "Aww that's okay, just come sit with us. We'd like to get to know you. Can't ya pleaseee tell us your name?"

"Yeah, come on girl, tell us your name." Another boy with black hair said.

The way they were talking to her wasn't right. They didn't really want to get to know her, they wanted something else. What did they want? She didn't know, and for some reason, she knew she shouldn't ask. "Y-you know its bad manners to ask for someone else's name before giving yours, right?" She replied.

"Manners? How cute." The brown haired boy said. "Just tell us your name." He suddenly put his arm around her shoulder, and began to lead her towards the bar. The other boys followed in pursuit.

"P-please don't touch me."

"Tell me your name and I'll stop." It was a false promise. His voice was beginning to form an annoyed tone.  
"Reika."

"What a pretty name." The blonde haired boy replied.

"Very pretty." The black haired boy agreed.

"I-I have to go. I need to see a friend." Reika said her tone urgent. They were starting to scare her. The way they looked at her made them seem as if they were hungered for something. They seemed ravenous, like they wanted to eat her up...

The brown haired boy turned her towards him, leaning in towards her face. "You know, I think you're lying. Maybe if I kiss you you'll shut up." He said, grinning. The other boys around him had excited looks on their faces when he said that. What did they want?!

"N-no, please don't." Reika tried pulling away, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"I promise you'll like it. I'm a good kisser." He was already leaning in, his lips puckered to kiss her.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" a dangerous, and yet very familiar voice asked from behind her. _Night..._Reika thought, her heart speeding up as she let out a sigh of relief. Night grabbed her around the waist and easily pulled her away from the boys, and without waiting for an answer, he punched the brown haired boy in the nose. Reika could hear the familiar sound of bone cartilage breaking as the boy knocked against the bar, groaning in pain.

The black haired boy glared at Night. "What was that for?" He yelled, his hands bunching into fists. Night glared at him.

"For coming onto a defenseless girl without her permission." Night growled as he punched the black-haired boy in the jaw, knocking him into the boy he'd punched earlier. Slowly -- he still had a hand on Reika's waist protectively -- he turned to face the now silent crowd. "That goes for all of you; don't touch girls who don't want you touching them." The glare Night gave them was enough for the crowd to casually turn their heads away and look away.

Night pulled Reika away from the bar, his face filled with concern now. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Reika nodded, her body shaking. "Maybe...we should find somewhere for you to sit."

"Oh, Night, your always getting into trouble, aren't you?" another female voice asked, laughing from behind them, "but then again you always seemed to attract trouble, didn't you?" They turned around to look at a young girl with long black, wavy hair and bright green eyes. "Long time no see, Night." She smiled warmly. Reika looked up at Night, her heart sinking to find him staring at her with wide eyes and the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"Scarlet..." he whispered.

Reika's heart, for some reason, panged painfully at the name. The way he whispered it made her feel funny. She suddenly wanted to get away, to let them be alone, but she didn't want to run into those guys again...even after being punched, she had a feeling that they would take advantage of her again; Night was distracted, why wouldn't they? She looked down at the ground, her face turning pink as she remembered the arm around her waist. What was this girl to Night? Would she be jealous that Night was holding her the way he was? This made her really want to get away, but she didn't know where she would go. She couldn't go anywhere without feeling like she was going to be ambushed. So many questions buzzed in her head, but she kept silent, asking them to herself.

Night let go of her waist and took a few steps toward Scarlet. "When was the last time we saw each other?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"When you moved away from Spain during the sixties." She laughed, twirling her hair with her finger.

"It's good to see you, Scarlet. Where are you staying?"

"I don't know just yet, I just got in today..."

"Why don't you stay at my place? We've got some extra rooms..."

"Don't you always have extra rooms?"

"Well...yes, yes we do."

"Well, sure, I'd be happy to stay. But I think I'll get my own ride there...aren't you on a date?"

Night looked back at Reika and smiled warmly. "Reika, this is my childhood friend Scarlet. Scarlet, this is Reika, she's...She's Natsumi's sister." Scarlet's eyes widened.

"No way! Get out of town!"

"Why would I want to leave town?" Reika asked, her voice full of confusion.

"It's an expression honey. But seriously, that's amazing! I mean, I myself have only met your sister a few times but I've heard your story before and...well, I guess you could say that I'm a fan."

Night smiled sheepishly. "You always did love legends." Scarlet grinned back up at him.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well, let me give you my address..." Night gave her the address. "I'll see you later, okay?" Scarlet smiled.

"I know. See you!" She then turned her heel and walked away.

Reika registered all the information that she'd just learned. Scarlet was a childhood friend and the last time they saw each other was in the sixties; she was apparently a demon of some sort. She was just a child hood friend, right? Butterflies were pounding at her stomach in a furious fashion, and her heart pounded deep within her rib cage. Why was her body reacting like this? Scarlet was only a child hood friend! Then again, didn't child hood friends usually find each other after being separated, fall in love, and then live happily ever after? Reika suddenly felt as if she were going to cry...but what out of what? Jealousy? Anger? Depression? She didn't know, but she bit her lip to keep herself from doing so. There was no reason to cry, was there? What did she care if Scarlet was staying the night over at Night's house? The thought made her bite her lip harder.

"N-night?" She suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?" Night looked down at her.

She started shaking again, like she had been after being assaulted by the college kids. "Will you take me home please?"

Night frowned, coming back to take her hand. "Are you okay?"

Reika shrugged. Night was silent for a long while.

"Okay, if you're sure..."

Reika nodded. Night sighed, pulling her towards the back entrance where they parked the car. "I'll take you home then."

"Thank you." Reika replied quietly. "I don't want Tero to get angry with me for being so late. Reoko needs to go to school in the morning." She made up a bogus excuse.

Night didn't say anything, as he opened the car door for her.

She climbed in, and he did so after she did. The car ride was silent on the way back to Reoko's home. Reika stared out the window, a melancholy expression on her face. Before she knew it, they had pulled up into Reoko's circle driveway. Reika didn't seem to notice that she was already home.

"Reika?" Night questioned when she didn't move.

Reika suddenly sat up, as if she'd been woken up. "Sorry, I was thinking..." She climbed out of the car, turning to shut the door. Before she did, she looked at Night, and tried her best to smile. "Thank you for taking me to the night club with you. I had a lot of fun watching your band perform. Last night at the pool party was fun too. I like talking to you; you're someone I can talk to easily." She told him.

Night smiled back at her. "You're welcome. I can easily talk to you, too you know." Reika smiled again as she pulled away from the car. "And Reika? Don't forget that if there is anything wrong, you can always tell me." Night winked at her and drove off, leaving her standing in the driveway.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**A/N!**

**Yes, I know this chapter was all lyrics...and my cousin and I do not own them, but, I'm updating like crazy today so...WOO! REVIEW!**

**Love, Edward.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reika sighed, and released her lip from the grip of her teeth. She couldn't tell him what was wrong because she didn't know. She didn't understand why she felt the need to cry. She turned, and walked up the steps to Reoko's mansions, opening the door and walking inside. The cool air of the house hit her, and she sighed in relief, realizing how hot she'd been standing outside. She trudged up the stairs slowly, and then headed to Tero and Reoko's bedroom.

As soon as she opened the door to the massive bedroom, she heard Tero say, "About time you got home. It's 10:50." He stated. He was sitting up on the bed, staring straight at her. His eyes widened as he saw her appearance.

Reika sighed and closed the door behind her. "Sorry, I went out to a night club to watch Night's band perform." She answered half-heartedly, walking toward the bed

Tero sighed, and shook his head. "That is so unlike you..."

Reika sat on the edge of the bed next to Tero. They were silent while Tero continued to examine her appearance. She finally broke the silence. "Tero, I'm feeling a lot of things towards Night that are unexplainable. I don't understand." She told him.

Tero cocked an eyebrow, sitting up more. "Oh? What are you feeling?" He wouldn't be okay if Reika had a crush on Night; it was his mate's body to control and to love with.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. "I'm feeling things that are completely irrational to my friendship with Night. Things that I shouldn't be feeling in a friendship. It scares me."

Tero raised his eyebrow once more. "Are you sure you actually know how you feel towards Night?" He asked her.

Reika's mouth opened to answer his question, but she stopped herself before she began to speak. Did she know how she actually felt towards Night? They were just friends right? "C-can..."Reika hesitated, avoiding his question."Can I just tell you what I'm feeling please?"

Tero sighed, and nodded, waiting for her to explain.

Reika began with the most recent, explaining the way she felt about Scarlet and Night at the club. She explained her burning desire to cry, and the way the butterflies in her stomach hadn't flitted around in joy, but pounded in frustration and anger. Scarlet's appearance had made her feel emotions that she'd never had to feel before. She explained the way he touched her burned her skin, and she'd even fainted in front of him! She kept explaining, her words pouring out in torrents from her mouth. Tears suddenly flowed from her eyes as she continued to tell Tero of her supposed irrational feelings.

Finally at the end of her explanation, she was sobbing, and asked Tero in a desperate tone, "Why do I feel like this Tero? Why? He's just my friend!"  
Tero sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Reika..."He began, not knowing how to tell her what he was about to say. He really didn't want to tell her what she was feeling, because he knew exactly what it was that she was feeling.

Reika buried her face into Tero's shirt, leaving tear stains all over it as she sobbed and hiccupped.

Tero put his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Reika...I think you have a humongous crush on Night." Tero had hesitated telling her this. He didn't want Reika to like Night. It was just so unlike her! That, and if she liked Night, then there was a strong possibility that he was attracted to her too. Reika usually shied away from people she knew didn't like her. It was also his mate's body, and it made him a little upset to know that Reika might have an affair with someone else.

Reika's sobs turned into small sniffles, and she looked up at him. "Is...Is that why I feel the way I do?" She asked Tero. Did she really like Night that much? Maybe she did...how else could she explain her reactions towards him?

Tero nodded in response. "I think, no I know, that you like Night a whole lot. You were jealous of Scarlet, and that's what made your stomach feel that way. Whatever you were thinking made you belittle yourself, and that's what made you jealous..."Tero explained. "You fainted because you like him so much that the way he was talking to you overwhelmed you."

Reika sniffled one last time, and then her tears were silent. How could she have been so oblivious to her own feelings? She DID like Night! She was the one who had been asking herself if Night liked her! Why else would she ask herself something like that? Reika pulled away from Tero, and edged off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower..." She mumbled as she headed off to the shower.

"All right, but I want Reoko when you're done." Tero replied.

Reika only nodded in response.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori sat at the kitchen table, reading her newspaper. "Hey, Grandma!" Night's voice suddenly broke her out of her intense concentration of the news -- when she was asleep within for a long period of time, she usually tried to catch up by reading the paper till she got bored and decided to do something else.

"Hey, Night..." She put the paper down on the table and smiled up at her grandson who had a box under each arm, heading for the shredder at the end of the kitchen. "Night...what are you doing?" Shiori asked a little suspicious.

Night shrugged, putting the boxes on the counter and splitting them open with his nails. "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing. I thought you'd be up bothering Scarlet or something..." Shiori got up from the table, making her way cautiously towards the boxes to peer inside. Night made no effort to hide whatever he was going to shred.

It was all his playboy magazines.

Shiori's eyes practically popped out of her head. "What...I thought you...I don't...Why?"

Night gave her a puzzled look. "Do you want them?"

"NO!"

"Thought so." Night grabbed the first one and tossed it into the shredder.

"Night, explain, NOW." Shiori growled sternly, using every bit of motherly authority that she could.

"Well...its a little embarrassing..."

"Don't care."

"Well..." Night proceeded to tell Shiori about how Reika had said that he seemed like a decent guy and that he felt that he was except for the playboy stuff and that he didn't want to disappoint her. Shiori merely stared in disbelief.

"I never would have thought that you'd quit because of what a girl thought of you. I've been trying for years to get you to stop and in a matter of a day you decide to quit. I have to say, Reika must mean a lot to you if she's got you hooked like this." Shiori muttered as she went back to sit at the table, watching Night shred more magazines.

Night merely shrugged and shredded more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika stepped out of the shower, wringing her hair one more time before grabbing a purple towel. How ironic, the towel matched the streaks she'd just washed out of her hair. She wrapped the towel around herself, and stared in the mirror at her reflection. She stared at her button nose, her rounded cheeks, and the natural blush that coated them. She remembered how Scarlet look and compared herself. _No! Stop! No one is prettier than everyone. Prettiness is in the eye of the beholder...no, somehow I messed up that phrase again_! She thought, sighing to herself. It was time to change back into Reoko. She couldn't think anymore or she would just end up crying. Slowly she gave into herself, feeling for Reoko...

Reika's body grew back into Reoko's body, the curves more noticeable, the chest expanding, the hair growing about an inch longer. The eyes had a hint of blue in them now, and the mirror now reflected a different face.

"H-huh?" Reoko questioned as she realized she was finally out of her own head. "About time..."She muttered, walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

As the door opened, Tero looked up from his book that he'd been reading. He was leaning back against his pillow, and smiled as he saw his mate enter the room. "Reoko! I missed you!" He exclaimed, his face joyous. He couldn't contain his excitement.

Reoko smiled at Tero. "Well, I've been gone long...feels like it's been about a week or so that I missed...what did I miss?" She asked her mate, walking across the room and into the closet.

Tero's face darkened as he realized Reoko hadn't a clue about the deaths, the threat to her life...nothing. Tero started at the beginning, telling her about the party, the threat to her life, and Rita's death. He told her about the escapade to save Natsumi, but in the process Crin had died. They'd discovered Hiro was Hiroki, Natsumi's mate. He didn't tell her about Night and Reika yet...he wanted her to process the information of Natsumi's rescue and the funeral first.

Reoko listened from the closet as she changed into a satin black night gown that ended just above her knees. Her eyebrows furrowed unhappily during the whole story. "I can't believe they're dead...it's really depressing." Reoko stated as she walked out of the closet toward the bed. "Anything else?" She asked, climbing onto the bed next to Tero. She cuddled into him, happy to be back in his presence.

Tero sighed, hesitating to tell her.  
"Come onnnn I know there's more. Reika's been extremely quiet. Usually she chatters up about how annoyed she is that you made her change back." Reoko nuzzled into Tero's neck, kissing it lightly.

Tero gave up. "To make a long story short, Reika is extremely attracted to Night. She came home from a night club," he chuckled slightly as he saw the shocked expression on Reoko's face, "and she was extremely upset. She was ranting to me about the way she felt when she was around him, and all this other stuff, and how she fainted in front of him. The possibilities are that Night likes her too...I mean he calls her Kittie!...it's so complicated. Have Reika tell you everything to you when she's done being a sob baby." He finished.

Reoko sat up, and grabbed her cell phone from the night stand--apparently Reika had dropped it on her way to the bathroom-- and was dialing Shiori's number.

Ring Ring Ring Ring...

"Hello?" She heard her sister's voice.

"Sooooooooooooo what's the scoop on Kittie and Night?" Reoko asked.

"Kittie? I don't have a cat..." Shiori muttered. In the background, Reoko could hear someone shredding.

"Its Night's nickname for Reika."

"Oh!" Shiori gasped. "I'm just finding out about this now. All I know is that I've been trying to get Night to break his bad habits for YEARS, not days, years and Reika mentions something once and Night completely decides to break his habit. So...I do have to thank you for that...but its a little mind boggling...I'm watching him shred all of his...nasty stuff right now in complete shock..."

Reoko suddenly got excited, sitting up and bouncing up and down. She LOVED gossip sometimes. Other times it was just annoying. "Reeeaaallly? Well, Tero said that after Night dropped her off she came up stairs sobbing and started talking about her feelings towards Night, and she started crying and going on about this girl named Scarlet! Tero said she was jealous of her!"

Tero's eyes went wide, and he slid his hand in the air by his throat, as if telling her to cut it out. He didn't think Reika would want Reoko to tell Shiori of all people.

Reoko waved a hand at him, trying to tell him that Reika was quite dormant enough not to hear what she was saying.

"Scarlet? You mean his childhood friend? Well...she's staying with us...I don't really know why she's here, exactly...how do you feel about all this?"

"How do I feel? Well, I'm delighted that she's found someone to like! I'm...not so happy that she's sulking about Scarlet. Childhood friend you say? Oh no, I remember that she told me one of my children told her that childhood friends usually get married. She's probably worried that Night will forget about her and start liking Scarlet...that's probably why she's so depressed right now." Reoko responded.

"I highly doubt that Scarlet and Night would ever like each other that way. I think that it's sweet because...Night's...Night had some rough times in his past and I think...I think that this may be good for him. For them both."

"Well, Reika doesn't know that though so naturally she thought the worst..."Reoko sighed, running her fingers through her wet hair. "I agree that is good for the both of them, especially Reika. I don't think she's ever been this upset over a boy." She smiled.

"No, I don't think she has either, but I'm sure Natsumi is...surprised as well. We'll see how it goes. Are you sure you don't mind the whole, 'I wanna see Reika' or 'I want to see Night!' thing that's probably going to happen?"

Reoko shook her head. "No, but if it gets too bad, we'll have to set up specific days and specific times for them to be together." Reoko replied. "I'm sure Tero won't be too happy though...he doesn't like the idea of sharing my body with anyone else." Reoko giggled.

Tero punched her lightly on the shoulder, but she knew he was quite annoyed.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine." Shiori grinned, "Besides, Night isn't all that insistent. He knows the deal. I just...worry about the end."

Reoko sighed. "Shiori, the end is a long ways away. You and I both know that. Plus, does that stop Takiko and Rimundo from being together?" She asked her. "I think that they both understand that she'll someday have to...you know, go. They'll have that discussion sooner or later, if they haven't had it already."

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Knowing Night, they have. So...has Reika told you much on...um...Hiro?"

"Oh, yes...he's Hiroki."

"Oh...yeah...shocker, right?"

"Yes, I bet you're loving that."

"Oh you know it."

Reoko couldn't tell, but there was something wrong with the tone that Shiori used. "Is something wrong?"

"No...not really...just tired, you know? It's been...a long day."

"I bet."

"You've been out for today, you wouldn't know."

"True."

Shiori sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Well, um..." She didn't know what to say to end the conversation. She couldn't think with the shredder whirring in the background.

Reoko sensed Shiori's need for the end of the conversation and chuckled. "All right, well, if you have anymore info on the Night and Reika thing, call me. I'll do the same for you." She laughed slightly.

Shiori smiled, "Will do. Adios!"

"We're not Spanish."

"As far as you know."

"Um, yeah...bye."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!

Reoko sat behind her desk, waiting for her fifth period class to file in. She was stacking and organizing papers, a blank look on her face. Reika had told her that Kyo was Hiroki's reincarnation as soon as she'd been awake enough to understand what that meant, but that's not what had drained the energy from her. Also, she'd taken a pregnancy test that morning, and it turned out negative. She was slightly depressed, but it cleared out through the day as she realized that a pregnancy would almost ruin Reika's time with Night; she didn't think that Reika would want to talk to Night with a belly poking out from her body.

Fifth period went along slowly that day, and it ended up that Katsu hadn't showed up for class. Reoko wondered where he was; he hadn't showed up the night before either.

Another hundred minutes later, school was finally over. Reoko glided over to her corvette, climbing in and turning it on. She pulled out of the school parking lot, her depression of a baby-less womb completely disappeared. "I think I'll go visit Shiori!" She exclaimed suddenly, turning out of the parking lot the opposite way she usually went for home.

A few minutes later, Reoko was climbing up the steps to Shiori's front door, a smile on her face. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

It was Takiko who opened the door. She stared at Reoko blankly for a moment before smiling warmly. "Hello Aunt Reoko." Takiko moved out of the way so that Reoko could come in, "Shiori's up in the study at the top of the stairs."

Reoko grinned back at Takiko, "Thanks!" She then glanced over at Rimundo who was lying out on the couch. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Rimundo groaned. "Nothing..." he rolled over to look up at her with tired silver eyes, "You aren't here to tease me, are you?"

"No, but if I wanted to, I'd just do that during class where Shiori can't see anything. If you have no proof, I can't get into trouble!" Reoko giggled.

Takiko sighed from behind. "He had a late night last night. He kind of melted onto the couch right when he got home. He's pretty sarcastic when he's tired."

"Ah, well, he doesn't have to bring his negative energy into everyone else's lives." Reoko shrugged, before bounding up the stairs to Shiori's study. "Shiori-chaaaaannn!" Reoko exclaimed as she entered the room, grinning widely. "How are you darling?" Her voice sounded so cheery, it was almost fake.

Shiori looked up from the lap top she'd been working on, her eyes wide with surprise. "Reoko...I didn't expect to see you here so soon..." Shiori motioned to the furniture in the room, "Sit anywhere you want to." Shiori closed the lap top and leaned back in her cozy chair. "Except this chair, of course." She grinned, her fangs flashing in the light that filtered in from the window.

"Expect to see me here so soon? I guess you've been expecting me in the first place then, huh?" Reoko teased, taking the chair closest to Shiori. "So, where's Night? I feel like I should congratulate him for some reason..." She asked, twirling her hair on her finger.

Shiori gave Reoko a funny look. "Congratulate him for what? Giving up his addiction to bad magazines?"

"Oh, well, that too I guess..." Reoko pondered, putting a finger to her lips. "It just seems as if Night and Reika are already together in my mind! I feel the urge to congratulate him for liking...her?" She realized how ridiculous it was, and giggled merrily.

"Reoko, they aren't quite together yet. You know Reika, she's...well, we don't want to frighten either of them away from one another." Shiori paused, staring at Reoko suspiciously. "Are you drunk? You seem a little...too perky."

"I'm recovering from the disappointment of a negative pregnancy test." Reoko responded, her expression flickering from giddy to gloomy. "Well, I just think they'd be sooo cute. Reika needs someone nice, and Night does seem like a nice boy from what she's said." Reoko's cheer appeared once more.

Shiori stared at Reoko for a long time. "400 babies." She finally said, making Reoko crack up.

"What?"

"Yes, 400 babies. I think you'd be able to handle 400 babies."

"Um...that's really random."

"Yes, and they'd all be from Kenya."

"I don't get it..."

"It's an inside joke."

"Oh..."

"Well I don't know what you want to do about their relationship. I think it's funny because you never got into my relationship with Kyo." Shiori flinched at the name.

Reoko sighed slightly. "Darling, there is no reason to flinch at Kyo's name! Hiroki will eventually change back into him sometime...he just doesn't know how to. If you aren't going to teach him how to do it, then I will!" She said, nodding. "I think I'm more excited about Reika and Night because this is new for Reika, and she needs someone more than you can imagine."

Shiori nodded, "True, but we were sisters..." Shiori paused, "Look, I can't trust the guy. I mean...I woke up to find him..." Shiori blushed, "You probably know...I just don't see how it's possible for him to be Kyo."

"I was busy with my relationship with Tero too, remember?" Reoko retorted, sighing. "_I_ can see how possible it is for him to be Kyo. You know our luck. I mean, look at this! We have incarnations of our own, why wouldn't Natsumi's mate find a body to stay with? Aren't they bound to each other until each one of them _dies_? Natsumi isn't really dead, now is she?"

Shiori's eyes grew wide with horror. "You aren't suggesting that the only reason I feel in love with Kyo was because he was Hiroki who was Natsumi's mate in my past life? It wasn't MY love?" Shiori caught herself, "Hypothetically, I mean. If Hiroki was Kyo's incarnation."

"No! Not at all!" Reoko exclaimed. "Of course it's your love, but you really don't think it's a coincidence that Kyo is Hiroki's incarnation, do you? It was fate." Reoko nodded. "I believe that Hiroki is Kyo's incarnation! I'll prove it to you!" she suddenly stood up from her chair, and ran to the doorway. "Hiroki! HIROKIIIII!!" she shouted.

Shiori blushed like mad. "What are you doing? Why are you being so...so INSISTANT?" Shiori exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. "Is that the reason you came down here? To maybe save me from horrible depression or push me into more? Reoko, think about this..."

"No. HIROKI!!" Reoko practically sang.

"NO! Reoko, Reoko please think this through..."

"Shiori," Reoko turned to Shiori sharply, "you were always the stubborn one. Now it's MY turn." right on cue, Hiroki walked in, a confused -- and defensive-- look on his face.

"You called?"

"Oh yes, I did call!" Reoko clasped her hands together as she walked backwards into the room. "You said you were Kyo's incarnate correct?"

"Yes..." Hiroki asked, still defensive...and confused.

"Well, since Shiori won't teach you to change back into Kyo, would you mind if I did?" Reoko asked her tone polite.

Hiroki hesitated, "If it's alright with Shiori..." Shiori growled, sitting back into her seat, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, what do I have to lose? Just my sanity, but that's alright, maybe one day I'll gain it back when this whole mess is figured out and you all go to wherever your going. Go ahead."

Hiroki frowned, taking a step towards her. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You're hurting me now, just go ahead and try it."

Hiroki hesitated again before looking back at Reoko. "Let's do it."

Reoko nodded at him. "All right, but I need to ask Reika to cooperate first. If she won't change back into me, then the whole presentation is pointless, isn't it?" She told him. Reoko called for Reika in her head about three times until she finally received an answer.

_Yes? _Reika groaned back, still upset about the night before.

_There you are! We're teaching Hiroki how to change back into Kyo, okay? I need your help. _Reoko responded.

_All right, all right. I'll behave. _Reika responded.

"Okay! Here we go! Well, since you are the incarnate, it might be a bit different for you to change back. I'm not sure; you'll have to ask Reika. First, start off with calling for Kyo's name in your head. You can do it aloud too." Reoko started.

Hiroki nodded, watching her closely as she began to present her 'how-to.'

"This part is a little hard to explain but...you kind of need to feel like you would die if you weren't them...feel for them, imagine what it would be like to have their body. Have a willing spirit; give in to the other soul in your body..." With that, Reoko suddenly changed, her womanly features changing into Reika's budding figure.

Reika opened her eyes, and smiled. "Well, um..." She started, "...it's different when I change. You don't have to call for anyone; you just have to give yourself up to that other person, like you've lost the battle for the body. You need to have the feeling that your time is up, and you should let the other person have their fair share of time in the outside world." Reika explained, watching Hiroki nod as she told him. "Well, um, here goes nothing..."

Reika felt herself being crammed back into Reoko's head, and the figure of the body growing. It was slightly painful having to grow so big, but she soon escaped the pain as she emerged into the darkness of Reoko's mind.

Reoko stared out at Hiroki. "Well then, you think you can try?" She asked him.

Hiroki hesitated, looking at Shiori who wasn't looking at him and then looked back at Reoko, a determined expression plastered on his face. "Yes." He closed his eyes, concentrating on trying to give up his spirit to Kyo's, trying to take the memories he could remember of Kyo's and trying to let them take over his.

It worked. A few seconds of sharp pain and suddenly he was no longer in control of the body, wrapped up in a slightly disoriented mind.

"Whoa..." Kyo stumbled, grabbing the back of a chair for support, "What in the world...?" Hiroki had to laugh; all Kyo remembered was the boat and nothing more. He had no idea how much his mate had suffered without him or his children.

"KYO!" Shiori screeched, and suddenly Kyo was on the floor with Shiori practically on top of him, kissing him like crazy through her tears of joy, not letting Kyo get a word in.

Hiroki couldn't help but wonder; how was he going to tune all this out? They never told him that part...

Reoko beamed. "I win! I win! I WIN!" She jumped up and down, giddy that her presentation to Hiroki had been successful. "So, do you think you can live now, Shioriiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaannnnn?" She taunted, swaying her hips as if she were doing a little dance. "You owe me! You owe me!"

"Reoko," Shiori growled between kisses, "We'll discuss this later."

Reoko took the hint and sweat dropped. "Um...I'll be seeing you two later...um...bye..." She quickly got out of there.

As soon as the door closed, Shiori was pulling Kyo to the chair, pushing him onto it and leapt onto his lap. "You have NO idea how much you've hurt me...all of us this past month!" Shiori whimpered as she finally stopped kissing him and instead buried herself into his chest, snuggling up to him as much as possible.

"I'm sorry...what happened?"

Shiori looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "That's right...you don't know."

"No, I don't. What happened darling?" Kyo whispered, his fingers brushing away her continuous tears with his thumbs. Shiori explained through her tears, telling him everything -- though she didn't go into detail on what she did after his 'death'. Kyo listened without interruption. When Shiori told him of the deaths, he did have to stop her and get up, trying to regain his composure. Shiori waited patiently, new tears spilling down her face as well. After a few hours of silence, Kyo returned to her, holding her in his arms as she continued the story. At the end he really didn't like the part where Hiroki had been in bed with her when she woke up, but it wasn't like he could do anything besides chew him out when he figured out how.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Shiori cried again into his shirt, clenching a fist full of it.

"I...I'm sorry, I...I don't know what to say...If I'd known I would have come back immediately, but obviously I didn't."

Shiori shook her head. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. The kids have known, I've just been..."

"Overly stubborn to the point of stupidity?"

"Yes." Shiori smiled as Kyo wiped her tears away, "But would you have me any differently?"

Kyo grinned back, placing his forehead against hers. "Nope, not for the world." Then his lips were on hers, moving with her gently at first before it erupted into an almost desperate kiss. His right hand tangled into the crook of her neck while the other slid to her waist.

"Kyo...you may want to at least find somewhere more comfortable..." Shiori whispered between kisses as Kyo's lips moved down her neck.

"There's a couch over there," Shiori sighed as Kyo lifted her, his lips never leaving her.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: We do not own any manga/anime/literature or lyrics used in this piece of writing.

Reoko sat in the entertainment room as Shiori and Kyo had their reunion, watching TV. She sighed, flipping through the channels. "How boring." She sighed.

_Well, you know, they haven't seen each other for a month you know..._ Reika told her.

_...You want to see Night? _Reoko asked randomly.

_...wow, that was unexpected. Sure...I guess. I don't have any clothes though..._ Reika muttered back.

"It's okay, I brought a change for you!"

A few minutes later, Reika had emerged and was walking out of the bathroom with a different pair of clothes on. They were...different. Very different. She was wearing a fitting blank tank top, and knee-length jean shorts. Small golden hoops dangled from her ears, and thin rubber bracelets adorned her wrist. She actually looked like a teenage girl with a budding figure. Apparently Reoko had stashed away clothes like this just in case Reika changed her mind about being modest and wearing girly clothes all the time.

Reika walked into the living room, her cheeks pinker than their usual natural blush. "Um, Takiko, where's Night-kun?" Reika asked as she saw her reincarnation's niece.

Takiko paused, taking in Reika's appearance. "Um...he's in the garage with his band...they're...p-practicing..."

Reika nodded and ran down to the garage, throwing open the door to come face to face with Night and his band lounging on the couches with cokes in their hands, staring at her in surprise. Night was the first to recover.

"Hey, Reika! I thought you'd changed back to Reoko...oh well. Want a coke?" He scooted over for her, motioning to the mini fridge.

Reika smiled timidly, and shook her head. "No, but thank you for offering me a coke." She replied, walking over to the seat he'd made available. She sat herself down in a delicate motion. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "So, um, when's your next gig?" Reika asked, her voice soft. "Also, thank you for driving me home last night."

Night grinned and took a quick sip of his coke before answering; "Well, we have a gig at the same place Saturday, but we're working on trying to get into a better place; its this outside stadium. It's not that big, but its bigger than where we're playing now. We'd get paid more and more people would be there. So we're working on some new songs to send in to the manager there."

"You have some new songs?"

"Just one is ready, but I'm in the process of writing one right now."

"Can I see what you've done on it so far?"

Night laughed, tapping the tip of her nose with his finger. "Silly Kittie, it's a surprise."

"A-a secret?" Reika questioned, look at him in a curious way. "Why is it a secret?"

"I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be a secret!" Night beamed at her, sipping his coke.

"O-oh. Okay." Reika muttered. She then remembered the whole reason that Reoko had given up the body to her. "O-oh yeah, Kyo is back...Reoko and I showed Hiroki how to change back into him. I wouldn't interrupt them though...they're um..."Reika blushed, still embarrassed to talk about sex. Hopefully that would be something she would get over soon.

Night's reaction surprised her. He stopped smiling and his expression turned pale and disgusted. "Ew...gross...I don't need...ew...ew...TMI...ew...grandma and grandpa...oh, that's worse than catching your parents!" Night turned away, putting his hand over his mouth as his band mates laughed at him.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Reika blushed cherry red, clasping her hands in her lap.

"No...I'll get over it...ew..." He shuddered before attempting to smile at her. "Wanna hear our new song?"

"Wasn't it a secret?"

"The one I'm working on now is, but...the finished one is the one you can listen to." He grinned.

Reika was still red, but nodded. "Um, sure, if you'd like to play it for me." She replied, her smile shy. She couldn't believe her blunder just a few seconds ago. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew for now that she should keep her hysterics under wraps. If Reoko weren't sleeping in her head, she knew that she'd be laughing or scolding her on her mistake.

Night's grin was now genuine as he stood up and practically flew to his guitar. "Stop laughing and lets get up here and play!" He gushed at his band mates who, still snickering, got up and got ready.

"This is a little different lyric wise," Night warned Reika.

"I'm sure I'll like it nevertheless."

Night grinned and started to play;

Defying Gravity

People try to bring me down  
and that's okay  
rack my brain, till I found  
another way  
I'm gonna get up, stand up, do what I can,  
Turn on the radio  
I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna try, I'm gonna lay down and die  
Whoa,  
Took me some time to realize  
its my philosophy, defying gravity  
open your mind to recognize  
this feelings gotta be  
defying gravity  
took me some time to realize  
its my philosophy, defying gravity  
open your mind to realize  
this feelings gotta be  
defying gravity  
whoa,  
girls like you can be trouble,  
tragedy,  
but today I've figured out  
the remedy,  
now I get up, stand up, do what I can  
Turn on the radio  
I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna try, I'm gonna lay down and did  
Whoa,  
took me some time time to realize,  
its my philosophy, defying gravity  
open your mind to recognize,  
this feelings gotta be, defying gravity  
took me some time to realize,  
its my philosophy, defying gravity  
open your mind to recognize,  
this feelings gotta be, defying gravity  
I'm not lost without you, though I care about you  
I'll be better off this way  
I'm running and crashing for the first,  
but it won't be for the worst  
I'll be better off this way  
I'm gonna get up, stand up, listen to my  
transistor radio  
I'm gonna fly I'm gonna try I'm gonna lay down and die,  
Whoa!  
Took me some time to realize  
its my philosophy, defying gravity  
open your mind to recognize  
this feelings gotta be, defying gravity  
took me tome time to realize,  
this feelings gotta be, defying gravity  
took me some time to realize  
this feelings gotta be, defying gravity  
defying gravity

Reika smiled at Night as they finished. "It was lovely Night. I really liked it." She replied, looking back down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs again. "I can't wait for your next gig. I'm sure everyone else will like it too." She nodded.  
Night grinned some more as he put his guitar back on its stand, and came to her side. "So...uh...what are you...what are you...uh..."

"What am I what?"

"Doing Friday night?"

Reika's heart skipped a beat, and she looked up at him, smiling. "Um, I'm not doing anything. Why?" She asked him.

Night looked a bit nervous as he answered her, "Well...I was wondering if..." He glanced at his band mates to make sure they were preoccupied with something else; they paid him no mind whatsoever. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to...maybe to get some dinner or something."

Reika blushed at the word dinner. "S-sure, I'll have to talk to Reoko to make sure it's okay with her, and tell Tero so he doesn't get aggravated..." Reika replied, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. "Where would we go?"

Night winked at her, obviously much less tense. "That too is a surprise."

Suddenly the door to the garage burst open and Scarlet stood there, looking in curiously. "There you are, Night! I want you to quiz me on some lines...oh!" Scarlet turned her attention to Reika. "How are you, Reika darling?"

Reika nodded and glanced at Night curiously. "She's here for a movie she's in. She's an actress. "Night explained.

Reika felt a blaze of jealousy run through her, and felt the need to act defensive. _What is wrong with me!? There's no need to feel this way!_ She screamed at herself. _Plus, Night asked ME to dinner, not HER!_ Reika thought, trying to calm herself. "Um, hello." she replied, her voice small. "I think I'm going to go Night..."She turned to walk towards the door."Oh, have you seen Katsu around? He hasn't been home lately; we're getting worried about him." She added, for reasons unknown to her.

Night tensed, but shrugged anyways, keeping his focus away from Reika. It was Scarlet who answered her. "Oh, he came home just a few moments ago. He was going to the viewing room the last time I saw him."

Reika forced a smile. "How do I get there?"

Scarlet seemed all too happy for a chance to answer. "Up the stairs, take a right and it's the last door on the right." Reika nodded in thanks and dashed out of the room, not wanting to think of what Scarlet might be planning with Night.

She followed the directions that Scarlet gave her and walked into a wide, open room with a window that took up the whole wall, over looking the city bellow as it sparkled its lights in the night.

There he was, standing there with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the city. "I knew you'd come." Katsu whispered as Reika closed the door behind her without looking back at her.

"You did? Did Scarlet tell you or something?" Reika asked, taking a few steps for him.

"No...I just knew."

"Maybe you're psychic?"

Katsu turned to her, coming a few steps towards her. "You could say that."

Reika smiled as she went to his side to peer out the window. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked breathlessly. "You wouldn't have seen anything this spectacular in my world."

"Beautiful, yes...very beautiful." Reika looked up at Night to find him looking at her and laughed.

"You aren't even looking at the city, silly." she giggled.

"No...something more beautiful." He took her face firmly between her fingers before she could do anything. The last time he'd tried to kiss her slammed into her mind, but she couldn't get away.

"Katsu...please don't, I'm not ready..."

"But I'm ready, Reika! I've been looking for the right girl...and I want you." He planted his lips firmly on her, and Reika struggled against him, trying to get away but found that he was much too strong for her.

Katsu began to move his lips along hers in a swift and graceful motion, as if massaging her lips with his own. It felt...heavenly. No, she couldn't do this. She liked Night, not Katsu! She felt his tongue on her lips, but she sealed her lips tight, shaking her head.

Katsu let out a frustrated grunt, and then continued to kiss her softly.

It wasn't long before she needed to breathe. She struggled again to get away from his lips and this time Katsu freed her. "NIGHT!" She screamed as she took in a deep breath. It was her loudest scream, and it was soon cut off by Katsu kissing her again.

There was a fifty percent chance she'd been heard, and fifty percent chance she hadn't. Night couldn't of heard her if he was practicing with his band, or running lines with Scarlet. She could feel Katsu's urgency as he tongued at her lips, trying to pry them open. She didn't have a lot of time left; she could tell. _What would Reoko do, what would Reoko do?_ she thought over and over in her head. Well, Reoko would do what she was doing, which was struggling, punching, kicking, and screaming. Katsu's hand began to wander, and she screamed into his mouth to stop. Katsu grunted in response.

Katsu used her scream to push his tongue into her mouth and explore. Reika struggled against him, trying to force him out of her mouth but it was in vain. He was going to have his way with her. He was stronger than she ever thought possible. As she went limp with exhaustion, Katsu became greedier. Just as his lips moved faster and his hand started to roam, the door flew open, and there stood Night. His face twisted from surprise to fury as he made a dash for Reika in a speed she'd never seen him use before. Suddenly she was ripped out of Katsu's arms and behind Night.

"What did I tell you about touching her again?" Night growled in a voice that made Reika flinch in fear.

Katsu had a confused look on his face. "I thought that...once you kiss someone, you were boyfriend and girlfriend? Reika, aren't you my girlfriend?" He questioned to the cowering being behind Night.

She trembled and shook her head. "N-no...I am not..." She replied, her voice rising to a high pitch.

"He's scaring you isn't he, Reika?" Katsu's tone changed, and he had a protective look on his face.

Night growled ferociously, "No more than you scared her."  
Reika flinched as she realized conflict was arising. "Please, Night, it's okay. Can we work it out peacefully?" She whimpered.

"Stop it! You're scaring her!" Katsu snarled, his hands curling into fists.

"If you were so worried about scarring her, then maybe you shouldn't have done what you were doing to her!" Night snarled back, taking a defensive position.

"Night..." Reika whimpered. Night took a quick glance back at her, and in that glance his face softened.

"Please Reika...it will be fine. Please trust me." Night turned his attention back to Katsu, his body as tense as ever, ready to defend.

"No, stop. Please." Reika begged, grabbing the back of Night's shirt, and tugging on it gently. "It's not a big deal, please. Let's talk it out."

Katsu growled as he saw Reika make contact with Night. "Don't worry, baby, everything will be _fine_." He said through clenched teeth.

"Baby?" Night snarled out, "You just called her, baby? Does she LOOK like a helpless child to you?"

"According to you, she does!" Katsu replied, emphasizing the word does.

"Please..."Reika begged once more, feeling the hostility from the both of them skyrocketing.

"Then maybe you shouldn't take advantage of helpless children!" Night lunged at Katsu, taking a swing to his cheek, using all the force he had. Katsu stumbled back, reaching up to feel the trickle of blood oozing from his mouth.

"No!" Reika cried as she saw the first swing connect.

Katsu quickly wiped the blood away from his mouth, and lunged at Night with his own fist. "Don't worry, hun! He can't beat me. I'm indestructible!" Katsu exclaimed.

"That's what they ALL say!" Night yelled as he blocked Katsu's punch and delivered his own to Katsu's stomach.

Reika freaked. She ran to the open door, but did not leave the room. "HELP, HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!" she cried down the hallway. It wasn't long before she saw none other than Natsumi running down the hall fully clothed, with Kyo -- who only had pants on -- running behind her, extremely confused and worried.

"Reika!" Natsumi cried as she ran to her. Reika threw her arms around her sister desperately as though to say "thank you."

"Natsumi! Please, help! They won't stop!" Reika launched into her full story of what happened in the viewing room, explaining the reason for the fight.

Katsu took the blow the stomach, and grimaced. He grabbed Night's wrist, and threatened to crush it with his iron grip.

Night winced, but lunged, sinking his teeth into Katsu's hand. Katsu cried out and released Night's wrist. Night let go, leaping at Katsu and knocking him to the ground.

Natsumi growled in hatred. "If I'd had Hiroki to defend me like that from Izanagi, I'd be bursting with joy right now. But...you are different from other girls..and you do happen to care for the offender...I'll see what I can do..." Natsumi pushed Reika lightly towards Kyo. "Keep her safe." Natsumi observed the boys rolling around, throwing punches at one another, trying to get the upper hand. "I don't think I can do anything...if I were to use my powers, I could end up hurting one of them if not both of them really badly."

Katsu felt Night come onto him full force, and kicked him off with the full force of his legs. He quickly stood, and lunged towards Night, throwing a full faced punch towards him.  
Reika cried silently as she turned towards Kyo, refusing to watch the scene that was going on behind her. "I don't want you to hurt them...don't do anything if you're going to hurt them. Please don't..." She whined to her sister.

Natsumi turned to Reika, a look of disbelief written clearly on her face. "I would never! Who do you think I am, some senseless demon who could care less about those around them? Have a little faith in your elder sister please!" she snapped. She turned her attention back to the boys. Night had received the blow, and his cheek had a small cut on it, but he was still determined to fight.

He threw himself back at Katsu. "I will make sure you never, ever touch her again!"

"So you're going to kill me, huh? Didn't strike me for that type of guy, Night!"

"No..." Night groaned as Katsu made a grab for his face, but caught it in his hand, holding it tightly. "But I refuse...to let you go without your lesson being taught!" Night was going for a dislocated shoulder as he pulled, but instead...

RIP!

In one, surprisingly bloodless movement, Night had Katsu's arm in his hand.

--

**Edward here! So, because I'm crazy, I decided to hacklolz into Alice's account and post the 27th chapter. **

**I win. Now review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reika heard the rip, and cringed. Turning, she looked over at the scene, and saw Katsu's arm in Night's hand. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock, staring at the electrical wires protruding from Katsu's armless side.

Katsu growled. "Now you've gone and done it!" He exclaimed, snatching the arm from Night.

"Wh-what?" Reika questioned.

"Well, since the cats out of the bag, might as well explain myself." Katsu sighed, irritated. "I'm a...robot, per say, from the Nightly Lover Series." He proclaimed.

Night stumbled off of him, his face absolutely disgusted. "You....you're...a.....um....um...t-toy?"

Natsumi glanced back at Kyo and Reika, her face full of mixed emotions. A....um...toy had tried to extract his job on her sister forcefully?

Katsu gave Night an annoyed look. "If that's the word you'd like to use, then yes. It's rather offensive though." He replied. "Most of the 'toys' in the NLS have a 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend', where as, I do not. I was sent out to gather information on the female race to make other 'toys' more compatible and pleasurable with their female counterparts."

Reika only stared at him in disbelief. Had everything he'd done to her just for his little science experiment?

Night looked absolutely repulsed. "So you're saying that you think Reika is your girlfriend?"

"Precisely."

Night growled, and stood up, once again taking a defensive position. "Have you asked her what she thinks?" Night growled.

"I don't have to ask, I already know what she thinks." Katsu replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Night replied.

Katsu held up his hand-the one that wasn't severed of course- revealing his mood ring. "This ring tells me what people feel. It's how I process information on the opposite sex; what turns them off, what turns them on."

Reika blushed profusely as she realized the blasphemy of that idea. "So, every person you touch...you can tell what they are feeling?" What an invasion of privacy.

Katsu nodded. "Yes, I can. I'm still learning what makes you happy, aren't I?" He asked her.

"You haven't made me happy since we left Hiroki's castle..." Reika muttered.  
"I needed more information." Katsu replied casually. "I tried the gentlest way I could to get what I needed."

Suddenly Night let out a wordless, angry cry, and before anyone could stop him, he'd sent a powerful kick to Katsu's abdomen. "You 'Night Lovers" must not be so perfect like you say you are!" he kicked Katsu in the face before Katsu could regain composure, "You USED her like she was just some SCIENCE EXPEREMENT! What kind of a 'BOYFRIEND' does that?!" He kicked Katsu in the back, "Didn't I warn you that if you EVER touched her again, I'd BREAK THAT PRETTY, ARTIFICIAL FACE IN?!"

"We've established that..." Katsu spat back sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF MACHINERY! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SCUM!" Natsumi was behind Night now, throwing her arms around Night, trying to pull him away.

"Night, we understand that Katsu's a piece of crap, but please control yourself!" Night struggled more, trying to throw himself at Katsu again. "Kyo, please help!" Kyo was immediately at her side, pulling at Night as well. This time they had more success pulling him away.

"How dare he do that to her?" Night's voice was weaker, and yet filled with pain.

"Shhhh, we'll take care of it...man, he really needs some sort of first aid Kyo..." Natsumi's fingers probed lightly along his cuts. Night flinched, but still struggled against Kyo's grasp.

"Yea...but isn't Katsu in....?"

"Katsu's a machine...besides; I could really care less about him for what he did to my sister. Thankfully Night got here in time to stop him from doing worse to her." Natsumi looked up at him with sincere compassion. "Thank you, Night." Night said nothing, only nodded slightly, his eyes still focused on Katsu.

Reika stared at the scene that was going on, her thoughts jumbling around in her head. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she released her miko energy into her blood stream, trying to calm herself before she calmed the room. She walked into the room, and miko power pulsed from her body, causing those around her to settle down.

"Please, can we stop being violent?" She asked, her voice sweet and soft. "I understand that what Katsu did wasn't right..." Her eyes slid over to Katsu. Everyone in the room was beginning to calm. "...but, I just don't want any trouble. I forgive him for what he did," she saw her sister roll her eyes, "and I'm thankful that Night helped me, but I really didn't want a conflict like this to arise." She turned to Katsu, who was standing up from where he'd been kicked down. "Katsu, I don't ever want to see you again. Not in my entire life will I ever wish you and me to be together, nor do I ever want to see your face at Reoko or Shiori's doorstep."

Katsu's face went from irritated to crest fallen. "You-you're dumping me...?" He questioned.

Reika's heart panged. "We were never together."

Night shook his head, pushing Natsumi and Kyo gently away. "See?" was all he said as he started for the door. "I'm out of..."

Suddenly a woman appeared at the doorway, blocking his way; Scarlet. Her expression went from cheery to horrified.

"What in the world happened to you?" She cried as she reached her hand up to help her examine Night's wounds. "Explain, now!"

"Katsu is a sleazy skank who forces himself on girls, that's all." Night grumbled, trying to get around her.

Scarlet understood immediately, it seemed. She threw a look that was indescribable at Reika before she took Night's hand. "Please let me do something about your wounds...please don't push me away..." Night merely sighed, throwing a blank look over his shoulder at the room and let Scarlet drag him away.

Before they left, Scarlet threw one last accusing look at Reika before they disappeared around the corner.

Reika felt her heart almost rip in two as Night walked out of sight. It hurt so bad, this pain in her chest. She was tempted to rip her own heart out of her chest, and feed it to the dogs that lived on the street. Why did things like this have to happen to her?

Katsu was still getting over the fact that she'd forbidden him to see her forever. "Reika...?" He questioned.

Reika tore her eyes away from the door frame, and looked over at Katsu. "Yes, Katsu?"

"Can I...can I at least hug you before I leave forever?" He asked, his eyes gentle.

"Sure." She replied, without thinking.

Katsu strode over to her, taking her in a big one arm hug. He looked at his mood ring, and saw it was deep, deep blue. Depression. "You know, I guess I'm sorry. Hopefully Night will be a better boyfriend than me." He whispered before pulling away.

For some reason, the statement was sarcastic to her, and she pointed towards the door. "Just leave, Katsu. You aren't making me feel any better." She said.

"If you wish it." Katsu replied. He strode out the door, and was never to be seen again.

Reika looked over at her sister. "Can...can I have a glass of water...please?" She bit her lip where she'd been biting it in the past day or two, reopening the cut; she didn't want to cry.

Natsumi was immediately at her side, her arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Sure, sweetie; lets go down to the kitchen." Her voice was sweet, almost like a mother's as she led Reika out of the room and down the hallway. It wasn't long before Natsumi was sitting her down at the table and giving her a glass of ice cold water. "Don't drink it too fast." She ordered in a stern yet kind voice.

Reika drank it slowly even though she wanted to gulp it down. When she pulled away from the drink, she looked up at her sister. "I know we're sisters and all...but I haven't seen you this nice since...I don't know." She suspected it was because of Hiroki, but she decided to stay away from the relationship conversation.

Natsumi shrugged. "You had a long day. I'm not going to treat you like I don't really care what happens to you." Natsumi grinned. "Besides, once you become a mother, you always seem to have a motherly instinct to those who aren't your kids when they're in pain. It's instinct. Sorry." she winked as she got another glass for herself.

"I-it's okay..." Reika replied, taking another drink of her water. There was a moment's silence. "Na-Natsumi?" She questioned suddenly.

"Yes?" Natsumi questioned, filling up the glass she'd just retrieved from the cabinet.

"Night asked me on a date Friday night..." Reika began.

"Okay, and...?" Natsumi asked, situating herself at the table once more.

"I told him yes, but I'm not going."

Natsumi had been in the middle of drinking her water, but suddenly stopped, setting her glass down. "Why? That's unlike you, Reika."

"Be-because, I-I...I don't think Reoko or Tero will approve." She lied, her voice tone rising about an octave. She knew perfectly well that Reoko would be delighted, and Tero would be a grouch, but none the less, still want her to go.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that. The only one holding you back is you." Natsumi paused, thinking over something. "It's your choice. Do the thing that will make you happy."

"That's the problem Natsumi-chan...I don't know what makes me happy anymore." Reika replied, laying her head on the table. Scarlet's scorching eyes reappeared in her head and she flinched. _What would Reoko do to make me feel better? Better yet, what would she do if anyone shot her evil eyes?_ Reika thought. She knew the answers immediately. One: Reoko would tell her that all Scarlet was, was a 2nd rate no good, skank of an actress and that if Night wanted her more than he wanted Reika, then he wasn't good enough for her; Two: If anyone gave her the evil eye, she would run straight up to them, and call them a witch, or a demon, then beat the living hell out of them. Reika smiled slightly at the two humorous responses Reoko would give her if she were there.

"Natsumi, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Reika asked, sitting up to take another sip of her water.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Naturally. Who would I tell besides my mate?"

"You won't tell even him?"

"If it meant that much to you, then I wouldn't."

"Then don't, please." Reika responded.

"Not a soul will hear it then." Natsumi zipped her lips with a swipe of her fingers across her face.

"I...I'm not going because of Scarlet."

"Ah, I see." Natsumi nodded. "I don't really know this Scarlet. What is she like? I mean....besides what she did to make you not want to go."

"I don't know what she's like either, but something is trying to tell me that she'd be willing to exterminate me if I got in the way of whatever she wants from Night..." Reika replied. She then did something she'd never done before; talked trash "I think she's an evil witch."

Natsumi's eyes grew wide. Silence passed. Then suddenly Natsumi burst into hysterical laughter. "THAT WAS AMAZING! Well...I've heard better insults, but still! That was AWSOME!" Natsumi's laughter settled into giggles. "Wow. Well...I'm still not entirely sure what to do about her. It's not like I can blast her...but I can do this; I can stick by you and kick her butt if she does try to do anything. She's probably not that violent though. We woman can be weird when it comes to our men....even when we haven't quite gotten together with them."

"I don't like to fight though..." Reika replied, her face full of disapproval at the thought of a cat fight. "I shouldn't have said what I said either..." She muttered. "Anyway, I really don't think I can face Night on Friday. I have a feeling Scarlet will be watching somewhere from the shadows.

Natsumi scoffed. "I highly doubt that. Sometimes you do have to fight for your happiness. And if Night makes you happy, then you shouldn't give up without a fight. You don't want to live throughout eternity knowing that you could have achieved greater happiness. If you don't trust me on anything else, trust me on that."

Reika sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I guess when the time arises, I'll be able to get angry and mean like Reoko would if someone was threatening her happiness." She replied, leaning against the table.

Natsumi laughed. "I hope so. Just do what makes you happy."

Reika suddenly stood up, and said. "I'm going to go. I don't want to stay here any longer." She said it, indicating that she didn't want to run into Night.

Natsumi smiled as her sister turned to leave. "Oh, Reika?"

Reika froze, and answered back. "Yes?"

"No driving."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was finally Friday night. Reoko was pacing her room, trying to convince Reika to go on the date with Night. She looked over at the clock; it was 8:30. She only had 30 minutes to convince Reika to go on the date.

Reika had explained everything to Reoko, and Reoko was delighted that she'd said yes, but disappointed that Reika would let Scarlet push her around. Reoko sighed, and bore through it as she went to Shiori's house everyday after school till the day of the date. Every time she'd go, Shiori would ask, 'Is Reika going to make a grand appearance.' and Reoko would always reply with. 'Nah, she refuses to come out. She wants her beauty rest.'

"Reika, you have to go. You just can't stand Night up. It's like Bella standing Edward Cullen up. It's unheard of." Reoko argued aloud, continuing to pace.

Tero watched her from the bed, sighing. Reika was being stubborn.

_No, I won't go. _Reika was beginning to cry; Reoko could tell by the tone of voice she was using.

"Why not!? Just because some stupid, whore of a girl gave you the evil eye? F her! Who cares what she thinks? Just _go._" Reoko responded.

_NO! I'M NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! _Reika suddenly began sobbing, feeling horrible that she was standing her date up. This was mean and horrible behavior that was not of her stature.

Reoko glanced over at the clock; 8:45 is what it read. She only had fifteen minutes to force Reika out, get her dressed, and have Tero forcefully drive her to her destined location. "Reika, you're going to give me a migraine..." Reoko muttered, rubbing her temples.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Meanwhile, Night stepped out into the garage, heading for his car. "Hello beautiful." He greeted the car playfully though he wouldn't get a response.

Just as he opened the door, a feminine voice called out, "Where are you going?" Night looked back at Scarlet who was leaning against the door frame on the other side of the garage.

"Going on a date." Night replied.

"Are you sure you feel well enough for that?" Her voice was hard.

"I may not be a pure demon like you, but I do heal quickly." Night answered. "Go practice your lines or something. I'm going to meet my...well...my date." Night climbed into the car. "See you later." With that he slammed the door, turned the car on and drove out of the garage, leaving Scarlet in the dust.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The clock read 8:55, and Reoko had given up all hope of convincing her incarnation to do what she wanted her to do. She lay on her bed, holding her head in between her hands.

"Shh shh...it's okay babe." Tero tried comforting her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Hopefully, I'm trying to think of a solution or some way to get her out of my head..." Reoko concentrated with all her power to transform into the blasted little girl.

"Well, you know...you're out of time." Tero sighed, breaking the bad news to her.

The clock read 9:01.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Night sat at the dinner table overlooking the city. The candle flickered in the wind. She was half an hour late. Where was she? He wondered as he sighed from boredom. Maybe she was lost...no, Natsumi made Shiori make sure that Tero knew that Reika was never to drive again. Tero knew the way around this place. So what was going on? Maybe she was held up in traffic...a logical excuse. Maybe Katsu had kidnapped her...Night pushed the rage away. No...he couldn't consider that just yet.

Maybe she just wasn't coming....

She didn't seem like the type to do that. But after what he did to Katsu...maybe she was upset about it. He didn't blame her. She just had such a...pure heart. She couldn't hate Katsu. He wasn't able to do anything serious to make her hate him. The only person she'd ever hated as far as he knew was Izanagi and Chinatsu.

But did she hate him?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reoko stared at the clock. 9:30. Her heart panged. "I can't sit back and let Reika do this." She reached over for her phone. "I have to tell him." She opened her phone, dialing Shiori's number.

She heard Reika wail in her head. _NO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM WHY I'M NOT THERE! _

Reoko did her best to ignore her incarnation's wailing as the phone rang.

"Hello? Reoko?" Shiori answered quickly, surprised.

"Night's number, now." Was all Reoko had to say before Shiori quickly repeated it to her sister.

Reoko memorized the number, and then flipped her phone shut. She opened it again, and dialed Night's cell number.

Ring...ring....ring...

"Oh god, please answer." She muttered over and over again.

No answer.

Reoko shut her phone, and Reika let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not letting this happen." Reoko growled, a string of curse words flowing from her mouth. She jumped up from her bed, phone still in hand, and sprinted out of her room down the stairs. It wasn't long before she was in the fastest car she had, the Ferrari, and was speeding out of her drive way. She kept dialing Night's number, but he never answered. It took Reoko three minutes to speed through the streets of Tokyo, until she finally turned the bend. There it was; the restaurant. Reoko parked her car in the nearest parking space, almost killing a motorcycle next to her. Moments later, she was running into the restaurant. "Night Yanahara, I'm with the Night Yanahara party." she panted to the waiter who was going to question why she was there.

"Alright, Night Yanahara..." He muttered, his finger pacing the table list. He was moving too slow. "There." He pointed towards the balcony.

Reoko dashed out onto the balcony, yelling. "Night?! I swear if you aren't here, I will personally kill the next living thing I see..." She growled the last part under her breath.

Reika's cries seemed to get so loud in Reoko's head; she wouldn't be surprised if people could hear her screams.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, panting. There Night was, just getting up to leave. He grabbed his jacket and turned, meeting her eyes. He looked stunned for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I don't date taken women, much less married ones." He said plainly as if he said it everyday of his life.

Reoko smacked her forehead, only increasing her headache. "No, stupid! I tried calling you to tell you why Reika's not here, but I had to speed at extremely illegal speeds to get here and stop you from thinking that it's all your fault she's not here!" She explained in one breath.

Night flashed a smile that made Reoko see why he dazzled Reika so much. "Well, sorry about that! I kept my phone in the car because I didn't want to be interrupted by anyone during the date...I mean, seriously! Who wants to have a perfectly romantic date and then suddenly a phone call from unwanted intruders comes along and ruins it? Not a lot. So what's up?"

"Okay, so, my head might explode if I tell you this, but it might trigger her to finally come out of my head. She's not here because of Scarlet." Reoko told him. She was right; Reika began to kick the insides of her head. Reoko groaned, and put her hand on the side of her head. "This is painful, but I really need to get her out. She's jealous of Scarlet," there was a large crash in her head," and she didn't want to show up because Scarlet apparently shot her the evil eye the day Katsu left."  
Night stared at her blankly before bursting out into laughter. "Is that so? She did that? That's a little odd of her to do that...she's a pretty nice girl! I mean...she practically worships the air Reika breathes...she's crazy, don't bother about her." Reoko could tell he wasn't talking to her. "You know, I paid a lot of money for this...would you please come out so that we can talk this out? Its not the romantic evening I pictured, but hey, I get to be with you, so that's good enough for me."

"You know, "Reoko responded even though she knew the comment wasn't made towards her, "you aren't making her feel better by telling her that Scarlet is a saint."

Reika listened to Night's words intently before calming herself down to a sniffle. Suddenly, Reoko changed into Reika, the eye color changing, as well as chest size and height. She stood their in a now oversized mini skirt, and an oversized black tank. Tears were already staining her cheeks.

Night was immediately with her, brushing his fingers across her cheek to wipe the tears away. "Don't be sad. She isn't a saint, I'm sorry if I made it sound that way...I'm just a stupid guy, after all." He winked, making Reika laugh a little.

"No, I'm sorry for being stupid." Reika responded with a sniffle. "Look, here I am now in Reoko's clothes with tears running down my face. I pretty much ruined it. I'm sorry. "

Night surprised her by laughing. "No you didn't. The night is technically still young. We haven't had food yet and I'm hungry! Come eat with me, please?" Night's eyes became puppy dog like, and, being a dog demon, he mastered it perfectly. "Its reaaaaaally good..."

Reika hesitated. "I-I guess I can eat with you...I, mean, I did agree to a date didn't I?" Reika smiled shyly.

"You did but if you don't want to, you don't have to, you know that, right?" Night asked seriously as he took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"N-no, I want too." Reika nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. She squeezed his hand back, smiling.

Night grinned and led Reika to the table. "Shall we order?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shiori sat in her office, looking over every piece of information she'd ever gathered on Chinatsu. There had to be a way to defeat her...

Natsumi's power alone matched Chinatsu's power. If she simply just let Natsumi take a whack at her, they'd accomplish nothing. They were part of the same soul technically. They'd just been split into two different bodies. Chinatsu was strong enough to acquire her own body. Natsumi had been stricken with too much grief and heart ache to have her own. It had been that way for Reika -- the loss of her sister and everything she'd worked to accomplish-- and Hiroki -- a death that was not meant to be -- as well.

It still ticked her off that Hiroki used her mates body, but she assumed that Kyo and Tero felt the same way.

Reika's powers had power to temporarily seal Chinatsu once, but it cost her life. Now Reika had no chance, what with the powers Chinatsu had gained in these years since then.

Hiroki...well, Hiroki was just kind of there to bring emotional support to Natsumi. He probably did have powers, but it was no where near the ability to defeat Chinatsu. It had been enough to kill Izanagi, something everyone was quite grateful for.

Shiori sighed, rubbing her temples. They needed to work together. She knew that. They were trying that.

But it wasn't working.

She was starting to feel tired herself. She'd had Natsumi for so long now; how long did she have left? She loved Natsumi like a sister; it wouldn't be easy to see her go.

But they couldn't exist together forever.

She didn't know when Reoko first changed, but it had been after she had. She had a little more time...but if one of them were to die, the whole mission would be useless.

What were they doing now? Shiori decided. Might as well go back to the present.

Well, from what she'd seen in Natsumi's memories, Natsumi would lose her temper, attack Chinatsu, and when Natsumi got herself in a fix, Reika swooped in and used her awesome priestess powers of doom. Then Hiroki (or Kyo) would appear to give Natsumi emotional support, and just when the solution to Chinatsu's demise could be found, Chinatsu ran off.

Basically, even though they worked together, they didn't work as one.

The solution, Shiori realized, her eyes growing wide, was to work as ONE. Not just together, but as ONE.

Maybe if Natsumi and Reika combined their powers, they could defeat Chinatsu. Maybe Chinatsu knew that and that's why she fled the scene before they could decide to do so.

And maybe it didn't have to be just Natsumi and Reika. Maybe, if her dad still had his sword, maybe they could get him in on it. Wouldn't her father like to help liberate them?

And what about their uncle Sesshoumaru? They hadn't heard from him in so long...but he'd been on good terms the last time they'd met. Maybe they could look him up...

Shiori grabbed the phone, ready to put a call in to Tero, her father and Kyo. She wouldn't disturb Reika and Night on their date. She wasn't that stupid. She'd look Sesshoumaru's number up too; she'd just have to talk to her dad...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: We do NOT own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reika sat across from Night, leaning on the table with her elbow. Her chin rested in her hand as she stared out at the sparkling city lights, twirling a lock of black hair on her finger in a nervous fashion. "Sorry that I came underdressed..."Reika said suddenly, trying to make conversation.

"I think it's cool." Night replied in a casual tone.

"You do?" Reika asked skeptically.

"Yup." Night grinned, looking out at the city lights. "Do you like the view?"

Reika nodded in response. "Yes." She replied breathlessly. "I've never seen anything so magnificent..."

Night's smile grew brighter. "Yes, that's why this is the most desirable place in all of Tokyo...it has a great view. Grandma's view is pretty good too, but she doesn't serve dinner." Reika couldn't help but laugh. "It used to be prettier...remember? The stars, I mean. Those are the prettiest." Night paused, "Well, except for..." he stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Yes, the stars were pretty but...all these lights are so beautiful. Tokyo truly is ahead in technology..." She chuckled slightly. Her gaze slid over to Night, and she asked him, now curious. "Except for...?"

Night sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It's really embarrassing..."

"I don't mind, please do go on."

"But I mind."

Reika said nothing for a while.

Night eventually sighed. "You."

Reika blinked, obviously confused. "Me? What about me? Did I do something wrong?"

Night couldn't help but chuckle. "Not really...it depends on who's looking at it. What I'm saying is, you're prettier than the stars. Screw technology. You're much prettier than all the lights of Tokyo."

Reika blushed profusely, sitting up straight and clasping her hands together. She twiddled her thumbs in a nervous fashion, and asked, "Really?"

Night smiled, and nodded. "Really."

Oh goodness, should she tell him what she really thought? Could she really get the guts to tell him what she thought? It was now or never. "Well, you're pretty cute too..."She replied.

Night smiled, but it wasn't the usual smile that scrambled her thoughts. It was much more serious. "Yeah...thanks." Night was silent for a long while. "I don't mean to be forward, but what do you think of me?"

Reika tensed even more, her words caught in her throat.

"You don't have to answer me. It's just that...sometimes I don't know what you're thinking. I know that when you were young, you thought of demons as...vile, evil creatures. Sometimes I wonder where you put yourself now. And since I fall into that...demon category, I have to wonder."

"I..." Reika hesitated, her heart hammering in her chest. "I don't hate demons anymore. I live in the body of one, and I've had to live with them. I never took into consideration that there were good demons and bad demons." She replied.

What she was going to say next was something that she didn't ever think would pass her lips. "I actually like you a lot...I mean, a whole lot. I really do."

Night nodded. "I'll feel like a little kindergartner for saying this in this manner, but...I like you too...probably more than you can imagine." He paused. "But I can't...I can't put you in that position."

Reika felt her heart pang slightly at his final words. "Night, what position haven't I been in?" She asked him, her eyes soft.

Night shook his head. "That's not what I mean. The only position that you haven't been in is the one I can't put you in...for now. It doesn't mean I don't want to...but I can't see...after all that's happened this week, how its going to affect you in a good way...I don't want to hurt you." Night's eyes were scorching, begging her to understand what he was trying to tell her.

Reika was silent. "...okay. If you really think that this is hurting me less, then okay. I'll go along with it." She replied, her voice quiet. Her heart throbbed unhappily behind her ribcage, and she placed her hands in her lap politely.

Night hesitated. "Let me ask you this then; what do you want? Say the word and I'll do it, I swear to you by my father's grave."

Reika hesitated to tell him what she really wanted. She didn't want to be selfish...no, that was a lie. She really wanted to be selfish. "I...I want to be more than friends, but you don't want to put me in 'that position', so, whatever you want, I'll want too." She replied.

Night's eyes narrowed and he leaned against his elbows. "Don't be so...so...I don't know what your being, but stop being that way. What I want is for you to be happy. What will make you happy?"  
"I just told you what would make me happy." She responded, her eyes sliding back to the wondrous view of the city. "...but I also want what makes you happy too."

Night sighed irritably. "And I just told you that I won't be happy if you're not happy. Are you ready for a relationship? I guess that's a better question since that was and is my original concern."

"I've been ready since I realized that I extremely regret not finding someone to love." Reika responded, looking over at him. "I really do like you a lot...maybe even love you! It's too early to tell that though...but, when you say things like 'I can't put in that position', it hurts me more than if you would actually put in me that position. Saying things like that stacks on to the pain I feel, don't you understand?"

Night leaned back against his chair again. "I understand. Hold on a moment please." Night looked out at the city, deep in concentration. Reika waited patiently, her heart hammering against her ribs in anticipation.

Finally, Night let out a deep sigh. It didn't sound like defeat...

He turned his scorching eyes back to her, making her heart stop for a millisecond before exploding into a rapid pace.

He took her hand gently in his with a firm grip. "Reika," he started, this time without hesitation. "I'm totally not a perfect guy, and I don't think I ever will be, but...can you overlook my faults and go out with me...officially?"

Reika's heart stopped for about two seconds before it started back up again. She smiled warmly, and nodded. "Yes, Night. I'd like that a lot." She replied, squeezing his hand.

Night's smile bedazzled any smile that he'd ever smiled. He smiled so bright, it was like the city had reflected off of it.

He was certainly happy.

Before Reika knew what he was doing, he'd gone to her side, lifted her into his arms and started to spin around, laughing with joy. Before Reika could react, he had her down on her feet, his hands on her shoulders.

"You just made me the happiest man in the universe!" He laughed.

Reika smiled at him, giggling. "Then that makes me the happiest women in universe, doesn't it?" She replied with another giggle. She threw her arms around his waist, and hugged him tight.

Night pulled her close, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. "It sure does," he replied.

Reika looked up at him, her smile stretched across her face. "I'm glad it does."

Suddenly the doors opened up from the restaurant, and their waiter walked out with their food in hand. "Oh! I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude on you two love birds." He blushed slightly, feeling like an intruder.

Night laughed, pulling Reika gently to the table again. "No, it's alright." The waiter let out a sigh of relief, bringing the food quickly over and then quickly left.

As soon as the doors were closed again, Night smiled warmly at Reika. "Let's eat."

Night held Reika's hand tightly as he pulled into Reoko's drive way, turning off the engine. They sat there in silence, enjoying one another's company. "I don't want you to leave..." Night groaned, giving Reika's hand a squeeze.

"I highly doubt that Reoko will keep us apart from now on. We'll see each other soon." Reika whispered back, squeezing in return.

Night smiled. "I would have you stay over with Shiori so that I could see you first thing at breakfast, but I highly doubt Tero has that much patience." Night rolled his eyes. "Let him have his wife."

"Do I have to?"

"I don't want to open the door tomorrow morning to find Tero flaming in anger at the doorstep, demanding to know every detail." Night leaned towards her, a soft smile stretched across his face. "Besides, I'm only one phone call away if you need me."

"But I don't know you're cell..."

"I think it's embedded into Reoko's phone by now...I know her number is embedded into mine." Night winked. "Good night Reika, I'll see you soon..."

"What if Reoko doesn't want to let me out?"

"Shiori will do something about that. I don't think the relationship is as strong as it once was, but it's strong enough for them to beat one another into getting what they want." Night grinned. "Of course I'd never let grandma do anything to harm Reoko, which in turn would harm you." Night looked up at the windows of the mansion. "Tero really wants you inside now. I'm afraid I'm going to have him demanding for his wife back at my window any moment now." Night laughed in amusement.

Reika looked back at the window Night was looking at, and giggled as she saw the curtains fall back into place. "He really wants her back, huh?" She looked back at Night.

"I believe so." He replied.

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and turned to open her door. Climbing out of the car, she turned and looked at Night. "See you later then?"

Night grinned. "Naturally." Reika smiled back.

"Good night, Night." She whispered as she shut the door. She watched him pull the car out of the drive way and speed away till he could no longer be seen. She sighed longingly as she turned and walked into the house.

As soon as she'd closed the front door, she looked into the living room to find Tero sitting there with a strange expression on his face. It was almost...full of pity. "Hey, Tero." She called, coming towards him.

Tero managed to smile weakly. "How was your...date?"

"Fine..." Reika smiled. "How was your evening?"

"Lonely, the usual...but yet…also a little interesting."

"Why?" Reika was curious now.

"Shiori called."

"Oh? What did she want?"

"You're not going to like it...especially now." Tero warned.

Reika stopped smiling, her mood turning serious. What happened? Did Chinatsu do something again? "What happened?"

"It's not so much as anything happened...it's more of what is going to happen."

"Did Chinatsu..."

"No. It's our move."

"What?"

Tero took a deep breath. "Shiori thinks...she's pretty sure that she found a way to defeat Chinatsu. And when that happens..."

"The curse is broken." Reika murmured, her eyes wide as the past evening flashed into her mind.

Night stepped into the hallway, humming happily as he stepped lightly into the kitchen. Shiori had just been clearing something up with her Dad...whom he had never met. "Yeah...okay...I'll remember that, Dad...let me know when you reach Uncle Sesshy...love you Daddy, tell Mommy I love her. Bye." She hung up, letting out a long breath.

"GOOD EVENING GRANDMA!" Night sang as he grabbed her around the waist, dancing with her. Shiori giggled.

"What brought this on? Did the date go that well?" Shiori asked.

"It's official! Reika and I are dating!" Night grinned happily as he twirled Shiori around.

"Oh how...OH NO!" Shiori gasped suddenly, pulling away from her grandson. "Night, I'm...oh no..."

"Oh no?" Night echoed, confused. "What's so 'oh no'? Is there a bug?" Night looked behind him to check the counter for any giant bugs. It wasn't like Shiori to freak out over a bug...a cat, maybe. But she'd probably try to kill the cat, not cower in fear.

"Night, there is no bug."

"So nothing frightened you?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"Night..." Shiori hesitated, "I...I found a way to defeat Chinatsu."

Night grinned. "That's great Shiori! Congratulations!"

Shiori shook her head, refusing to look at Night in the eyes. "Night...Night, when we defeat Chinatsu...the curse is broken."

Night blinked at her. "And?" The past night was still swimming in his head; therefore he couldn't see where Shiori was going with this.

"When the curse is broken...Natsumi, Hiroki and...Reika...disappear."

Reika was lying on Reoko's bed, now curled up in a pair of Reoko's pajamas. She didn't want to leave Reoko's body just yet; she had just acquired herself a wonderfully amazing boyfriend! Tero sat up next to her, his night lamp on as he read a book on some medical brain surgeon stuff. He was rubbing her shoulder as she lay on her side, turned away from him.

"Shh there there now, you know you've got plenty of time before Chinatsu is finally dead." Tero comforted her, rubbing her.

Reika pulled the covers up closer to her chin in response.

Tero sighed, and closed his book, placing it on the night stand next to him. He leaned over and turned the night lamp off, then settled down into bed next to Reika. He turned towards her, and hugged her around the waist, tight in his arms.

"I don't think Night would appreciate it if he found out I was holding you like this..."Tero coaxed her to change back into his mate.

Reika didn't respond; she needed arms around her now, even if they weren't Night's.

"Please?" Tero pulled himself closer to her, whispering in her ear. The body in his arms grew, and he grinned. She'd given in, finally tired of laying in consciousness in the real world. "I missed you." Tero nuzzled into Reoko, kissing her neck.

Reoko yawned. "They're together, correct?"

Tero nodded, and continued to nuzzle into her. "She's worried that her time is almost up; Shiori called with a plan to kill Chinatsu." He replied.

"Oh, bother. She's such a worry wart..." Reoko responded, yawning deeply.

"That she is my darling." Tero purred, kissing her once more.

Reoko didn't respond; she was already asleep.

Shiori lay in bed with Kyo at her side, holding her waist in his arms. "Kyo, are you still awake?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Kyo whispered back.

"Natsumi wants Hiroki."

"Hiroki wants her, too." Kyo moaned, "But I don't want to..."

"Unless we want to get to sleep, I say we do."

Kyo groaned. "Fine...but I want my body back tomorrow morning."

They changed into their incarnations, their bodies changing only slightly as they did so. As soon as they were changed, Hiroki gently took Natsumi's face in his hands and pulled it towards him so that he could kiss her softly.

Natsumi grinned. "Sorry about a few days ago."

"Shiori almost murdered me, you know that?"

"Sorry, I just...kind of lost control while sleeping I guess."

"Its okay, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Natsumi chuckled. "So, did you hear that Reika and Night are...?"

"Yes," Hiroki sighed, "It's still so weird to me..."

"I know. We'll get used to it, Night's a good boy."

"But what about Shiori's...?"

"Maybe there's a chance that we can stay," Natsumi suggested.

"But that chance is pretty small, it's almost not even considerable."

"Yea, that's true."

"You're pretty tired."

"Shiori had a long day."

"She did go off crime fighting or whatever..."

"That tends to wear us both out."

"I see..." Hiroki kissed her forehead. "Then goodnight my love, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight..." Natsumi yawned as she fell asleep in his arms.

Reoko checked herself in the full length mirror one last time, examining her appearance. Today, she was wearing just a casual pair of clothing, not caring whether or not the meeting was supposed to be business attire. She had a bunch of gold jangle bracelets on her wrist, small gold hoops in her first ear piercings, and then various studs lining her other piercings. Her hair was put up in a sloppy bun, some of her hair hanging out of it in a cute manner. Her sunglasses were perked a top her head, and she was wearing a black tank top and faded stone short shorts. "Time to get going..." She muttered, grabbing her keys as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

A few minutes later, Reoko pulled up in her 2008 Muricelago Lamborghini, parking it in Shiori's driveway. Climbing out of the car, she locked it, and then ran up to the door, rapping on it lightly.

The door opened quickly and there stood Shiori in jeans and a red tank top. Reoko stared. "I thought this was business attire..."

Shiori rolled her eyes. "It's just a family meeting...besides, if you knew that, why didn't you wear business attire?"

"Because business attire is for losers."

"I see. Well, Dad is here and your here...we're just waiting for Uncle Sesshy."

"Sesshoumaru? I haven't heard from him in..."

"Hundreds of years? I know. But he's got a ton of power, and power is what we need...if it comes down to it, we may even need our old swords."

Reoko's eyes brightened up as she heard the word 'swords'. "Oh! How exciting!" Reoko clapped, walking into the entryway. "Poor Eternity...she's gathering up dust in our dojo." She faked a tear, and wiped her eyes.

Shiori rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. Her sister was being unusually chipper.

"Yeah, well mine is..."

"Let me guess, still looking brand new?"

Shiori shot her an annoyed glare. "Well," Reoko explained, "You always were obsessed with your sword. Don't feel bad, I bet Dad still has his like that too."

"If he didn't break it..." Shiori muttered as she opened the door to a wide, bright room with comfortable chairs and a big window overlooking the large lot of land that Shiori owned.

Inuyasha looked out the window with amazement. "I want land..." He muttered to himself.

Reoko giggled. "Father!" She exclaimed, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She hugged him.

Inuyasha was silent as his daughter hugged him. "I missed you too..." He grumbled as his daughter pulled away.

Reoko bounded away from her father, sitting in one of the chairs. As she sank into the chair, she crossed her legs and threw her head back, closing her eyes. "I think I'm going to sleep until Uncle gets here."

"I'm right here." A quiet voice spoke from the doorway. Shiori whirled, her heart exploding into a panicked rhythm.

"Who let you in?"

"No one."

"Well why did you barge in like that?"

"I was expected, and I'm family, so I assumed I could. Did I offend you?"

"No...not really...just surprised me, that's all."

"You should have noticed me."

"It's been a long week." Shiori sighed. "My mate will be here in just a moment...he's terrified of my dad still."

Inuyasha grumbled something about stupid punk kids and his daughters.

Reoko's eyes fluttered open, and she saw her uncle standing in the doorway. It was weird seeing him in modern clothing. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. His silver hair hung down his back as he stared into the room with his emotionless eyes. Nothing had changed; just the clothes. "Hiii Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Reoko called from her relaxed position on the chair.

Sesshoumaru gazed over at his niece, and gave her a smile; it was something that didn't suit his features, but it was mesmerizing because he rarely ever did smile.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kyo walked in, coming to sit down next to Shiori. "Hey Kyo, long time no see...sort of." Reoko piped. Kyo grinned - in her mind, Reika couldn't help but note that Night got his smile from Kyo - and then nodded to Shiori for her to start.

"Well...I told Dad and Uncle Sesshoumaru what exactly has been going on...though Uncle Sesshoumaru had to be filled in on all of the details on how Reoko and I got this way, so we should all be on the same page." Shiori paced the room, talking as she did so. Though she didn't look professional and the atmosphere certainly wasn't, she couldn't help but speak in a professional manner. Reoko assumed it was one of those habits that died hard.

"So I'm going to get to the point. Throughout all the battles since Reoko and I patched up our relationship, it's like they've had more improvement...but we still get our butts kicked. I have taken these battles and compared the things we are doing right and the things we're doing wrong. The right thing is that we're working together...but the wrong thing is that we're not one. Chinatsu will attack, Natsumi will get ticked off and emerge, they get into a fight, Reika pops up, helps when Natsumi is in trouble and can't do anything, then Hiroki or Kyo swoops in to save the day when they're both down. But the reason Chinatsu feared Reika so much was that Natsumi she could deal with. But both of the sisters together would cause her downfall. We knew this. But we didn't attack as one. We took turns. What I propose is that we attack together." Shiori met Reoko's eyes. "I assume Reika is listening, correct?"

Reoko nodded.

"Good. The reason why I called my dad and my uncle is that even though they obviously aren't involved with the situation, first off they're still family, second of all they both have some wicked awesome power. The more power we combine, the more it's likely that we can end this whole mess in one battle. What do you say? Oh, and on a lesser note, if we don't get rid of the curse quick, both Reoko and I will probably die since our bodies can't take the souls mooching off of our energy forever."

Reoko had closed her eyes once more, and then popped one of them open at Shiori's ending statement. "Death wouldn't be so bad; we've lived for quite a while." her voice soft, and teasing as she spoke. She suddenly felt the eyes of the room on her; and they weren't friendly.

"Reoko..."Shiori started.

"I'm just thinking about Reika. She's so bummed about the whole thing." Reoko frowned. "I'd like to go into research to see if I could possibly save her without actually having to die."

"Reoko, how are you going to do that since no one has ever had this kind of experience? First of all, I know it's hard. Nights isn't too happy with me right now either, but think about it this way; If the curse isn't broken, then we all die a horrible, miserable death. Not just you and me, Reika and Natsumi and Hiroki as well, leaving Chinatsu to win and use her powers to make everyone's lives more miserable." Shiori pointed out. "I know Night wouldn't want Reika to be in pain at all. But if you don't believe me, she can ask him herself. Oh, by the way, Night wants to see Reika after this."

Reoko sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, and I understand the concept of our deaths. Kyo's death won't come to him as fast as ours though, because Hiroki was dormant for about two hundred years, unlike our incarnations who awoke right about after we mated." She pointed out. "I just want to look into at least trying to save Reika..."She mumbled slightly."There's a first time for everything."

Running her hands through her hair, Reika buzzed in Reoko's head with excitement as Shiori told her that Night wanted to see her. "Oh, yes, Reika's eager to see Night."

"Well then we should wrap it up, then. Who's with me?" Shiori asked again.

"I am." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm you're mate, of course I'm in! You shouldn't have needed to ask." Kyo smiled, taking Shiori's hand in his.

"I'm your sister and I'm in the same situation, so I am till something else is revealed."

"Normally I work alone, but since you're both my nieces I'll do it." Sesshoumaru answered in his normal tone.

Shiori grinned, "Great! Then I'll..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a scent drafted into the room that made Reika go mad within Reoko's head as she tried to get out.

"Come in, Night." Shiori sighed.

The doors opened and Night and Rimundo strode in, serious expressions on their faces. "Shiori, we have a situation." Night said, his tone almost grave.

"What's wrong?" Shiori's relief flashed to worry as she let go of her mate's hand, coming a step towards Night and Rimundo.

"Mother is here." Night answered. Shiori's face twisted in horror.

"Oh no..." Shiori muttered under her breath before she turned to Rimundo. "Rimundo," She ordered, "Please lock up anything that could be used as a weapon."

Both Night and Rimundo looked confused, "Why?" Rimundo asked.

"Because if I lose my patience, she'll have a better chance at living if it was just my claws."

"Please don't try to kill each other...we don't need that again..." Night groaned as Rimundo nodded and went to do what Shiori had ordered.

"I'll try." Shiori muttered before turning to everyone with a stressed smile, "I'll let you guys know when this attack is going to go on, now if you'll excuse me..." Shiori whirled and left the room at demon speed, leaving everyone stunned.

"I'll go make sure they don't try to kill each other," Kyo muttered, getting up to follow after his mate.

"I guess the meetings done then." Sesshoumaru sighed as he got up to leave as well. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll...go find something to do." He said, leaving as well...

Leaving only Reoko and Night in the room.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reoko kept Reika from bursting out of her head before she figured out what was going on. "Night...what's going on?" She asked, feeling Reika struggle in her head. "If things are going to get violent at all, I don't want Reika to be out..."

Night laughed. "No, that only happens when I've done something that Shiori approves of but my mom doesn't...then they freak out. But even then they just argue. And I've been a good boy!" Night grinned. "If anything happens, Reika will be out of there before you can say Chicken."

"Chicken?"

"It was the first word I thought of."

Reoko sighed, and shook her head. "Can't it at least be something non-food related? How about Tinkerbell?" She chuckled slightly, and her body changed into the sweet little girl that Night sooo adored.

"Night-kun!" Reika cried, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Kitty..." Night sighed, holding her tight to his chest. "How are you holding up?"

Reika was silent for a while. "I'm...not so well, but I think I'll be able to manage." She replied, resting her cheek on his chest.

"It'll be alright," Night told her, "I'm not too well myself, but as long as you're here I'll be okay." Night paused, and then chuckled. "More than okay."

Reika blushed. "So what about your mother?"

"My mom?" Night asked, surprise evident in his voice. "What about her?"

"Well you acted like it was a bad thing that she was here..."

Night laughed, pulling away from her to look down into her eyes. "I'm not here at Shiori's because I can't live on my own. I'm here because my mom is kind of...crazy, I guess you could say. She has some issues that I don't agree on and frankly neither does Shiori. They never really bonded, if you know what I mean. So Shiori and I figured that she'd stay away from me more if I lived with Shiori. It's worked, though sometimes my mom comes to see me." Night rolled his eyes. "I guess you can't keep them away forever, can you?"

Reika smiled slightly. "I guess so. With Reoko, she's always trying to boot her kids out of the house. They come over a lot, but not lately because of all of the turmoil going on..." She replied, smiling. "It must be one way or the other, huh?" Reika didn't know a whole lot about parental relationships; her parents died when she was only about five years old.

Night laughed, "Yeah, kind of like that. Do you want to go do something? Like maybe a movie or something?"

Reika smiled up at him and nodded. "A movie would be nice. I haven't watched one of those in a long time." She replied.

Night laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her out the door and down the stairs. "If we're really quiet, maybe we can sneak past her..." Night whispered as they tried to sneak past the kitchen door.

Suddenly the door burst open and a sweet voice cried, "NIGHT-KUN!" Night cringed.

"Too late." He muttered.

Reika looked at the woman with a blank look on her face. The woman was obviously a full demon; she had the same color hair that Night did, but her eyes were blue. She looked about twenty - though Reika knew she was much older than that - and had dog ears and a fluffy tail. Her long hair was curled and pulled back into a pony tail.

As the woman threw her arms around Night, the woman cooed, "I missed you sooooooo much!" As soon as she pulled away from her son she seemed to notice Reika's presence for the first time. "Night," She hesitantly said as she took in Reika's appearance, "Who's this?"

Night grinned, gazing at Reika with affection, making her heart stutter against her chest. "This is my girlfriend, Reika." He reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Reika stared at the women, her gaze shy as she gripped Night's hand. "He-hello." She stuttered, using her free hand to wipe hair out of her eyes. It was only the second day and she'd already met Night's mother. It was...nerve racking.

The woman hesitated, her eyes narrowing. "Hello...Reika..." She strained a smile, looking at her son. As soon as her gaze locked with her sons, the look in her eyes made her seem almost dangerous. "Night...isn't she a little...young?"

Night rolled his eyes. "Correction, mother; she's older than I am."

That didn't seem to comfort her.

"Older, huh?" Her eyes flashed to Reika again. "How much older?"

"Well...I can't really say...a few hundred years I suppose if you don't count the time I was alive in my own body..." Apparently Reika had said something wrong. The woman's eyes flashed wide back to her son.

"You mean she's one of the incarnations?"

"Yes, mother."

Night's mother sighed, shaking her head. "So she's Shiori's older sister's incarnation...figures."

"Do you have anything to say, mother?" Night's voice was tense and to Reika it seemed as if he were daring his mother to say something.

"Nothing, son...it's just that..."

Before she could continue what she was saying, the door slammed open and Shiori had her hand on Night's mother's shoulder. "Becky," Shiori's voice was filled with fake perkiness, "why don't we go sit down in the entertainment room? It's much more comfortable there...Night, please join us so that your mother will be satisfied with her visit."

Night sighed, pulling Reika along as he walked behind Shiori and 'Becky' into the entertainment room.

As soon as they were in the room, Night sat on the couch furthest from his mother, pulling Reika down beside him.

Reika squirmed slightly at Night's side, nervous because of Shiori's extremely fake perkiness, and the fact that 'Becky' didn't approve of her. It's not like she could help the fact that she still had the body of a fourteen year old girl. If it was up to her, she would be the same age as Reoko or her sister. She sighed, and gripped Night's hand tighter, trying to calm herself.

Becky smiled at her son. "How have you been son?"

"Fine." Night growled.

"How long..." Becky hesitated, "How long have you two been together?"

"Since last night."

Becky's eyes narrowed, "How far...how far along in your relationship have you gone?" For some reason there was a hint of a threat in Becky's voice for some reason that Reika couldn't understand.

"Mother!" Night seemed horrified, "We haven't even kissed yet!"

Becky relaxed a bit, "Good..."

"He didn't develop Kyo's sense of romance..." Shiori muttered bitterly.

Reika's face turned white as she realized what Becky had meant by her question. How could someone just be straightforward like that? She couldn't even imagine herself in that situation with Night. She squirmed slightly, and felt the need to defend herself and say something like 'Um, I'm not a slut, kay thanks?', but decided against it.

"What are your future plans, Reika?" Becky asked after another awkward pause.

"Um, I don't know. Dying and saving the world from eternal doom. You know, the works." Reika smiled at Becky, sick of the rude questioning. Did she look like a failure?

Night burst out laughing, "Yeah mother, isn't that what every girl wants?"

Becky growled, "Not the ones I pictured dating my son..." She muttered quietly.

"Oh please Becky, you come from America, you should know by now that you can't force anyone to do what you want them. This isn't the middle ages." Shiori rolled her eyes, trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

Reika batted her eyelashes at Becky, and then feigned a frown. "I'm sorry, you seem upset. Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Becky narrowed her eyes. "Just date my son..."

Night, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation, stood up. "Well, I've got to go...I have a gig tonight and I promised Reika I'd take her out before that so...see you mom." He flashed a dangerous look at his mother before pulling Reika up and heading for the door.

"Night, why don't you get a real job? Then maybe you could move out of this place!"

"Mom, I can move out if I wanted to. I live here because I want to get away from you." Night growled as he pulled Reika out the door before his mother could say anything.

Reika's fake frown became real. "I'm sorry," She began her apology, "I shouldn't have said such rude things to your mother...don't you think you were a bit harsh? She's just looking out for you." She crinkled her nose as she realized she was almost...defending Night's mother. "Sorry..."she apologized again.

Night suddenly whirled around, the brightest smile on his face as he took her shoulders firmly in his hands. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!"

Reika's eyes popped open wide at his outburst, and smiled sheepishly. "Um, it was? Huh. I guess I'm starting to copy bits of Reoko's personality..." She said.

Night grinned and a soft expression covered his amazingly beautiful face. "No...you are yourself, Kitty." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. "Ignore my mom please...she's a bit of a witch...She kind of lives in an old fashioned world still."

"Didn't I?"

"Trust me; hers is full of snobbish rich people." Night rolled his eyes. "She was born as a rich man's daughter in nineteenth century America." Night rolled his eyes. "Her idea of perfect is my idea of hell."

"Nineteenth century...?" Reika pondered, trying to remember the nineteenth century in general. "Oh. I see." She replied, her voice soft as she looked up at him. "The eighteen hundreds did that to people..."She smiled feebly

Night laughed, pulling her into the garage and towards his car. "That it did...lets go." He opened the passenger door and helped her into the car.

THE NEXT MORNING!

Shiori sat in the office, staring at the map on her computer. Where could she be? They needed to end this. She could feel changes in her body...it wouldn't be long till the symptoms started happening and things would be too late.  
Shiori rubbed her head, trying to force back the headache that was forming in her mind. She couldn't fail. She'd been working all these years...she couldn't fail.

The door opened but Shiori didn't turn to look who it was. When she didn't look, the intruder knocked on the door. "Knock, knock..." Shiori whirled around at the sound of Kyo's voice and smiled warmly.

"Hey..."

Kyo smiled back, coming into the room and shutting the door. "Night and Reika got home at midnight last night. Night was pretty excited; said he got into that big outside stadium or something."

Shiori's smile grew bigger. "That's great! He's been wanting that for so long..."

"Yea...they were both pretty excited. Took me forever to get them to separate so that they could sleep." Kyo rolled his eyes, coming to stand next to his mate.

"I don't know what to do Kyo...I don't know how much longer I have..." Shiori moaned, turning back to the screen.

Kyo said nothing, only studied the screen. "What are all the red dots for?" He asked.

"The reported sightings in the last few days."

"Ah...it ends...where?"

"Here." Shiori pointed to the docks. "Probably around here..."

"Isn't there a rent a boat place there?"

Shiori paused, her eyebrows knitting together. "Yeah...yeah there is..."

"How big are the boats you can get?"

"Pretty big..." Shiori turned to look at Kyo. "Either you want to take another cruise...or you've got an idea."

"I think you'd better call the rent-a-boat station."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Reika?" Reika heard her name being called, and she grumbled, even though it was the voice of an angel. "Reika, breakfast time. Time to get up." The voice said softly.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled into her pillow, pulling the covers up over her head.

There was faint laughter, and she felt the end of the bed depress lightly as the angel sat. "It's almost ten 'o' clock. Tero is probably expecting a phone call."

"He can wait." She replied.

"I know he can, but I can't."

Suddenly the covers were lightly removed from her face, and light pierced her eyes behind her eyelids. Grumbling, she turned over on her back to face the angel, rubbing her eyes before she opened them. When she saw the angel's face over her, she was knocked breathless. He was smiling that dazzling smile she loved. "Morning." She greeted, trying to recover her breath.

Night laughed. "Good morning."

Reika took his hand and squeezed it. "Congratulations!" she whispered. Night smiled and picked her up bridal style. "What...where are you taking me?" Reika cried, a blush creeping over her expression.

"To breakfast."

"But I'm...I'm still in my pj's!"

"So? You look hot in them."

Reika blushed profusely. "How do I look hot in pajamas?" She exclaimed.

Night laughed, trotting down the stairs gracefully. "It shows off your form and brings out your eyes."

"My form? I don't have a form..."

"Yea you do."

"Barely..."

"So? It's still hot."

Reika couldn't help but blush, making Night laugh harder as he strode into the kitchen.

"Hello NIGHT!" a sickingly familiar voice almost made Night drop Reika, but he got his hold before she could get hurt.

"M-m-m-mother? Why haven't you...?"

"Left? Because I haven't seen you in sooo long!"

"Go away..." Night moaned, setting Reika in a chair, "You're totally killing the atmosphere..."

"Oh yes, I heard about your gig. Nice going."

"Whatever mom...why don't you go annoy some random kid off the streets?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Shiori ran into the room, an excited expression on her face. "We know where she is."

"Who?" Reika asked, munching on the bagel that Night had given to her.

"Chinatsu...she rented a yacht that is scheduled to leave for tonight!"

Reika turned white, and looked up at Night, to see he was the same color as she was. "O-oh?" Shiori seemed to have forgotten that it wasn't exactly 'good news' to herself and Night. "Well, um, that's cool." She faked a smile.

"Oh, yeah. What's the...plan of action?" Night managed to say, trying to fake a smile as well.

Reika set her bagel down, her appetite suddenly gone.

"We're sneaking onto the ship, and then at precisely midnight, we're going to shut off the power and attack." Shiori smiled a malicious smile, "! After that its pretty much whatever happens, happens...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Night stared at Shiori wide eyed then leaned down to Reika, "I think grandma is going insane..."

Reika didn't even try to smile this time, the expression on her face a pure frown. "Reoko would be even crazier if she planned it. It would probably involve flying monkeys in some way." She tried joking, but it failed. She turned her attention to Shiori, and sighed. "All right, I guess I should go home and round up some of Reoko's family? I'm pretty sure they're itching for a fight. They haven't had a big family battle in a long time."  
Shiori smiled sadly, understanding what was going through their minds. "Yes...yes you should...Night, drive her home please?"

Night nodded. "When will you be back?" He asked, his voice unreadable.

"Tomorrow evening, hopefully."

"That's...when my concert is..."

"Night..." Shiori warned, her eyes darting to Becky.

"I want to go with you!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Becky cried. Reika remembered Night saying that his mother didn't want him to fight.

"No, you aren't going." Shiori sighed calmly.

"Why not?"

"First of all, you have to perform." Shiori pointed out.

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do, you've been trying for that gig for years now!"

"So what? I don't want to leave Reika alone!"

"Night," Becky tried to keep her cool, but so far she wasn't doing too well.

"Night, you can't fight to that degree. You would be the one getting hurt. And Reika would be focused on trying to keep you safe! She would have a better chance of getting hurt if you went!" Shiori argued back.

Reika sighed, and held her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. After a brief moment, she stood up, and walked over to Night. She took his cheeks in between her hands, and smiled feebly at him. "Night, as much as it hurts me to be away from you, I'd rather you be safe at your concert. I really don't want you to get hurt. You don't have any reason to worry about me; I'll have Natsumi and family to back me up. I promise, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"That's not the reason why I want to go, though! I know very well how strong you are...heck, I don't even want you mad at me because I wouldn't want to be put in that line of fire! But the reason why I want to go is so that I can see if you stay or not...and if not, I want to say goodbye."

Reika's heart stuttered painfully. "I...I..." She hesitated, not knowing what to tell him. "I can't put you in danger, and it hurts me even more to even think that this might be one of the last times I see you."

Night held her eyes for a long time before sighing and looking away, taking her hand in his. "Let's go." He muttered, pulling her towards the garage.

Night pulled up onto Reoko's driveway. The whole car ride had been completely silent, so it gave Reika a jolt when suddenly Night turned the car off, plunging them into an even deeper silence. They sat like that, not knowing what to say to each other.

"I think..." Night whispered, "That this may be the last time we see each other...if you don't stay."

Reika's heart panged painfully. "Why?"

"Because...you know Shiori...she'll have you meet her at the docks...and I've got rehearsal tonight...and Shiori and my mom would murder me if I came anywhere near the docks tonight, otherwise I'd skip it."

Reika nodded, looking down at her folded hands that rested in her lap. "If you come back..." Night whispered, making Reika look back up at him. He had leaned closer, but there was still considerable space between them, "If you come back, I've got a surprise for you."

"Surprise? Why can't you give it to me now?"

"Because it's not ready yet."

"And...and if I don't come back?"

"Then...then I guess I'll have to give it to you the next time I see you."

Reika felt eyes on her, and she knew Tero was waiting anxiously for her to return. "I...I don't know where I will go if I don't come back. Spiritually, I mean. Maybe heaven, maybe hell, or maybe...nothing at all. Like the first circle of hell in Dante's Inferno. I mean...," she hesitated, "I don't know how to explain it. How do I know I'll pass on if I didn't pass on the first time?" She questioned.

Night tensed. "You're going to heaven."

"What?" Reika asked, taken aback.

"You are going to heaven. You are much too innocent to go to hell. Besides...you'd go even if I had to force you."

"Um..." Reika wasn't sure what to say. Night looked so sure... "How do you know?"

"Because there isn't a heaven if you're not in it. Other than that, I have no idea."

Reika sighed, and shook her head smiling slightly. "You know, sometimes I just don't understand your logic." She chuckled, and then sighed again.

There was another long silence.

"Will you be okay if I don't come back...?" It was a dumb question for her to ask. "I...I don't want you to be in pain."

Night laughed, but it was strained. "That's a silly question...of course I wouldn't be okay..." Reika instantly felt guilty. Why did it have to come to this? "But I'd live. I don't think you'd want me to be in pain, so...I'd try to live normally."

Reika subconsciously put a hand to her heart. "I-I...would. I really would want you to live happily, and fulfill the life you have." She smiled. Suddenly, Reoko's phone buzzed in her pocket. She slipped it out of her pocket, and sighed. Tero. "He's so insensitive sometimes, but I think he has a right to be sometimes..." She ignored the call and put it back into her pocket. Looking over at Night, she said, "So I guess this goodbye...maybe?"  
Night hesitated, leaning a little closer. Reika's heart sped up, her thoughts swarming around the idea of him kissing her...

Suddenly Night sighed, pulling away with a pained look on his face.

"Yeah...I guess...goodbye...maybe..."

Reika blinked, pain replacing her silly thoughts. They shouldn't be kissing at a time like this...when everything was so depressing...when Natsumi and Hiroki kissed, they were usually pretty happy. She had other things to think about...like whether or not she'd be returning.

"Goodbye...Night..." She whispered as she opened the car door and stepped out, slamming it behind her as she made a dash for the house. If she watched him leave, she was afraid she'd go after him.

And she didn't want to make things harder than it was.

As she reached the door, she took a peek behind her...

He was gone.

Reika bit her lip to keep tears from flowing down her cheeks, and quickly slipped inside. Tero was already there in the main entry way, his arms crossed. As soon as he saw the look on her face, his expression softened as he realized what it meant. "Oh..." He muttered.

"I know, you want Reoko." Reika said.

Before Tero could say anything, she was suddenly gone, and his mate was in front of her. She had a confused look on her face, and he quickly explained. "It's time."  
"Oh." She quickly slid her cell phone out of her pocket and began dialing numbers.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"Yuichi, Akihiro, Riena, and Hotaka and Kazuki." She replied. "The rest of the family needs to stay safe."

"Yes, they'll help a great deal." Tero nodded.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Night pulled into the driveway, a blank expression on his face, his thoughts vacant. It was as if he was unable to comprehend what had just happened. It couldn't be over...could it? It had just started...how could it be over so quickly? He felt so alone...he wondered if this was how Takiko would feel when Rimundo left her side...but at least she could go and fight by his side...

Suddenly tears poured out of his eyes and he leaned his head on the steering wheel. How could he be so stupid? He should have kissed her...he should have told her the extent of his feelings...

He loved her.

He didn't know if she was ready for love or if she wanted love...but he wanted her to know that. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

He was so stupid. He messed up. Again.

And he may not have been able to fix it.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reoko sighed as she felt Reika's sorrow consume her. It hurt; it hurt worse than anything she could imagine. "Reika, please...I'm sorry..."Reoko whispered to her incarnation. She was sitting on the couch next to Tero, who was holding her in his arms, trying to comfort the both of them. "You're going to have to be strong for me...for everyone." She told her.

Reika was silent, trying to put her depression behind her as quickly as she could; it was hard, but she had to do it. _I'll be okay at midnight...or at least, I'll pretend I am._

Reoko sighed. "I'm really sorry, Reika. I wish I could do something for you..."

_It's okay; there was nothing anyone could do._ Reika replied.

An hour later, Yuichi, Akihiro, Riena, and the twins were standing the main entry way. Apparently they'd all been informed what was going on, and they were waiting for Shiori to call.

Reoko stood at the top of the stairs, watching her children chatter amongst themselves. She turned and ran back up the stairs into her room, grabbing her cell phone and dialing Shiori's number.

Shiori picked the phone up before Reoko had to listen to the whole first ring. "Yes, Reoko; we're ready...yeesh, don't get your panties in a bunch...didn't you tell that to dad once? Dad and Sesshoumaru are already at the dock. Meet us there. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, just making sure. I have a...handful of my kids. They'll help a great deal. It's really hard for me to put them out there though..."She frowned. "We'll see you soon." She didn't bother to wait for a goodbye, and shut her phone.

She ran down the stairs, and her children looked up as they heard her footsteps. "It's time."

A mere 20 minutes later, about 3 cars pulled into the parking lot. Swiftly, the engines were turned off, and Reoko and her family emerged from the parking lot heading towards the docks.  
They stopped, looking around for some sign of the others. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them, giving them all a startle.

"Hey." Shiori greeted, her voice low.

"Hey, its aunt po po! Hey aunt po po!" Reoko's children whispered, waving from behind their mom. Shiori raised her eyebrows but said nothing about the nick name.

"The others are already aboard." Shiori pointed to one of the yachts...a fairly good sized one. "It's time."

Reoko and her small family group slunk quietly behind Shiori with unnatural grace; it seemed they'd trained well for this day, knowing it would come all too soon. Shiori led the way towards the yacht, a little creeped out by Reoko's small group...they were...menacing.  
_Good, _Shiori thought, _menacing is just what we need._

As they approached the Yacht, Shiori motioned them to move deeper into the shadows. They slinked up the stairs and into the yacht, quickly moving in the shadows, their vision enhanced by the night vision that they'd naturally been given. It wasn't long before Shiori opened a door and motioned them inside. All of them crammed themselves into the room quickly and before their eyes could adjust to the sudden pitch blackness of the room, Shiori closed the door.

After a few moments, they could see Takiko, Rimundo, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kyo pressed together in the center of what appeared to be the power room. "So far so good...the ship should be leaving within the next few moments...so when we've traveled for a few hours, we'll kill the power and make our move." Shiori whispered, her voice tinged with excitement.

Reoko and her family all stood there, staring blankly at Shiori.  
"Well, then what are we going to do for the next few hours then?" Reoko asked her.  
She seemed to have spoken for her family because she heard murmurs coming from her children.  
"Did someone bring a newspaper? We could play hit the cop..." Kazuki suggested, smiling slightly as he made a joke.  
"Kazuki, this isn't time for games..." Reoko heard his sensible twin, Hotaka, tell his brother.

"No, we do NOT have a newspaper...I made sure of that..." Shiori growled, "We do what every other person does before the big battle...we wait anxiously." Reoko sighed; she thought Shiori might say something like this.

It was a good thing she brought a book...

The time was close. Reoko's kids had been waiting impatiently while she read. Shiori had kept her eyes closed, but she was far from asleep. Takiko was leaning against Rimundo as he played with her hair absent mindedly. No words were spoken between them. Sometimes they would exchange a longing look and Takiko would grasp Rimundo's hand for a moment before letting go of it. Inuyasha really was dozing off, but sometimes his ears would twitch to show that he as still alert. Kyo sat next to Sesshoumaru, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly Shiori opened her eyes. "It's time." She murmured, standing up and going over to the switches on the wall. "Ready?"

Reoko looked back at her children, who were all muttering "Finally..." under their breath."I believe so, Shiori-chan." Reoko whipped her head around to look at her sister. She suddenly felt Reika stir restlessly in her head, and her heart was panging so bad that she thought she might keel over. She'd never felt Reika's emotions this strongly before, and it hurt. It hurt more than anything she'd felt coming from her incarnation. She clutched at her chest, and smiled feebly at Shiori. "Reika." she simply stated, indicating the reason to the hand on her chest.

Pain washed over Shiori's features for a brief moment. "Yeah...I know..."

"Hiroki isn't like Night though." Reoko protested quietly, ignoring the awkward glances everyone had on their faces.

"It doesn't mean she doesn't want to leave."

"Why?"

"Because...she gave up everything in her previous life so that she could have her own family with the man she loved. She got a family, but though she loved her children deeply, she hated their father. She wanted to have a second chance to raise a family with Hiroki..." Shiori sighed.

"Hiroki wanted the same thing...except he didn't get his family." Kyo muttered, "He hoped that maybe there was a reason why he was reincarnated...and maybe it wasn't just to find Natsumi again...but to attempt to raise their own family again too."

Shiori nodded. "I think this is going to be hard for all three of us...and since Kyo and Hiroki don't really have a bond yet, it'll probably be worse for us because...I think we've learned to love our incarnations like our own family...it sure will be awfully quiet..."

"Awfully." Reoko agreed.

Shiori shook her head, "Let's just get this over with." She gripped the switch tighter.

"Go for it." Kyo encouraged. Shiori threw a small smile at him before throwing the switch.

The sound of the engines turning off was audible and from somewhere within the ship there were people crying out in confusion.

"Let's go." Shiori sighed as she ripped the switch out. When Reoko gave her a funny look, Shiori explained "So that they don't turn it back on. We want the advantage."

Reoko nodded, and sighed, taking in a huge breath to calm her fluttering heart. No, it wasn't fluttering, it was slamming. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked back to see her oldest child, Yuichi.  
"It's okay Mom. I have a feeling that when all this is through, we'll be fine." He told her, before swiftly heading towards the door.  
"The only thing you can do is hope, Mom." She heard her daughter Riena say to her in the darkness.  
Reoko was silent. "Let's just get going..." She muttered to Shiori, walking towards the door herself.

They all slipped out of the boat. They could hear that things had gotten much quieter.

They suspected they were on the boat.

"Careful...they're probably waiting to ambush us any moment now..." Shiori muttered, "Though frankly it's probably just the small fry...it still would waste time..."

Reoko nodded, keeping close to her sister, her eyes observing everything around them.

As they turned the corner, they could see a shadow figure waiting at the other end of the hallway.

Shiori cursed, "Atsuko..."

Reoko blinked. She'd seen this person a few times before, but they'd never tried to attack one another.

"Reoko, take everyone else and find Chinatsu. Stall her; I'll be there in a moment." Shiori ordered, taking a few steps advancing towards Atsuki.

"But...aren't we supposed to attack together?" Reoko protested, but didn't move.

"Yeah...don't worry, I'll be fine. This is something that I have to settle alone. I'll come and we'll end it soon, okay?" Shiori threw a smile back towards her sister. "I've let this one go on too long..."

Reoko hesitated before saying. "Okay, but only this once. We were supposed to do this together." She then turned towards the others, who nodded, before they suddenly disappeared around the other corner to continue their search.

"I know," Shiori whispered, flinching when she remembered their first major argument that had resulted in them agreeing to not work together. Why was it that she messed up every time they worked together? "I'm sorry..." she sighed before focusing back on Atsuko."This has gone on for too long...why don't you just give it up?" Shiori growled, her body tensed and ready to defend herself.

Atsuko snarled back at her. "When you pay for killing my love, then I'll give up." Shiori rolled her eyes.

"You are so stupid. You think that I'm going to buy that? I've suffered enough since I got this curse, that should have satisfied you. I told you that he raped me...do you seriously think that he would have ever loved you? All he wanted was beauty...he wouldn't have cared for you. And you know that. So why are you still trying to kill me?"

Atsuko shook her head, anger radiating off of her whole body. "Because...even though you went through pain, you still got everything you wanted!" suddenly Atsuko was gone. Shiori's eyes widened and she crouched, her ears twitching as she tried to locate Atsuko's presence.

Moments seemed like hours, and still Shiori couldn't locate Atsuko's presence.

Where was she?

Suddenly her presence slammed back, causing Shiori to jump a bit and gasp. To the left! Shiori barely managed to doge Atsuko's claws, "You got a man who loved you!"  
Shiori ducked as Atsuko tried to take her head off with her claws again. "You had your own children to love and care for!"

Shiori unsheathed her sword and blocked Atsuko's claws but was surprised to find Atsuko pushing her back towards the edge of the boat. "You had a sister who was by your side...and the strength to protect the ones you loved." Atsuko suddenly brought her other hand around and stabbed Shiori through the gut. Shiori cried out as pain washed over her, taking deep breaths to push back the nauseating feeling that was building up in her throat while trying to ignore the pain. She didn't think Atsuko hit any of her vitals...

"And though you went through pain, you kept moving forward." Atsuko growled as she pulled her claws out and let Shiori drop to the ground. "And now after all that hard work, look where you are. At the mercy of one of your worst enemies. It's really too bad that you couldn't kill Chinastu tonight...you could have saved your loved ones."

Shiori glared for a while, trying to sort her thoughts. She still had the strength to attack...but what would that do? They were demons...she was a full cat demon. She was much faster than she was...especially now.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"So what?" Shiori asked, indifference suddenly written all over her face as she seethed her sword. Atsuko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; so what? Okay, so I die. Don't we all eventually die? I could still attack you if I wanted to." Shiori shrugged, ignoring the pain that caused her.

"Why aren't you?" Atsuko demanded.

"Because I think you could have had a better life and that you can still have a good one. I think that you could still find the right person for you. So it would be pointless to kill you. Besides...weren't we friends once? And once a friend, aren't you always friends deep down?" Shiori knew that Reoko would probably be yelling at her if she heard her now; she was being pretty stupid.

Atsuko stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Shiori raised her eyebrows, waiting for a reply. "Well, if you're not going to reply...then I guess I'm going to assume you changed your mind and leave." Shiori grinned, standing up and slowly walking away, her ears still listening for what Atsuko would do next.

She wasn't one who'd go for that...

"Shiori, we're not done here!" Atsuko finally yelled, breaking from the shock she'd just experienced and charged, her claws ready to go in for the kill.

Just as Atsuko was close enough, Shiori unsheathed her sword and turned around sharply, driving the blade through her heart. "I gave you the chance to leave with your life; you should have taken it." Shiori whispered, trying to push the guilt and pain away as Atsuko's body went limp in her arms and slumped to the ground.

Meanwhile, Reoko was trying to slow the group down, worried about Shiori.  
"Come on Reoko, she'll be fine! Stop trying to slow us down to a snails pace!" Inuyasha whisper exclaimed as he sniffed around, searching for Chinatsu.  
"I'm sorry," She began, looking behind to see if she could see Shiori, "I just don't like her to fight alone. She usually gets hurt when that happens."  
"Well, Mom, if she gets hurt, you have Reika to heal her, don't you?" Her son Akihiro comforted her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Reoko sighed. "I guess so, but if I had tried to fight alone, Shiori probably wouldn't have let me..."She grumbled.

"No, she probably wouldn't." Kyo agreed. "Her logic doesn't really make sense sometimes..."

Sudden pain rippled through Reoko as Reika remembered that Night's logic didn't always make sense either. Reoko sighed; if she was going to act like this, this was going to be a very long...Reoko checked her watch. It was now 5:30 AM. It was going to be a long day, then.

Suddenly Inuyasha snarled, looking to Sesshoumaru for confirmation. Sesshoumaru slightly nodded, indicating that whatever Inuyasha found was correct.

"She's in here." Inuyasha growled.

Reoko sighed, pushing back the butterflies in her stomach. This was it; either live or die, there was no longer any time to let Chinatsu live. "On three, we bust in." It sounded like something Shiori would do...

She just hoped Shiori was safe.  
Something inside Reoko was suddenly screaming at her to wait for Shiori. "Wait, shouldn't we wait for Shiori?" She suddenly voiced her thoughts.  
Everyone just sighed, and glared at her.  
"No! I mean, didn't she say to defeat Chinatsu we all had to fight together?" Reoko wringed her hands together in a nervous fashion.  
"Moooommmmm!" Kazuki whisper yelled. "She'll catch up! Stop complaining!" He was going to throw a temper tantrum; it reminded Reoko of when he was little.  
"Kazuki," Hotaka began, sighing slightly at his eccentric twin's actions, "Mother is just worried." Oh yes, it was just like when they were little. Hotaka was always the more calm and sensible one. He then turned to his Mother, an annoyed look on his face. "Please, Mom, I hate to see you worry."  
Reoko hesitated. "Okay..." She finally gave in.  
The whole group faced the door, and suddenly charged at it.  
The door went down with a bang.

Shiori leaned against the side of the boat, breathing deeply. Reoko was going to kill her. She didn't know why...but she knew that this time, she'd kill her.

Hopefully she'd wait till they finished the battle.

_ Shiori, are you alright?_ Natsumi asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine...I'm just trying to gain some strength...sometimes this body doesn't heal as fast, you know?" Shiori laughed a little despite the pain, trying to make it into a joke.

_ It's not healing as fast because your body is growing weaker. You must end it tonight or...or you will die._

"I figured. Man, this isn't good..." Shiori sighed, closing her eyes tightly.

_ No, it isn't. Thankfully it didn't hit any vitals or else you'd be in much worse condition._

"Typical."

_ Our sisters are waiting for us, you know._

"I know...I'm not much use if I'm in too much pain."

_ I know. I'll wait, but I was just letting you know. You know...I could fill in._

That was true; if Natsumi filled in now, then neither of them would feel the pain...but it might get worse.

Yet she could still lose her life if she didn't.

"Alright...let's switch."

_ On three?_

"1..."

_ 2..._

"3!"

Chinatsu stood before them, her eyes uneasy while her face radiated confidence. "It really isn't very nice to attack someone on their yacht." she sighed. Reoko didn't think she knew that they knew how to defeat her just yet...

"We've come to finish you off." Reoko answered with confidence.

Chinatsu merely laughed.

"Is that how it's going to be? You're going to come in and try to defeat me as usual but in the end I'm going to get away, leaving you to go home and cry about it." Chinatsu squint her eyes at them as though she was trying to look for something. "Where's Shiori-chan? Did she decide to skip out? This feels like one of her plans..." Chinatsu closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, a smug expression falling over her face. "Figures...she's on here, definitely...though she's a little...held up."

"We know." Reoko replied. "She'll be here soon." She told Chinatsu. Or at least that's what she hoped. "Until then, I guess you're going to just have to play a little..._game_ with us. I know how much you enjoy those."  
The family around her smiled as she said that...and it was...menacing. Vicious smiles appeared the faces of her children; they were apparently tired of seeing their mother suffer.  
_Are you ready for this? _Reoko asked Reika.  
Her heart suddenly stuttered painfully. _Sure._ Was the response Reika gave back. _When you get tired, I'll switch off with you so you can rest, and we'll keep going like that until Shiori shows up. _Reika told her.  
Reoko nodded in response. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

They'd been fighting for hours. Where was she? Had something happened? Reoko wondered as she dodged another blast from Chinatsu. So far they attacked separately yet constantly, trying to keep Chinatsu from getting in on their plan. No one had seriously gotten hurt...just a few scratches. Sesshoumaru looked really annoyed with her, since he couldn't get close to get a good shot at her because Chinatsu constantly defended herself with incredible power.

Kyo had already changed into Hiroki and Hiroki used much wiser attacks then what the rest of them were doing; Reoko assumed that it was just an incarnation thing. Reika and Natsumi were probably...well, actually Reika probably was. Natsumi seemed to be the type to attack recklessly but with a calmer expression on her face.

She would have switched by now, but she was too anxious to see if her sister was alright...

But at this pace, she would have to change.

"I don't think Shiori's coming to join us." Chinatsu smiled, looking triumphant. "Atsuko really did hate her...it wouldn't be surprising since they trained under the same trainer. What an interesting fight that must have been...it's a shame we missed it."

Reoko growled, using Eternity to try to find a weakness in Chinatsu's power.

There was nothing that she could penetrate. She could see that Shiori was right now; only Reika and Natsumi together could finish it...Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was a bit overkill, but who cared?

All they needed was...

Suddenly another blast shot into the room, rocking the boat violently. Reoko whirled to find Natsumi standing there, the usual calm expression on her face as Hiroki immediately fell back to her side, ready to defend her if necessary.

But it wasn't Natsumi's entrance that caught Reoko's attention...

It was the smell of Shiori's blood.

Reoko stared at Natsumi, searching for the blood stains on her clothing. How could Shiori get herself hurt? Especially at such a vital time in the battle against Natsumi!  
_REOKO! CHANGE NOW!_ Reika suddenly yelled into her head.  
Reoko was startled by Reika's sudden yell, and stumbled a bit from the volume of Reika's voice. Reika used her shock as an advantage, and forcefully took over Reoko's body.  
"Natsumi-chan!" Reika exclaimed as she emerged into the outside world." We need to finish this. Reoko's been freaking out about Shiori, so, I think she'd like it if she could get back to her sister." Reika sheathed Eternity as she said this; she was no good with a sword, only a naginata

Natsumi glanced at her sister and then back at Chinatsu. "I know." she murmured, taking Hiroki's hand.

Chinatsu snickered. "Finish me? You think that now that an injured Natsumi has arrived, that suddenly you have the power to kill me? I laugh at your ignorance."

Natsumi didn't flinch. "Let's finish this. On three, we use our powers at the same time." She murmured, too low for Chinatsu to hear. She held her hand out to Reika, her eyes leaving Chinastu to look at Reika meaningfully. "Are you ready for this?"

For a moment, Reika remembered the moment that she thought Night was going to kiss her...

An unexplainable longing made her flinch.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she slowly nodded. "Y-yes, I'm ready." She whispered, taking Natsumi's hand. She looked over at Reoko's children, who all smiled at her, and took a few steps back. Riena gave her a wink, and Reika smiled back feebly. Now wasn't the time to be sad; she had to be strong for everyone.  
"Alright then..." Natsumi murmured. "1..."  
"2..." Hiroki followed.  
Reika gulped, "3."

Like usual, the feeling of incredible power built inside of them, waiting to be released. But unlike normally, it was like their power was taking on their own form...it kind of reminded Reika of that one part in the third Harry Potter movie...well, that wasn't important.

Hiroki's beam of power shaped itself into a dragon, red flames puffing out of its nostrils, its wings outstretched in a menacing fashion.

Natsumi's beam of power - blue, as usual- fashioned itself into the form of a Lion, crouched, ready to pounce.  
Reika's beam of power was white, and it was in the form of a dove. The dove seemed innocent, and pure, just like Reika was, but behind it's facade it had a power to be reckoned with. Its wings nestled into its side as it seemed to perch on an invisible tree branch.

All three powers hovered there for a moment, and the three of them were able to watch Chinatsu's eyes widen.

"I don't understand!" She cried as the powers purged together into one gigantic beam, twisting and spiraling towards her in an unavoidable attack. She put up her shield, trying to deflect the beam, but the beam shattered it easily.

Chinatsu opened her mouth to cry out, but before she could the beam had consumed her, blasting her - and the wall- away.

As the beam started to fade, a new light consumed the three incarnations, pulling them away from reality...

.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature, nor do we own the lyrics.

White. That's all that could be seen in the cool dimension they had been thrust into. No longer were the incarnation's one with their reincarnations, but had their own bodies. Shiori - who, for the moment didn't have a scratch on her body - Reoko and Kyo stared at their incarnations,-Rimundo stood off alone, his eyes sad and downcast as he realized the emptiness that Takiko had left him with- their eyes wide with shock as they took in their incarnations appearance.

Natsumi and Reika each wore a white dress while Hiroki and Rimundo wore tight fitting white clothes.

Pain washed through Reika as she realized what was happening. "So this is the end, isn't it?" She murmured.

No one answered her. Instead, they averted their eyes from their incarnations to hide their sorrow - well, Kyo looked just a bit uncomfortable.

"At least we're getting a chance to say goodbye to each other..." Natsumi whispered, quietly, taking Hiroki's hand.

Suddenly, someone sighed irritably from their right. "You guys are so quick to assume things." Shiori was the first to whirl around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Crin?"

Crin smiled her usual smile at them. "Hey guys! Rita will be here in a moment...she wanted to say a proper goodbye to Shiori."

Shiori was unable to move or speak, so Kyo asked for her "Then what are you doing here? Not that it's not great to see you..."

Crin giggled. "I'm here to give the incarnations a choice."

Natsumi glanced at Reika before asking cautiously, "A choice?"

Crin giggled, dancing around in her frilly white dress, her curls bobbing around her petite, angel-like face. "You and all of your descendants are given the choice to have a second chance at a new life!" she paused, looking at Rimundo, "Or to continue a human life...unless you mate with a demon." She grinned slyly. "Ooooh, Takikoooooo!"

"Shut up Crin." Rimundo tried to growl, but his happiness overwhelmed his embarrassment.

"Well are you going to go back to her?" Crin sang, dancing in place with excitement.

"That's silly; of course I want to stay!" Rimundo answered, his own excitement building.

"YAY!" Crin giggled, looking to Natsumi and Hiroki. "And you two?"

Natsumi stared at her with her mouth dropped open. "I...I..." She looked up at Hiroki, who nodded in encouragement. "WE want another chance...to start our own family."

Crin smiled, walking up to Natsumi and throwing her arms around her neck. "You were an awesome grandma..." Natsumi hugged her back.

"We're going to miss you Crin." Natsumi whispered, tears falling slowly down her face.

"You'll be alright..." Crin looked at Hiroki, "Oh and I'm sure you would have been an amazingly awesome grandpa."

Hiroki looked at her strangely, "Um...thanks...I'm sure you would have been an...interesting granddaughter..." That made Crin giggle hysterically as she pulled away from Natsumi to turn her attention to Reika, who stood there with a shocked expression still plastered on her face.

"And you?" Crin was suddenly serious, her green eyes burning into Reika's violet ones.

Reika stared at her in disbelief. She had a choice...? Her eyes began to well up with tears; tears of joy. She suddenly threw herself onto Crin, hugging her tight as she sobbed. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! I do want another chance!" She exclaimed in between her sobs. There were no words to describe how she felt at that moment. So much joy filled her heart, completely obliterating any pain she'd felt before. Night would be so ecstatic!  
Reoko chuckled slightly at her incarnation, even though her own eyes were filling with tears. "What a spaz..." She commented, quickly wiping at the tears that were in her eyes.

Shiori cleared her throat, an awkward expression written all over her face. "Um...I'm terribly sorry to interrupt the moment but...what's the point of bringing us here? By 'us' I mean the ones who were already living their own lives before this mess popped up."

Crin, still a little distracted by Reika's sobbing -though it was quieting- answered in a happy yet strained voice, "Well first of all, if you don't get back soon, your body will probably lose too much blood and then you'll die and end up here with us...I COULD use a DDR partner...Rita sucks." Suddenly Rita appeared out of nowhere behind Crin, smacking her hard over the head.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I DO NOT SUCK AND YOU WILL NOT LET MY MOTHER DIE FOR NO REASON BY KEEPING HER HERE! SO HURRY UP WITH THE MESSAGE SO I CAN SAY GOODBYE! YOU FREAKING DOLT!" Rita yelled, making everyone flinch except for Natsumi, Shiori and Reoko.

"That's my daughter." Shiori declared, obviously proud.

"Well, I was getting to the message for them...anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you, Reoko, Kyo and all the incarnations are going to feel like they've survived being hit by a train..." Crin paused, "Well, probably not that bad, because I met this guy who HAD been hit by a train and he said..."

"Crin, no one cares what he said." Rita growled.

"Well, also I just wanted to say how much I'm going to miss you guys. I'll wait patiently to verse you in DDR and Guitar Hero soon, okay Shiori?" Crin grinned, though this time there was sadness reflected in it.

Shiori returned the sad smile, holding her arms out to invite Crin in for a hug, which Crin took, naturally.

"Sure...but I'm going to try to not make it too soon, okay?" Shiori mumbled.

"Yeah, you better!" Rita sighed before turning to Natsumi, Reoko and Kyo. "You three." She pointed at them, "You'd better keep her under control...especially you Dad. You know when she has crazy schemes she usually finds trouble...like what happened today..."

"HEY! TROUBLE FOUND ME FOR THE MOST PART!" Shiori argued, but Rita ignored her.

"So please, make sure she doesn't kill herself, alright? I'd like her to die naturally." Rita grinned at her mother who grumbled something about her child planning out her mother's death. "That aside, I just wanted to say goodbye properly." Rita took a step towards her mother, who tensed immediately.

"Do you have to go?" Shiori asked as though she were still a child in the form of a twenty year old woman.

"Mom, stop being silly. I've got to go. I'll wait for you, okay? Don't kill yourself."

"For the LAST time, I'm NOT going to kill myself!" Shiori cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Rita laughed and threw herself onto her mom, almost knocking her off balance.

"I love you, Mom."

Shiori was silent for a moment, trying to keep her emotion in as she slowly reached up to stroke her daughters hair like she did whenever Rita was sad or afraid as a small child.

"I love you too."

They stood like that for a long moment before finally Rita let go. "If we don't let you go, you're going to die from blood loss." she told her mom sternly.

"I get it," Shiori sighed, "say goodbye to your father."

Rita smiled and threw herself onto her father, hugging him tightly. "I love you daddy...please don't let mom get herself killed. I really am VERY concerned about that."

"I figured." Kyo sighed, kissing his daughters forehead. "You get back to your mate, you hear me?"

"Yes Daddy." Rita let go, backing up to where Crin was - Reika had finally let go. "Well, we got to get to the rest of the descendants...most of them will probably want to leave, so we'd better relieve them." Rita sighed. "This is going to take a while...why did Ayame have so many kids?"

Crin shrugged. "What else is there to do in a thousand years?" Crin shook her head before smiling back at the others. "See you later!"

Sudden blackness.

"Reoko? REOKO!" Tero's strained voice called in the distance, a warm hand gently shaking her body. Reoko slowly opened her eyes to find that she was lying in the back of Tero's car. "Thank goodness!" He sighed, bringing her close to him. From somewhere near by, Reoko could hear Takiko's cry of happiness. Looks like they were happy to see each other.

"How did you get here?" Reoko asked, wiggling out of his embrace. She could still smell the sea.

"Our kids called almost immediately after the battle and asked for me to come. They didn't want to move Shiori much..." Tero shuddered; he'd probably seen the damage. "Reika appeared just a few moments ago...what in the world happened? She ran to find Natsumi and Hiroki she said...something about wanting to make sure they were really there with her before bothering you to take her to Night's concert..."

Reoko shook her head, smiling slightly. "I'll explain things later, babe." She told her mate, turning to jump out of the car.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Tero exclaimed.  
Reoko turned to look at Tero, grinning. "Get in the passenger seat; I'm driving." She told him, before opening the door and jumping out. She ran out of the car, searching wildly for Reika; she'd have to chew Shiori out later.

She found Reika quickly; she was standing beside Natsumi and Hiroki, blubbering like an idiot. "HEY!" She yelled.

Reika twirled around, and more tears filled her eyes as she saw Reoko. "REOKO-CHAANNN!" She ran to her reincarnation and jumped on her, hugging her.

"I know, Reika...c'mon, we have a concert to take you too." Reoko choked out as Reika squeezed the air out of her.

Reika let go instantly, the tears dissipating. She shrieked and ran off towards Tero's car, jumping in the back seat as quickly as her human body would allow her.

Reoko looked over at Natsumi. "Please, make sure Shiori stays safe..." She pleaded, before turning and running towards Tero's 2008 Audi TT. Jumping into the driver's seat, she could hear Reika jumping up and down in the back seat as she turned the car on, and hazardously pulled out of the parking spot and zoomed away.

Tero looked over at his mate, his eyes wide. "Don't crash the car please..." He begged her as she sped down the road at about 120 mph.

"Don't worry babe, I won't." Reoko grinned. "Where is the concert Reika?"

"You know the outside theater just outside of the west side Tokyo city limits? That's the one." Reika answered in an excited voice, pointing to the east. Usually she'd been able to tell since a navigation system was sort of built in a demon's senses, but now that she was human she was a little confused as to where she was going.

Reoko giggled as she swerved the car into the lane that would lead them to it. "Quickly Reoko-chan! It's going to be over soon!" Reika whined, "Night said he had something special for me!"

"Hold on, Reika, let Reoko drive." Tero told her, his voice filled with worry as Reoko sped off into the sunset.

By the time Reoko had almost pulled the car to a stop -Reika jumped out before she'd completely stopped and made a mad dash for the crowd of screaming spectators and fans- the sky had just a hint of light left in it.

As Reika pushed her way between people -though she couldn't get herself to the front...girls were packed up there, trying to touch his hand or get him to notice them- Night played the last chord of a familiar song. He let the crowd go crazy before he introduced his next song.

"This is our last song but...it's a special one." He let the screaming die down before he continued, "I wrote this song as a surprise for the girl of my dreams and it's specially dedicated to her. Hope you like it." Despite the girl's obvious let down, they still screamed as he pulled a little away. But as he pulled away, it looked like he was mumbling something to himself as his eyes scanned the crowd and his fingers played the first notes of the song.

**With Me**

I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you  
I'd wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you  
Through it all  
I've made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

_[Chorus:]_  
I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold onto this moment you know  
As I'll bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken  
Forever in vow  
And pieces of memories  
Fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so  
I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you

All the streets,  
where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go  
Have come to an end

_[Chorus] _

In front of your eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
(What you will find _[x4]_)  
I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you

_[Chorus x2]_

Night finished the last chord, backing a few steps away from the microphone and holding his hand up in thank you as he and his band moved backstage quickly. A fairly large group of girls went to the backstage entrance to the side of the stage, hoping that he'd go out, but Reika didn't bother following. She knew that maybe his band mates might go that way, but he'd go as soon as the crowd had gone. He didn't like fighting through crowds.

Reika waited impatiently for the crowd of screaming fan girls to slowly trickle away from the backstage door. She smiled as most of them sighed and groaned after about ten minutes of waiting for her boyfriend, and gave up. Some were extremely persistent and waited for at least half an hour; Reika wanted to run up to them and punch them all in the face, but she knew security probably wouldn't like that...

When there were only a couple of stragglers left, Reika slowly made her way towards the backstage door, seeing the other band members were signing a couple of more autographs. When she finally made it to the door, she smiled timidly at the security guards who were waiting behind the rope that separated the band members from the fans. Great. She hadn't anticipated this. She looked over at the other band members, hoping they would recognize her. "E-excuse me?" She spoke up to one of the guards; he was large and intimidating. "My boyfriend, Night, is back stage. Mind letting me through?"

"Sorry ma'am. Can't tell you how many times I heard that one. Please step back." The guard answered in a bored tone.

That did it.

She thought she'd have to wait years to see him again.

Then she waited for Reoko to wake up.

AND THEN, she'd tried to wait as CALMLY as possible for Reoko to get to the concert!

AND NOW A GUARD WOULDN'T LET HER THROUGH?

"EXCUSE ME?" She cried, outraged. "THAT LAST SONG WAS FOR ME, YOU DOLT! I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND AND I WANT TO SEE HIM _**NOW!"**_ The guard looked taken aback, but still tried to hold his ground.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you through without a pass!" He argued back.

She could take him. Sure, her powers weren't as strong as they used to be and she no longer had some demonic strength, but she could totally take him!

Just as she was about to lunge herself across the rope, two arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her back. "I'm sorry about my sister," Reoko apologized to the guard, "I'll just go calm her down!" Reoko pulled Reika back to the seats, trying to hold back her laughter at Reika's persistence. "I didn't know you were so much like your sister..."

"My sister would have punched the guys without saying anything and walked on through." Reika grumbled as she wiggled out of Reoko's grasp and kneeled to the dusty floor to start drawing pictures in the dirt. "I could totally take him with my amazing priestess powers of doom." Reika grumbled, making Reoko giggle.

"What in the world are you doing?" Reoko asked.

"Drawing an advanced battle plan, that's what! Leave me at peace!" Reika growled.

It looked like a bunch of random lines to Reoko.

Suddenly, rain drops started to patter onto the dirt, messing up Reika's plans. "WHAT?" Reika cried, glaring up at the sky, "STUPID SKY! CURSE YOU!"

"Um...Reika..."

"NOT NOW, I'm CHEWING OUT THE SKY!"

"Reika...Night's walking across the stage now..."

Reika's head snapped to the stage where Night was just throwing his guitar over his shoulder, not minding about the rain that was totally drenching him.

Reika bolted up from the ground, and ran towards the stage as fast as she could. _Stupid human body...I could run faster when I was in Reoko's head..._ she thought, grumbling unhappily under her breath. "Night!" She began to yell, over and over. "NIGHT!"

Reoko sweat dropped as she watched her incarnation run towards the stage. She saw the water droplets land on Reika's white dress, and realized that each droplet on the dress made it see through. Her eyes widened and she had to keep herself from giggling. "Oh well..." She chuckled.

As Reika made it to the rope that separated the stage from the floor, she scrambled over it, not caring for the stupid rules. There was a good ten feet between the stage and the rope, but she didn't make it.

BAM!

She felt an enormous body crash into her, knocking the breath out of her as they both fell to the ground. She was dizzy as she was suddenly twisted up from the ground by her wrists. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to escort you off the premises..." she heard the same guard say, twisting both of her hands behind her back as he held her wrists together with his ginormous hand.

She'd had enough, and she struggled as hard as she could against the guard, kicking him in places she knew would hurt. "NIGHT!" She screamed as she felt herself being dragged away from the stage. **"NIGHT!"** **She**screeched at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly the weight was instantly removed off of her. Before she could react, a familiar, strong hand pulled her firmly and yet gently to her feet before it wrapped its arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Just WHAT do you think you're DOING to my GIRLFRIEND?" Night growled, his voice extremely dangerous and menacing.

The guard -who was on the ground- stared up at Night's dark expression with a mix of shock and pure terror. "S-she...r-r-r-r-r-really IS your girlfriend?"

Night growled deeply, obviously angered even more. "NO DUH, YOU DOLT! And NOW you've hurt her! You are going to be SO fired! You're so lucky that I don't bash your head in right now!"

The guard cowered in the floor, his eyes wide. "I'm so, SO sorry ma'am! Do you need medical assistance?"

"Um...no...no I'm fine..." Reika mumbled, still a little jumbled from what was going on and a little impatient to be alone with her boyfriend.

"I'll have people I can trust check her over. I'd die first before letting your people look her over." Night growled as he started to pull away back onto the stage. "You'll be hearing from me VERY soon." He called as he pulled Reika up the stairs and onto the stage.

They were about halfway across the stage before Night stopped and took Reika by the shoulders so that he could face her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Reika nodded.

"Now will you please tell me what in the world is going on? Did something happen? Is Chinatsu still running around or..." He looked down at the white dress, "Are you dead and are here to deliver some last message...um..." He blushed, looking away immediately, pulling his jacket off. "You may want this."

Reika looked down to see what Night was blushing about, then turned blood red. "O-oh." Her dress was completely see through. She snatched the jacket and put it on quickly, zipping it up. _Great _she thought, _I finally get to see Night and I'm exposing my undergarments to him..._

"Reika?" Night questioned once more. "What's going on?"

Reika's attention snapped back up to Night and she beamed at him. "Chinatsu is dead." She announced.

Night's eyes widened. "Then, what are you doing here?" He asked her. He reached his hand out to touch her face; it was shaking violently.

"I'm not dead, and apparently, the incarnations are given a second chance at life." Reika explained briefly. She reached out and took his hand, placing it on her cheek to prove that she was alive. "I'm here to stay." She smiled happily, looking over at Reoko as if to prove her point. She was standing out in the middle of the empty theatre, giggling at the two.

Night glanced at Reoko quickly before he suddenly burst out into hysterical, joyous laughter. Before Reika knew what he was doing, he'd taken her waist, picked her up and swung her around, causing her to giggle along with him. "THIS IS WONDERFUL! BETTER THAN THAT! UNBELIEVABLE! I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE MY FEELINGS I'M SO HAPPY!" Night cried, setting her back down, "This means...so many things! I can date you without Tero sending hate waves at me the entire time! You can go to school, get an actual drivers license and friends and...and...A CAR! YES, A CAR! I CAN GET YOU AN AMAZING CAR ALL FOR YOURSELF! I can get you a cell phone so that I can call YOU, just YOU without having to worry about Reoko translating your message! So many things that we can do now...so much freedom...it feels...wonderful...but I bet you're feeling more of it! I'm so happy that I...that I..." Suddenly, before Night could stop himself, he took Reika's chin between his fingers and kissed her quickly, before jumping back, his eyes wide. They stood there in silence, staring at one another wide eyed. "Reika, I'm so, SO sorry...I was just so happy that...I know it makes you uncomfortable..."

Reika rolled her eyes. "You are always so concerned about how I'm going to react, aren't you?" Night's expression turned into one of confusion. Reika sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh, KISS me, my fool!" Reika threw herself onto Night, throwing her arms around his neck as she placed her lips onto his, passionately kissing him just like she'd felt Reoko do to Tero...

Except this was HER own kiss, not Reoko's.

Night was stunned momentarily, but his arms found their place around her waist and he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer to his body.

The kiss was electric. The only thing Reika could compare it to was being struck by lightning, except it didn't hurt. It was...exciting. Shocks were sent up and down her body as she crushed herself against him, trying to deepen the kiss as well. She moved her lips greedily along his in perfect synchronization with his own lips.

All too soon, the kiss was over. As they both pulled away-they needed to breathe sometime soon- they were gasping for air. Night grinned at her, a joyful expression playing across his face.

"Are you going to faint?" He asked her, chuckling.

Reika giggled back. "Not a chance."

Night smiled, kissing her quickly before pulling away. "Where are you staying?" he whispered, picking her up bridal style before heading across the stage again.

"We haven't talked about that yet...I assume that Shiori owns the castle still?"

"Yes, though I'm sure she's going to give it back to Hiroki and Natsumi...if they're still around?"

"Yes, they're around."

"Maybe you should talk to your sister...technically she's your guardian now. But...for now, I'm taking you back to Shiori's place...unless you have any objections? You need to change out of that..."

Reika shook her head. "I have no objections about going to Shiori's for now..." She nuzzled herself against him, and then turned red as he mentioned her need of new clothes. "Yeah, I know..." She grumbled unhappily. "You know, Reoko's probably going to want me to live with her..." She mentioned softly.

Night shrugged as he jumped off the stage and walked briskly to his parked car. "Maybe. I guess we'll have to situate that in the morning."

"But I was told that we're all going to feel like we've 'survived being hit by a train' tomorrow morning..." Reika protested.

"Then that means you get to stay LONGER!" Night cried happily as he kicked the passenger door open and placed her inside before closing the door and trotting back to the driver's side to slide in and start the car. "I'm not exactly happy that you're going to feel that way...but still. Now I get to take care of you!" Night grinned, shutting off the CD that he'd been listening to on the way up.

Reika smiled at him. "You know, I'd like that. I don't think any one has taken care of me in a long time. A very long time." She told him, hugging herself to gather warmth.

Night flashed his dazzling smile at her. "Well get used to being taken care of," he stuck his tongue out, "because I'm going to take care of you all the time!"

Reika laughed slightly. "Your logic really doesn't make sense."

There was silence for a moment.

"Night?"

"Yes?"

"Is High School fun? I'm kind of scared..." Reika hesitated to tell him

Night threw his head back and laughed. "It really depends...shouldn't you know already? You were inside an English teacher's head..." Night paused, thinking over what he'd heard about Reoko's class. "I have heard some...interesting things about that class though...and not just from my aunt and soon to be uncle."

"Soon to be uncle?"

"Well yeah...Rimundo and I were talking last night."

"Oh?"

"Well...I wanted to know how he felt about the possibility of not seeing his love for a long time. And after a long and very manly conversation," he quickly winked at her, "really I just don't feel like explaining it right now, but he told me that if he did end up being able to come back, then he'd ask my aunt to marry him. He even had the ring and everything." Night chuckled. "They wouldn't get married till after school, though...well, anyways, some teachers are a little weird and sometimes there are people you won't like...but besides that it will be fine...besides, if anyone causes you trouble...I'll hunt them down so fast, they wouldn't know what hit them."

Reika chuckled lightly. "Night you have to be gentle on humans...you can't give Shiori and Reoko's family away." She teased him lightly. "Married...?" She returned to the subject of Takiko and Rimundo. "How wonderful! I love weddings. You get to dress up real pretty." She clasped her hands together happily.

Night grinned. "You know, the next wedding you attend you might be the bride." He teased, gazing over at her, his eyes twinkling.

Reika turned red, and managed a small giggle. "Y-yeah, maybe..." She teased back. Her heart started thudding in her chest that she was sure that Night could probably hear it. She forced the subject of marriage away, talking about school again.

"Well hopefully school will be fun, and easy, and no one will bother me. And if someone does, you have to go easy on that person..." She teased once more.

"I don't know, maybe my concern for you will get the better of me..." Night grinned, and though he was speaking like he was teasing, Reika could tell that he really meant it.

Suddenly Night pulled up into the garage and turned the car off. "Don't tell anyone that I told you what Rimundo was planning to do. He'd kill me and it would ruin the surprise." Night winked.

"Of course not!"

Night smiled warmly. "Let's go get you cleaned up and into a bedroom."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Reika stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of Takiko's old pajamas. Her wet hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she smiled at Night, who'd been waiting in a chair in the room she was going to stay in. "Aww, are you going to tuck me in?" She giggled, walking over towards the bed to crawl in.

Night grinned, standing up and walking over to the bed. "That's exactly what I'm here to do." Reika's heart pounded like mad as she tried to figure out what he meant by that.  
His fingers took hold of the covers and...pulled them onto Reika's body before tucking them in all the right places to keep her warm.  
Oh, he really did mean to just tuck her in.  
Night chuckled, kissing her forehead quickly. "Goodnight love, I'll be here to take care of you in the morning."

Reika smiled at him before yawning. "Good night..." She replied, snuggling up in the covers.  
Night chuckled as he watched his little angel close her eyes before slipping out of the room, leaving her to rest easily.

Agony.  
It was the only way to describe the way Reika felt as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning. The pain was what had woken her up early that day. The clock read six thirty.

Crin said that she would feel like she'd been hit by a train, but in her own opinion, she probably would have been better off that way.  
Everything ached with a great intensity, and every time she tried to move, it only increased her pain. She moaned unhappily as she lay in the bed, trying to somehow fall back asleep, but now, sleep was impossible.

Reika decided to lie there, staring up at the ceiling. When would it be over? Tomorrow morning? Days? Weeks? She didn't know. All she knew was that it was worth it if she was able to stay with Night.  
It wasn't long before the door creaked open and Night poked his head in. "Hey sweetie," he grinned, opening the door up fully. "How are you feeling?"  
"Worse than surviving being hit by a train." Reika moaned, "Careful, please." she ordered when Night was about to sit down at the edge of the bed.  
"Oh...okay..." Instead, Night pulled up a chair. "So...what do you want for breakfast?"  
"I don't know...surprise me."  
Night grinned, ideas popping into his mind. "Okay, will do. So...apparently your sister is getting married next weekend."  
"What?" Reika asked, a little dizzy from the pain still.  
"Yeah...apparently they have to re-new their mating and they want to be official in the human sense of marriage too." Night laughed, "The only thing stopping them from getting married today is the fact that they're probably in pain too."  
"How are they doing that so fast?"  
"Shiori has connections."  
"Oh."  
"When Shiori gets back this afternoon, they'll probably want a meeting to figure out what to do next. Like, where you're staying and if Natsumi and Hiroki want their castle...etc."  
"I feel like crap though..."  
"They all do. If you want, I'll carry you." Night's eyes lit with hope.

Reika smiled slightly, her cheeks turning pink. "If you really feel that's necessary." She replied, her smile shy. She knew that there was no way she was going to be able to walk within the next few hours; it was, indeed, necessary.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A few hours later (or what seemed to Reika to be only a few moments, since she'd taken a nap) Reika was suddenly awoken by Night whispering, "Sweetie...its time to get up..."

"Huh?" Reika mumbled, looking up at Night's beaming grin. She thought back for a moment before asking, "Carrying time now?" Night's smile widened with excitement.

"Yes ma'am!" suddenly, Reika was painlessly scooped up into this arms without a word, he dashed off at demon speed. It was like...flying...it was painless. Of course she still hurt, but Night seemed to know just how to make it so that she wasn't hurting as he moved.

It wasn't long before he slid to a halt in the entertainment room where everyone else sat...except for Reoko.

"Where's Reoko?" Reika asked Shiori, who was lying on the couch with her eyes closed, but her dog ears twitching.

"She said she'd be here any moment now. Tero's driving her."

"I see..." Reika mumbled as Night placed her down on the soft seat of the couch.

After a while of flinching at every move, Reika started noticing that Hiroki, Kyo, and Natsumi didn't seem to have such a hard time with the pain.

"Um...Kyo...Hiroki...Natsumi? Aren't you in a boat load of pain?"

Kyo was the one to answer first. "Well, Hiroki and I kind of are...but that's just because we were only together for a little while...well, that's what we figure."

Natsumi's answer was completely different. "Labor is almost as bad, especially if something makes it take even longer. Trust me, I can live with this."

Reika shivered, and then looked at Shiori questionably. "Didn't you have like fifty kids or something?"

"It was forty-three." Shiori corrected.

"Well...why aren't you in less pain?"

"Well...apparently when I was stabbed yesterday, the stupid cat unleashed her poison claws instead of her regular claws...so um...it isn't helping my recovery much...actually, I'd be almost healed if it weren't for the pain."

"Um...have fun with that..."

"I'll try."

Tero suddenly walked in, carrying what looked like a very pain stricken Reoko. "Careful babe! Jeez!" Reika heard her reincarnation mumbling to her mate. Reoko slowly looked up at everyone. "Yo." she said. It seemed as if speaking hurt her too. Tero set her down as gently as a he could onto an empty couch, and then sat himself beside her.

"Sorry that we came a little later...we wouldn't have been late if Lady Agony hadn't of refused to let me move her..." Tero muttered the last part.

Reoko shot him a glare, and if she could've, she would've hit him upside the head with her fist.

"Mmmhmm..." Shiori muttered. Reika wasn't sure if she was agreeing with Tero or maybe she was just 'mmmhmm'-ing to make a noise to show that she was alert.

"So...first things first; where does Reika stay?" Reoko asked in a quiet voice.

"Well," Natsumi said after a pause, "Hiroki and I were talking...and though I'd want my sister to be under my household since I am her legal guardian, I assume she'd want to go to the school Reoko teaches at, right?"

Reika smiled slightly. "Yes, I would like to go to school where Reoko teaches." She answered her sister.

Reoko's eyes lit up, and she made an attempt to sit up, but couldn't, so she settled for an exciting tone instead. "Why, that means you could stay with me!" She seemed delighted. "Oh Reika, how much fun that would be, you don't know! I could help you with your school work, and I could possibly be your teacher!"

"Reoko you're babbling." Shiori stated from her position on the couch.

Reoko slowly turned to look over at her sister, suddenly remembering why her sister was in more pain than necessary. "You! If I had the power to right now, I'd knock your head off!" She wanted to shake her fist, but that would've hurt.

Reika laughed slightly, shaking her head at the scene.

Shiori merely sighed. "I'd say 'get in line', but the lines been terminated. So I guess I'll just have to wait for that."

"You'd better!" Reoko grumbled.

"Anyways," Natsumi sighed, bringing the attention back to her, "if that's what Reika would like, then I'll give permission for that. Of course there'll have to be some legal documentation..."

Natsumi stopped, realizing that everyone was staring at her. "What? Shiori filled me in..." everyone nodded in satisfaction. "So Shiori, if you can get those for...well, if you can instruct the new head of FBI to give me those documents..."

"Wait, what?" Night blurted out, "new head of FBI? Shiori, what's she talking about?"

Shiori groaned, but opened her eyes and supported herself on her elbows. "I was meaning to tell you after Reoko beaned me, but...I'm kind of tired of coming home every other night with a hole in my chest, if you know what I mean. So I'm passing it on. I don't know who to, yet. Rita or Crin were supposed to have it next, but obviously that's not going to work out." Shiori glared at Reoko and Tero. "NOW YOUR KIDS CAN'T THROW NEWSPAPERS AT ME!"

Reoko and Tero just blinked, and then burst out into laughter; well, Reoko actually was whimpering, but you could see the laugh in her face.

"Are you kidding? Once a cop, always a cop to our family! Sorry, but there is no avoiding the newspaper for you Shiori." Reoko nodded.

Reika ignored this for the moment, even though she was giggling inside. "I wouldn't mind living with Reoko again. I think it would be best considering we were extremely close." Reika agreed, trying to bring attention back to the subject.

Natsumi nodded. "You'd still have to stay over sometimes. The legal crap says so."

"Well naturally. You are my sister, why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? ...as long as you two don't...you know." Reika said. Natsumi blushed.

"Reika...I didn't think you'd..."Natsumi glanced at Night and sighed."Never mind. Should have seen it coming."

"I assume you want your castle back, right Hiroki?"

Hiroki nodded. "Lots of space for kids."

Natsumi blushed and nudged him in the ribs. "Sweetie, not in front of minors..."

Reoko laughed suddenly. "Not in front of the minors...? Natsumi, hardly any of us here are minors. Reika is well over fifteen years old in reality." She smiled at her. "And I'm sure Reika would love to know if you're having more kids! Just do the kid making when she isn't there."

Tero suddenly realized what this meant and began to pout. "That means if she lives with us that we'll have less...?" He didn't finish his sentence because Reoko gave him a glare that said 'we'll talk about this later.'

Reika's eyes widened. "That means...no place is truly safe..." she murmured.

"That's okay Reika; you can always come over whenever you'd like." Night grinned, hugging her shoulder gently.

Shiori glared at her grandson. "Don't try it, Night. If she stays over, she's sleeping in a different room."

"Grandma, my intentions are innocent, I swear!" Night laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

Shiori stared at him suspiciously. "Well...I'm watching you."

Reoko sweat dropped. "Shiori, calm down...he doesn't want to scare Reika away. I don't want to either." She turned her attention to Reika. "You don't have to worry, Reika-chan, things won't be bad I promise." She smiled in a reassuring way.  
"Yeah, sure...whatever you say..."Reika mumbled.  
"So, are we decided?" Reoko questioned.

Shiori nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Natsumi glanced at Hiroki and nodded. "We're cool." he answered.

Night smiled, so Reoko took that for a yes.

Reoko put the convertible in park, shutting the car off as she did so. She looked over at Reika, and giggled. She looked so cute in her school girl uniform.  
"Reoko, what if people don't like me...?" Reika looked over at her reincarnation, wringing her hands together in a nervous fashion.  
"Then punch them in the face." Reoko answered, giggling as Reika sweat dropped. "I'm just kidding. Just tell me and I'll give them detention if they're picking on you. Although, I don't think you'll be given a hard time. You might be by the girls if you're popular with the boys, but just shrug it off. They're just jealous."  
Reika sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever you say Reoko-chan..."  
They climbed out of the car, and walked to the school office. After a brief visit to the office, Reoko pointed out the direction of Reika's classroom, and bid her farewell.  
"W-wait! Aren't you going to walk me...?" Reika almost begged as Reoko turned around to head to her classroom.  
"Nah, I have to get to class. I have seniors to teach darling." She smiled at Reika, and then continued on her way.  
Reika took in a deep breath, and made her way to her homeroom class. _Things are going to be fine, Reika...no need to panic._ She thought as she opened the door to her class.

She was a bit late, apparently. The teacher stopped whatever she'd been saying to look at who'd dared to interrupt her lesson. When she saw Reika's face, her expression softened. "Good morning! You must be...Reika Miiko, I presume?" Reika nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks as she strode forward with her schedule. The teacher took it from her and glanced at it. "Well, you can take that window seat back there if you'd please." The teacher pointed to the only available seat in the back. Reika nodded and started to head back there, blushing as murmurs started up around the classroom. Unfortunately, since she no longer had demon hearing, she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but it sounded like they were merely just curious.

Reika took her seat in the back of the classroom, taking out a piece of paper to take notes on. She set her things in her desk, and watched the teacher carefully, making sure to take in all the information she could.  
"Hey pretty girl, you don't need no paper." Reika heard a boy's voice tell her. She looked over at the desk to her right, and gulped. A boy with short black hair, and black eyes was slouching in his desk, a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. His shirt was untucked, and unbuttoned, revealing a band t-shirt underneath it.  
"Oh, um, but I do. I want to learn a-"  
"Ah, whatever. You could learn a whole lot more with me." He grinned, winking at her.  
Reika slowly turned her head back towards the board, sweat beading down her forehead. Today was going to be a long day.

END OF SCHOOL:

Reika walked beside Reoko as they headed for the track, the shortcut to their car. "Why is it that some guys just can't say no?" Reika grumbled, "If Night was there, he'd murder them...I guess it's a good thing that he looks like he's supposed to be in college."

Reoko giggled as they headed across the track but stopped in her tracks. "Is that...?" her gaze shot across the field towards the practicing soccer team. Normally she ignored the soccer coach, but she didn't remember the coach being so skinny...or looking so much like her sister...

"Um...Reika? I'll meet you at the car...I have something to take care of..."

"Reoko...do you mind if I don't ride with you?" Reoko looked back at her incarnation curiously. She followed Reika's stare to find Night leaning against his car, waiting for her to join him.

"No...I don't mind."

Reika squealed and hugged Reoko before dashing towards Night's car. Reoko smiled as she watched Reika jump into Night's waiting open arms. They were so cute...

Now she had to deal with her sister...

Reoko jogged over to the soccer team, and as she got closer she could see that her suspicion was confirmed. It was definitely Shiori.

"Um...hello...I don't believe we've met." Reoko called out while still in hearing distance of the students. No need to raise suspicion.

Shiori turned around, smiling brightly. "Hello! I'm Mrs. Yanahara; I'm the new _coach_ of the team."

Reoko smiled and nodded, grabbing Shiori's hand and squeezing it tightly. She was now close enough not to be over heard by the students. "What in the world do you think you're doing here, Shiori?" Reoko growled.

"Teaching soccer, just like I told you." Shiori answered with a smile. "It isn't very nice to squeeze hands like that...especially someone you've just met."

"I didn't think when you said you'd be quitting the FBI that you'd invade the school." Reoko growled.

"Well I used to go here too, you know. I didn't see why I couldn't attend again."

Reoko was about to reply but was suddenly silenced by the chatter of some of the soccer girls. "Doesn't coach look like that one chick who used to go here?" the bleach blonde one asked.

"The one who was the soccer star before she like...ran off to get hitched in Greenland or something? I guess so..." the black haired one replied.

"Didn't she come back after like a year pregnant and quit school or whatever?"

"Something like that...I totally felt bad for her family, I mean they didn't seem to know where she was...I heard they thought she was dead or something."

Shiori snarled under her breath. "I finished high school and college..." she murmured before whipping around to point angrily at the girls."HEY! NO GOSSIPING! THIRTY LAPS, NOW!"

"Coach, that's like impossible!" The blonde one complained.

"YOUR FACE IS IMPOSSIBLE! NOW SUCK IT UP!"

Reoko rolled her eyes. "That didn't even make sense, Shiori." she scolded as soon as the girls started running, muttering "How did she hear us from all the way over there?" to themselves.

IN NIGHT'S CAR:

"So, how was your first day Reika?" Night asked her as they cruised down the road.  
"Well..." Reika hesitated to tell him.  
"Well what? Was it good, was it bad?"  
"Well...it was...okay. I had to sit in the back of the class every time, and it wasn't pleasant. I mean, all the bad kids sat back there and they were giving me a, um,...hard time." She admitted. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Night's grip on the steering wheel tighten slightly.  
"Go on." He said to her.  
"W-well, the boys wouldn't leave me...alone," Night's grip on the wheel tightened extremely, "Night, you'll break the steering wheel off, calm down..."

"Do you want me to...explain the rules?" Night growled, trying to loosen his hold on the wheel.

"Um...no thank you...I'll do that..."

"And if they don't listen, I'm explaining it." Reika sighed. She could tell from his voice that he was extremely serious.

Night pulled up into Reoko's circle driveway, sighing as he put the car in park. "You know Kitty, maybe we should have you home schooled." He said to her as he pried his fingers off the steering wheel.  
"What? Why?" Reika asked him. "Is it because of the hard time everyone gave me today? Is it because of those boys?"  
Night laughed then smiled. "I'm just kidding Kitty. Although, that part might be harder for me than it is you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
Reika turned pink, smiling. "How could it be harder for you? I'm the one that has to deal with it."  
"Ah, but I'm the one who has to control himself, aren't I? I hate to see you suffer."  
"You know I'll be alright, don't you?" She turned towards him, smiling. "You can't always come to my rescue."  
"I know, but I wish I could." He kissed her again.  
"Oh dear, however will I survive High School?"


	34. Epilogue

Disclaimer: We do not own any anime/manga portrayed in this piece of literature.

Three Years Later, Graduation Day

Sitting among her classmates, she was nervous. She played with the tassel on her graduation cap as a nervous habit. Today was graduation day for Reika. After three years of high school-thank god it was over-she still couldn't get over her small nervous habits. She peered over at the spectators, and saw her loved ones sitting in the audience.  
Reoko was crying and most likely saying something like: "Oh Tero, she grew up so fast!" Tero was sitting next to her, handing her a tissue every now then, chuckling and shaking his head. Night caught her eye, and he winked at her, smiling that dazzling smile that always seemed to knock the breath out of her. Natsumi and Hiroki were sitting together, holding hands; Shiori and Kyo were doing likewise.  
Finally, at the age of eighteen, Reika felt like she was grown up. No longer did she have a fifteen year old body, but she had the body of a woman. She hadn't really shot up in height much, but her figure had bloomed. No longer did she have to sneak out to drive, she had her own license and her own car. Finally, she felt...well, free.

"Reika Miiko!" Reika was startled out of her thoughts by the booming mega phone voice from the stage. She stood, heading up the steps to get her diploma with a smile on her face. This was what she'd been waiting for. She took the diploma and firmly shook the principal's hand before heading off the stage, remembering the past three years.

At first, Night had spoiled her with a cell phone, a lap top and even a car...though Natsumi had made sure it was locked up till she had a license. Finally she'd had to calm him down for fear of him wasting all of his money and have none for the future...

School had been alright. She'd learned a lot, and Night did have to give a few 'talks' -he never told her what he 'talked' about, but she was sure she knew- to a few men who couldn't take 'no' for an answer, but after a while everyone knew that she was taken by some guy in college. During her senior year, she even had Reoko for a teacher! She never had Shiori, but frankly she wouldn't have wanted to be in that class...she liked not having to run fifty laps...

It wasn't long before suddenly the principal said something she didn't quite catch and everyone around her shouted for joy and threw their hats in the air. Reika threw hers up just in time.

It wasn't long before she had her family surrounding her. "Reika, sweetie, don't forget about your graduation party at the castle tomorrow afternoon!" Natsumi reminded her.

"Will Takiko and Rimundo be able to make it?" Reika questioned, though it was mostly directed at Shiori.

"Yes, and they'll be bringing their new addition to the family!" Shiori squealed, obviously happy that she was a grandma...again. The night before Takiko had given birth to her first child, so everyone had been asking for updates. "I actually have to head back to the hospital to make sure they're fine...Rimundo has never taken care of a baby before...its very stressful, actually."

"SAVE THE BABY SHIORI!" Reoko cried, tears in her eyes but not just because of her new great nephew (it was a boy) but mostly because her incarnation had graduated and was old enough to live on her own.

Shiori rolled her eyes and left, disappearing into the crowd with Kyo. Natsumi shook her head. "I've got to get home too...we do need to relieve the babysitter, don't we honey?" She smiled up at Hiroki who grinned back. Almost immediately after they'd gotten married, Natsumi ended up being pregnant and gave birth to Reika's beautiful niece Isabell -Natsumi liked the name, even though it wasn't Japanese.

Reika suddenly felt someone hug her from behind, and chuckle. "Congratulations, Reika. I'm proud of you." She heard Night say. Reika turned around to face her boyfriend, and smiled.

"Night!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that it's over, but I'm sad too..." She rested her head on his chest, holding him close. She felt Night's laughter rumble in his chest.

"That's how I felt at my graduation too, Kitty." He replied, putting his arms around her.

Night was now rock star status. He'd landed a record deal and a couple of hit songs that you could hear blaring out of almost every car in Tokyo. It was...hard for Reika. Having to deal with the fan girls, that is. Currently, Reika was trying to convince Night to let her be in one of his music videos, but he'd said no. He didn't want Reika to have to deal with fans either. At least that was his excuse.

"I'm stealing you for dinner, if that's alright?" He glanced at Reoko who nodded cheerfully.

"Have fun, Reika!"

Reika smiled a confused smile. She always had fun whenever she went out with Night. Why would Reoko remind her to have fun?

It wasn't long before Night had weaved her through the crowd, through the parking lot and into his car. He seemed to be thinking about something the whole way to the restaurant...

After about fifteen minutes of silence, he pulled the car to a stop. As was custom, Night was the first one out of the car and holding the door open with a hand extended to help her out of the car. Reika took his hand, and -now that she was taller, she could reach his lips easier- kissed him. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Night said, trying to brush her curiosity off.

"About what?"

"About your graduation and what it means."

"What does it mean?"

"That you're a free woman." Night grinned down at her. "No more waiting for you to come home."

"Well there's still college..."

"Yeah..." Night frowned, looking up at the restaurant. "Notice anything?"

Reika looked up to see where they were at and gasped. It was the restaurant they'd had their first date in.

"Our first date..." She whispered.

"I even got the same seats too." Night laughed. "Shall we?" He extended his arm towards her, waiting for her to link hers with his.

Reika smiled. "We shall," with that, she linked her arm with his, and they walked into the restaurant.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in the spot they'd been sitting in three years ago. Reika looked out over the city, taking in the view. It was so breathtaking, just like she remembered it.

"It's still beautiful...I don't know why I expected it to change." She stated, staring out at the city. "Really, we're the only ones that changed. You're a rock star and I'm a graduate from High School. Three years ago, you were still playing in night clubs, and I was still in Reoko's body..." She looked over at Night smiling.

Night smiled back before sighing and leaning forward onto his elbows. "Reika, I've been thinking." Reika's heart stopped for a moment before it exploded into furious beating. Some girl had told her once that eventually he would meet a new girl with a lot of fame or something and then break up with her. She'd said to watch out for the "I've been thinking" phrase. She waited for him to go on, making up defensive arguments to keep him with her.

"See, I've been saving up the money I've been getting from this whole rock star thing." Well. That wasn't what Reika had pictured him saying if he ever broke up with her. Or 'when', apparently. "And I've got a very good amount of money saved up. I have enough for a home," So he was moving out of Shiori's house, apparently. Maybe he wouldn't tell her where he lived...pain washed into her chest. She didn't want to not be friends at least...

"...I have enough to live off of with one other person." This was it. He was going to tell her about his new girlfriend...

Suddenly Night was getting out of his chair. Was he going to walk out on her before she had the chance? Reika tensed, ready to block his way if necessary.

But he surprised her by getting down on the ground on one knee, looking into her eyes very intently. "Reika," he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small, black velvet box, opening it up to reveal a ring with a gold band and large diamonds fashioned into a flowered shape. "Will you marry me?"

Reika blinked, staring at him. Well, she certainly hadn't anticipated this. No, she'd expected a break up, but this...this was so much better. Tears welled up into her eyes, and so many emotions overwhelmed her. Happiness. Excitement. Disbelief. And relief.

"Ohh Night!" She exclaimed, her hands cupping up over her mouth in surprise. Tears spilled over her finely made up eyelashes. Thank god Reoko had thought to put water proof mascara on her. "Yes! Oh Night, yes!" She replied, the tears spilling even faster. There were so many thoughts rushing through her head, and it caused her to start sobbing. All of the emotions that had been stacking up on her from graduation were spilling out into the mess, overflowing her tear ducts.

Night visibly relaxed, laughing breathlessly as he did. "Great! Would you like to try the ring on?"

Reika gasped excitedly. "YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" This only made Night laugh harder as he took Reika's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

It looked -and felt- so good there...like it was meant to be there on her finger. Like it was made for her and her alone. She squealed, throwing her weight onto Night who caught her and stood, swinging her around before putting her back down. "You know it's not as easy for me to do that, you know."

"Who cares?" Reika smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

As they broke for air, she asked "So when do we tell everyone?"

"You mean confirm it?"

"Everyone knew you were going to ask?" she gasped, realizing the meaning of Reoko's words before she left.

"Yes. Reoko almost ruined it." Night pouted. "I think we should do it at the graduation party tomorrow. Everyone will be there. And Takiko didn't know about it...I think Rimundo would like to know too."

An hour later, Reika was walking up the steps to Reoko's house. She invited herself in, and yelled out. "I'm home!" Reika had a huge grin on her face. She was positively radiant.

Reoko busted out of her bedroom, a huge smile on her face. "Reika!" She ran down the stairs with her demon speed, and hugged her incarnation. "Okay, show me the diamonds." She demanded as she pulled away, almost seizing Reika's left hand.

Holding up her hand, Reika showed off her ring. Reoko squealed, literally taking Reika's finger and holding it up in front of her face. "Oh Reika! It's absolutely beautiful!" She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, you've grown up so fast." She took Reika up into a huge hug.

Reika laughed, hugging her back. "I know Reoko. I know."

"Well, you have a big day tomorrow...what with showing off that ring of yours to everyone at the party. Go get some sleep. Or try to, either way."

Reika smiled, feeling a little tired but still excited from the nights events. "Goodnight Reoko."

"Good night Reika!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Reika pulled up in her car, turning it off before staring up at the castle. It was going to be a long day, one that she would have to brave.

Reoko and Tero had gone before her, and from the cars parked around the giant driveway, she had a feeling she was the last one to come.

She got out of the car, locked it and headed up the steps, noting her Fiancée's car a little ways behind her car.

She came to the door and opened it -technically it was her place too, since she'd been living here on weekends since the first weekend of her freedom- and was immediately bombarded with "CONGRATULATIONS!" From various people. Her gaze shot to the couch where Rimundo and Takiko sat, holding their new-born son. "AWWWWW!" Reika cried -she loved babies- "He's so adorable! What's his name?" She walked over to the couch and sat next to Takiko.

Takiko giggled, holding the baby close to her and looking at him lovingly. "Daisuke. Looks just like his daddy."

"Hopefully he doesn't have his attitude." Shiori said, surprising Reika by coming in suddenly from the sitting room. "Congratulations Reika. Show me how the ring looks." Takiko and Rimundo shot Reika a shocked look.

"Ring?" Rimundo asked.

"Yes, Night and I got engaged last night." Reika giggled, holding out her hand to Shiori.

"He got you a good one." Shiori muttered, "Looks really good...like it was made for you."

"Thanks." Reika let Takiko grab her hand and look at it with Rimundo.

"That is a nice ring." Rimundo commented.

"Yes, it is nice." Takiko smiled, giving Reika her hand back. "I should warn you that Izzy..."

Suddenly someone squealed, "AUNTIE KITTIE!" Suddenly a small black haired child resembling a three-year-old version of Reika's elder sister suddenly leapt onto the couch next to Reika, hugging her around the neck. "AUNTIE KITTIE!" She cried over and over again.

"Hello Izzy," Reika laughed, hugging her niece and pulling her into her lap. "My, what a nice outfit you have there."

She was wearing her gymnastics outfit. "We got back from practice." (she'd said practice as "pwactice") "Mommy said I could show you my outfit... but then I have to change cause she says I don't wanna ruin it."

Reika smiled at her niece. "Well, then you better listen to mommy then, and go change that outfit young missy!" She mock scolded.

Izzy giggled, and jumped off of her Aunt's lap. "Okay, Auntie Kittie. I'm going to change." Izzy then turned, and ran off.

Reika leaned back into the chair, sighing. She felt tired already just by looking at all of her relatives...and soon to be relatives as well. It was going to be a joy having Night's mom as an in-law.

"Reika-chan!" She heard two very familiar voices call out. Looking around for the source of the outburst, she saw the twins, Kazuki and Hotaka.

"Oh, hey!" Reika greeted, standing up and giving them both hugs. Kazuki and Hotaka had been close to her since she'd been freed. They always drove her places, and gave her free clothes from the chain clothing store they owned.

"Oh, Reika-chan! You've grown up!" Kazuki exclaimed, sighing as he clasped his hands together.

"That she has, Kazuki." Hotaka agreed.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that." Reika grinned widely at the two of them.

"I see you're wearing those flower earrings we gave you." Hotaka noted, reaching over and examining them.

"Do they match a certain something that a certain someone gave you?" Kazuki asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You'll find out later." Reika replied, winking.

"Oh! You're no fun!" Kazuki pouted.

"You know Koko-chan spread the news around as soon as she saw the ring right?" Hotaka laughed, shaking his head at his mother's eccentric action.

"Yeah. I know." Reika nodded.

"You know...since you're so grown up Reika-chan...how about you come model for our clothing company? Oh, you're just perfect for the job! I can see you up on billboards!" Kazuki suddenly flicked a card out of his pocket, and into Reika's hand. "You're so pretty Reika, and you'd get to keep all the clothes and accessories!"

"Agreeable. You'd be famous instantly." Hotaka nodded in agreement, holding a finger up to his chin as he examined Reika.

"Famous?" Reika questioned. You could see what was going through her head at that instant. Famous+Night=not having to deal with crazy fan girls as much.

"Excuse me, boys." Reika heard Night's annoyed voice say. She looked over at him, and saw him literally almost pushing the twins out of the way. "I need to congratulate Reika on her graduation."

"Alright alright! No need to be so pushy!" Kazuki exclaimed, moving out of the way before Night knocked him down. He directed his attention over at Reika and winked. "Call me if you're interested in the job darling."

"Or me." Hotaka added, before they both walked away.

Reika swiftly placed the card in her pocket before looking up at Night. He had an annoyed look plastered on his face. "Hi." She stated plainly.

Night sighed, his annoyance melting. "You're never going to let go of the fan girl thing, are you?"

"No."

"I don't care about them. I'm marrying you. I'm announcing it tomorrow."

"Good. I'm still going for the modeling thing."

Night sighed, leaning down to kiss her.

Reika kissed him back, then pulled away unexpectedly. "You know, I might have a fan base too." She grinned. "Would you be able to deal with that?" She seemed almost smug with the idea of it.

Night wrapped his arms around her fiercely at the suggestion. "I don't know. I think I'll deal with it just as you deal with mine. With difficulty." He whispered into her ear.

Reika kissed him again. "When would you like to announce our engagement? Officially, that is."

"To the family? Probably when we all get together for food." Night answered.

"Of course to the family, who else?" Reika teased lightly. "All right, I'm ready when you are."

Suddenly Natsumi rounded the corner, untying an apron from around her waist. "Hey you two!" She smiled, stopping in front of them.

"Hey sis...what have you been cooking?" Reika asked warily; Natsumi's food didn't always end in success.

"Well, I was thinking about catering for the party, but then last week as I was making sure that the kitchen was clean and that Izzy couldn't get into the cabinets, I found Crin's cookbook for sweets. I tried some recipes out, and its like she made it for anyone to follow! It's amazing. So, we're having some Crin originals for desert tonight. Hiroki made dinner." Reika sighed in relief. Hiroki was good with making food.

"Well is it cool if we make an announcement when dinner is ready?" Night asked, his grip on Reika's waist tightening.

Natsumi smiled knowingly. "You're more than welcome to. Hiroki will be finished any moment now."

Suddenly a familiar child's voice squealed, "NIGHT-KUN!" Night immediately unlocked his arms from around Reika's waist and held them out, bracing himself for the impact of Izzy's body crashing into his. When she flew into his arms, Night only took a step backwards. "NIGHT-KUN, YOU CAME!" She was now dressed in a matching skirt and t-shirt with socks on her small feet. "I WUV NIGHT-KUN!" she cried, burying her nose into his chest.

"I love you too Izzy," Night cooed. Night and Izzy had become close friends and often he'd help Reika babysit her.

"I'm so sorry Night...I'm going to try to keep her away from the sweets tonight..." Natsumi sighed, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Its cool," Night assured her.

A few minutes later, dinner was ready, and Reika's heart was beating furiously as everyone was gathering around to eat. She looked up at Night, who smiled at her in a reassuring way.

"Hey, everyone?" Reika spoke up as loud as she could in a calm tone.

Everyone still chattered away.

"Everyone?" Reika exclaimed.

Nothing.

She sighed. She would have to resort to Reoko's form of getting attention which involved yelling or throwing something at someone. She chose the first option. "SHUT UP, WILL YA? I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" She screamed.

That shut everyone up. Reika was never one to yell. They all looked her way, and she quickly put on a pleasant smile. She was too nervous to go on with everyone staring at her, so Night took the liberty of taking it from there.

"We have an announcement to make." He stated, smiling. Reika squeezed his hand. "Reika and I, well...we're engaged."

Everyone erupted into applause and whistles. Shiori shot Natsumi a look that suggested that they were going to be planning and using their 'resources' for the wedding planning.

Kyo clapped Night on the back and congratulated him…in a way that reminded Reika of what happened between husband and wife.

Reika scowled at Kyo, but he only grinned back. She then realized she wasn't going to hear the end of "honeymoon" jokes the rest of the night.

Out of the corner of her eye, Reika saw Reoko talking in an excited manner to Shiori.

"Shiori, I know you want to help plan the wedding and all that but you must simply let me design Reika's dress!" Reoko exclaimed.

Shiori's eyes widened. "Of course; you know Reika enough to know what she'd like to wear. I just want control of other things." Shiori glanced at Night and Reika and winked, "Of course, I'll approve it with the two lovers."

"Jeez," Reika threw her hands up in the air as she heard Shiori's words, and stomped over to the two, dragging Night along with her. "We aren't lovers!"

"Yet," Night added, grinning.

"What?" Reika spun her head to look at him.

"We aren't lovers yet," He corrected.

Reika turned red. She'd never fully gotten over the whole sex thing. It wasn't that she wasn't used to hearing about it, it was just imagining her and Night…doing that.

Her whole face was magenta.

Night laughed, "If you're not comfortable, I'll hold my mom and your sister back till you are…though that could pose a challenge…" they glanced back at Shiori's eager expression.

Reika shook her head. "N-no, i-its okay! I'm fine, really." She paled back to her original color and smiled nervously.

"Oh, Reika! You're so grown up!" Reoko clasped her hands together in delight.

Reika sighed. "Thank you, Reoko." Reika grasped Night's hand. "Can we be alone now?" She whispered.

Night nodded. "We can go to the back deck." She smiled and let him lead as they slipped away. When they'd slipped out the back door, Night pulled Reika into his arms. "I love you," He whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I love you too," Reika placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You aren't really going for that modeling thing, are you?" Night frowned.

"Oh, who cares? I have my entire life to decide on that!" Reika exclaimed.

Night smiled, and then chuckled. "You're right, it's only the beginning."

"The beginning of forever." Reika sighed happily, leaning into Night's chest.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "Yes, the beginning of forever."

And that's when it started, Reika realized. The beginning was marked by this point in time, forever etched into her memory.

Forever started now.


End file.
